


BTS x TS Mixtape

by jiminssizzles



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 112,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminssizzles/pseuds/jiminssizzles
Summary: What do you do when everything is already planned for you?
Relationships: BTS x Named Girl Readers, Hoseok x Named Girl Reader, Jimin x Named Girl Reader, Jungkook x Named Girl Reader, Namjoon x Girl Named Reader, Seokjin x Named Girl Reader, Taehyung x Named Girl Reader, Yoongi x Named Girl Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Intro: The Story of Us

_**Mainland, 1950s.** _

"Bang Si-Hyuk, we're entrusting you these _seven threads of fate_." The first sister of the Fates said while handing the valuable items that they worked on for a week.

Si-Hyuk could not help but notice the first thread's year.

"This doesn't start in another _42 years_. Why are you giving this to me now?" He politely asked. With this, the second sister of the Fates handed him another set of threads.

"Another seven?" He asked. The third sister just nodded.

Si-Hyuk's family line is the only one that the Fates' trust with their great handyworks. The Fates might be really good in creating people's destinies, but there are some that took most of their time, just when they are bored and are free to pay attention in crafting a human's or in this case, humans' life.

He observed the two sets given to him on each hand. "Why is there a thread on the second set that's only short?" He wondered, even though he already knows the answer.

"You know how I sometimes impulsively cut things." The third sister whispered while she plays with her favorite scissors.

"Come on, you sometimes tend to be dramatic that's why you do that." The first sister mumbles, clearly, she doesn't like what the third sister did. "Well, if you can't live with it then go on making threads that goes on forever!" The third sister mutters.

They are always like this -- bickering most of the time like kids when they seriously looked like grandmothers already, but they can show themselves on however form they pleased so Si-Hyuk tries his best to focus.

"Stop it, you two. We've been working on their lives for a week. Just because one of you wants to go on further and the other wants to cut, my head is burning like it's in the fires of the Underworld! I've alloted them a good measure of good and bad, EACH of them." The second sister sternly said. Si-Hyuk is grateful that the second sister became the referee for the two because he would lose his mind if all three of them bicker in front of him.

"Now, Bang Si-Hyuk, are there any more questions?" All three of them asked. His mind went on haywire all of a sudden. He has a LOT of questions. They did not even answer his first!

"Why is this given to me in such an early year? Why are fourteen threads given to me? The best in our family tree only handled five!" He panicked.

"Well, that's because we only worked on that five for 2 days. You see, we gave these sets extra time and handywork." The first sister replied in a calm tone.

"Fourteen threads were given to you because I had fun knotting one another." The second sister chuckled, "I'm sorry, okay? I should've gotten a real thread and not have played with human's lives."

"She was having fun a lot and continued to knot our handywork that's why I had to cut down a thread." The third sister suddenly replied. She is the rarest one of the three to explain herself since once she decided, the it's already decided.

Si-Hyuk, still at a loss for words, just stared at them.

"1992, Si-Hyuk, that will be the start of the best 100 years of your life." The Fates said in unison, as if they are Sirens giving a good deal to him, but his head just started aching.

"These fourteen people, what's in it for me if I look out for them?" He bravely asked.

"You have your own thread too, kid, don't do anything that will make us alter yours." The second sister answered in a lowly voice.

He sighed, "You know I'll look after them." He doesn't have a problem on doing what his family does best, he just doesn't understand why is it him.

"Snip, snip!" The third sister played with her scissors once more.

"We'll be on our way then." The Fates said in unison once again and in just a blink of an eye, they are gone.


	2. Track 1: Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Park Jimin is a WHAT?
> 
> Pairing: park jimin x named girl reader
> 
> Genre: fluff, crack, angst (if you squint), and more fluff
> 
> Warning: OC is stupid. "Not fully" stupid, but still stupid. Just focus on Jimin's cuteness though. That's all. :>
> 
> Word Count: 14k+

“Are you really going?” Gail asked Eunice as she rolls on her bed.

“Only for a month.” Eunice paused for a while, deciding to tease her best friend a little. “Mom did not stop bugging me until I agree. As much as I want to be here on the peak season, I think I also need a breather from all the planning at work and the overflowing orders in the business I’ve been handling.”

Gail screamed on the other line, “The heck is with that voice! You’re going to K O R E A, and you’ll finally get to meet M E, your B E ST F R I E N D.” Eunice might not let Gail know this, but she is also excited to finally see and meet her.

“Who says I’m staying in Seoul? I’m not! You know that.” Eunice replied while piling her clothes on top of her bed. She tried her best to arrange her luggage when she also knows best that she can’t do this alone.

“You’re staying here for a month and you can’t even give 3 days or a week to me? Unbelievable, Eunice.” She held back her laugh, eventually giving up on teasing Gail. “I’m just joking, how are you so gullible?” Eunice answered. “Of course, I’m coming to see you. I’ll see you on the last week of my stay, okay? I’ll tell my mom that I’ll be going to Seoul before we go home.”

Gail squealed. Until now, Eunice don’t know how she became this close to Gail. She just remembers crowdsourcing on Facebook to find her a Graphic Artist that can design the logo of her online shop that sells earrings… 2 years later, the two of you still talk every damn day.

“Thank you for reassuring me, my best friend.” Gail’s giddiness can be felt even if this is just a phone call. “You know how I feel about meeting someone from the online world for the first time.”

“What? What do you feel? Regret? Hatred?” Eunice joked. “Stupid. I feel excited!” Gail defended herself.

“Whatever you say, Gail.” Eunice knows how much Gail hates talking about meeting up with the people you met online. She even told Eunice that she is the only exception as she’s not going to make the same mistake twice, but that’s not Eunice’s story to tell.

“Hey, I have to hang up. Still need to finish packing and my flight is early tomorrow.” The two bid each other goodbye and hang up.

Eunice lays on her bed along with her pile of clothes. She stared at her best picks and realized one thing – they’re either black, white or army green. She decided to at least get her shoes before completely collapsing in bed. Black boots, black sneakers, black slip ons – _why do I have the same color of shoes but in different types_? She whispered to herself.

“Fuck this. Can you all just walk yourselves to my bag?” This is how she slowly gave up as she knows that she’s not that good at organizing things.

• ○ • ● • ○ •

Eunice settled on the bedroom given to her by her aunt in Busan. She has 3 weeks to enjoy everything here before she goes to Seoul to meet Gail on her 4th week here in Korea.

After arranging her things in the closet, she heard her Aunt call her from downstairs. While they were having dinner, her Aunt asked her for help on the Karaoke Place she owns. This is her business ever since she moved here in Busan. She told Eunice that she has a promo for 3 days that will need an extra hand in the place as they will be jam-packed, said her Aunt.

Since she still doesn’t have anything planned on her vacation, she decided to say yes to her Aunt.

Her aunt was right. Eunice arrived early at the karaoke place that her aunt owns but it’s already jam-packed. She didn’t know that karaoke places in Korea are popular.

“ _Imo_ , is it always like this?” She asked her aunt as she finished leading the family who reserved the largest VIP room.

“No, _mija_.” Aunt Jess handed Eunice the tray of complimentary drinks so she can serve the people she led to the VIP room. “It’s just that I wanted the business to be known before the holiday season arrives so I’m at 50% off right now.”

She clicked her tongue while pointing at her aunt approvingly. “Now I know where I got my business skills from.”

As she’s not yet used to carrying trays with multiple glasses, she carefully made her way to the VIP room. While being lost in thought, a boy wearing an all black outfit stopped in front of her.

“Can I help you?” The both of them asked in Korean. Both shocked with how they said the same sentence in the same tone, they both try again.

“No—I mean, do you work here?” Eunice asked first. He gave her a shy smile, but that shy smile formed crescents in his eyes and made his cheekbones sharper, although she’s not really sure as he’s wearing a face mask. “ _Ani_. I just figured that you’re going to the VIP room. I’m on my way to the front desk anyway. I’m a guest.”

“You’re a guest? I’m sorry, _sir_.” Eunice slightly bowed. “I’ll just take this to your room, but what do you need from the front desk? I can assist you, you know.”

“Sir? You’re not from here, aren’t you?” He asked. As much as she is interested in talking to him longer, she’s also thinking about why is he prolonging this conversation. “Nah. Just staying for a vacation.”

“I’ll take this.” He took the tray from her. “My family’s a regular here. I’ll take this to them and you can accompany me back to the front desk.” He did not even wait for her answer as he took the drinks to the VIP room which is just 5 steps away from where the two of them are right now. It did not take him long before he got back.

“I’m Jimin, by the way.” He started walking, so she walked with him. “I’m Eunice.” Her hand automatically implied that she want to shake hands with him, out of habit. He quickly took it and smiled at her, although all she can see is his eyes.

He did not stop making small conversations as the two of them walked to the front desk. “Well, here we are.” Eunice made her way behind the front desk to accommodate him. He immediately handed his credit card to her. “Please use this for the VIP room we reserved.” It was a black card and even though she doesn’t live in Korea, she knows that this is only for filthy rich people.

She was about to say something when he placed his cute finger in front of his mouth signing shh, “Don’t don’t don’t react.” He says shyly. “I was just gonna say that you can pay later,” as she tries to defend herself. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that we made this reservation for about 2 months ago and we keep on moving and moving and moving it that’s why I’m already shy, plus your aunt is really accommodating when it comes to my family – at least that’s what they always tell me.” Although his mask is covering almost ¾ of his face, she’s still sure that he’s smiling right now.

“Alright.” was all she can say. She started processing his payment and realized that everything is already pre-ordered including the food that the crew are about to serve to them. “Way ahead of your time, _sir_ ,” she commented. He nodded slowly, “I am. I am.”

After processing his payment, he said his thanks and went back to the VIP room. She knows that she is crushing on him from the time that he offered her help with the tray, but she also knows that this day would end and she would not care again for those little crushes she makes while interacting through the day. This is what she lives by – that if it would not matter in the end of the day, then maybe it’s not something to stay.

After the first half of her shift, she decided to tell her aunt that she’s going on a break. On her way out, her aunt tapped her shoulder again to give her money. “ _Imo_ , it’s fine! I can manage.” She rejected her offer with respect, thinking that she’s adopting her for a month and she can’t just accept more because then she’ll be too shy. She gave her a pinch on your left cheek. “You’re not here every year, at least let me make up for all the years that I could’ve been with you guys back home.” She just smiled and accepted the money. “I still love your cheeks, you fluffball. Also, I’m calling it a day for you. All of the reservations are well taken care of. You can just come back tomorrow.” She said while smiling brightly.

Once she was out of the karaoke place, she pulled out her phone from her pocket so she can look for a coffee shop in the area. She’s _dying_ to continue reading the “City of Fallen Angels” from The Mortal Instruments series. She feels grateful that she wore an all black outfit completing it with a leather jacket and Timberland boots as the cold winds gently brushes through her. It’s cold here but she couldn’t care less, she loves the cold so much.

“Hey, it’s Eunice, right?” She turned to her left and saw Jimin. “Oh, Jimin. You’re done?” She tilted her head slightly to look at his family. He’s still wearing his mask which she finds necessary since it’s really cold outside. “Yeah, we are.” She saw his family still talking to her aunt while giving their thanks. “Are you going home?” He asked.

Her eyes went from him, to the phone and book she’s holding. “I was hoping to spend my time in a coffee shop, but I’m still searching for coffee shops nearby.” She honestly said. He quickly glanced at his family. “Uhm, I know this may sound odd, but do you mind if I go with you? I swear I know the area like the back of my hand. I grew up here. I also know where we can go.”

He looks harmless to her, though, she wanted to see what’s under that face mask. He might feel that she’s judgmental if she wanted to see his face first, but her stubborn mouth failed to control itself. “I guess it’s okay… but can I at least see what you look like? My mom told me not to go with someone if I feel suspicious about them.” He sighed and answered, “I understand. Wait here, okay?” She just nodded while he ran to his family.

She noticed how cute his little movements are. Yes, he’s wearing an all black outfit (the same as her) but his jacket is so fluffy and the scarf tied in his neck is a great addition to the cuteness of him as a whole. She just looks at him while he talks to them quickly and now she sees them waving goodbye to him.. and to her. She also waved at them and sees him running back to her.

“Well, yeah, okay, I’ll show you my face, but not here.” He answered when he got back. “Why? Are you wanted?” Eunice teased him. “Wanted by many.” He quickly replied and teased her back while moving his eyebrows up and down. “I know you got a smug face under that face mask.” She can’t help rolling her eyes at him. “Just show me where can we drink coffee.” She finally agreed.

She walks with him for a few blocks. As someone who is usually in the office or at home, she’s thankful that she finally gets to stretch her legs again and just feel the cold breeze. “I swear, we’re near the coffee shop.” He blurts out.

“What? I’m not even complaining.” Eunice continued looking around and familiarizing herself with the place. “Just making sure you’re not getting bored of me.” Jimin said. She just nodded and gave him a small smile.

While familiarizing herself with the place, she also noticed that she’s also familiarizing herself of Jimin – the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he doesn’t stop brushing his silver hair using his fingers and the way his chinky eyes look like he could not see anything when he smiles. Jimin caught Eunice staring so she immediately trained her eyes to the ground.

“Here we are.” She looked up and saw a coffee shop that looks rustic and is surrounded by plants and trees. “Coffee Park, huh.” Jimin just smiled at the mention of the name he came up with and pulled open the door for her. “Let’s go?”

Jimin looked around and saw that nothing much has changed in the coffee shop that he started way back in 2016. This kept him busy before they went to the Wings Tour. He gave her a glance as he attempts to share that this is his own coffee shop, but he ended up staring at Eunice as she stares at the menu behind the cashier.

Jimin noticed her chubby cheeks, her eyebrows that are naturally perfect, her eyelashes, her lips that are twitching while her eyes are fixated on the menu in front of her. He thought of how cute her short hair rests well on her shoulders, and how cute those big curls on its ends. _Here I am again with a short-haired girl._ He thought.

“What?” Eunice asked Jimin when she noticed the staring. He quickly looked away. “What would you like to order?” He fixed his eyes on the menu also and Eunice tried to stop herself from smiling. “I’ll get a caramel flavoured iced coffee. How about you?” She turned to face him.

“Okay.” He replied. Jimin walked to the counter and she saw the man’s surprised look when Jimin stood there. “Jimin!” The man behind the counter exclaimed. “When did you arrive?” She heard him ask Jimin. Since she’s already awkwardly standing there while watching them, she made it more awkward by standing next to Jimin with the intention of giving her money to him just in case he wants to order for the two of you.

“I just arrived last night. How are you, Soo Ri?” He replied to the man behind the counter. She noticed herself looking around just so she would not look stupid, when she already knows she looks stupid. “Oh, Soo Ri, this is Eunice. Eunice, this is Soo Ri, one of my friends from middle school.” Eunice smiled at Soo Ri and bowed a little.

“Nice to meet you, Eunice! What can I get the two of you? I’m sorry for beaming at Jimin, I didn’t realize he had someone with him.” He started pressing the touch screen in front of him. “Eunice wants a caramel iced coffee and I’ll get my usual.” Jimin answered for both of them. Eunice handed him the money, but he’s quick to reject it.

After rejecting it, Eunice handed it over to Soo Ri, since he’s the cashier, not Jimin, after all. To her surprise, Soo Ri rejected her payment, too. “It’s on the house, Eunice. Don’t worry about it. Just go relax yourselves and I’ll bring your coffee to you.” He just smiled and started making the orders. Jimin just smiled at Eunice and asked her to walk to the couch that he’s eyeing on.

The interior of the coffee shop looks rustic to her as outside, but she appreciates that each table with couches is inside a cubicle making it more private for each customer. Jimin waited for her to sit first. Eunice stayed silent because she doesn’t really know what to tell him and what his intentions are for going with her. She’s just guessing that the heavens are blessing her on the first day here so she’ll have a good memory when she gets home, or Jimin is just plain bored.

Jimin took his seat in front of Eunice. After he settled down, he removed his face mask so quickly that she did not even get to be ready to see his face. He smiled and Eunice knew that was it. She certainly had a crush on him, but she knows herself, she wouldn’t even let him notice. With that trained poker face of hers, she just said, “I’m glad you don’t look like a burglar.”

He laughed, “What a judgmental girl.” Eunice knows he was joking, so she laughed with him instead. Eunice can’t tell him that he’s so gorgeous, _that he can’t say anything to his face ‘cause look at his face_ , and that she would admit that even if he’s a guy, he’s a whole lot prettier than her. “I’m not!” She’s quick to retort. “I’m just wondering why’d you go with me. We barely know each other.”

Jimin scrunched his nose a little, “I just want to be friends with you.” She just nodded at his reply, “And why is that?” She asked again. “No reason. It’s not everyday I meet someone new so I thought I’d like to be friends with you.” Jimin knows it’s a lame reason, but she seems to take it well. Not long after that, Soo Ri arrived with the drinks while he gave two cheesecakes to the both of you. Eunice just said her thanks then looked at Jimin again.

“Why is this free?” Eunice blatantly asked. “I’m thankful but I just want to know.” She tried best to sound calm and friendly as possible. Her friends back home always complain that it’s either she doesn’t talk, or she talks like she’s mad all the time. Jimin, on the other hand, is still surprised that she doesn’t know him. Sure, BTS is worldwide famous like how Jin is worldwide handsome, but he’s never encountered someone like her who doesn’t even react with _You look familiar_ to him.

“The coffee shop is mine.” Jimin answered shortly. “ _Jinjja_? Wow wow woooow!” Eunice answered giddily. “Yes, it’s mine that’s why this is free and you’re my friend now so you can come here anytime you want and get freebies as much as you want.” Jimin smiled to himself when she saw her beaming at the information. Maybe this is why he wanted to spend time with her. It’s been a while since he felt normal. Not Park Jimin, BTS member that is followed around by cameras every day, he’s just Jimin right now. He liked how unamused she is of his presence and although he’s curious of her not having a slight idea of BTS, he’s still grateful.

“You’re joking when you said that I can get everything for free anytime.” Eunice accused him of lying. Of course, he still needed profit from his business. “Nope, I’m not.” He said as he takes his first bite of the cheesecake. “I’m staying here for 3 weeks, Jimin.” She joked. “Fine with me. You can get your coffee here everyday.”

“I’m not gonna do that.” She replied, breaking the joke. “You still need to have profit, you know. I support my friends’ businesses, no matter how big or small.”

“Trust me, Eunice. This is just a past time, so it’s okay.. but if you say so, suit yourself.” He smiled again. He always just smiles at her cutely and scrunches his nose that the two of you did not even notice that you’ve been throwing each other questions for an hour now.

“So, where are you going after your 3 week stay here?” He is now leaning on the couch in front. He started to get comfortable with her although she feels like he’s still hiding his face as he does his best to turn his back to the public eye, but she did not ask him what it is about.

“To Seoul. I’m going to meet my online best friend there.” Eunice suddenly remembered that she hasn't told Gail that she’s here in Busan with a cute guy. She just took a mental note to share it with her later once she’s back in her aunt’s house. “How sure are you that she’s real?” Jimin asked.

“She’s real because we’ve done a lot of video calls in the past and we talk all the time.” Eunice defended herself and Gail from him. He just laughed. “I’m going to Seoul too almost as the same time as you. I stay there most times. Who knows? I might know your best friend.” Jimin just told her that when he’s sure that he doesn’t know Gail. His friends are not that many and he spends most of his time with the 6 boys.

“Hmmm. I’ll let you see her. Wait wait.” She quickly scanned through her gallery which gave Jimin time to stare again. He knows it’s too early to think about wanting to date Eunice, but he was already considering giving it a try. This is just your first day of being friends, but he never met someone as familiar as her. He’s not sure if he’s feeling familiar or if it’s still because not everyone treats him as normal as she does. Eunice turned her phone to face him, showing Gail to him.

“This is a screenshot from our video call last night.” She pointed at Gail’s face. “This is her. She’s a Graphic Artist in Seoul. She loves art so much that she even drew on her wall.” Eunice noticed Jimin staring at the picture that she’s showing. “What? Do you want me to introduce you to her?” She’s very kind to offer even if he’s cute and way out of her league and she wants him for herself.

“That’s not necessary.” He replied with a cough. “Oh, I thought you wanted to meet her since you’re staring at her intensely.” Eunice teased. “I’m not! I’m just thinking if I’ve ever seen her somewhere before just so I can help you identify her right away when you’re in Seoul.” Jimin defended. “So, what do you do for a living?” Jimin suddenly asked, completely veering away from the topic that is Gail.

“I have office work during the day and I handle my small earrings business all the time.” Eunice replied with enthusiasm. She knows she’s here to relax, but she can’t help talking about things that interest her – that is her work and her business, no matter how stressful it gets. “Really? I love earrings!” Jimin exclaimed.

Eunice started telling him how she got into the earrings business. Jimin just listens to her intently while his mind wanders back on the picture of Gail showed to him. It’s not Gail he’s staring at. He’s staring at the shelf above Gail’s bed as he saw a complete set of BTS album merchandise from 2 Cool 4 Skool up to Persona. Now, he’s wondering if Eunice doesn’t really know him or she just doesn't want to tell him. Then again, maybe Gail hasn’t mentioned BTS to her ever. But still, the thought lingers in Jimin’s mind.

“Since you’ll be giving me coffee for my whole stay here, do you want to get the whole set of my newly designed earrings for men this year?” Eunice asked him, but also backed down right away. “But considering you’re filthy rich, I doubt those are in any match of the collection that you have.”

Jimin flicked his finger on her forehead. “I am not filthy rich! I have been telling you since we went out of that karaoke place! And yes, I would love to have the whole set. That would suffice for all the coffee that you’ll be getting from me.” Jimin is happy that she’s finally welcoming the idea of getting coffee here anytime she wants. That would mean there would be a lot of times that he would see her.

“Okay. I’ll give it to you before we part ways. I’ll have it shipped here in Busan.” Eunice answered. “Wow, you’re like a CEO.” Jimin answered playfully. “So are you, Mr. Park Jimin of Coffee Park.” The two of them did not stop bickering on who gets more for a living when his phone suddenly lit up, showing his _eomma_ ’s contact name. He mouthed the word ‘wait’ before answering.

“ _Eomma_ , is everything alright?” .. “I’m here at the coffee shop.” .. “No, no, I’m still with Eunice.” .. “What? What do you mean JK and Hobi-hyung?” .. “Oh, okay. Wait, eomma.”

Jimin looked at her while he covered his phone with his cute hand. “ _Eomma_ is asking if you want to have dinner in our house. I also have some friends over there that you might want to meet. I mean, I would like to introduce you to them.” He already asked, but why does he look shy all of a sudden, but this is more embarrassing for her so she’s quick to reject the offer as lightly as she can. “Oh, I can’t tonight, Jimin. It’s my first night to have dinner in _imo_ ’s house and some of our relatives will be coming over to see me. I’m sorry!”

He gave you a thumbs up and went back to talking to his mom. “Yes, _eomma_. Yes, I really did ask her! Why are you doubting me?” He’s letting out soft giggles as he talks to his mom. “I’ll be home before dinner. Just please tell them to wait for me. Thank you, _eomma_ ¸ I’ll see you later.” He ended the phone call and faced Eunice again.

“Sorry about that. My mom didn’t believe me when I told her that I already asked you to come over. She thinks I’m chickening out or something.” He honestly said. “Chickening out? Are we like on a date or something?” She also honestly asked. “No.. noooo. It’s not that. She just haven’t seen me with a girl for so long that’s why she’s enthusiastic about me having a new girl friend.” He made sure to emphasize the space between girl and friend.

Eunice just nodded, not sure what to feel and what to react at that. “But don’t get me wrong, Eunice, okay? It’s not that I don’t want to date you.. I mean it’s not that I want to date you.. but you get me, right?” He looked at you with his puppy eyes as he seek for your affirmation.

“Why do you say a lot of words, Jimin?” Eunice jokes. They started laughing again and telling each other stories of their own separate lives.

• ○ • ● • ○ •

That night, Eunice went home with a smile on her face. She is in the mood to greet everybody happily and even stayed for a while downstairs to talk to her relatives. Her aunt is even funny for teasing her about Jimin. Everyone at Busan knows Jimin is an idol, but her Aunt Jess did not give even a slight clue that he is. She was surprised that Eunice doesn’t know that, but she just kept it to herself because if Jimin did not tell Eunice, maybe he has his own reasons.

Jimin came home immediately after walking Eunice home. He knows that Jungkook and Hobi might be pissed at him for making them wait that long, but he couldn’t care less. When he arrived, the two quickly tackled him and flicked his forehead a bunch of times.

“Ya! Stop that boys! It’s time for dinner!” Jimin felt relieved when he heard his mother calling them to the kitchen. He quickly pushed Jungkook and Hobi away from him and ran to the kitchen. “ _Eomma_ , they’re hurting me!” He joked while hugging his mother from behind. They just laughed it off and ate dinner.

Jungkook brought out the liquors they bought on their way to Jimin’s house. The three of them decided to meet up even if it’s Bangtan’s 1 month vacation at the moment. Jimin _technically begged_ the two to hang out with him in Busan just so he would not be in his coffee shop all the time.

_But things changed._

“Jimin-ssi, where have you been?” Hobi asked him while opening the first bottle of soju. “I was at Coffee Park.” He clinked his own bottle with Hobi’s and drank the first gulp.

“Your mother said that you were with a girl.” Jungkook declared with an accusing tone. Jimin pinched Jungkook’s cheek in reply, “ _Aigoo_ , is my Jungkookie jealous? I still love Jikook, don’t worry.” He joked. “Aish! I won’t find myself a girlfriend because all the girls are thinking that I’m with you!” Jungkook playfully punches his arm.

“Yes, I was with a girl.” Jimin confessed. “I just met her a while ago.”

“And?” Jungkook and Hobi said at the same time.

“And, I think I don’t need the two of you here anymore.”

“Aaaah!! You’re so mean!” Hobi placed his hand on top of his heart, acting really hurt. “Tell us what she’s like.” The sudden mood change made Jimin laugh.

“Well, for one, she doesn’t know BTS, but she knows the song Euphoria.” Jimin looked at Jungkook and mocked him. “This maknae gets everyone!!” He ranted. “But really, she doesn’t know BTS. I like it.. I mean, I like that she treats me normally. I miss that feeling. That feeling that people just treats me as Jimin. I only get that when I’m here at home, that’s why I’m always longing for home. It feels like I don’t need to put my walls up, and I can just be myself.”

“So you like her?” Jungkook asked. “On the first day of meeting her?!” Jimin jokingly raised his voice, “You don’t decide that you like someone on the first day, Kook!” He added.

“Ya! You never decide on these things, you just feel it.” Hobi interrupted Jimin and Jungkook. “I’m telling you, guys. The time you’ve known her doesn’t matter, let alone the way she treats you. If you like her, you like her.”

“Woooow. That’s really deep, Hobi-hyung! Too bad, I’m only excited right now for the tattoos I’m planning to ink on my arm!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“If that’s the case, Hobi-hyung, maybe I like her.” Jimin sighed. He is not really scared of liking girls, he’s scared of the aftermath. Dating will never be easy for idols. He accepted that long ago. He’s scared of liking Eunice, and what if Eunice likes him back? Will he ever give her the commitment she deserves? Will she accept that he’s only free for this month and he’s not even sure when he will be free again.

He’s scared of those things.

But he still found himself visiting Eunice the next day.

• ○ • ● • ○ •

For the next 2 days that Eunice has a shift in the karaoke place, Jimin always visits to ask her to go with him for coffee. Eunice hesitates at first, continuously teasing Jimin that he’s already a big boy and he can go grab coffee by himself – but drops it also and still goes with him.

Those 2 days turned into a week. After the first week, Jimin is already familiar with Eunice. Heck, familiar is not even the word, Jimin is already fond of Eunice. That talk with Hobi and Jungkook scared him a lot, but he can’t stop himself from picking her up and asking her to go to random adventures with him.

By that time, he had already noticed that Eunice liked wearing black or white or army green clothes, that she always carry a small notebook with her – for sudden writing ideas or design ideas for the earrings, that she is the boyish type of girl which always results in them trying to step on each others’ sneakers, that there are times wherein she’s just quiet because she’s too lazy to talk, and that she’s a whole individual that is okay and doesn’t need anyone else to make her happy.

That scared him also. Being friends with her is going great, but if he wanted to take this to another level, will he even have a place in her life?

• ○ • ● • ○ •

Eunice went straight to bed after doing her nightly rituals on a Wednesday night. She opened her phone gallery to browse photos of her stay in Busan. Who am I even kidding? She told herself. She opened her gallery to look at all the stolen pictures she’s had of Jimin from the past week. She just wanted to fill a photobook from this trip, but all of her fun time consists of either her family or Jimin.

She likes it when he’s around, although she always acts unbothered when she sees him outside the karaoke place or her aunt’s house. She has a stolen photo of Jimin from the first time they went to Coffee Park, or the 2nd and 3rd day he picked her up from the karaoke place to eat Korean street foods, or the 4th day when she finally got to eat legit Korean Barbeque, or the next days that they spend their time in the arcade, continuously bickering on who can get more tickets just because they both want the biggest stuffed toy there.

There’s a sudden message notification from KakaoTalk.. which is _Jimin_.

 ** _Jimin_** : Hey :)

 ** _Eunice_** : Yeah? What can I do for you?

 ** _Jimin_** : Remember how we talked about stars?

 ** _Eunice_** : Nope. I talked about stars, you talked about seagulls.

 ** _Jimin_** : Alright! Remember how you talk about your love for the stars and how I talk about my love for seagulls?

 ** _Eunice_** : Yes! I remember. That was a fun topic we had a while ago! :)

Eunice smiled a bit, while Jimin shook his head. Both lying on their beds, they both look like kids squirming on the sight of their favourite cartoon character.

 ** _Jimin_** : Ha. Ha. Guess what?

 ** _Eunice_** : What?

 ** _Jimin_** : I told you to guess, not make me say it easily, freak. 

**_Eunice_** : Jimin, are you taking me to see the stars?

 ** _Jimin_** : What

 ** _Jimin_** : How’d you ??

 ** _Eunice_** : Are we going on a trip?

 ** _Eunice_** : On your favorite rocket ship?

 ** _Jimin_** : Ha ha again, funny. 

**_Jimin_** : But yes, we’re going on a trip

 ** _Eunice_** : Jinjja? Did I say yes already? I’m sorry I quite forget things

 _ **Jimin**_ : Hehe. I’m just about to ask you, but I know you’ll go with me so I just made a statement.

 ** _Eunice_** : *sigh sticker*

 ** _Jimin_** : You don’t wanna go? *pout sticker*

 ** _Eunice_** : Stop with that face

 ** _Eunice_** : Yeah, I’ll go. When do we leave?

 ** _Jimin_** : Yay!! I knew you’d come!!!! :) :) :D

 ** _Jimin_** : Tomorrow, afternoon. Let’s go to the grocery tomorrow morning and cook food we can take. :D :) :D

 ** _Eunice_** : God, why do you smile so much!! Okay meet me at 9?

 ** _Jimin_** : Okay!! See you tomorrow!! Goodnight, YOUnice.

 ** _Eunice_** : See you tomorrow. Goodnight, JiMEn.

Eunice wasn’t supposed to say yes. They’ve known each other for a week.. and days more, but she still doesn’t understand why Jimin goes with her or she doesn’t want to assume. Also, she doesn’t understand how and when did they become comfortable with just going out alone. Back home, she can die from awkwardness whenever she tries to bond with someone not close to her with no one else around. Things are just different with Jimin.

Her phone notification rang again. Seems like Jimin is not yet done, she thought to herself.

 ** _Jimin_** : Haha. Good one. Take extra clothes with you. We’re going back on Friday.

 ** _Eunice_** : What??????????????????? Who told you we can spend the night together, dumb

 ** _Jimin_** : I won’t bite you, dumber

 ** _Jimin_** : and who told you we’re sleeping together?

 ** _Jimin_** : Trust me on this one

 ** _Jimin_** : Can you trust me? Can you trust me?

Jimin silently laughs as his brother wants to sleep in his room that night. He doesn’t want to wake him up. After sending his last message, he realized that Eunice will not get the reference of Can you trust me? since she doesn’t know BTS. She probably doesn’t know Hold Me Tight, too.

 ** _Eunice_** : No

 ** _Jimin_** : But, I swear!! Trust me or you won’t get the stars you’ve always wanted

 ** _Eunice_** : I’ve known you for like 10 days

 ** _Eunice_** : How do you even know which string to pull on me?

 ** _Eunice_** : I kinda hate you

 ** _Eunice_** : But okay, I’ll bring extra clothes hahahahahahahaha

 ** _Jimin_** : Hahahahahahahahahahahhahaa thanks for trusting me

 ** _Eunice_** : No, that’s for the stars!! Goodnight, JiMEn

 ** _Jimin_** : Fine. Goodnight, YOUnice

 ** _Jimin_** : see you tomorrow!!!! :)

• ○ • ● • ○ •

It's already 8 AM and Eunice hasn't replied to Jimin yet. They agreed to meet at 9 AM but he feels like she's not yet awake.

He decided to just fetch her at home. He dropped by Coffee Park to get coffee for Eunice then went to her house.

Eunice's aunt opened the door for him. She beamed upon seeing Jimin on their doorstep. "Jimin!" She exclaimed. "Eunice is still in her room although I'm not sure if she's up. Come in!"

Jimin smiled and went inside the house. "We have scheduled something to do today and she asked me to meet up at 9. I was worried that she's still sleeping as she did not reply to me yet." He explained.

"Well, if that's the case, let me go check on her quick if you can enter her room. I overheard her still laughing at 2 AM last night when I went to the bathroom." Aunt Jess redirected Jimin to the couch. "Wait here, okay?"

He just nodded and sat down like the good boy that he is on the couch. Aunt Jess did not take long to go back to him and lead him to Eunice's bedroom.

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to go in?" Jimin asked, making sure that this is okay for them. "Yeah. Go. You're the only friend that she has here, unless you two are dating already?" Aunt Jess teased. "No! Not.. yet, I guess?" Jimin shyly smiled and brushed his silver hair out of habit. "I'm not forcing anything for the two of you anyway! Don't get too worked up." Aunt Jess giggled. "You two just look cute together. Just go in, Jimin. That's just Eunice. Don't tell me you're shy when you can perform in front of millions of people?" She teased again.

"Aunt Jess! She doesn't even know yet.." "I know that she doesn't know, but I think you have your reasons so just go. You can handle this." Aunt Jess opened the door for him and he just nodded his thanks.

Jimin wasn't wrong. Eunice is still asleep. She's facing the right side with a laptop in front of her. He thinks she fell asleep talking to Gail.

 _How is she still beautiful in her sleep?_ He thought, but shrugged right away. As much as he wants to just stare at her all day, they also need to move so they can push through on what he has planned.

Jimin sat on the floor, facing the bed. He placed the iced coffee on Eunice's bedside table, along with a stem of rose and sunflower. Tapping Eunice's shoulder repeatedly, he keeps on calling her name softly.

"Mmm?", Eunice stirred and moved a little.

"We have to go to the grocery, Eunice.." Still speaking softly to not freak her out.

"It's so early, Jimin." She turned on her left to face Jimin sitting on the floor. With still droopy eyes, "Why are you in my room?". Jimin just laughed and held her hand, "Come on. We're gonna be late."

"I smell coffee." Eunice softly said with her eyes still closed. She might not have noticed the things Jimin placed on her bedside table as it's really dark in her room, considering that she even had black curtains.

"Open your eyes, dumby.." Jimin squeezed her hand and gently tugs it. "..and get out of bed. We're wasting time."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine. Open the lights. I don't care, blind me." She joked, but Jimin did what she said. He flicked the light switch on and saw Eunice's reaction when she saw the iced coffee, sunflower and roses.

Eunice tried her best not to smile, but obviously she failed. "5 minutes, Jimin, please." She turned around again and pulled the blanket over her whole body including her face.

"Eunice.. we don't have time!" Jimin pulled the blanket from her and saw that she's a blushing mess which made him throw the blanket back to her.

"Fine. 5 minutes. I'll wait downstairs." He made his way outside the door and shut it. He held his chest and sighed deeply.

 _That's it, Jimin_. He told himself. _That's the reason you do this -- for that smile that makes your heart flutter and for that eyes that glisten with delight, especially if you're the reason._

• ○ • ● • ○ •

Both Jimin and Eunice finished with buying groceries and cooking an hour after lunch time. Aunt Jess didn't want to allow Eunice to spend the night somewhere far and with a boy, if she might add, but she also realized she's not a baby anymore and that boy is Jimin whom she knew even before he became an idol.

"Don't do anything stupid, you two." Aunt Jess helped closing the car door as the two settled inside the car. " _Imo_! Don't you trust us?" Eunice jokingly whined. "I do! I'm just reminding you. Have fun kids!"

The both of them waved their goodbyes as Jimin drove off. "Is it far?" Jimin raised an eyebrow without looking at Eunice. "The place where you're taking me, is it far?" Eunice repeated the question as she opened a bag of chips.

Automatically feeding Jimin, he reached for the chips using his mouth and started chewing. "Not really, an hour or two kind of drive. Are you excited?" He asks while giving Eunice a quick glance.

"A bit. But I'm sleepy. Will you be okay driving while I sleep?"

"Eunice, how are you sleepy all the time?"

"Ya! I did most of the cooking! You just peeled garlic." She protested which earned a laugh from Jimin.

"Okay, bubb. You can sleep."

"What does bubb even mean, Jimin?"

"When did you care what I call you? Just sleep, I'll wake you up when we arrive." 

Eunice closed her eyes and faced the window so Jimin would not see her smile. She really doesn't care what Jimin calls her. This time around, she can't restrain herself from asking because she knows 'bubb' is a form of endearment -- _and Jimin is making her heart flutter when she cannot even remember the last time she felt it beating through her chest._

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

They arrived at the place at around 5 PM in the afternoon. Eunice took her time in taking the place in as Jimin went to get their things and food in the back of the car.

The place is well lit, with a lot of camper vans. It has a view of the sea and the beach. Each camper van has a small tent outside for dining purposes and a grill. There are also trees that has lanterns hung on its branches.

"Are we the only ones here?" Eunice asked Jimin as she helped him carry their things. "No. It's just an un-peak season."

"Who uses un-peak season?" Giggling at Jimin's words, "Well, shall we?" Jimin smiled at her with his natural crescent eyes and lead her to the camper van given to them.

Inside the camper van, there are 2 single beds, a sink, a table and a cabinet, both for food storage and clothes. The single beds are on both sides of the camper van. The both of them are quick to place their things on the bed and Jimin is the first one to head out.

"Come on, we still have time to catch the sunset." Jimin held out his hand when Eunice was hesitant to take it, but she didn't want to ruin the peace and quiet moment that they are sharing so she just took it.

They walked to the beach and chose a spot where they can sit. Jimin opened the two cans of beer that he took from their stack and handed one to Eunice. She saw Jimin's eyes lit up as soon as he saw seagulls flying which made the view more worthwhile to stare at. She trained her eyes back to Jimin and saw how amazed he is.

"I thought you grew up here in Busan? How come you don't visit your seagull friends often?" Although both of them are together everyday, they still try to get to know each other more without a mutual statement. The fact that their conversations are just a natural overflow makes them more drawn to each other, which they don't know how to handle in the first place.

"I did! But I left when I was a teen because I had something waiting for me in Seoul." Jimin said with a sigh. They've been talking a lot, but they never really went to the specifics -- like what does Jimin do in Seoul, or what is Eunice's company industry.

"What is that?" Still curious as she drank her beer. "I'll tell you when the time is right." Jimin answered with that which sends a message that the conversation should be shifted into something that is not.. well, this.

"You're not a drug lord, aren't you?" Eunice teased him to ease up the mood.

"I'm not! Why do you always assume that people are bad?!" He laughed.

"I don't, Jimin!" Eunice playfully punched his arm. "I'm just under the impression that people are good, but they are not perfect, and they will do something wrong to me once or more, but I'll still look on their good sides."

"Everyone makes mistakes, you know that, Eunice." Jimin quietly stated. As much as he wants to tell the truth that he is an idol, he doesn't want something to make Eunice feel how far they are apart. He already thought of the lingering cameras when he's in Seoul, or the fact that Bang PDnim doesn't like it when they date. He even remember him saying that he's the only one who knows who is for the seven of them.

 _Father figure to mother figure -- 99999%_ , Jimin thought.

The sun started to set while Jimin is thinking about those things.

"What if I do something wrong to you?" He can't help but ask. He does not even know if he can find the right timing to tell her about a big part of him, because that would also mean a big part of her will be exposed to the public -- that is, if they continue to be like this, always together.

He sees Eunice's eyes fixed on the setting sun, "We'll always have tomorrow to fix that, Jimin."

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

The two of them opted to go back to the camper van before they have dinner. They arranged their spaces in the camper van while Eunice played her music out loud from her phone."We still have time before dinner, right?" Grabbing her _The City of Fallen Angels_ book, Eunice found a comfortable spot to read on.

Jimin simply nodded, singing along with what Eunice is playing. "You know what, I'm starting to think that Busan is the City of Fallen Angels." He said while looking at Eunice.

"Why is that so?" She asked, bringing the book down for a while.

"Because you look like one." He nonchalantly said and went out to set up their dinner. 

Eunice smiled and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling. Jimin might be joking, or not, but he still makes her feel things that are foreign. Feelings that are already forgotten as it has been so long since she last _really_ looked at a guy.

She went out and helped Jimin in setting up the dinner table outside the camper van. They took out the pasta that Eunice cooked earlier and the electric grill that they can use to cook barbeque. It all went by smoothly. They did not take their time eating dinner, considering that they are both eager to stargaze as soon as possible.

As soon as they finished dinner, Jimin held out his hand again. Eunice was hesitant to hold it _again_.

"Come on, bubb. Don't ruin the moment." He softly said while gazing at her with those gentle eyes and showing that inviting and shy smile. For the second time, that day, she took his hand again.

The walk to the beach is accompanied by a cool breeze. Jimin did not let go of her hand. He’s holding the blanket that they’re going to use on his other hand. She helped him spread the blanket out on the shore.

She was the first one to sit on the blanket, Jimin following right after. She can’t help but appreciate the surroundings -- how this view is perfect, how she can clearly see the full moon that reflects on the sea, how the stars shine brighter here since there are no city lights, and how Jimin is just sitting beside her, not saying a word, but she feels happy.

“Do you like it here?” Jimin suddenly asked. “Of course, I like it here. You’re the first one to take me stargazing.” She answered without looking at him. “That, and here, in Korea, do you like it here?” He clarified. “Yeah, I do, but I miss home, though.”

Jimin, wanting to know more about her, asked about her parents, life in school, pet’s name, and more. In exchange, she asked him the same questions which he answered wholeheartedly. 

“Do you have someone right now?” He laid down, putting his arm under his head. “Like a boyfriend, you mean?” Eunice arched a brow questioningly. “Yes. Do you?”

“No, I don’t. Wouldn’t be here with you if I have someone right now. Infidelity really ticks me off.” Eunice took a deep breath, “Liars also.” She added. Jimin sat upright again. “Really? I mean, all of us doesn’t want to be lied to.” He fiddled with his fingers, trying to find the right time to tell Eunice about the world he has in Seoul -- and outside it.

Jimin was about to tell Eunice when she suddenly asked, “How about you? How many girlfriends do you have?” He saw her laughing at her own accusing joke. “I don’t even have one right now!” He exclaimed, unconsciously brushing his silver hair with his fingers again.

If he can’t tell her that he’s an idol, at least, he wants to share something personal to her. “I had two girlfriends, though, obviously, none of them worked.”

“Why? Tell me about them!” Suddenly, she looks more interested. “What? I write, sometimes, Jimin. I really want to know about all sorts of love.” She states, in her defense.

“Alright, well, the first one did not work because she just wanted to try having a boyfriend. Turns out it was a one sided love and I was the only one who liked her that much.” Jimin saw Eunice pouted. “-- but that’s okay! We were in middle school back then. I just thought of it as a children’s lesson.”

“If you say so,” she removed her pout. “Then the second one?”

“The second one ended just earlier this year, we’ve been in an on and off relationship for 3 years. We fought about a lot of things, but mostly, it’s about the time.” Eunice just fidgets on her fingers, thinking about how recent that break up is and maybe they can still go on even with her here.

Why was she even thinking about her in Jimin’s life?

“Ya! It already ended earlier this year, I have no plans on getting back together. I deserve better.” Jimin said as he held her hand.

She just smiled at him, without removing her hand from his hold. Whatever this is that’s going on between them, none of them have the courage to ask. At least, they’re on the same page of knowing each other more before diving into a deeper level.

“I’ve had two boyfriends too. The first one was like your latest, we were on and off for four years. By the time that he changed, I don’t have it in me anymore to continue what we have. I just got tired, maybe. Just like you, I deserve better.” Eunice trained her eyes on Jimin’s thumb that is slowly grazing on her hand that he’s holding.

“Did he cheat?” He asked, giving her a slight pout. What a cutie. She thought. “Yeah, on the first year of our relationship, he did. At the time, I thought I could never find anyone like him so I forgave him when he apologized. Shit, right?”

“Yeah. Don’t do that again.” He smiled at her, urging her to go on with her story. “The second one was pure bliss!” She sighed. “We were really happy, I thought I finally found the one to spend my life with. I’m young, I know, but I was ready, and I was really looking forward to the future.”

Jimin felt a pang of jealousy. Why is he overreacting over something that’s already done? Besides, this is just a crush on Eunice.. or fondness? He didn’t know. One thing is clear, that he doesn’t want anyone to have her than him.

“Then, on the day of my birthday, he just blurted out that he doesn’t love me anymore.” Eunice gave Jimin a small smile, but he knew better. That memory hurt. “Why do people fall out of love when the two of you are perfectly okay? Maybe, I was the only one happy.” She added to her rants.

He cupped her face and gave her a reassuring smile, “You don’t have to go through that ever again.” He wanted to say a lot of words, but he feels like it’s too early, and he might scare her away. “When’s your birthday?” He asked.

“Hmmmm, some time in December.”

“Really? Two of my best friends are December babies too!” Jimin pinched her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Eunice did not know how to react to that. She opted for, "Two of your best friends? How many do you even have?"

Jimin doesn't know how to react, so he just brushed it off and said, “We’ll go do something special on your birthday, okay? And I have six best friends.”

“That’s months away, Jimin. How sure are you that we still talk by then?” Jimin doesn’t know how to answer the question. Instead, he mustered all the courage that he could, silently wishing to the stars that this won’t go to waste, silently praying that the universe is still with him up to this day.

“Hm, how would you feel about dating me?” He bravely asked. _Too early_ , his subconscious whispers.

He waited for a good ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds, with Eunice just staring at his face. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I mean, we just met and---”

“I want to get to know you better.” Eunice cut him off, “--but okay, but I want it exclusive.” She whispers.

Jimin can’t help but smile, “Exclusively dating? You got it, bubb.”

Eunice just looked up to the stars, trying her best to hide her smile. She thought the universe’s luck left her already when her best relationship ended.

_Guess it’s not the best yet._

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

" _Imo_ , I'm going to miss you." Eunice hugged her Aunt Jess for the fifth time already. She wasn't due to return to Seoul for 3 days, but her manager from the office asked her if she could meet one of their suppliers while she's still in Korea. "Sucks to have a lot of commitments." She let out her pout that has been coming out since yesterday when she heard that she had to work on her vacation.

Aunt Jess pinched her cheeks, "I'm going to miss you too! Besides, I think I'll go visit you next year. I miss your mom too." Her Aunt gave her a kiss on her cheek and all the things she wanted her to take home in her home country. "Where's Jimin, anyway? I thought the two of you are going back to Seoul together."

"He's loading my things on his car. He told me to say goodbye to you since I'm so bummed that I had to work. Thank you for letting me stay, _imo_."

"You went here for vacation and you get a boyfriend? _Aigoo_ , my _mija_ is not a baby anymore." She teased. Jimin suddenly entered the front door and looked at Eunice, "Let's go?"

"Okay." Eunice gave one last hug to Aunt Jess, and so did Jimin. "You two take care, okay? Call me when you get to Seoul!"

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

"Bubba, wake up." Jimin tapped Eunice's cheek as they arrive before lunch time. "Stop drooling on my car seat." He joked.

Eunice's eyebrow scrunched, still with closed eyes. "I'm not. Let's eat, please." She opened her eyes and stretched before going out of the car.

"Is Gail here already?" Jimin went in front of Eunice and arranged her hair as she never finds it in herself to comb it when outside. "I'm not sure. I texted her already, though. How about JK? Is he nice?"

Since it's their first time meeting, she can't help being curious on how will it go. Gail for sure would be exciting, but meeting one of Jimin's friends?

Jimin was the first one to see Jungkook walking towards them. He waved and Eunice finally turned on his direction, finally seeing Jungkook for the first time.

"Jungkook?" She said.

Jungkook is definitely shocked, but Jimin's face is unimaginable. "You know Jungkook?" He asked Eunice.

"He sang Euphoria, right? Oh my god. Oh my fucking gosh. I think I'm gonna have a mental breakdown, bubb." She held her chest and looked at Jimin, pouting.

"You know Jungkook, but you don't know me? Aiiish, Eunice, you're on a different level of surprising me!" Jimin felt jealous at the time because he doesn't understand how she knows Jungkook, but not BTS, not even him.

"What do you mean _I don't know you_?" Eunice raised one of her eyebrows when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Eunice! What the hell are you doing here outside? It's so nice to finally see you!" Gail hugged her tighter and only then did the two squealed in delight for seeing each other for the first time. "Gaaaaail! Hi! I miss you so much, it fugging hurts!" Eunice faced her and hugged her tighter.

"Who did you bring?" Gail asked then looked at the two guys behind Eunice. She was told that her best friend was dating someone. As for how the guy looks, Eunice wanted her to see for herself just so she could _appreciate his glory_ more.

"Are you dating Park _fucking_ Jimin or Jeon _fucking_ Jungkook?!" Gail asked another question while Eunice is still lost.

"How do you know Jimin?" Eunice asked. She saw Jungkook facepalmed himself and looked at Jimin in a funny way.

Gail held Eunice's hands, "Eunice, honey, remember how I told you to fucking check out BTS _for once_ but you never listened to me?" Eunice nodded, finally putting the pieces together.

"You're an idol?" She finally asked Jimin.

"I am." He answered, nervously. The shock is evident in Eunice's voice, but it's mixed with something more - like wonder, answers, and an unspoken _why didn't you tell me this?_

Gail, knowing her best friend too well, just braced herself on how Eunice is going to react.

"And you did not tell me? Wow, and you told me you hate being lied to also."

"But, I didn't lie." Jungkook made a face that looks like he's telling Jimin to not answer like that again.

Gail, also feeling awkward on being present on this conversation, took a step back beside Jungkook. "Yes, you didn't, but I thought we were getting to know each other and I was kept in the dark on a big part of you." Eunice voiced out and went to Jimin's car to grab her things.

"Eunice, come on. It's not a big deal.. I'll explain." Jimin tried to stop her from pulling her stuff from his car. 

"I just need.. time, Jimin. Can you give me that? I know it's not a big deal, maybe it's not, for you. These past few weeks, I've been baring my soul to you, not letting a single detail slip unsaid, because I want you to know me. Now, I finally understood why _imo_ always tells me to be lowkey with you. Imagine if we weren't _this_ careful." Eunice looked around, taking in the sight of a private villa that Jimin rented for them, telling her that it'd be better if they can just lounge with their best friends.

"Come on, Gail." Eunice left Gail with no choice so she just helped her carry her stuff. Before leaving, Eunice gave Jungkook a small bow. "I'm sorry, Jungkook. It was nice meeting you."

Then they left.

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

Eunice is slumped on Gail's living room couch, eating a pint of cookies and cream ice cream to clear her mind.. and also to suffice for the meal they missed due to what happened earlier.

She was about to take a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth when Gail smacked the back of her head. "You always tell me stories on how stubborn you are, what a way to prove it to me on our first day meeting!" So it starts, _the lecturing_ starts.

Scanning the surroundings, Gail's bed is already on view as she lives on a studio type apartment. Apart from the wall that she always sees whenever they do video calls, she also saw the other side of the room wherein a lot of BTS posters were stuck on the wall. Eunice can't help but look at all the Jimin versions existing. Jimin with dark hair, with orange hair, with pink hair. She felt that pang in her chest for not seeing the signs earlier. All those trying to not be seen in public, and the lack of social media pages, plus the lack of details when it comes to what he does in Seoul.

"Gail, you've known him for a good lot of years, compared to me." Eunice finally venting out. "I'm jealous. I feel like I can ask you all about Jimin and you can answer all of it right."

"Eunice, listen to me. I know Jimin as an idol, but I don't know him on a personal level. Don't give me that shit right now." She waved Eunice's argument off.

"This is all your fault." Pouting, Eunice threw a chip on Gail. "How is this my fault?!" Gail threw the chip back.

"If you didn't flood my timeline with MAMA tweets last 2017, I wouldn't have muted BTS and BTS_twt on twitter!"

"I told you to unmute them and give them a chance, you twat! It's 2019 and you're giving me that reason when you're just being stubborn for 2 years now."

"Gail, you know how bad I react when I'm in shock. I'm sorry.. I just don't know how to react to that. You always tell me how big BTS is, and take note, I don't know the members, I just know Jungkook. Actually knowing that I date one of them is really driving me nuts! How do I handle this? Do I really deserve this?"

Eunice felt another smack, on her forehead now. "Am I Jimin to answer those questions? You two are the ones dating! I'm sure before he asked you, he already considered all the possible situations. If you're asking me if you're deserving, let Jimin tell you. But if you're going to act stupid now just because he didn't tell you sooner, then I swear I'm gonna kick you. Talk to him."

Gail threw Eunice's phone to her. "Why are you so violent in person?" She asked, then gave Gail a hug. "Thank you, Gail."

Gail immediately wiggled away from the hug, "I don't really do affections that much with friends so.. please."

The two of them laughed it off and enjoyed their ice cream.

Two hours after, Gail saw Eunice's phone lighting up with Jimin's phone call. "Ya! Answer this before I smack your head again!"

Eunice shook her head in disapproval, not wanting to answer the call. Gail took the phone call instead.

"Hello, Jimin.. Yes, this is Gail." Eunice's eyes widen with what her best friend is doing. "I'm sorry that Eunice is not available to talk right now. .. Yes, she's okay. .. She's busy drooling over your photocards on my wall and watching Jimin focused BTS vid---"

Eunice snatched the phone away from her, "Shut the fuck up, Gail." She saw her best friend giggle and sat back down on the couch.

Walking away from Gail and going back to the merch she's been looking at, she finally decided to talk to him. "Hello, Jimin?"

"Eunice! I'm so, so, sorry! I don't want to tell you this over a phone call so will you please see me? I'll take you to your work meeting. That's for dinner, right? I'll pick you up wherever you want."

She heard him sigh on the other line, "Hmm. I'm not actually mad.. I'm just.. busy." She can't help but smile on the photocards that she's been eyeing since she calmed down. "I'm sorry about earlier, Jimin. I was just shocked, and I don't want to be kept in the dark."

Even without seeing Jimin, she knew that he was already smiling on the other line, "That's really not my intention. I've been trying to tell you from the start, but I never got the chance. I'll pick you up, bubb. Send me Gail's address." 

"Why do you get to order me around?" Eunice joked. "Because I can, but also, please send me Gail's address. Thank you." He answered while emphasizing please a lot.

"I will. See you later."

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

Jimin stepped out of his car wearing a white short sleeved polo and skin tight jeans to open the car door for Eunice. Gail, who just went with Eunice downstairs to make sure she's safe, felt that stinging pain because Eunice held on to her tighter when she saw Jimin.

"I swear to God, Eunice, your boyfriend is my bias wrecker." She whispered. "Shut up, he's mine." Eunice whispered back.

"You're not even official yet, so I'll take my chances." Gail teased while waving at Jimin. "Not yet official, but you already call him my boyfriend. Thanks, best friend." She waved her goodbye to Gail and went towards Jimin.

"Didn't know you'd look that good on your work clothes," was the first thing Jimin said when Eunice came near him. "What's so special about _this_?"

Eunice pointed on her simple white polo tucked in black high waist slacks. "Nothing's really special, maybe it's because you're the one who's wearing it." Jimin answered.

Eunice just raised her eyebrow and went inside the car. Jimin, giggling, followed right after.

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

That night, Jimin insisted on Eunice to visit Bangtan's dorm after her meeting. He just wants her to finally meet his six best friends, as he would say.

"I look like I'm going to ask you guys to endorse something. Can I go another time?" She asked. Jimin just held her hand while driving with his left hand. "No, I want them to know about you now, baby."

"But I did not memorize all of their faces just yet! I would've known them a long time ago if someone just introduced his own self to me properly." Jimi knew that Eunice is pertaining to him. "I'm sorry, bubb." He planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand, "Won't do that again," and another kiss on her hand, "Won't lie to you again," and another kiss on her hand.

"I'm not even an ice cream, but you're making me melt." She whispered. Jimin saw another version of her as a blushing mess as he remembered the first time he brought her coffee, roses and sunflowers.

When they arrived, only Taehyung was in the living room, watching Netflix while eating popcorn. "Lexi, does it really take forever to get coke?!" He shouted while throwing and catching a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"..and that's best friend number 1, Taehyung." Jimin said to Eunice then tapped Taehyung's back.

"Oh shit, hey, it's Eunice, right?" Taehyung slightly bowed to Eunice and showed her his signature boxy smile. "Nice to meet you," was the only thing she managed to say.

"If only you know how to get your ass away from that couch, then maybe you already have your coke by now." A girl entered the living room holding two cans of coke.

"This is Lexi, my best friend." Taehyung introduced her to Eunice which just smiled teasingly. "Really! She's just my best friend!"

"So defensive. I was just messing around." Eunice replied. Jimin shook his head and winked at Taehyung. He pulled Eunice to the hallway so he can look for the other boys.

"Are they really not dating?" Eunice whispered to Jimin, not letting go of his hand. "Nah. Lexi's always here for like two years already, they're really just friends."

"Really? She seems to like him." Jimin stopped to look at her. "Really? You think?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it, but I don't know the two that much so who am I to judge anyway?"

"Taehyung brought home a lot of girls for the past two years. I just don't think Lexi likes him because if she really does, then she must've been heart wrecked right now for seeing Tae jumping from one girl to another." Jimin explained.

They both shrugged it off to continue the introductions with the other boys. They saw Namjoon and Yoongi at the Genius Lab working on a song, then Jungkook with Jin playing an online game, then a busy Hobi tidying up his room and Jimin's.

"Jimin-ssi! So she's the one you talk about non stop!" Hobi-hyung teased Jimin while cleaning. "Ya! I do stop talking about her." Jimin defensively answered.

"Oh yeah? For 2 seconds? Got it." Hobi-hyung finished tidying up so he sat on his bed. Their bedroom door suddenly opened, showing a panting Taehyung on the doorstep.

"What?" Jimin asked. "Come here." Taehyung pulled him outside. Eunice just heard Taehyung shout, "Just stay there, Eunice!" So she stayed put with Hobi-hyung.

Jhope is not hard to get along with. In a matter of minutes, the two already found something to talk about. The two noticed that they've been hanging out for half an hour already so Jhope asked Eunice if she wanted to grab something to drink or eat from the kitchen.

"Only if you have ice cream." She answered Jhope who stood up fast. "Never fret! Jungkook loves ice cream so much that we never ran out of stock. Let's go!"

The two walked through the hallway, still laughing on the Jimin stories that Jhope keeps on talking about as they were roommates for quite some time now.

When they reached the living room, they only saw Taehyung playing PUBG with Lexi on their mobile phones.

"Where's Jimin, Taehyung?" Jhope was the first one to ask.

As if on cue, Jimin walked out from the kitchen with a girl following him. Shock was evident on his face. Eunice studied the girl's features quickly -- _short hair, small figure, porcelain skin and strong facial features._

"On again?" Eunice asked.

Jimin quickly went to Eunice's side, holding her hand, "No, no. How did you even know her?"

"What's a Jimin research without coming across articles and videos on your alleged girlfriend?" The word tastes bitter on Eunice's mouth. This jealousy is getting the best of her, just because she feels like she doesn't know Jimin that much.

Who was she kidding? She really didn't know Jimin that much.

"But she's not anymore! I told you that at the beach, right?" Jimin, half pleading with his voice, held her shoulders. "Yes. You did. When will you start actually telling me about things? You could've went back to the room to tell me that you needed to talk to her."

"Eunice, come on. Don't let that jealousy eat you up." She noticed that firmness on Jimin's voice, and that hard stare.

"I'm not jealous. We're not even officially together, right? I just don't want to get into the middle of a relationship that has built foundation through the years."

With that, she left the dorm again without another word.

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

"Well, are you really on a different level of _stupid_ , Eunice?" Gail crossed her arms after hearing the story. 

Eunice looked down and pouted, "I'm sorry. It _hurts_ , I swear.. when I saw them come out of the kitchen, I felt that sting on my chest. I feel like I was the intruder."

"Then maybe that's because you love him," she passed the shot glass to Eunice. Gail doesn't really drink so she took the liberty to be the bartender of her best friend.

Eunice quickly downed the shot, "Love? That quick? Love? Scary."

"But worth it." Gail cooed. "I've known you for quite some time now. Saw you at your best and worst, so I guess my opinions matter also on how you feel."

"Just almost three weeks, Gail. Three weeks, and for me to feel this strong about him already? Scary."

"You don't measure time. If you feel, then you feel." Gail stated. "Stupid, you're the one who told me that love doesn't measure time, distance and most especially face!"

"Yeah, I did told you that." Eunice played with the shot glass, still lost in thought.

"Why are we switching roles? You used to be the one to lecture me a lot. Come on, Eunice. You're smarter than that.. although, I'm impressed with Jimin. This is the most emotion I got from you ever since you were heartbroken. You were never this animated." Gail giggled as she remembered all those times that Eunice was the one lecturing her.

Eunice just smiled at her, realizing the same things. "Just don't stress Jimin too much. He's my bias wrecker, you wreck him, I wreck you." Gail playfully answered.

"You're going to choose him over me? Oomph, that shit hurts!" 

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

Jimin is still quiet while sitting on their living room couch. Taehyung, Hobi and Lexi are all with him at the moment, but no one is saying a word. His ex-girlfriend already went home, without a conclusion to the conversation they had a while ago.

"I don't know what to do." Jimin finally blurted out, rubbing his face with both of his hands in frustration.

"What is Jeongyeon doing here anyway?" Hobi asked him, still full of confusion in his face. "I never pegged you to be the playboy type." He commented.

"You know how we always get back together after spending time away from each other, but I've grown tired of it, hyung. I don't like it anymore, heck, I don't think I still love her." Jimin rubbed his temples then leaned on the couch with closed eyes.

"Are you sure?" Taehyung asked. "Since when did you realize that you don't love her anymore?" If there's anyone from Bangtan who is a shipper of you and Jeongyeon, it's definitely Taehyung. He has been with Jimin since the start of the relationship and had always been with him through all the on and off.

Jimin looked at him with a poker face. "What? I was just asking. You know I'll move heaven and Earth for you and Jeongyeon, but if you don't love her anymore then what's the point?" Taehyung tapped Jimin's shoulder. 

"Ya! Lexi! What are you doing to Taehyung?" Hobi joked while staring at Taehyung with a proud look. "Oh well, I think that's growth right there." Lexi boasted.

"But really, Jimin, who do you want to pursue? Like really pursue after tonight?" Lexi asked. "Don't get me wrong, boys, I know it's hard to try to open up to another girl again, since you all try to live your lives privately. Jimin, I understand if you're going to choose Jeongyeon since the two of you already have your foundation.. I mean, maybe it's not hard to try to love her again? Maybe you just grew tired of the games and wanted something mature this time. But Jimin, I'll also understand if you'd want to risk it with Eunice. I could have a friend here in your dorm and have someone new rather than seeing your faces over and over again."

"I still think he should be with Jeongyeon." Taehyung casually said. Hobi smacked the back of his head. "I thought you're growing already?!"

"I think you should just go with Eunice." Hobi stated and massaged Jimin's shoulder. "She fits your _just Jimin_ state, natural, calm and fun."

"Ahh- shit. Here goes nothing." Jimin stood up and walked towards his room.

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

"I AM SO EXCITED!!" Gail screamed on her bed. It's just 6 AM in the morning, but her energy is already ready for the day.

"Shhhh. Let me sleep more." Eunice covered her head with one of Gail's pillows. "No! No, you're not sleeping again!" Gail pulled the pillows and blanket away from her.

"We're going to see BTS today! We will not waste the fanmeet tickets that Jimin sent! I will not let your relationship with Jimin fail!" Gail stated and got out of bed. "You just want to see Namjoon. Shut up." Eunice got out of bed too.

"That too!" Gail happily replied and went to the kitchen to cook pancakes. Eunice went to check her phone and found a message from Jimin.

 ** _Jimin_** : Good morning, bubb! Are you going to the fanmeet today?

 ** _Eunice_** : Maybe.

 ** _Jimin_** : Haven't seen you for so long…. please?

 ** _Eunice_** : idk. might find your gf there with you again

 ** _Jimin_** : you can't find yourself with me if you won't go see me ;)

 ** _Jimin_** : Have to go practice! Eat your breakfast. See you later!

Eunice smiled while walking to Gail's kitchen.

"gods, I miss him." Eunice whispered while sitting on Gail's bar stool. "No one told you not to go see each other after that night." Gail said in a firm tone.

"I guess I just don't have it in me to see him after lashing out on him, but mom, I love him!" Eunice joked as she starts to fangirl over Jimin again. "Where's my breakfast? He told me to eat my breakfast." 

Gail let the plate slide to Eunice with two pancakes. "My god, you're that submissive, aren't you?" She commented.

"Stop mocking me or you won't get to see Namjoon."

• ○ • ○ ● ○ • ● •

The two arrived at the venue 15 minutes earlier than the start of the fanmeet. Eunice is quiet because why does she have to see Jimin in public after that spectacle she stupidly pulled off, on the other hand, Gail is quiet as she can’t control her feelings on finally seeing Namjoon up close. She might just cry.

Eunice looked around and noticed that there are only 20 to 30 people here, waiting for BTS. Since she’s new to these kind of things, she doesn’t stop asking Gail on the details. Like how do they get tickets, or how long does the fanmeet last, or how do they actually meet the boys.

“A fanmeet virgin, I see.” Gail snickered. She is still holding her gift for Namjoon which is an expensive pen. “Just answer me! I feel like I robbed a fan’s chance to see them just because Jimin willingly gave me two tickets to this!”

“Eunice, honey, the tickets Jimin gave you.. is a free pass to everything. Not everyone gets that, only those close to them. As a normal ARMY, no way to get those. Maybe that’s also a free pass to his heart. Hihi.” She continued teasing Eunice until the boys went out of the backstage and sat on the seats in front.

“Can we go last?” Eunice asked and went to the sides so they won’t bother other people.

“Sure, we can. Let me just take Namjoon’s beauty in all its glory.” Gail quietly sat on her seat while staring at the boys. Eunice finally saw Jimin talking to a fan. He is all smiles and just cute. He tries to keep an eye contact with fans just because they can’t stare directly at him.

She’s blessed, alright. Not knowing who Park Jimin was for the first time is such a blessing to her and she realized that only now. Maybe if she knew that he was an idol in the first place, maybe she will be shy and would try to steer clear from him to avoid the public eye.

But knowing him in Busan, and just doing normal things with him really made her think about him a lot. Knowing that he’s just a sweetheart even without cameras, that he likes coffee the same way that she likes it, that he loves seagulls and he loves feeding them early in the morning, that he knows how to genuinely confess his feelings that night on the seashore, and lastly, that after that night that he confessed, he never stopped bringing coffee, sunflower and a rose everyday till the two went to Seoul. He never fails to send her messages that makes her smile. Despite being an idol, never did he made Eunice feel that he’s busy.

Still lost in thought, Gail finally pulled Eunice to line up so they can finally meet them. Gail pushed Eunice to go first since she might be lost if she left her.

The talk with the other boys went by smoothly, some of them even surprised that Eunice came as a fan, but no one overreacted just so the cameras won’t notice. Jimin is sitting second to the last, in between Namjoon and Yoongi. Eunice is fully aware that Gail is just beside her so she moved in front of Jimin while Gail moved in front of Namjoon.

Jimin automatically held her hand and just held her gaze for a good 10 seconds. Eunice broke the silence, “Is this even allowed?” Jimin’s eyes formed crescents as he softly laughed on Eunice’s question. “Yes, it is. I miss you so much.” He whispered and lowered down his face so no one will get to see what he’s mouthing to you.

“Miss you, too.” Eunice whispered too. Jimin’s face lit up upon hearing that, finally getting the courage to continue what he has planned to do. He already asked beforehand for Namjoon to stall so it looks like he’s not the one taking his time with a fan.

“Eunice, I’m sorry for everything. Can we start over?” Jimin asked while trying to keep it lowkey. Eunice just nodded. “I know you just have 3 more days here in Seoul before you go back home, but I’m not letting this slide, and I’m not letting you slip away.” He continued blabbering.

“Jimin, where is this going?” She asked him, still lost. “Please be my girlfriend.” Jimin whispered and gave her the most shy, but endearing smile that he could give.

“What if I reject you in a fanmeet?” She asked. He automatically pouted and lost the crescent in his eyes.

“Or, what if I don’t?” Eunice smiled at him, and the crescents in Jimin’s eyes are both back up again. “Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend, just don’t make me jealous all. the. damn. time.” 

“I love you, Eunice.” Jimin just proudly said. Eunice was dumbfounded as she stupidly doesn’t know how to react.

“ _Ya_! Time to move.” Namjoon whispered to Jimin so Eunice was pushed to Yoongi.

Yoongi just smiled to Eunice and said, “Congratulations. Welcome to the Bangtan family.” 

“Thanks, Yoongi-oppa, but I came with a friend, you take me, you take her too.” Eunice joked. Yoongi showed her his signature gummy smile. “Where’s your friend?” He asked.

“There, with Jimin.” 

Yoongi turned to look at Gail with Jimin when Eunice noticed that he finally smirked.

“All these years of no meeting, and you finally decided to show yourself here, girlfriend.” Yoongi said in just the right amount of volume. Enough for Eunice to hear, enough for Jimin to hear, and definitely enough for Gail to hear.

Jimin and Eunice both looked puzzled, but Gail looks surprised. “Girlfriend?” Gail asked, even if she’s in front of Jimin.

“Omegle.” Yoongi whispered.

“What the fuck.” Eunice whispered as she remembered what Gail always talks about instead of BTS.

“You’re the boyfriend?” Gail asked.

“ _Your_ boyfriend.” Yoongi emphasized. “Welcome to the Bangtan family, too.”

\---

 **Author’s Note** : Promised myself that each track can stand alone, but I can’t help making this mixtape without its connections. The threads from the fates were meant to tangle with each other after all.


	3. Track 2: Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Min Yoongi is your WHO?
> 
> Pairing: Min Yoongi x named girl reader
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff, smut and a little crack
> 
> Warning:a little too cheesy :>
> 
> Word Count: 10.5K +

**_Flashback: Omegle Circa 2015_ **

_Interests: digital art, korea_

_You are now talking to a stranger._

_Stranger is typing.._

_Stranger:_ Hi!

 _You:_ Hello!

 _Stranger:_ How interested are you in digital art?

 _You:_ So interested that I know how to do one? Hehe

Why are you in omegle?

 _Stranger:_ Really? You know how? I need someone to design an album cover for me.

 _You:_ Album cover? Aren't you supposed to have someone do that if you're under a record label?

 _Stranger_ : That's the thing.. I don't want this to be under my record label. I just want this album to myself.

 _You_ : If you're going to keep it to yourself, then why do you need a good cover?

 _Stranger_ : Ya! Can't I at least have something good for myself? Will you please design for me..:)

 _You:_ Hmmm, only if you pay me! :)

 _Stranger:_ I will pay you, of course! 

_You:_ Well then, okay! What do you want in your album cover?

****

**_End of Flashback: Omegle circa 2015_ **

□ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ 

**_Present: 2019_ **

Yoongi sat on the living room couch, waiting for Gail to arrive. Jimin, on the other hand, is sitting right across Yoongi, still shocked on what he witnessed and heard at their fanmeeting earlier.

"Yoongi-hyung, are you sure? Is Gail really _that_ girl?" Jimin asked for the _nth_ time.

All seven of them are in the living room. Yoongi always tells them about this girl that he met online, but no one really believed him because he never showed pictures or even met up with someone -- except _Jimin_. Jimin was the only one who defended Yoongi from all the teasing and bantering regarding his _imaginary_ girlfriend.. or girl friend.

This is why after the encounter, and after Gail walked out of the venue, Jimin was the one who made arrangements with the girls to meet them at Bangtan's dorm.

"Are the two of you together right now?" Namjoon asked. Even though they did not believe Yoongi at first, they still pay attention whenever he mumbles " _We broke up, again._ " or whenever he happily whispers " _Guess we really can't survive without each other._ " 

"No, we aren't together right now." Yoongi shifted from his seat, perfectly hiding how nervous he is right now. "Is her name really Gail?" He asked Jimin.

Jimin nodded, "That's what Eunice calls her, so I guess?"

Taehyung sat upright and asked Yoongi with wide eyes, "You don't even know her real name? Ugh, hyung, this is too much.."

"I _know_ her name is Abby! I didn't know it is _Abbygail_." Yoongi mumbled. "Who told you it's Abbygail?" Jin asked.

"No one. I just feel like it's Abbygail." Jungkook facepalmed on Yoongi's answer, "I just don't know how you managed to _love_ , is that what it is? Love?"

Yoongi nodded.

Jungkook continued, "--Love each other all these years without actually meeting up, or knowing each other on a personal level, or actually making these things easier for the two of you."

Before Yoongi could even answer, three girls entered the dorm. Eunice and Lexi are both holding Gail's arms just so she couldn't run away. Taehyung asked Lexi to wait for the two outside because aside from the boys, she's the only one who knows the dorm's password.

“Bubb!” Jimin beamed and went to Eunice to hug her. Everyone’s eyes were fixated on them, “What? She said yes when I asked her to be my girlfriend.” He proudly announced. “Jimin, we’re happy for you, but..” Jin interrupted.

“Oh, right, sorry! Gail, you should talk to Yoongi-hyung.” Jimin directed them to Yoongi’s Genius Lab since they feel like it’s going to be awkward if they talk outside. Since she’s already here, Gail knows that there really is no turning back. Yoongi, walking alongside her, keeps his straight face even though he wanted to hold her hand so badly.

Both of them just don’t know how to act around each other. There’s just so much _history_. All those years of on and off, push and pull, up and down in their relationship, they forgot to be ready on how to handle the day that they'll finally see each other. Jimin opened the door to Yoongi’s Genius Lab. Yoongi, taking that leap of faith, entered first.

“Come in.” He softly said. Jimin tried his best to suppress his smile because that is the softest Yoongi he’s ever seen or heard. Gail walked towards Yoongi while still looking at Jimin, “Why are you doing this to me, Jimin?” She pouted while Jimin just laughed. “Come on, Gail, Yoongi-hyung’s not so bad.. and Eunice is just in the living room with us.” With that, he pushed Gail inside the room and closed the door.

"Abby.." Yoongi started while leading her to the couch on the right side of the room. They both sat awkwardly on the couch, but Yoongi won't waste his chances today.

Not today.

He held Gail's right hand with his left hand and faced her, "Abby.. baby," he looked down on their intertwined hands and felt his lips form into a smile. "You don't know how long I've waited for this.."

"Yoongi, I'm sorry." Gail whispered while pulling her hand away from Yoongi. The shock on his face became evident for a while, but he cleared his throat and all emotions were gone again. "We broke up, right? Two weeks ago?" She clarified.

"Yes. Yes, we did." Yoongi nodded and felt that familiar weight in his chest. "I'm not ready for this, Yoongi, at least not now. You understand why we broke up, didn't you?" 

"I've waited so long for this moment to finally see you, love.." He whispered, sounding a bit disappointed.

"That's why we broke up, remember? I became tired of being the only one pushing for us to finally meet up. That's one of the problems, you only _waited_. Through the years, the lack of photos and video calls was alright with me, but I have limits too, especially when I finally had the hunch on who you really are." Gail explained, "..and come that fan meet, I tried my best to finally show myself to my so-called long time boyfriend even though we just broke up. I imagined that he would notice me no matter the circumstances.."

Yoongi cut her off, "..But I did notice you, right? I know it was you the moment I laid my eyes on you, even if it's the first time."

"That's also one of the things why I am not ready to talk about this, Yoongi."

Yoongi's expression turned into a wondering one, "Why? I thought you already know it was me. I never failed to lay a lot of hints. I never told you about BigHit, or the exact songs that I write, but I unconsciously write lyrics that is related to how we are at the time.. ever since 2016." Frustration already evident in his voice.

"That's it. That's one of my problems." She whispered, "I was wrong. I didn't know you are you.."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I thought you are Namjoon. Ever since 2017, I thought you are Namjoon."

□ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ 

Dinner time came and everyone is still present in the living room. Yoongi, still in shock with the information, opted to end their conversation after the Namjoon part.

The two of them are sitting in the couch, side by side, but with the feeling that they are farther apart. The others are noisy, playing games and bantering, but to them, this is a comfortable noise, since both are not ready to continue the conversation.

 _When did it become like this?_ , Yoongi thought to himself. As much as he was pissed that Gail thought he was Namjoon, he knows he has his own fault.

"Gail.." He whispered. Gail trained her eyes on Yoongi, "Mm?"

"Do you like Namjoon?" Yoongi bravely asked. Gail sighed, "Yoongi, I thought we're not going to talk about this now.."

"Just answer, please. Would you rather have him as the one you've been with all this time? Rather than me?" Pain and jealousy was evident in Yoongi's voice, but regret is also there.

If only he tried more. If only he did better to get to know his girl better.

Gail shifted her eyes to Namjoon. She looked at him with softness that Yoongi did not get from her on their first meeting.

 **Yoongi wanted that**. He wanted the softness from her, heck, he wanted the hard days with her, too. That's why they lasted for more than 3 years.. they are both **trying.**

"I don't know, Yoongi. He's been my bias for so long, I daydreamed about him a lot. I really thought he was you. Sorry, I like you too as a BTS member, even before we met. My thoughts are just plain messed up right now. I'm sorry, Yoongi. Don't doubt the love that I have for the relationship we had, but please also understand how difficult this is for me. I'm still in shock."

That was the longest that she's ever spoken with Yoongi. He just nodded, "So, you're hesitating, just because he is your bias..and I'm.. the _real thing_?" 

If hurt was evident a while ago, now, it's just shouting in your face. "No, Yoongi. I did not mean it that way.." Yoongi did not let her finish. He just stood up and went to his room, slamming the door as loud as possible.

When he was gone, Gail turned around and saw everyone staring at her. "What did you do?" Eunice asked and stood up from Jimin's side to sit next to Gail.

"We were just talking. I think I just blew things out of proportion. I can't understand myself, Eunice." Gail bit the insides of her mouth to stop herself from shedding a tear, "It's not his fault that my thoughts are messed up."

"Do you want to go home?" Eunice asked. "We'll grab dinner and head home, if that will make you comfortable."

Gail nodded with a heavy sigh. She did not want to hurt Yoongi, but here they are now. She was the one who broke up with him, but why is she patching things up now?

□ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

**_Flashback: Bangtan's dorm circa 2015_ **

"It's annoying how you're all boys! I don't have anyone to talk girl problems with!" Lexi ranted while she's busy playing with Taehyung's hair.

They are currently in Yoongi's Genius Lab. Yoongi wanted Lexi to be there and blabber about anything because he's at a loss for words to write at the moment. He said he needed a new perspective.

"Lexi, keep talking." Yoongi instructed. "Be thankful that I have a problem today, or else you won't be hearing anything from me." She answered, making Jungkook nod.

"Just give us girl names and talk to us like we're your girl friends." Jungkook suggested. "How will she do that? She doesn't even have girl friends because I'm the only friend she'll ever need." Taehyung boasted.

"You're so full of yourself, huh, Taehyungie.” Lexi remarked, making Jungkook laugh. “Shut up, Kookie, your nickname sounds like a girl already.” Taehyung answered.

Yoongi just listened to their bantering while he’s busy with Omegle. After finding someone that actually talks with knowledge about digital art, he felt contented. 

“Yoongi-oppa, can I call you Yoonji-unnie?” Lexi playfully asked while Taehyung and Jungkook are rolling on the floor, laughing their asses out.

“Try that again, Lexi, and I swear you won’t set foot on this dorm again.” Yoongi’s reply made the boys crack up even more.

He returned his attention on his phone screen, waiting for the stranger to reply.

_Stranger:_ Hey, do you have other messaging apps where we can talk more about this project? I need to disconnect because my brother needs my laptop for a short while.

Yoongi thought long and hard on what reply he should give. He can’t give away his identity as Min Yoongi, so he opted to create another account on KakaoTalk with a new number and a new name.

 _You:_ We can talk on KakaoTalk. Let me just get your phone number and I’ll add you in a while.

The _stranger_ gave her number to Yoongi and disconnected immediately. He didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye. The number given to him is not from Korea, so he took his time to search which country has this number format.

_She’s from the Philippines, at least she’s far away from here_. He thought to himself. He created another KakaoTalk account with a different number ( _good thing he’s ready with an extra number_ ) and stopped for a while to think about a name.

“Yoonji-unnie is not even participating, but okay Lexi, please do tell us about this guy who sucks.” Jungkook teased Yoongi, who did not even gave much attention. The name _Yoonji_ just stuck on his mind.

He remembered playing with the words shooting guard to have his stage name Suga. He had an idea that made him finish the creation of his account and messaged the stranger instantly.

_You:_ Hi, Abby. This is the stranger you talked to in Omegle.

 _Abby_ : Hi! Oh my gosh, you’re a real person. Haha. Hello… what’s your name?

 _You_ : You can just call me Joony, for the time. So, from the Philippines, huh?

 _Abby_ : Hahahaha, wow, someone did their research. Yes. Where are you from?

 _You_ : Korea. Why is Korea in your interest? Are you into K-pop or something?

 _Abby_ : Kinda? I like EXO a lot though. Do you know them? Did you see them already?

Yoongi smiled on his phone screen. Even if it’s a different group from them, he just think it’s funny that she has no idea that they always run into them especially in entertainment shows and awards shows.

 _You_ : Yeah, I know them. They’re famous here. Why do you like them?

 _Abby_ : I actually don’t know? But I like Baekhyun a lot. 

The conversation just flowed smoothly since it’s about K-Pop. They also talked about the album cover project in details. Yoongi being glad that she understands what he wants.

The talking turned into a week. According to Abby, she just needed a week to finish what Yoongi has requested. It was the morning of the first week when Yoongi saw Abby’s name pop on his phone notifications.

 _Abby_ : Hey, Joony, is this okay with you? 

Yoongi opened the file first before answering her. The album cover that she created looks like what he just wanted. Another message popped up.

 _Abby_ : You said you wanted darkness, and process, and redemption.. so is this okay?

Yoongi felt himself smile while looking at the album cover.

 _You_ : Thank you, Abby. I love it. You’re so talented! I didn’t know you understood me so well.

 _Abby_ : Well, I didn’t know I understood it that well either, sir! Thank you! :)

**_End of Flashback: Bangtan's dorm circa 2015_ **

□ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

**_Present: 2019_ **

Gail sat on her living room couch while Eunice is busy preparing dinner. She stared at her BTS wall and can’t help but glance on both Yoongi and Namjoon.

“Come on, the guy did not even talk to you.” Eunice blurted out, handing Gail her plate complete with rice and beef dish she decided to cook for them tonight. Gail looked a little lost, “Who?”

“Namjoon, silly.” She started eating from her own plate across Gail who’s still thinking about the situation she’s in. “Gail, I only got 2 days left here in Korea. You have to get your shit together.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Gail fed herself a spoonful of what Eunice gave her, “..this is good, thanks. But you know it is not easy.”

“I know it’s not easy for you because you thought your _boyfriend_ is Namjoon, but think! It would be unfair for Yoongi if you’re not going to give this a chance just because you weren’t that good in patching up clues on who your boyfriend is.. also, you’re welcome. When I leave Korea, please eat real food and not only ramen.” Eunice stood up to get them drinks from the fridge. “But we broke up, remember?” Gail reminded her bestfriend.

“Yeah, I know. Get back together. You two obviously need time to be with each other so you can get the pieces back together.” She opened a bottle of soju and placed it on the living room’s center table. “Just give him a chance, Gail, you two owe it to yourselves after all those years.”

As if on cue, Gail received a notification on KakaoTalk. Funny how even if they broke up two weeks ago, she didn’t even bother changing his nickname on her phone.

> _Baaaby_ :
> 
> Baby, one more.. please?

> “Baby” is not even a typo. Please, one more chance.. it might work this time. I want to prove myself now that I can be around you.

> Eunice might want to spend the night here.. Jimin and I will fetch you girls if you want to. You can stay at Lexi’s room...

> Please, one more? I love you.

“Baby..” Gail whispered after reading her message notifications. Her said boyfriend rarely says I love you directly to her. She always gets it after he says, “You’re crazy, you know that right?” then he would say, “I love that crazy.” She can’t help but smile at the thought. Her boyfriend also called her a maze he’ll never stop figuring out, thus resulting to him saying “You’re my favorite path, the only path even. I love this path.”

“You obviously wanna try, just give it a chance.” Eunice spoke again after finishing her dinner. “I got you. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Of course, you’ll always be here, now that you have Jimin.” Gail joked and teased her a little. “I’m serious, dumbass. Get your shit together and talk to Yoongi!”

“Fine. I will. Do you want to spend the night with Jimin?” She asked, making sure before she answers Yoongi that they can come over. “What? Did I hear you right? You’re kicking me out of the apartment after I cooked your best meal for a long time?” Eunice acted hurt, complete with her hands on her chest.

Gail sneaked a reply to Yoongi saying, _“Okay….. baby. Jimin knows my address, we’ll just wait.”_

“Shut up, dumbass. I know you wanted to. Yoongi’s asking me if we wanted to come over. They can fetch us.” Gail informed Eunice. Her bestfriend did not even answer, she just went to pack clothes that will last for 2 days. “We’re moving there, bestfriend.” Eunice declared.

“No! We’re not! We’re just spending 2 days there so that you get to enjoy being with Jimin and me!” Gail said, packing her things also. “This is gonna be awkward for me.” A sudden realization hitting her.

“Go hard or go home. No pain, no gain.” Eunice mumbled while they unplug appliances on Gail’s unit.

In less than an hour, someone is already knocking on Gail’s unit door. She’s never been this nervous her whole life, but she did promise her _boyfriend_ that when the time comes, they’ll conquer all odds together. Cheesy for the two of them who are always bickering, but they also had soft moments that Gail held close to her heart.

“I’ll get it, scaredy cat.” Her bestfriend still teasing her, but she knows she’ll always have her back. Gail watched Eunice walk to the door and open it. “Jimin, hi.” She heard her say, “Where’s Yoongi?” Eunice asked.

Gail stood up and picked her things up, “He’s downstairs, scared as fuck.” Jimin said in a judging and teasing tone. “Wow, these cats are scared of each other when they’re also madly in love with each other.” Eunice made Gail hear that, she was sure. Gail walked to the door and she saw Jimin holding Eunice’s hand, pulling her a hug then kissed her forehead afterwards. “Stop teasing them. I’ve been an avid listener of Yoongi-hyung’s rants for years already. Let’s go?”

Gail smiled at Jimin, “Hey. Having fun, aren't we?” Jimin just winked at Gail and rested his hands on his girlfriend’s waist. “Let’s go, your cat prince is waiting downstairs.”

The walk to the car should’ve been easy, except this is the real thing already, not the chat box boyfriend, not even Joony. Gail stopped calling her boyfriend Joony when they got together, his name would always be Baby or other forms of endearment.

They already reached the car and just as she was about to open the door at the back, Jimin and Eunice pushed her in front of the passenger side while the two opened the door at the back and ran inside. Gail just shook her head. “Hey,” she heard Yoongi’s voice beside her. “Thank you.” He said in a soft tone before opening the passenger seat’s door. “Anything for you, baby.” She said, trying out conversing the way they do in their chat box.

“I knew you’d say that. You’re always the one who gave more, I’m sorry.” Yoongi stared at his feet, his voice soft and ashamed. Gail lifted his chin up, “Hey, aren’t we trying here? Why are you sad?” She cupped Yoongi’s cheeks and he just pouted.

“I still can’t believe you’re real, and I’m not sad. I’m happy. Can I hug you?” Yoongi asked. “Here in public? Where there’s a big chance you’ll have a dating scandal tomorrow?” Gail teased. “Who cares? We have a contract with Dispatch. They can’t.” Yoongi pulled her into a tight hug, “My baby..” He whispered, which lead to Gail smiling on his chest.

“Let’s go. I can cook dinner for you.” Yoongi opened the door, “I already had dinner.” Gail answered. “Well, you’re gonna eat again, stubborn. Come on.” 

When Gail entered the car, both Jimin and Eunice are bickering on a thing that they should not even be fighting about. Yoongi sat on the driver’s seat and gave her a small smile before driving.

“Come closer! Why are you near the window?” Jimin whined. “I want to be near the window! Come closer!” Eunice answered. “But I want to be near the window, too!” Jimin answered back. “Then you should’ve asked the window to be your girlfriend.” Jimin laughed at his girlfriend’s answer, “That’s a good one.” He acknowledged, then held Eunice’s hand.

“Stop staring. Do you want to hold hands too?” Yoongi asked Gail. “Nevermind, don’t answer.” Yoongi went to holding her hand while using his other hand to drive. It’s good that it’s night time and the car is heavily tinted. In that way, Yoongi will not see her cheeks blushing.

Yoongi started talking, telling her stories on the past 2 weeks that they weren’t talking. It was always like this, Gail remembered. Whenever they break up and get back together, Yoongi never fails to update her on what happened on the time that they weren’t talking. It didn’t matter a lot back then, but now, she finds it endearing.

Being an ARMY for years, she always saw Yoongi only talkative when drunk or when he’s lying or when he’s trying to outsmart the other six boys. Only now did she realize how much Yoongi bared his soul to her, constantly messaging her even if his story is long, no matter how lazy he is.

She noticed that the car is only filled with Yoongi’s noise as he tells Gail that he’s planning to get Holly from Daegu so that they can bond in Bangtan’s dorm. “That would be nice. I’d finally get to meet him. You never told me the name of your dog, smartass.” Gail answered. She looked at the backseat because both Eunice and Jimin are being unusually quiet, which they never were.

She checked the two at the backseat and saw her bestfriend sleeping while still holding Jimin’s hand. Jimin, on the other side, is getting his instax camera, trying his best to not wake Eunice up. He brought his index finger to his mouth, signing “Shhh..” to Gail and struggled to set up his instax. He faced Eunice with the instax and called her softly, just enough for Eunice to hear, “Bubbaa..” Eunice then opened her eyes and faced him the exact time Jimin clicked the camera shutter. Jimin laughed out loud and waited for the photo to come out, Eunice, on the other hand, bit Jimin’s hand. “Stop doing that!” Apparently, this isn’t the first time Jimin took stolen pictures of her.

Gail shook her head and trained her eyes on Yoongi’s hand intertwined with hers. If Jimin and Eunice can hit it off when they only met recently, why can’t she and Yoongi? They’ve been together for years, she thought.

When they arrived at Bangtan’s dorm, Yoongi brought Gail’s things at Lexi’s room which is just beside the kitchen. “This is just our spare room which we let Lexi have. She’s done so much for us through the years.”

“I thought she is your little sister. That’s what you told me when you first told me a story about her.” Closing the door to the spare room, they made their way to the kitchen counter because Yoongi insisted on cooking dinner for her. “She is my little sister. Just don’t tell her I said that.” Yoongi began gathering ingredients from cabinets and from the fridge.

“I’ll just cook pasta if you ate rice already.” He said while Gail just sat on the bar stool behind the kitchen counter, “You know what I want?” She asked. “What? You think I don’t pay attention when we talk?” 

Just when Gail is about to answer, Jungkook and Namjoon entered the kitchen, looking for snacks. “Hyung! What are you cooking?” Jungkook immediately stood beside Yoongi, “Something that’s not for you.” He answered the motioned his head towards Gail’s direction. “Ooh, noona! I didn’t see you there.” Jungkook understood the situation that Yoongi wants his alone time with his girl.

Namjoon opened the fridge and got a box of milk from it. “Kook, where are the cookies?” He asked. Jungkook climbed the marble kitchen counter and retrieved the cookies from the top shelf. “What are those doing there?!” Namjoon asked in awe. “I hid it from Taehyung.” Jungkook then threw the pack of cookies to Namjoon which he opened.

Namjoon went to Gail’s side, “Do you want some cookies?” Gail stared at Namjoon, wide-eyed. Even if she’s just here earlier, she didn’t get the chance to talk to Namjoon except on the fanmeet. “Hyung! You’re scaring her. Let’s go!” Jungkook pulled Namjoon away who’s not aware that Yoongi wanted an alone time with Gail.

The two of them went out of the kitchen, leaving Yoongi and Gail alone. “I saw that.” Yoongi is the first to talk. “What?” She asked. “The way you looked at him.” Even if he’s busy slicing ingredients for the dish he’s making, he can’t hide the disappointment in his voice. “Yoongi..”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Not tonight.” Gail did not speak again while Yoongi continued cooking without saying a word also. When Yoongi starts a fight between them, it’s never because of dreams or time and such, it’s always about boys. Yoongi never held her back with whatever she wanted to do, but when she tells a story about a guy, that’s when Yoongi fumes.

Throughout dinner, Gail tried her best to bring back the talkative and sweet Yoongi that fetched her from her unit, but he’s just so down and not lively at all. Maybe this Namjoon thing is really hitting a nerve while she remembered Yoongi slamming the door earlier.

“Baby, are you jealous?” Gail asked while chewing the meat balls that Yoongi put on top of the bolognese pasta. “No.” He sternly said. She tried feeding Yoongi with a slice of meat ball which he rejected, “Well, okay. Then why are you being so cold?”

“I’m always like this. You’re an ARMY, you would know.” He said in a tone like you don’t know him that well. “When you’re my baby, you get all jealous and shit when it comes to boys.”

“I’m not your baby right now.” Yoongi replied stubbornly. “Act up all you want. I’m trying here.” Gail said while slurping the pasta that Yoongi prepared deliciously. “If you’re going to get jealous like that over and over again, how will this work?”

“If you’re going to look at Namjoon like he gives the world to you over and over again, how will we make this work?” Yoongi stood up and left Gail on the kitchen counter. She sighed, finished her second dinner and washed the dishes. She went straight to Lexi’s room and flopped on the bed.

_Stop messing up, Gail_ , she thought to herself. She texted Eunice because she doesn’t want to roam around the dorm, frightened that she might ran into Namjoon and Yoongi might get jealous more.

_“Where are you? Can you go here in Lexi’s room?”_ was the text message she sent to Eunice, but she didn’t get a reply. After a while, Gail did not notice herself drifting to sleep.

Yoongi sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He’s still thinking about his last conversation with Gail. She’s not even lying, his subconscious stated. Gail was the one who stayed with him through his dark days which is why any threat that can take her away makes him so damn jealous all the time.

But is he really just jealous or Gail really has a thing for Namjoon?

“You’re creepy. Why are you staring into blank space?” Seokjin asked while playing on his phone. “Why are you here on our room even? I thought Gail is here?”

“She is here. She’s at Lexi’s room.” Yoongi arranged his pillows so he can lean on them while he fiddled his phone. “Lexi’s not staying over tonight?” Seokjin asked, surprised. “The girl has her own apartment, you know.” Yoongi said in an ‘as a matter of fact’ tone, “Also, Taehyung had to meet someone tonight. That’s what I heard from them.” 

“I know she has her own apartment, but she always stays here even if Taehyung’s not home. Did they fight?” Still not dropping the topic, Seokjin got up from bed and stretched. “I don’t know, ask them.” Yoongi answered coldly.

“Did you and Gail had a fight?” Seokjin asked again, teasing Yoongi. “No.”

“Then why are you here or why isn’t she here with you?”

Yoongi sighed and called Seokjin to sit next to him. That’s when Seokjin knew that it is serious. Yoongi never asked someone to sit next to him, he always moves around and sit with anyone he wants to, but he never asks someone to come over.

He started telling him about the Namjoon issue, how Gail thought he was Namjoon, and how jealous he is because of their encounters and the way she looks at him.

“You’re being a kid.” Seokjin reacts. “Ya! Why me? She’s the one who likes somebody else.”

“That’s just because she thought that somebody else was you! You should understand that she’s in shock too, the same as you. And you left her eating alone downstairs? Bro, she does not even feel at home yet in this house but you left her alone. Let’s say she did look at Namjoon that way, but you left her in an unfamiliar territory when you’re the one who should be making her comfortable.” He clicked his tongue and flicked a finger on Yoongi’s cheek.

It’s already 1 AM and Yoongi decided to go down to get water from the kitchen. He stared at Lexi’s door, contemplating if he should knock, knowing that Gail is already asleep. He just went straight to kitchen without opening the lights, using his phone to light his way to the fridge. When he looked, someone was already in front of the fridge. The fridge door blocking his view on who got there first.

Yoongi decided to just open the lights, just to scare the person there. When he flicked the lights open, the person closed the fridge door immediately and stared at Yoongi in shock.

“Eunice! Sorry, I thought you were one of the boys.” Yoongi apologized without actually meaning it. That’s only when he took in what he was seeing. Eunice is only wearing one of Jimin’s shirt while holding a glass of water. She facepalmed herself and apologized to Yoongi also then she ran to Jimin and Hoseok’s room. “You told me no one was up!” He heard Eunice scolding Jimin. “What? Who’s up?” Jimin asked.

Yoongi shook his head and smiled to himself. Those two are just chaotic, like when Lexi and Taehyung are playing games. He went to the fridge and got his own water. Jimin peeked and saw Yoongi drinking, “Sorry, hyung!” He said. Yoongi just waved him off. “Where’s Hoseok?” He asked, “Don’t tell me he’s there in the room too.”

“What?” Jimin panicked. “He’s not here, of course! He said he needed to do some errands and he’ll come home tomorrow.” Yoongi nodded and waved Jimin for the second time that night. “Go away. I can’t hold back my laugh anymore.”

“I hate you. Don’t tell the boys.” Jimin said goodbye and returned to his room. That’s when Yoongi smiled to himself, laughing at how much they’ve all grown together. He walked to where Gail was sleeping and decided to knock. He thought of what Seokjin said and realized that he’s right, Gail needs him now more than ever.

He knocked again, but still no one answered. Just when he was about to knock again, the door opened. “What?” Gail asked in a sleepy voice. “I just saw your bestfriend wearing only Jimin’s shirt.” Yoongi blabbered, not knowing what to say.

“Is that your way of saying sorry to me? Snitching on my bestfriend?” She rubbed her eyes and rolled them because she knows Yoongi is staring. Yoongi advanced, hugging her again the way he hugged her a while ago before they got into the car, “Maybe.. is it working?” He asked.

Gail chuckled, wrapping her arms around Yoongi’s waist. “Gods, do I hate you.” She sighed. Yoongi smiled, “I always get away with this.”

It’s true. Yoongi can’t also say sorry directly. Whenever he got jealous, Gail just wait for him to cool off. He won’t say sorry for his attitude, he will just send a message telling Gail an interesting story no matter what time it is. That’s when they know they made up, unless Gail doesn’t like the story he’s telling.

Yoongi is back to being in his talkative state which lead him drifting to sleep beside Gail that night. It’s one of their firsts so when he woke in the middle of the night, he opted to pull her closer to him, scared that this might be a dream.

The next morning, he woke up without Gail on his side. He checked his phone which had a message from her.

> _Baby:_
> 
> I just went out to go to the CR, just in case you wake up, because I know you wake up at around 6:15 AM. I’ll be back, jellybean. :p

Yoongi does not want to admit that he misses her already, so instead of replying to her message, he got out of bed to seek for her outside. He went to the restroom, but found that it’s already open. _Where is she?_ He thought.

All of the boys’ room doors are closed so he opted to go the kitchen. He found Taehyung there talking to Gail while Namjoon was busy getting cereals and toast. “You’re up early,” Yoongi commented on the two.

“I just got home.” Taehyung answered, “I haven’t slept yet,” Namjoon followed, sitting next to Gail on one of the kitchen’s bar stools. “Do you want cereals? Or toast?” He asked Gail again.

Yoongi just stared, waiting on how will Gail act, but his mouth is quicker than his own mind. “She wants bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast which I will cook for her later,” Yoongi answered Namjoon. Gail stood up from the bar stool and went to Yoongi, “Actually, I might sleep a little more.” She answered Namjoon. “Come, baby.” She pulled Yoongi away because if she doesn’t, he will get jealous all over again.

It pissed her. It pissed her that none of her explanations work for Yoongi, and it pissed her that Yoongi does not want to talk about it either. When they got back to the spare room, Yoongi went back to bed, frustration written all over his face.

“Are we gonna talk about it now?” He asked. 

“No. Not today.” Gail replied, lying down beside him.

Yoongi sighed, accepting defeat. “Until when are we going to hold this in?”

“Until your mind is already open to what I’m going to say.”

□ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

“You’ll be late! Just hug in the car!” Yoongi scolded Eunice, Lexi and Gail as they can’t stop hugging each other before they go to the airport. It’s Eunice’s last day in Korea and who knows when will she be back. “But Yoongi-oppa, I won’t see her for a long time!” Lexi answered and pulled Eunice again for a hug.

“Ya! What are you saying? She’ll be back again here in no time!” Jimin reacted. “Just talk on video calls with Gail as soon as she’s back home!” Taehyung added, “When did you become close anyway?” He asked.

After the goodbyes in Bangtan’s dorm, Jimin, Eunice, Yoongi and Gail went to the car. Yoongi decided to drive for them, while Gail is in the passenger seat. Gail noticed the silence in the backseat so she checked the two.. and saw them just holding hands, while Jimin is just kissing the back of Eunice’s hand.

“I’m gonna miss you all over again.” Eunice told Gail when she saw her looking at them. “Eww, are we like that?” Gail joked, but then started talking to Eunice in their native language. The two talked for quite a while, but it’s mainly Eunice telling Gail that she should stop eating manufactured foods now that she’ll be alone again in her unit, that she should still visit the Bangtan dorm because Yoongi and even Jimin will welcome her there, that she should check on Jimin from time to time now that she’ll be far away. Jimin and Yoongi did not understand a thing that they’re talking about, they just heard their names.

When the airport was already in sight, Jimin pulled Eunice to a tight hug, making her face buried in his chest. “Bubba, are you sure you wanna go?” Jimin asked in pout, showering kisses on top of Eunice’s head. “I don’t want to, but I have to. We talked about this.” Jimin sighed. “Okay, I won’t argue again. I love you.”

“I love you too, my Jiminie. Be good here or else.” Eunice joked. Yoongi stopped in the airport’s drop off area. “Thanks for driving for me, Yoongi-oppa!” Eunice gathered her things and stepped out of the car. Jimin and Yoongi can’t go out so they decided to just let Gail send her bestfriend off.

“Come on. Jimin is hogging you all to himself.” Gail whispered and rolled her eyes to Jimin which Jimin mocked in return. Eunice laughed and gave Jimin one last kiss on his lips before closing the door.

Now the two are left alone.

“Gail, did you and Yoongi talk already?” Eunice asked while they’re pulling her luggages. “Not yet.” Gail honestly answered, looking apologetic because she knows her bestfriend has been pushing her ever since they day they met Yoongi.

“Why? Are there any problems?” Checking in her luggages, Eunice held Gail’s arm to comfort her if there really is something bothering her. “Same old.. Yoongi’s jealous of the adoration I had for Namjoon over the years. I don’t know if he understands that I just need time to let this all sink in, that my heart still knows that it’s him who I love.”

“Then go tell him. I’m not the one who should hear that, but I guess I needed to hear that too. I’m starting to be worried that you haven’t sort out your feelings yet.” The two of them sat on the chair as they wait for Eunice’s flight to be called. “I just don’t know how to act around him, that’s all. Believe me! I’m trying!”

“Ohh, you don’t have to try. It will come naturally, if the two of you are really for each other.” Eunice tapped Gail’s head, reassuring her that it will all work out.

“But what if we aren’t?” Gail asked in pure confusion. “I’m scared that it won’t work.” She confessed.

“What if it does work?” Eunice asked, but it’s really just a rhetorical question. She just wants Gail to realize what does she really want.

“I’ll make it work.” She answered, finally realizing how does she really feel about Yoongi. “That’s it.” Eunice gave Gail one last hug before she goes back to the boys in the car. “See you next time.”

□ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

Yoongi and Jimin were just talking when Gail opened the car door. “Did you cry?” Yoongi checked, just in case his girl needs comfort right now. “No.” was all she said then stared out of the window. “Don’t hold it in if you really want to.” Yoongi ruffled her hair and pulled one of her hands to hold while driving.

On the way home, Yoongi doesn’t know whether Gail will still go to their dorm or if she wanted to go back to her unit. He doesn’t want to ask either because what if she says no? What if she really just endured her time in their dorm because she wants Eunice to still see Jimin while being with her?

“Are you going home or are you going to our dorm?” Yoongi asked, tightening his grip on Gail’s hand. Gail thought a lot about her conversation with Eunice. She thinks that the talk must come soon. “Where are you going?” She asked Yoongi back. “Back to the dorm. Why?” Yoongi hopes she’ll still come, even if it’s just them.

“You’re _my_ home, right? Then I’m coming with you.” She answered nonchalantly making Yoongi sport his famous gummy smile. Even Jimin in the backseat let out a tiny cough. “Unless you don’t want me there..”

Yoongi was quick to reject, “No! Of course, I want you there. I’ll make dinner for us.” He said. Gail just smiled at him, remembering all those conversations they had wherein Yoongi just randomly blurts out dinner menus that they would like to try in the future.

This is the future. It’s time.

When they got back to the dorm, Jimin wordlessly went straight to his room, leaving the two behind. They saw the others lounging on the living room while playing Uno cards. “Do you want to join them?” Yoongi asked with a little bit of hope that maybe Gail wants some alone time with him. “Sure. We don’t have anything to do anyways.” Disappointed, Yoongi just walked with her to the living room.

They both sat beside Lexi who’s currently leaning on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Tomorrow’s your last day of vacation, boys, what will we do?” Lexi asked the bunch. They usually celebrate the last day of their vacations by eating outside or doing fun filled activities. “I say, we go skydiving!” Jungkook suggested.

“Ya! What is this? Run BTS?!” Seokjin is quick to reject. Unlike Jungkook, there are hyungs that doesn’t like extreme adventures. “Can we stay home?” Yoongi interrupted. “..if that’s okay with you, guys. I swear, I’ll cook our meals.” He backed up his request. Everyone just looked at each other, oblivious to the fact that Yoongi just wants more time with Gail, unlike before wherein they can just pull him anywhere.

“Alright, hyung. I still need to finish songs, anyway.” Namjoon was the first to agree. “Besides, Jimin might not be in the mood.” Hoseok added. “He told me that they got into a fight the other night because he doesn’t want Eunice to leave.” Taehyung blabbered. Lexi was quick to flick her bestfriend in the forehead, “Why are you so talkative?” She asked.

“The other night?” Gail clarified. If she’s not mistaken, that was also the night wherein Yoongi saw Eunice in the kitchen. “Yes? Why?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi is just about to answer when Jimin emerged in the living room. “That was _that_ night, hyung, and whatever you’re going to say, don’t say it.” Yoongi just gave Jimin a sheepish smile then went back to talking with the others.

“Are you done with your song, hyung?” Namjoon asked Yoongi. Gail just listened attentively since she doesn’t know how will Yoongi react if she talked to Namjoon. “Almost. It’s both easy and hard to write about myself, though.” He answered. Namjoon looked at Gail and gave her a smile, “Yoongi-hyung is used to write about you, instead of himself.” 

“Really?” After focusing on Namjoon for so long, only now did Gail wonder which of Yoongi’s lyrics are about her. Heck, she doesn’t even know that he writes about her. How could she not figure it out from before?

Yoongi did not speak after that. He just took Gail’s hand and pulled her into his work room. Ever since the day they met personally, Yoongi wanted to tell her everything. How she made him feel, how he always subtly put lyrics into BTS songs that maybe will make her figure out who he really is, how he’s so excited for them to finally meet.

Here they are.

After closing the door to his work room, Yoongi took the courage he has to start speaking to her. No pretentions, no lies. Just him baring his soul to the love of his life. Gail, on the other hand, thought that this is the best time to have that talk. That talk that will decide whether they should continue with their relationship or not. Now that she knows that her boyfriend is not just a small time celebrity, she’s sure that Yoongi has a lot of reservations. She just needs to know what are those.

“Look, Yoongi, I’m really sorry that I thought you were Namjoon.. it’s just that his lines, I really thought it was you.” She blurted out. “But baby, those are also lines that I wrote, and we write together at times..” Yoongi clarified.

“Do you remember our first argument?” He pulled Gail to sit with him on the couch placed on the right side of his work room. “The one where you told me out of your stubbornness that who cares if we break up, you didn’t really know me anyway.”

Gail bit her lower lip, “You know how I get when I’m mad..” Yoongi nodded and just held her hand, “Yes. I know. Well, that fight of ours made it to love is not over. So if you paid close attention, I said _‘It feels like this night is the end of you and me. I don’t know you, you didn’t know me.’_ ”

“Oh. You really do write about us.” Gail acknowledged. “So, will you tell me everything you wrote about us? And in my defense, those were the days wherein we don’t really know much a lot about each other, we just have these feelings for each other.”

“Accepted, baby. That fight was like late 2015 or early 2016, I don’t remember, so I guess it’s bad if I still hold a grudge, right?” Yoongi put one of his arms over Gail’s shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb on her arm. “Okay, I have another one. Remember when you told me that you have a job interview? And you told me that you’re so damn scared because that will define where you will go.”

“That was my interview that will decide if I will go to Korea or not.” She whispered. “Yes, I figured just recently. You did not even tell me that you’re going to Korea. I thought it was for your career back in the Philippines.” He chuckled, “Do you like EXO that much that you even went here?”

“Shut up. I know you live here, that’s one of the reasons. Okay, maybe EXO is also one of the reasons..” Yoongi acted hurt and held his chest, “First, Namjoon and now, EXO? My baby, don’t you have a place for Yoongi in that pretty heart of yours?” Gail laughed, “Shut up! You have my whole heart, dumbass. What about that interview anyway?”

Yoongi can’t help but show her his gummy smile. If boys can feel butterflies in their stomach, this was it for him. “Well, I was thinking about you while we were writing Wishing On A Star that’s why I have a line there saying _‘So my baby, don’t be scared, just be yourself._ ’”

“Baby..” Gail pouted, earning a small laugh from Yoongi. “Hey, I know we fight a lot back then, but I always believed in you, even on the days you don’t believe in yourself.”

In these moments are where Gail feels how right their relationship is. This is where she started to feel how familiar Yoongi is for her, how he is her home for so many years and how much he sacrificed also for them.

“When you told me that you got accepted in your interview and you’re going overseas for work. I really thought it was somewhere in the US. I thought you’re going farther.”

“Why is that?” She reached for one of his hands and held it with her two hands, enveloping it and caressing it from time to time. “Well, I got used to Asians wanting to go to US for work, so I thought you were one of them.”

“Nah. So did that make it to one of your songs too?” Gail was only joking, but Yoongi still said yes. “I wrote this part on For you wherein the lyrics said _‘When I realize we were only be able to meet inside this smartphone, you appeared before my eyes. Even if I feel insecure, I believe my heart will not leave you with distance, my heart opens more.’_ It only made me wish that I hope we make it big. I hope BTS makes it big. In that way, maybe we’ll tour in the US, and maybe I can squeeze some time to meet you there.”

Hearing those words from Yoongi tugged on Gail’s heart a little harder than she thought. For the longest time, she thought she was the only one making an effort for them to meet.. then here’s Yoongi striving for worldwide domination just so he could see her.

“But didn’t we have another argument after that? I think that was one of the worst because you thought I was cheating on you.” Gail asked. “But thank you for trying to meet me. It’s nice that I went to Korea anyway, we get to breathe the same air everyday.” She joked.

“I think I wrote I Need U a little too close to my heart way back. I know that I was wrong that I thought you cheated, but I already said foul words to you, but that was only because I was so mad and hurt at the time that I don’t even think of the words that come out of my mouth… or the words I type.” Yoongi confessed. Both of them remember the memory all too well, they were really fighting and it came to a point wherein Yoongi told Gail that he wished he never met her, in that way, he won’t have anything to stress about in his life.

“You were the first one to assume that I was cheating! My friend really just sent her message to her boyfriend to you instead of her boyfriend’s number. Her boyfriend is kinda close to me though.” She explained. “Yeah, I figured that out late already. I already wrote _‘I wanna stop, I don’t want you anymore. I can’t do it, this suck. Please don’t give me excuses.’_ because we were fighting for 5 days already.” Yoongi replied with an annoyed face, “Oh yeah? And is that my fault?” Gail answered a little too proud.

“No! That’s why I’m sorry!” Yoongi pouted and kissed Gail’s hand. She laughed a little, “Honestly, I Need U is one of the songs that made me think you were Namjoon.” Yoongi did not say anything after hearing those words, “Yoongi.. baby, please say something. It’s not like I still believe that Namjoon is my boyfriend!” Gail nudged him on the shoulders to keep him talking, “Why? Why that song?”

“Well, he said _‘It goes round and round. Why do I keep coming back?_ ’ Of course, by the time I heard the song, we already made up.”

“But I wrote that too!” Yoongi answered again in pout. “But I didn’t know that.. I’m sorry, please.” Gail answered seriously even if she wanted to laugh at Yoongi’s cuteness. “Then there’s also Spring Day,” Gail continued, “wherein Namjoon said ‘ _wanna get to the other side of the Earth holding your hand_ ’.”

“Oh, that one. Namjoon really wrote that one, but it’s for somebody else. Stop claiming that it’s yours!” Yoongi accusingly said. The mood is starting to light up since Yoongi is starting to be cool when it comes to talking about Namjoon. “Okay, I’ll stop claiming that it’s mine.” Gail accepted defeat, but Yoongi suddenly repeated his verse on Spring Day.

“ _’Is it you who changed, or is it me? We are changed, you know, just like everyone you know.’_ because you were being cold that time and I just had to accept that maybe we are changing and maybe we are not for each other.”

“So, that’s why you were not being all mad about me being cold? To be honest, I was questioning your love for me that time. It’s been so long and you did not even give me a slight hint that you wanted to meet me, so I thought everything were just empty promises.” She cleared out her feelings that time, making Yoongi sing a part of Spring Day again, “ _’Honestly, I miss you, but I’ll erase you, cause it hurts less than to blame you.’_ ”

“You really considered erasing me?” Rolling her eyes, she questioned Yoongi as she did not even have the slightest clue that the verse is for her. “I’m glad, I didn’t.” Yoongi hugged Gail again in the same way he’s been hugging her since the night he fetched her, making her face buried on his chest. “We fight a lot, baby, maybe we should have these talks more often.” He whispered to her ear.

“We really should talk a whole lot more now that we can see each other always.” Gail said in as a matter of fact tone. “You also have a verse in Love Maze, do you know that?”

“Which one? Aigoo, you write too much about us, do I even deserve that?” Gail teased, “Of course,” Yoongi started his verse in Love Maze, “ _’I know we’re going towards paradise. Know this, sometimes lies will try to tear us apart.’_ because I had to accidentally know that you’re in Korea rather than the US when you could’ve just told me.. _‘Hardships will try to deceive us but just focus on me then. In the darkness, just the two of us is enough, in all these lies, if we’re together, even an endless maze is paradise.’_ ”

“Wait.” Gail looked up to him, still not letting go of the hug. “Is this when my company here just told me that I won’t be working for them anymore just because I stood up to my boss?” Yoongi nodded, “Yeah, and you slipped, saying that you hate Korea already, and I asked you, ‘Are you in Korea?!’ I was half-mad that time, but I was also ready to meet you. So I asked you if you wanted to work for our company, but again, you’re so stubborn to accept my offer, not even thinking that you’ll finally get to meet me!” He blurted out of frustration.

“As this talk progresses, why does this not meeting up with each other suddenly became all my fault?” Gail asked, half joking and half realizing that she had her own faults too. Yoongi chuckled, “Sorry that I never told you any of these, baby..”

“I should’ve just accepted your offer back then, maybe I wouldn’t have my dark days here in Korea wherein everything is just plain annoying. I wanted to go back to the Philippines that time, and I guess I broke up with you, right?”

“Yeah, you told me that you don’t deserve anything in this world, that the world is an ugly place, and you don’t deserve me. I didn’t let go, though, I know that it’s your anxiety talking. I will never leave you for that, the same way you never left me when we started talking and I was on my dark days too.” Yoongi placed his hand on Gail’s cheek and slowly caressed it. “Gail, the world is an ugly place, but you’re so beautiful to me. You made my life different from the darkness I was so used to being engulfed in.”

“Are you trying to make me cry?” She asked, looking at the ceiling to prevent the tears from falling, “because it’s working. And I just realized that if you wrote Seesaw for us, then you’re dumb, because you still went back to me.”

Yoongi smiled, realizing that he did wrote Seesaw for them. “What if I did? I really broke up with you that time anyway. I feel like you don’t deserve me because I can’t be the one that you want.”

“What do I want that time, Yoongi?”

“For one, you wanted someone you can hold. Someone who would face the responsibilities of being an adult with you, and I can’t just be there physically, it felt like we were weighing each other down because of the lost opportunities that we’re both afraid to take.” It was Yoongi’s turn to look at the ceiling this time, but he still did not let go of his hold on Gail.

“But you are what I need. Thank the gods that I wanted to get back together with you that time. I realized that I was just acting up because I’m sulky here in Korea, and I can’t even meet my love.” Gail held Yoongi’s chin and slightly tugged on it so he would face her instead of the ceiling. “I even wear this bracelet all the time even after we broke up… lately.”

Yoongi smiled at her, “About that, I also did what you said.”

“What did I say?” Gail asked. “You told me that you don’t wear bracelets that’s why I gave you one, and you joked that I should go get a tattoo because I don’t want to.”

Gail suddenly sat upright, “You got a tattoo?! Like a real one?!”

“Did I say I got a henna? I said I got a tattoo, so yes, it’s real. Do you want to see it?” He asked, as if Gail is passing this opportunity like it’s nothing. “Do I want to see it? Of course, I want to see it!” She beamed.

“Okay, this is awkward. It’s in the middle of my back.. just, lift my shirt up.” Yoongi faced the other side so his back will be in front of Gail. She just did what he said and lifted his shirt up, then she saw the tattoo in the middle of his back.

It’s just in plain black ink, but it is a maze with a seesaw in the middle. A cat is sitting in the middle of the seesaw. “Baby, is this connected to the songs?” Gail asked while running a finger on the tattoo on Yoongi’s back. “We misunderstood each other a lot and it seems like we’re always on a maze, trying to find a way out of our shitty situations, but you can see that there’s a seesaw in the middle. Those are our ups and downs in the middle of the shitty situations.”

“And the cat?” She asked again. Yoongi pulled his shirt down and faced Gail, “Well, the cat is me. No matter what situation we’re in, and no matter if we’re in the up or in the down, the cat is there to stay. I’m here to stay.”

Then there it is. Their lips just crashed on each other like this isn’t a new thing. The kiss is slow, passionate, but it’s full of the bottled up emotions for years. Yoongi pulled Gail to straddle on his lap, not breaking the kiss. “Yoongi, how can you say that to me before we get in the car? How can you say that you’re always on the receiving end?” She planted another kiss on Yoongi’s nose, and another one on his cheek. “How can you say that, baby? You’ve tried a lot too, you also sacrificed a lot.. I even hurt you a lot, baby, how can you say that?”

Gail hugged him and buried her face on his neck, “How can you say that?” Yoongi felt that his neck is getting wet with Gail’s tears. He smiled softly and rubbed her back, “Why are you crying?”

“You just.. endured so much for me, baby. Being an idol is hard, and you got me as the hard headed girlfriend, and I don’t know why I am crying. Maybe because I always break your heart unintentionally when you’ve been carrying a lot of heavy baggage too.. I’m sor—.” Yoongi interrupted Gail by kissing her again, “Shh. I love you so much. You’re all I want, even if you break my heart.”

He cupped Gail’s face and wiped the tears that are now streaming down her cheeks. “Aigoo, stop crying, idiot.” Gail laughed at what he said, “We did this talking to judge if we’re going to stay together or not, right?” Yoongi asked, Gail just nodded, still trying her best to stop the tears from falling.

“So, are we staying together? Now that you also saw me cry, are we staying together? Because I vote yes.” Gail said, then she hugged Yoongi.

“I was going to say no, but you’re hugging me so tight, so okay, yes, we’re staying together.” Yoongi joked, but still hugged Gail back.

Since Yoongi's head is buried on Gail's neck, he took the chance to start kissing her there. She felt him smile while kissing her there, "Yoongi, baby.. are we?"

Yoongi did not answer, he just adjusted his body so that Gail is sitting directly on top of his crotch. "Are we what?" He asked, then trailed soft kisses near Gail's left ear.

"Nothing.." She answered. Yoongi held both sides of her waist and started rubbing it softly until his hands reached her ass cheeks. Yoongi's kisses reached her earlobe, softly whispering, "Baby, warm me up.."

Yoongi then moved his hips towards Gail causing her to grind on him. Suddenly, the clothes in between is annoying the shit out of them. "Stop teasing," she said.

"But you love teasing, baby." Yoongi giggled and flipped the both of them over, making Gail sit on the couch. Their lips crashed at the moment, Yoongi's tongue seeking entrance on her mouth. His hands trailed down her body, looking for her clothed clit to rub. This earned him a small whimper from Gail, causing him to remove her shirt and trail kisses down to the valley of her breasts.

"I've waited too long for this, too, baby." He rubbed a harder on her clothed clit when he asked, "May I?" Tapping on her down there, he did not wait for her answer and his mouth just went to suck on her right nipple.

"Gods, Yoongi, do what you want." Her eyes closing with the sensations that Yoongi is giving. On the other hand, Yoongi's right hand went inside Gail's pants, still rubbing, but slowly entering her using his fingers. "Gail, baby, don't close your eyes, look at me." Gail opened her eyes only to see Yoongi smirking.

The boy knows what he's doing to her. He removed Gail's remaining clothes, held her inner thighs and opened her legs. Yoongi proceeding to eating her out without warning, again. "Mmm.." He moaned, letting Gail hear how much he is enjoying this.

He licked a long stripe from where his fingers are until the top of her clit, without stopping his fingers' in and out movement. His mouth stopped on top of her clit, sucking hard on her bud, making her moan a lot more audible than her whimpers before.

Gail did not have time to tell Yoongi that she's cumming, Yoongi just felt her walls clench on his fingers causing him to remove it and replacing it with his tongue. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She whispered, pulling on Yoongi's hair a little too harsh.

When she came down from her high, Yoongi stood up and started removing his clothes. Gail helped him remove his pants, quickly pulling him closer to tease his dick by touching the tip. She held it with her right hand and planted soft kisses on his tip which turned into soft kitten licks, Gail tasting the pre cum that leaked from the stimulation.

"Don't tease," Yoongi said. "Baby, please.. just su-- shit." Gail took him whole in her mouth, now feeling that his cock is twitching to rock hard. Yoongi's cock is average in length, but the girth.. _oh god, the girth_.

She sucked him off for a decent amount of time, but Yoongi's not having the overstimulation game right now since it has been years of waiting for this. He pulled Gail up to stand and carried her to sit on top of his work desk, slowly pushing the equipments on one side.

"Baby, we might break that." Gail whispered, knowing perfectly how Yoongi loves his music equipments. "Or I might break you, who knows?" Yoongi answered back, kissing her lips feverishly. She felt Yoongi's cock poking on her core, but the guy is such a tease. He kept on brushing his tip on her core, teasing whether he should put it in or not.

"Yoongi. I swear to all the go-- _fuck._ " Yoongi entered her slowly and quickly at the same time, stuffing her full without moving at first. Gail can't help but bite on Yoongi's shoulder. "Too much?" He asked, planting soft kisses on the side of her neck to relax her. "Take me, baby. Take me like a good girl, baby." He whispered.

"Move," her breathing hitched, "Just move, please." Yoongi started moving slow, just enough force to make her feel good.. and also preventing his desk from banging the wall of his work room a little too loud. "Shit, you feel so good." Now moving with ease, he reached for Gail's clit and rubbed circles on it.

This made her moan again, feeling a lot all at once. "Might cum, stop." She whispered on Yoongi's ear while unconciously leaving hickeys on his neck. Yoongi stopped moving, "Why?" Gail asked.

He pulled out and carried Gail from the desk to let her stand. "Bend over, baby." Gail was quick to turn around, but Yoongi was quicker to push her upper body down on his work desk. She is expecting his cock to go in again, but suddenly felt his tongue on her core. "Yoongi.."

"Hmm?" He answered, still not letting his mouth leave her core. "You feel so good.." She confessed, closing her eyes as she pressed her face on Yoongi's work desk. "Which, baby? My tongue or my cock?" He answered again. Gail's mind is going haywire due to the sensation. Yoongi eating her out is one, but him talking while eating her out sends a whole new vibration to her core. "I don't know, Yoongi, cumming.." 

Yoongi stopped eating her out causing her another orgasm denial, stood up, and entered her again using his cock. Now that she's so wet, he started ramming into her harder than he was doing earlier. He even held her shoulders causing the skin slapping sounds to go louder, even the work desk is banging loudly on the wall. "I'm close, too, baby. Hold it for me." Yoongi groaned, now holding her waist to pull her as he slams harder into her.

There is a sudden knock on the door, "What?!" Yoongi answered, trying to not sound hoarse. "Hyung, put a fucking pillow between your desk and your wall. Some people are not getting it tonight." Taehyung shouted and they heard him ran far away from the door.

Yoongi felt Gail's walls clench his dick tighter, "I can't hold it anymore, baby.. let me cum." Gail said, half whimpering and half whispering. "Then cum, baby." Yoongi answered.

Gail came for the second time, while Yoongi continued thrusting, letting her come down from her high. When she finished, Yoongi pulled out and came on her back and her ass cheeks. He carried her again, sat on the couch and made her sit on his lap. He kissed her passionately and hugged her while trailing soft kisses on her neck.

“I love you, brat.” He rubbed her back while they’re still hugging. “We’re never breaking up.”

\----


	4. Track 3: I Almost Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi has been there for Taehyung ever since middle school and vice versa. The two are literally inseparable, but Taehyung still has eyes for other girls. Will Taehyung’s actions separate them forever.. or not? 
> 
> Pairing: Kim Taehyung x named girl reader
> 
> Genre: a lot of angst, and a lot of fluff
> 
> Warning: mentions of characters from previous tracks, and future tracks :>
> 
> Word Count: 13.6K+

_Taehyung pulled Lexi out of the door, excited to go to lunch that day. “Come on, slow poke! I miss Therese already so can you please walk faster?”_ _Lexi just shook her head in annoyance, “Taehyung, Therese might not even be out of her room yet. Stop rushing!”_

_The two of them walked down the hallway, a few feet apart from each other. Their school recently implemented a rule that a boy and a girl can’t be with each other too closely. The rule was implemented due to other couples abusing the school’s lack of rules when it comes to couples. Taehyung is seeing Therese for 4 months already, while Lexi is seeing Seung Gi for 3 months. Therese and Seung Gi are classmates in a different section so the four of them made an arrangement to go have lunch together everyday._

_Taehyung immediately hugged Therese when he saw her. “I missed you,” he whispered to her ear, causing her to giggle and hug him back tighter. Lexi, on the other hand, got a kiss from Seung Gi on her right cheek. It all happened so fast as they don’t want the prefect to catch them being sweet to each other._

_The four of them walked to the cafeteria, talking but also making sure they don’t attract too much attention. The moment Seung Gi whispered, “Prefect, prefect,” the four of them switched positions, causing the girls to walk side by side far away from the boys._

_It has been their set up for months, saving each others’ asses just so they can spend time together. Until one day, Therese broke up with Taehyung. No explanations, she just went on with her life. On the other hand, Lexi and Seung Gi are just hitting it off._

_Taehyung went back to having lunch with his friends, occasionally asking Lexi to spend time with him. “You’re the only one who knows what Therese and I went through, please, just a drink with me.” The two of them became bestfriends after Therese left Taehyung._

_Lexi always ask Taehyung for help when she can’t understand Seung Gi’s moods, or when she needs to give him a gift for whatever special event there is. As much as Taehyung is happy for the both of them, he never trusted girls again._

_Taehyung learned to jump from one girl to another. He didn’t really have another serious relationship. He told himself that he would never trust girls again, that he would never care for a girl as much as he cares for his mother._

_Except Lexi._

_“Taehyung..” Lexi said, close to a whisper, when Taehyung opened his front door to a loud knock at 10 in the evening. “Lexi?” He rubbed his eyes as he was ready to go to sleep and immediately let her in. “What are you doing here?”_

_“He fucking cheated.” Lexi said, pouting and pinching Taehyung’s arm. “Ya! I didn’t cheat on you! Why are you hurting me?!” He smacked her hand away from him and gave her a smile. “I told you, jagiya, they are all the same.” He put an arm around her shoulder and comforted her until she fell asleep._

_The two have been inseparable ever since._

_Lexi is the one with big dreams in this world. She was the one who knew that she was meant for something bigger. Taehyung lived as a typical middle school boy, not caring that much about his grades, but he cared so much for his family. Lexi was always aspirational, and Taehyung always have her back on whatever she wanted to do._

_The two of them are currently hanging at Taehyung’s house, only waiting for graduation to come. “Taehyung, can you go with me tomorrow?” Lexi asked him while they’re busy munching on Taehyung’s homemade takoyaki. “Where? Did you know that our parents talked? Telling each other that we should not go wherever we want to go because there’s superstition that we’re more prone to danger since we’re graduating students.” He mumbled as he tried his best to chew on the hot takoyaki he accidentally put in his mouth._

_“But, jagi, I want to audition as a trainee!” Lexi said while pouting. They called each other ‘jagiya’ ever since that night Taehyung comforted Lexi from the bad break up. At the time, it was only Taehyung mocking Lexi and Seung Gi’s pet name for each other, but here they are._

_“As a trainee? Okay. I always knew you’re not gonna stay here in Daegu anyway.” He got up and went to get their favorite red iced tea. “Eat well, jagi. What are you going to perform? Are you even going to show me?”_

_“I’ll just sing, maybe? I don’t know. Do I sing better or do I dance better?” Lexi stood up, preparing for what he can show Taehyung before she auditions tomorrow. “Hmm, I think you’re more comfortable in dancing… or do you want to show how you play volleyball?” He teased._

_“If I show them how I play volleyball, will that make me an idol? Dumb.” She rolled her eyes and picked a song on her phone. Taehyung laughed a little too hard. He always enjoys pissing the shit out of Lexi. “How about you dance while I play the saxophone?” He suggested._

_“Then if we become idols, I’ll debut with you?” Lexi inquired, smiling to Taehyung as if mocking him. “What? You don’t want to debut with me?” Taehyung acted as if he’s hurt. “Fine, then. Just go audition tomorrow and I’ll cheer for you. I’m not interested in taking the spotlight away from you, jagiya.”_

_The audition day came. Lexi is far from nervous, she just wants to try if this path is meant for her anyway. She’s the next one to audition, Taehyung standing beside her and giving her words of encouragement every now and then. A lot of people are lined up, Taehyung being more worried for Lexi than she is for herself. “Jagi, are you sure you want to do this?” He’s just making sure._

_“Yeah. I just want to try. If I don’t get picked, then okay. I’ll pursue volleyball.” She said nonchalantly. One of the staff came to them to give Lexi a number for the auditions, she greeted both Lexi and Taehyung with a sweet smile. “Oh no, no, I’m not going to audition, I just went with her,” Taehyung politely declined the number being given by the staff. “Really? You might want to try, nothing to lose!” She urged Taehyung to audition._

_Taehyung looked at the staff, then looked back to Lexi. “Oh come on, Taehyung, it’s just an audition. Give it a try.” Lexi encouraged. Taehyung ended up auditioning also just after Lexi performed a dance number._

_A week after the audition, Taehyung was talking to his father about how he is serious in pursuing music. They were seated under a tree to shade them from the scorching sun, “Appa, do you really think I’ll make it?”_

_“Taehyungie, I know you’ll make it. If you don’t pass the auditions, we’ll make way for you to have music as your major.” His father gave him a small pat on his back, reassuring him that whatever he’s dreaming of will not be a lost cause. “But appa, we don’t have enough money for it. Please be honest with me if we can’t do it. I’ll find another path to take.”_

_“That’s our duty for you, Taehyung. Stop thinking about those things, okay?” His father might not be the richest man in the world, but he always makes sure that the family is complete with their needs. Just as when Taehyung was about to hug him, his phone rang._

_He answered the call even if it’s from an unknown number, “Yoboseyo? .. What? .. Who’s this?” His father shot him a questioning look, which is also an expectant look from his audition the week before. “What? Are you sure? .. Jinjja? .. Thank you!! Thank you!” Taehyung excitedly answered. The phone call ended and Taehyung smiled at his father, beaming at the information, actually._

_“You got in?” His father asked. “They want me to be a trainee, appa!! They want me to go to Seoul!” His father then gave him the long overdue hug from before, “Ya!! I told you! The universe will find a way!” He happily said to Taehyung. Giddily, he let go of the hug and showed the biggest boxy smile to his father, “Can I go call Lexi for a while?”_

_“You could even go to her, son. Looks like you’ll be spending time apart.” His father teased. Taehyung and Lexi are both used to it – their parents teasing them about each other._

_‘But it’s purely friendship’, the both of them always said. Taehyung immediately called Lexi after his father went to the fields again, “Yoboseyo?” He heard her say in a muffled voice. “Did I wake you?” Taehyung asked, even if he’s dying to tell her the news._

_“Kinda? I didn’t know I fell asleep in the middle of the day. What’s up?” She asked. “I got in, jagi.” Taehyung stated, hiding his excitement. “Where? Are you here in my house?”_

_“No, no! Listen, Lexi, I got in.. Big Hit contacted me!” Taehyung then heard a loud thump, as if Lexi fell from their couch or bed. “WHAT?! TAEHYUNG!! I’m so happy for you, I might start crying!” Even if they’re just talking on a phone call, Taehyung knows that she’s jumping because of joy._

_“They didn’t contact you?” He bravely asked. “Who cares if they contact me or not? What matters is they contacted you! My goodness, Kim Taehyung! Where do you want to eat? My treat!” She squealed._

_On Taehyung’s last day in Daegu, his family prepared dinner that’s unusual from what they normally have. “What are you guys doing? You didn’t have to!” Taehyung said before he sat down with his family around the dining table. “It’s your last day here, Taehyungie! Who knows what awaits you in Seoul? You have to eat well.” His mother said and gave him a kiss on his cheek._

_“Success awaits him in Seoul, I just know.” His father stated, being supportive as ever. “Abeoji, stop flattering me. We don’t really know what awaits me there.” He answered, taking the first spoonful of his dinner. He spent the night talking and laughing with his family, both his younger sister and brother clinging on to him as if he’s never going back. He was the one who put his younger siblings in bed, and lulled them to sleep._

_He was about to go back to his room when he heard a knock on the door. With droopy eyes, he walked to the front door only to open it and find Lexi holding out a cake with lots of strawberries on top._

_“Jagi! What are you doing here at this hour?” Taehyung pulled Lexi inside, then closed the front door as he knew that it’s already cold outside. “I’m just saying goodbye to the best boy bestfriend in the whole wide world. Lucky me, I have you.” She said and held out the cake once again. “Blow the candles, dumbass.”_

_He laughed and did as he was told. “I’m not even sure if you like strawberry cake, but here I am.” She chuckled. Taehyung can’t hide his boxy smile as he rubbed the side of his neck out of shyness, “Thank you for coming to see me, Lexi.. this is my new favorite cake.”_

_“For real?” She placed the cake on top of one of the side tables. Lexi hugged Taehyung, “That’s tight. What’s up?” Taehyung commented, but immediately hugged her back. “I’m going to miss you, Taehyung. Who am I going to call when I want your takoyaki, or if I am having the best day of my life or if I am having the worst day of my life?”_

_Taehyung smiled and kissed the top of Lexi’s head, “Still me, dumbass. I’m just going to Seoul to be a trainee, not to be a different person. I’ll always be your bestfriend. I love you.”_

_“Yeah, you say that to girls a lot.” Lexi jokes. “What? The ‘I love you’? Shut up! You’re privileged that you’re the only girl that I love besides my mother and Eon Jin.” He answered, feeling betrayed and acting hurt._

_“I know!” She laughed, “I was just joking. Take care of yourself there in Seoul, okay?”_

_“I will, jagi. Follow me there soon?” Taehyung whispered. Lexi nodded, “Fine. I’ll try out on all the possible schools in Seoul so they’ll take me in and give me a scholarship for volleyball.”_

_“I knew you would.” Taehyung let go of their hug and asked Lexi if she wanted to stay so they could watch a movie together which she gladly accepted._

_They both fell asleep on the living room floor only to be woken up at 4 in the morning. Taehyung needs to be at Big Hit by 10 AM which means he needs to prepare early. He walked Lexi home and ran back to prepare._

_Then he left Daegu._

_~_

**2011.**

Taehyung transferred to Korean Arts High School after being accepted as a trainee in BigHit. Making friends is not a hard thing for Taehyung, but he did have a hard time adjusting to the environment. He experienced staring at the night lights of the busy Seoul street, feeling how small he is in this big world. He messaged his parents every day, constantly asking if they were okay, or if they wanted him to go home.

He doesn’t say it a lot to them, but he became homesick too. In his first 3 months in Seoul, he would always pick up the phone, wanting to call his family or Lexi, but he settled for just messaging them. 5 months into studying and training in Seoul, Taehyung received a call from Lexi early in the morning.

“Jagiya,” she said. “Yes? Do you need something?” Taehyung asked, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes. “Kind of.” She answered, almost a whisper. “What is it?” He got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“I’m on my way to Seoul right now, and I was hoping to see you this afternoon?” It was only then it became clear to Taehyung why he was hearing the sound of trains in the background. He thought it was just his imagination. He tried his best to hide his smile, “If you want to see me this afternoon, why are you commuting this early?”

“I have this interview in one of the schools there.” Taehyung thought of teasing her, “Why? You want to be a student assistant in Seoul? You could’ve done that in Daegu.” He heard Lexi scoff on the other line, “Shut up. I told you that I’m going to have a volleyball scholarship there, right?”

Being reminded of their talk before he left Daegu, Taehyung could not hide his excitement anymore.. and _amusement,_ “You were really serious? And you got scouted in a span of 5 months?” Lexi laughed, imagining Taehyung’s shocked face, “Yes.”

“My bestfriend is really this amazing, _daebak_.” Taehyung exclaimed. “Alright, do well on your interview, jagi! I’ll meet you around 3? or 4? I have to meet someone at lunch anyway.”

“Really? Who?” She asked. Taehyung started brushing his teeth, “Ish thish geer,” he spewed out the bubbles from brushing his teeth, “Her name is Deniece. I think we have a thing for a month now.” Lexi chuckled, “Okay, tiger. Can I bet that she won’t last for 2 months?”

“Ya! You have no faith in me!” Taehyung shouted and went out of the bathroom. “I have faith in you, Taehyungie, but I know you too. See you later!” Taehyung just laughed at Lexi’s remark, not wanting to believe her, but he just knows that at some point, she _might_ be right. “See you later, jagi.” They ended the phone call while Taehyung prepared for his lunch _date._

~

Deniece arrived a little later than what they had planned. Taehyung was already sitting inside the ramen shop across the place he’s staying in. Deniece smiled instantly when she saw Taehyung, making her eyes smaller because she has slanted eyes. She sat across Taehyung, her favorite food already on the table.

“You’re early,” she remarked. “Nah, you’re just late.” Taehyung answered. She nodded and took one maki into her mouth, “I’m sorry. My roommate used the CR for too long.” The two of them started eating, exchanging stories of how it was in school, occasionally laughing on certain situations, until Taehyung brought up Lexi.

“I have to go in an hour, Deniece.” He said, finishing up his bowl of ramen and asking for the check. “Why? I thought we’re spending the whole day together.” She pouted which made Taehyung laugh, “You’re cute, but I have to meet my bestfriend. I miss her so much.”

“Her?” Raising an eyebrow, she took a sip of her iced tea. “Yeah, her. We’ve been friends since forever. She has an interview here and asked to meet with me this afternoon.” Deniece held his hand, “Can’t you move it?”

“No. She’ll go back to Daegu tonight also.” Taehyung nonchalantly said. “Seems like she’s more important than me,” Deniece mumbled. “Uhm, it’s not really like that, Deniece..” Taehyung answered, trying to save the situation, “It’s just that she’s really my bestfriend and I haven’t seen her for months. We used to be together everyday, you know. Do you want to meet her, perhaps?”

Deniece grabbed her clutch and stood up, “No need. It’s just weird that you can’t choose quality time with me.” Taehyung stood up also, “But Deniece, one way or another, you’ll get acquainted with my friends, not just Lexi. We’re not even official yet.”

He followed her outside, “And I don’t think we’ll ever be.” She answered. “What? You’re being immature.” Taehyung said in disbelief. “I just don’t feel like I’m your priority, Taehyung. Finding time for each other on school days is hard enough, I just thought we’ll maximize free days more.”

Pulling her hand from Taehyung’s grip, she walked away without another word. Taehyung shook his head and took out his phone from his pocket. In three rings, Lexi already answered his call. “Yoboseyo? Are you done?” He asked, looking up at the gloomy sky. “Kind of? I just got out of the interview room. They wanted to show me the facilities here. I still have an hour and a half, right?”

Taehyung nodded even if he’s all by himself, “I’ll pick you up, jagi. It seems like it’s going to rain, your favorite day.” Lexi giggled on the other line, “Jinjja? Then we’ll have fun! I thought you’re with someone? Why are you picking me up?”

“Well, some people just don’t make it to two months.” Taehyung looked down, smiling to himself. “I hate that you’re always right.” He murmured. He heard Lexi laugh again, “I told you. Tell me about it later. They’re calling me already. See you, bye.”

After an hour, Lexi went through the gates of the school who scouted her for the sports program. She found Taehyung standing near the guard house, playing with his phone. “Hey,” she said, then she’s immediately hugged by Taehyung. “Tight, tight.” She mumbled in his chest, but still hugged him back.

“Where do you want to eat? My treat!” Taehyung beamed, pulling Lexi already. “I want street foods.” Lexi said, pointing to the stand on the side. “Are you sure? I rarely treat you.” Taehyung asked while Lexi just nodded. “Yeah, and I know that your allowance is not that big, and I am not going to take advantage. Please buy me tteokboki.” Taehyung just ruffled her hair, walking with her to the street food stand.

“Get as many as you want, jagi.” He said. He appreciated moments like this with Lexi, wherein he can just be his own self. The two of them know how to enjoy themselves without paying so much, and he loves that he doesn’t need to explain anything. She just knows. While Lexi is eating her first tteokboki, Taehyung starts telling her about Deniece.

“She doesn’t like you.” He said, earning a laugh from Lexi. “When did your girls ever like me? They always thought I got the upperhand.” Finishing a stick of tteokboki, Lexi went to get another one. “Seriously, Taehyung, when you get yourself a girlfriend, just don’t mention me. I’ll just lurk until you need me.”

“Nah, it’s me and you, a package. She has to take us wholeheartedly!” Taehyung said in pout. That made Lexi laugh, “Alright. I just hope you find someone that will triple my love for you.” Lexi answered. “Are you sure you don’t want to try with me?” Taehyung asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Dumbass, no.” She wiped the sauce besides Taehyung’s lips. “How about when we’re 40, and you still don’t have a boyfriend? Will you take me?” Taehyung asked. “Ya! Why would I not have a boyfriend at 40?!”

“Exactly my point.” Taehyung handed her a bottle of soda. “I was just joking. We’ll not end up with each other anyway.” He added. The rain suddenly poured, “Fuck.” Lexi muttered, expressionless.

“Let’s run for it.” Taehyung suggested. “Why do we need to run? We’re already wet.” Lexi started walking, Taehyung following right after her. They spent the whole afternoon eating in one of the public parks. Taehyung opened up how he adjusted well here in Seoul, but still misses his life in Daegu. 

“I just wish you would come here sooner.” He said. “Even if I come here sooner, I’ll stay in a dorm where we have curfews.. unlike you. I’d probably train everyday, and will have to study in the wee hours of the night.” Lexi said. “At least, we’re breathing the same air!” Taehyung answered.

“Right. As if Daegu is not in Korea,” she said, holding back her laugh. “Ya! You know what I mean. It feels nice if I have you here. I can go to you whenever I want.” Taehyung answered again.

“You just haven’t found friends yet that you’ll want to spend a long time with.” Lexi sat on one of the swings, Taehyung automatically going behind her to push her. “What if you’re that friend forever?” He asked. “Taehyungie, have faith in yourself. Life won’t stop now. We’ll grow and we’ll change, okay? You’ll always have me along the way.” 

“Again, I hate that you’re always right.” He said. When the sun was setting, Lexi bid her goodbye to Taehyung, saying that she needs to go to the train station already. Of course, Taehyung did not force her to stay, instead, he went with her to the train station to send her off.

Bidding goodbyes is not a skill of Taehyung, but since it’s Lexi, it’s easy. She always makes it easy.

~

**2012.**

Few more months passed with them apart. The two of them rarely talk anymore, but when they do, nothing really changes. They’re still the same bestfriends. 

It was a sunny morning when Taehyung decided to have breakfast first in one of the small restaurants near his dorm. He doesn’t know why it’s noisy, but still he went inside. He found a bunch of guys from his year, already eating and talking about someone new from Busan. “It’s awkward really, hearing him with that Busan accent, I don’t know how to talk because it’s so funny.” One of the guys said. Taehyung just didn’t mind him and went to order his food.

“Jinjja? I thought he’s grabbing breakfast with us?” Another one asked. The one who spoke earlier answered, “He’s taking a bath when I left.” Other people on the table had wide eyes, “What? So you left him?” They asked.

“Our building is just across the street anyway, I’m sure he can see us here.” He said, “But I swear, when you hear him talk..” He stopped talking as soon as someone went inside the dining area. Taehyung was already holding his tray of food when he heard the guy talk, “Ya, I thought we’re grabbing breakfast together.”

The group just looked at each other, not one moving so that the guy could sit with them. The guy was looking at them expectantly, but no one was saying anything. Taehyung decided that he can’t just watch, so he spoke, “You can sit here.” The guy trained his eyes on Taehyung, looking once more on his roommate, then slowly walked to Taehyung. “Are you new here?” Taehyung asked.

“Yes, I just moved in yesterday. I didn’t have much time exploring that’s why I don’t know where to go yet.” The guy answered. _Oh right, his accent is different,_ Taehyung thought to himself. “Welcome. I’m Taehyung. I can show you around.” He said.

“I’m Jimin. Nice to meet you.” Then he sat down with him. “Are you friends with those guys?” Taehyung shared his breakfast with Jimin, who was hesitant to get food at first, “I’m roommates with one of them. I wasn’t really prepared to move so my father got the nearest room to the school.”

“Have you unpacked your things?” Taehyung wondered since his roommate moved out earlier that month. “Nope. Maybe I’ll do that later after class.” Jimin answered, telling Taehyung to wait a while as he bought another set of food to share. “How about you and I become roommates?” Taehyung suggested, showing his boxy smile to Jimin.

“You have a spare bed?!” Jimin’s eyes turned round, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “I have a spare room, but you still have to pay half okay.” Taehyung said. Jimin automatically agreed, thinking about how his existing roommate was ignoring him ever since he arrived the night before.

The two of them decided to go to school together that day. Exchanging stories from their hometowns, discovering that they are both 95 liners, and that they have classes together. _It was like Lexi all over again_ , Taehyung thought. The two of them meeting was never expected, but it seems like they will always power through and he has a good feeling about Jimin.

**They were inseparable ever since.**

Lexi moved to Seoul a month after Taehyung met Jimin. Of course, she asked for Taehyung’s help to settle down on her dorm. It was a Sunday and Jimin doesn’t have anything to do so Taehyung decided to have him tag along.

Upon entering Lexi’s dorm, Taehyung immediately hugged her from behind, causing her to slip from the chair that she was standing on as she was reaching the top of the cupboard. Jimin runs to them also to catch the two who were both out of balance. The three stumbled on the floor, Lexi slapping Taehyung’s arm. “Ya! You two are heavy!” Jimin exclaimed.

Taehyung laughed, whispering that he’s sorry to Lexi and facing Jimin. “Ya, Jimin-ah, this is Lexi, my bestfriend.” The three of them stood up, “Lexi, this is Jimin, my roommate.” Taehyung continued which made Jimin’s eyes round again. “Am I not even your friend? Dumbass.” Jimin complained and bowed to Lexi.

“Hi. I’m Jimin, nice meeting you.” Lexi bowed at Jimin too, “Nice meeting you, Jimin. I’m Lexi, Taehyung’s mother, because the guy can’t literally tell which is right and wrong.” Lexi gave Taehyung a smug face which led him to pinching her cheeks. 

The boys helped her unpack, except her clothes, of course. Luckily, Lexi’s dorm has a living room wherein they can watch a movie. “Are your teammates not here yet?” Taehyung asked, “By the way, Jimin, she’s going to play volleyball for her school. Isn’t she amazing?” Jimin instantly told his praises to Lexi, “Wow. I hope you make it to the pros when you get out of school!”

“No, Taehyung, they’re arriving tomorrow morning and stop praising me! The snacks are literally on me, what are you kissing my ass for?” Lexi asked, setting up the movie that they’re going to watch. “He’s not kissing ass! I personally think that you’ll make it big here.” Jimin said, taking the seat next to Taehyung.

Lexi faced the two of them, “You’re both trainees at BigHit, right?” She asked. The two nodded at her direction, “I’m telling the universe that you two will make it big also. Mark my words.” She said, tapping the cheeks of both boys. She put the snacks on the table and started the movie that they’re going to watch.

~

**2013.**

“I’m here, I’m here! Stop calling me!” Taehyung was talking to Lexi over the phone. He’s an hour late on his dinner with Lexi. It is the night before they debut as Bangtan Sonyeodan and Lexi has been pushing this dinner for over a week now. Taehyung was always declining due to the practices that last until the wee hours of the night.

“Jagiya!” Lexi waved her hand when she saw Taehyung enter the fastfood chain. “Why are you such a nagger these days?!” Taehyung asked in an annoyed way, but still kissed her cheek and sat across her.

The fastfood chain is not that packed with people which is why everybody turned their heads when Lexi shouted _jagiya_ when Taehyung entered. “I am not a nagger. I just want to spend time with my bestfriend before he becomes a worldwide sensation.” Taehyung popped some fries in his mouth, “You always say that to me! I’m telling you, Korea only.” He opposed.

“Ya! What’s with the negativity? I’ll be the one to assume for you, guys!” Lexi started opening Taehyung’s burger, disassembling the sandwich, adding fries and putting more ketchup inside. “Do you want hot sauce today?” She asked, Taehyung simply shook his head and watched her as she prepared his food. Lexi finished assembling the burger again and handed it to Taehyung.

“Lexi, _jagiya_..” Taehyung started speaking, close to a whisper, that caught Lexi’s attention. Raising her eyebrows in confusion, “What?” He sat nearer to the table and lowered his head, “I can’t sleep these past few days. I’m so worried and excited about our debut.”

Lexi held both of his hands, “And why is that?” He sighed, “I’m excited because this is it, finally, but I’m worried because what if I don’t make _appa_ and _eomma_ proud, or what if I don’t make _you_ proud?”

“ _Aigoo_ , Taehyungie, why are you worrying about making us proud? When you were accepted by BigHit years ago, your parents are more than proud of you already.” Lexi said proudly, making Taehyung speak in pout, “And what about you? Aren’t you proud?”

“Taehyungie, when I saw you audition that day, I’m already proud. I even treated you using the money on my piggy bank when you got accepted! Stop worrying about us, just be yourself.” Lexi assured him that nothing will ever go wrong for them, for BTS. Taehyung was slowly easing up, slowly eating his burger just so he can remember this moment forever.

“I’ll be busier, you know.” He said, smiling already from all the positive words he heard from his bestfriend. “So?” She took a bite on her burger, Taehyung wiped the ketchup that smeared the side of her lip, “Then who are you going to go with on massage houses when your body is sore from training? Who are you going to call when you can’t sleep at night? Who are you going to call when—”

“Ya! Taehyung! You’re just going to be a worldwide sensation, but you’ll always be my bestfriend. I have teammates that invite me to massage houses anyway, I just want to go with you because you’re my bestfriend. And I’m still calling you when I can’t sleep or when something incredibly _nonsense_ happens to me. If you can’t answer, I’ll text you. What the hell are you worrying about?” Lexi continued to talk throughout the meal.

“Nothing. I love you, jagi.” He said, finishing his burger and bear-hugging Lexi even if she’s not yet done eating. “I love you too, Taehyung, stop!!” She said in annoyance. “Stop worrying now okay? You have your family, then me, then Jimin, then Jungkook, then Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok and Seokjin… you’re such a baby.” Lexi commented, making Taehyung laugh, “Disrespectful. You can’t even say your honorifics to the hyungs!”

They spent the night playing games that they loved through the years, talking about how they’re too small for this world.. Lexi continuously says that the universe has big plans for Taehyung, while Taehyung counters it with there’s no such thing as a universe’ luck.

“Shut up,” she said, covering Taehyung’s mouth. “Let’s go home. You still have to debut tomorrow.” Lexi was the first one to stand up from the swing they were sitting in. Reluctantly, Taehyung followed her and walked her to her dorm. “Goodnight, jagiya. You’re the bestest bestfriend in the whole wide world.” Taehyung said before hugging her again. “Oh yeah? So is that an admission that I am the better bestfriend than Jimin?” Lexi taunted, making Taehyung laugh. “Jimin is another story! Thank you for making me feel better.” Lexi pulled away from the hug, “Anytime, Taehyung. Goodnight. I hope BTS makes it big!”

Lexi balled Taehyung’s hand into a fist, “Fighting!” she said, then bid goodbye to Taehyung that night.

Bangtan Sonyeodan debuted the day after.

~

**2015.**

“It’s annoying how you’re all boys! I don’t have anyone to talk girl problems with!” Lexi ranted while she’s busy playing with Taehyung’s hair. It’s their 1 month break from training which means she won’t be seeing her teammates for a long time.

They are currently in Yoongi’s Genius Lab. Yoongi wanted Lexi to be there and blabber about anything because he’s at a loss for words to write at the moment. He said he needed a new perspective.

“Lexi, keep talking.” Yoongi instructed. “Be thankful that I have a problem today, or else you won’t be hearing anything from me.” She answered, making Jungkook nod.

“Just give us girl names and talk to us like we’re your girl friends.” Jungkook suggested. “How will she do that? She doesn’t even have girl friends because I’m the only friend she’ll ever need.” Taehyung boasted.

“You’re so full of yourself, huh, Taehyungie.” Lexi remarked, making Jungkook laugh. “Shut up, Kookie, your nickname sounds like a girl already.” Taehyung answered.

Yoongi just listened to their bantering while he’s busy on his phone. Lexi started setting up the jenga tower that she will play with Jungkook and Taehyung.

“Yoongi-oppa, can I call you Yoonji-unnie?” Lexi playfully asked while Taehyung and Jungkook are rolling on the floor, laughing their asses out.

“Try that again, Lexi, and I swear you won’t set foot on this dorm again.” Yoongi’s reply made the boys crack up even more.

Yoongi returned his attention to his phone screen, completely out of focus on what Lexi was saying. “Yoonji-unnie is not even participating, but okay Lexi, please do tell us about this guy who sucks.” Jungkook teased Yoongi, who did not even give much attention.

Lexi shot Yoongi a look which did not even faze him. She just went on with her story, “I met the guy from the basketball team, right? We were talking and it was all good.” Taehyung interrupted, “Didn’t I tell you to stop talking to the guy?”

“Did you also realize that I don’t always listen to you?” Lexi answered back, making Jungkook giggle. He always loved Taehyung and Lexi’s bantering. Taehyung rolled his eyes and threw a jenga brick at Lexi, “Continue, moron.”

“To cut the story short, he was just texting me to get to my teammate. There, end of story,” Lexi plopped down on the carpet, placing her legs on top of Yoongi’s couch. “What a jerk,” Taehyung remarked with a balled up fist. “Take me to him and I’ll punch him in the face!”

“No need. Maybe I’ll be single forever and just be stuck with you guys.” She said, lazily pulling another jenga brick from the tower. “Or maybe you’ll be my girlfriend and the two of us will be together forever.” Jungkook suddenly said, making Taehyung look at him. Even Yoongi who wasn’t paying much attention turned his head, looking at the three.

“Nah.. and be like the girl that Bangtan shares in your poly aus? Issa no, JK!” Lexi answered, taking the statement as a complete joke. After having dinner in Bangtan’s dorm, which Jin cooked amazingly, Taehyung drove for Lexi to get her back in her dorm.

“Don’t reply to the guy anymore, alright?” Taehyung said before letting Lexi get out of the car. “I won’t! I’m smart, you know that.” Lexi replied. “Oh right, then a cute guy smiles then you’re dumb all over again.” Taehyung commented.

“A hater, I see a hater.” Lexi said in a playful tone before getting out of the car. “Thanks for today, jagiya! I’ll be going home to Daegu tomorrow. I’ll be back in a month.” She said, waving Taehyung off. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the train station?” Taehyung asked again, for the hundredth time. “No. I can do it by myself. Goodnight, Taehyung!” She smiled and closed the car door. Taehyung watched her until she got inside the dorm. 

When he got back to the BTS dorm, the guys already started drinking. “Taehyung! Sit here!” Seokjin pulled a chair for Taehyung which he gladly accepted. Jimin suddenly put a hand over Taehyung’s shoulder, “We were just talking about the new girl group that debuted under JYP ent.” Taehyung grabbed a bottle of beer, knowing that he’s not much of a drinker so he’s not going for hard drinks, “And? You have eyes for them?” He asked.

“Ya! What do you even think of me! I have eyes for one, though.” Jimin confessed, making Seokjin and Namjoon laugh. If there’s anyone in the group who always helps the maknaes on girl problems, it’s always Seokjin and Hoseok. Hoseok was silently nudging Jungkook but Jungkook pushed Hoseok harder than he intended which caused him to almost fall off his chair, “What are you two doing there?” Yoongi asked, busy filling his shot glass with ice.

“Jungkook wants to ask Taehyung something.” Hoseok blurted out, instantly showing Jungkook a peace sign. “What is it, Kook?” Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed, “Uhm, the one that I told Lexi a while ago when we were playing.. I was, uhm, serious? Hehe.” Showing his bunny smile to Taehyung, he continued, “She’s my crush since forever and now that I can finally give her what she deserves, I was thinking of giving it a try.”

Everyone is quiet, just listening to what Jungkook said and waiting for Taehyung’s reply, “Jungkook, you’re a good guy, and I’m not saying you’re not enough for Lexi, just.. not her, okay?” He sternly said. No one dared to say a word, “Wow, okay. Is there any chance that you like her?” Jungkook asked, both Jimin and Hoseok’s eyes widening at Jungkook’s transparency.

“ _Ani_. I can’t give an explanation right now, but, please, even the others, guys, just not Lexi, okay?” Taehyung stood up and tapped Jungkook’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Kook. I’ll make it up to you.”

Lexi never knew that Jungkook was serious.

~

**2016.**

“Are you sure you will not go with me?” Taehyung is still insisting and bugging Lexi from what she’s doing on Bangtan’s living room floor. She is currently setting the ball while watching Japan’s best plays on the TV. Although Taehyung is bugging her to go with him to the new art museum, he’s also in awe how his bestfriend’s arms are not giving in when she’s doing that for God knows how long already.

“Taehyung, I’m busy. Besides, Cammie-unnie is going with you!” She pointed out and stopped setting the ball. “But you’ll be left alone here!” Taehyung remarked, shaking Lexi by her shoulders. “Jungkook’s here! I won’t be alone. Are you scared of going alone with unnie?” She asked, pausing the video she’s watching for a while and focusing on Taehyung.

He raised his eyebrows at her and started pouting his lips, “I can even consider unnie as my bestfriend from now on.” Lexi laughed at what Taehyung said, “Jagiya, I’m sorry.. I’m just busy right now and I can’t mess up in volleyball anymore.. you know tha–”

Taehyung cut her off, “–that you’re already entering the pro leagues and got an offer from 3 clubs and you can’t choose which of them will you go with.” She just nodded with a slight surprise in her face, “You already know? That I got 3 offers?”

“I heard from one of the staff that is handling our partnerships. One of the clubs that wants you on their team is brewing a proposal for us.” He said, getting the ball from her and playing with it, “Wow, my bestfriend is really going to be the national setter of Korea.” Taehyung teased. Lexi grabbed the ball from him, “Ya! I’m not going to be the national setter of Korea, but since you know about the offers already.. How about you choose for me?”

“Nope, that’s your choice. Besides, what if I choose then you don’t like your teammates? I know you’ll choose the right team for you.” Taehyung ruffled her hair and whispered, “..and I’m proud of you.” Lexi rolled her eyes, “Thanks. Can I hear that louder?” She laughed at Taehyung who can tease her all day and all night, but can never voice out loud his compliments for her especially if it’s serious.

“Ew, feelings..” They both said, laughing at the inside joke they’ve been sharing ever since they both became single. The door from Taehyung’s room suddenly opened, “Let’s go?” Cammie is ready to go wearing a sundress and a coat. Taehyung stood up and grabbed his bag, “I’m so glad I found an artist to go with.” He intended to tease Lexi, but she just waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m glad that you found someone to go with, who is also interested in arts.” Lexi replied, playing the video again. Cammie just laughed at the two, “The two of you better stop teasing each other or you might end up together.”

“I have no problem with that. Lexi knows everything about me anyway.” Taehyung said. Lexi was quick to reject, “And watch him cheat on me over and over again because girls just can’t stop going after him and he doesn’t know how to reject? No thanks!” Taehyung smacked her head, “You’re so mean!!” He kissed the top of Lexi’s head after and said, “Bye, jagi.”

Lexi just smiled at him and waved goodbye. She opened her email on her phone and picked the message from the team she’s going to choose. Honestly, all the teams have good offers and she doesn’t have any problem with who her teammates will be. She’s just considering the dorm locations and how far they are from where she lives now. With this, she chose the team that has the nearest dorm from Bangtan’s dorm. It’s only lately did she realize that no matter how independent she is, she’s grown really attached to Taehyung, making him a part of her everyday life. Living far from him would mean limited time again for them to see each other, and she has this unexplainable feeling of wanting to see him every. damn. day.

But Taehyung never knew that.

~

**2017.**

“How was it?” Turning on her bed carefully, Lexi’s currently on a video call with Taehyung who’s in United States for the Wings Tour. “I’m having so much fun here, since it’s our first world tour. ARMYs are amazing, as always.” Taehyung is already ready for bed with a wet face mask on.

“That’s great! Time will fly and you won’t realize that it’s December already. Fighting, Taehyungie!” Lexi said, not playing games with him at the time since he looked so tired. “I’m tired, though, jagi, it’s been a long, hard week… but I don’t want to tell that to the guys because they’re all energetic all the time… especially Jimin and Jin-hyung!! Aish, is that really how it is if they’re so motivated?” He asked, looking so puzzled.

Lexi smiled at him, “Give the guys a break. Your careers are all peaking, they’re in love and they’re happy. I heard Jin-oppa’s meeting Rianne-unnie tomorrow too, right?” Taehyung agreed, “Yeah. Maybe their emotions are really at its peak right now too.” He looked closely at Lexi who’s slowly getting up, “Did you hurt your shoulder again? Your morning training is done already, right?”

She just nodded, “It’s just a strain. Don’t worry about me. Do well on your tour!” Taehyung removed his face mask and threw it on the trash can, “Take care of yourself there and don’t push yourself too much.”

“You sound like a boyfriend.” Lexi laughed, exercising her shoulder to remove the pain. “I _am_ your boyfriend since you don’t have a legit one. So, I’m telling you to stop pushing yourself too much and take care of yourself there. You have the key to our dorm, you can use the massage chair there if your body hurts.”

“Taehyung, we have physical therapists who take good care of us. Besides, it’s you who shouldn’t push yourself too much and should take care of yourself. Sleep now, it’s already late there.” Taehyung just smiled at Lexi, “Alright, I’m going to rest. We still have one more stage tomorrow. I miss you, jagi. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight! Go get ‘em tomorrow, tiger.” Lexi said before turning off the video call.

~

**2019.**

“My gaming laptop is broken, can we play mobile first?” Lexi asked, pouting in front of Taehyung because he wants to play PUBG on PC but she wants them to play together. “Please? I even made you dinner, you ungrateful guy.” She said, guilt-tripping him since he doesn’t want to play on mobile.

“You didn’t even go to the museum with me earlier and now you’re guilt-tripping me? If only Cammie-noona was here, I’d have a museum date all the time.” Taehyung shot back. Lexi pouted, “Oh come on. I’ll make it up to you, just play with me on mobile, just this once!”

Taehyung sighed and nodded in defeat. Lexi jumped from the couch, “Yay! Wait, I’ll get coke.” He shouted, “Make that two!” Taehyung was left in the living room, watching Netflix while eating popcorn. “Lexi, does it really take forever to get coke?!” He shouted while throwing and catching a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

“..and that’s best friend number 1, Taehyung.” Taehyung heard Jimin say and he felt a soft tap on his back.

He turned around and saw a girl with Jimin, “Oh shit, hey, it’s Eunice, right?” He slightly bowed to Eunice and showed her his signature boxy smile. “Nice to meet you,” was the only thing she managed to say. Jimin always talks about her in their group chat when they were apart.

“If only you know how to get your ass away from that couch, then maybe you already have your coke by now.” Lexi entered the living room holding two cans of coke.

“This is Lexi, my best friend.” Taehyung wrapped his arm around Lexi and introduced her to Eunice who just smiled teasingly. “Really! She’s just my best friend!” He insisted.

“So defensive. I was just messing around.” Eunice replied. Jimin shook his head and winked at Taehyung. He pulled Eunice to the hallway so he could look for the other boys.

“Yeah, Taehyung, you’re so defensive. If you like me, you can just confess right now.” Lexi said after Jimin and Eunice left the living room. Taehyung laughed, “Ya! I told you, I have a crush on Tzuyu and I’m planning to take it to another level.”

Lexi shook her head, “Jagi, I’ve seen you take home girls.. but an idol from another girl group? That’s going to cause a scandal, especially if you’re just going to play with her heart. Stop it.” She sternly said, getting both of their phones to open the PUBG game.

The doorbell suddenly rang, Lexi pushing Taehyung to get it. When Taehyung got back, Lexi saw Jeongyeon with him. “Hey,” she said. The two of them became friends too when she was still dating Jimin. They just didn’t get the chance to be close since she’s also busy as an idol.

“Hey,” Lexi said in reply. Honestly, she doesn’t know what to do, knowing that Eunice is just in Jimin’s room. “What can we do for you?” She asked Jeongyeon. “I wanted to talk to Jimin, he’s not answering any of my calls. Is he back from Busan?” Jeongyeon asked.

Lexi was about to answer, but Taehyung already did. “Yes, he’s here. Wait here, please.” In a flash, Taehyung’s already running to Jimin and Hoseok’s room. Taehyung opened the bedroom door, “What?“ Jimin asked. "Come here.” Taehyung pulled him outside. Eunice just heard Taehyung shout, “Just stay there, Eunice!" 

“What is it, Taehyung?” Jimin asked, walking with him to the living room. Taehyung didn’t need to answer because Jimin already saw Jeongyeon waiting for him. “We need to talk,” Jeongyeon said.

Jimin shot Taehyung a death glare. He knows what Jimin means. It’s a mix of _What do you think you’re doing?_ and _Why did you let her in?_ and _Are you fucking stupid?_ , but since Jimin has no choice, he ushered Jeongyeon to the kitchen so they can talk privately.

Taehyung was left with Lexi in the living room. “Stupid, I know what you’re trying to do,” Lexi whispered. “If you want to talk to Tzuyu, don’t ruin other relationships. Jimin is just starting with Eunice, stupid.” She added, completely pissed with Taehyung.

Taehyung said that he’s sorry and still pushed Lexi to play PUBG with him, even if he knows that she’s already not in the mood. While they were playing, Taehyung heard Hobi ask, "Where’s Jimin, Taehyung?" 

As if on cue, Jimin walked out from the kitchen with Jeongyeon, shock was evident on Jimin’s face. "On again?” Eunice asked. Jimin quickly went to Eunice’s side, holding her hand, “No, no. How did you even know her?”

“What’s a Jimin research without coming across articles and videos on your alleged _girlfriend_?” Eunice answered, making Lexi give Taehyung another death glare “But she’s not anymore! I told you that at the beach, right?” Jimin, half pleading with his voice, held Eunice’s shoulders. “Yes. You did. When will you start to actually tell me about things? You could’ve gone back to the room to tell me that you needed to talk to her.”

Jimin sighed and sternly said, “Eunice, come on. Don’t let that jealousy eat you up.” Eunice removed Jimin’s hands on her shoulders, “I’m not jealous. We’re not even officially together, right? I just don’t want to get into the middle of a relationship that has built foundation through the years.”

With that, Eunice left the dorm without another word. Jimin shook his head, completely pissed too. “I think you should go.” He said to Jeongyeon before sitting on the couch.

Taehyung, trying to save the situation, walked Jeongyeon back to the front door. When he got back into the living room, the three were all quiet. He immediately sat beside Lexi, “Jagi..” he whispered. Lexi shushed him, “Shut up. You and I are going to talk later.” she said in a low voice.

Jimin is still quiet while sitting on their living room couch. Taehyung, Hobi and Lexi all sat there too, still not saying anything.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jimin finally blurted out, rubbing his face with both of his hands in frustration. “What is Jeongyeon doing here anyway?” Hobi asked him, still full of confusion in his face. “I never pegged you to be the playboy type.” He commented.

“You know how we always get back together after spending time away from each other, but I’ve grown tired of it, hyung. I don’t like it anymore, heck, I don’t think I still love her.” Jimin rubbed his temples then leaned on the couch with closed eyes.

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked. “Since when did you realize that you don’t love her anymore?” Taehyung asked since he has been with Jimin from the start of the relationship and had always been with him through all the on and off.

Jimin looked at him with a poker face. “What? I was just asking. You know I’ll move heaven and Earth for you and Jeongyeon, but if you don’t love her anymore then what’s the point?” Taehyung tapped Jimin’s shoulder. Lexi looked at Taehyung weirdly and raised an eyebrow at him as if saying, _Yeah go on, solve the problem that you did._

“ _Ya_! Lexi! What are you doing to Taehyung?” Hobi joked while staring at Taehyung with a proud look. “Oh well, I think that’s growth right there.” Lexi said, flashing her fake smile.

“But really, Jimin, who do you want to pursue? Like really pursue after tonight?” Lexi asked. “Don’t get me wrong, boys, I know it’s hard to try to open up to another girl again, since you all try to live your lives privately. Jimin, I understand if you’re going to choose Jeongyeon since the two of you already have your foundation.. I mean, maybe it’s not hard to try to love her again? Maybe you just grew tired of the games and wanted something mature this time. But Jimin, I’ll also understand if you’d want to risk it with Eunice. I could have a friend here in your dorm and have someone new rather than seeing your faces over and over again.”

“I still think he should be with Jeongyeon.” Taehyung casually said. Hobi smacked the back of his head. “I thought you’re growing up already?!”

“I think you should just go with Eunice.” Hobi stated and massaged Jimin’s shoulder. “She fits your _just Jimin_ state, natural, calm and fun.”

“Ahh- shit. Here goes nothing.” Jimin stood up and walked towards his room. Whoever Jimin chose, none of them knows. Hoseok told them that he needed to go somewhere too and left them in the living room.

“Lexi..” Taehyung softly said. “Are you serious with pursuing Tzuyu?” Lexi suddenly asked. Taehyung nodded. “You like her that much?” Lexi asked again.

Taehyung nodded _again_ , “You know, with those few dates that we had, I wake up happier and seeing her smile makes my heart flutter. I don’t know, Lexi. I felt this once also with Therese.. if you still remember her. Tzuyu doesn’t feel familiar yet, but I’m happy with the new feelings she’s been giving me. And I actually think that she likes me too?”

Hearing Taehyung say those things brought a different kind of pain in Lexi’s heart, but still, she gave Taehyung a smile. “It’s good that you’re ready to love again. There’s nothing wrong with that, Tae. Just be careful on how you act around other people. If Jimin and Eunice will never make up, you’ll be one of the reasons why they never worked out.”

“I know, I’m sorry, Lexi.” He gave Lexi a hug, “Thank you for always supporting me and for being there always. I’ll never be who I am today without you, _bestfriend_.”

And for the first time, Lexi hated the word _‘bestfriend’_. It stinged her heart more than it should. She was the first one to let go of the hug, “I need to get going, Tae. I promised my teammates that we’ll go out for a drink tonight.” Lexi did not wait for Taehyung to answer, she went out of the house as fast as she could.

Jungkook is standing on the second floor, looking down at the living room, hearing and seeing everything the two talked about. He just shook his head at how dense Taehyung is.

Lexi’s apartment is far from Bangtan’s house in Hannam, but still she opted to walk. After all these years, Taehyung still can’t see her more than a bestfriend. She smiled to herself, a lone tear falling from her left eye. “3 years,” she whispered to herself.

Taehyung is really just a bestfriend to her at the beginning. The two of them grew together and that makes her happy. Taehyung never forgetting her in everything makes her happy too. 3 years ago, when Taehyung and the boys were on the Wings Tour, that’s when she realized that one tingly feeling she’s had ever since 2016.

She’s _fucking_ in love with her bestfriend.

How did she realize this? Not seeing Taehyung or not being with Taehyung for months felt like a thorn is piercing through her heart. She’s been overreacting back then. But now that she grew up, she already understands the overseas work Taehyung has to attend to since they are now international stars, as what she said from the beginning.

Taehyung’s work is understandable for her. Seeing Taehyung date different girls, or walking on Taehyung with another girl in his room became normal for her, a normal daily pain that she’s come to tame through the years. But hearing Taehyung say that he wants to try being serious again with a girl?

 _Oh god, it hurts,_ she thought to herself. Her phone vibrated on her pocket. When she checked the notification, it was a message from Jungkook.

 ** _Kook:_** Let’s drink?

~

Taehyung can’t get a hold on Lexi these past few days. Whenever he tries to meet with her, she’s always either training or she has something up in her schedule. He is craving for burgers today so he wanted to get one after their scheduled fanmeet. He decided to try again and messaged her.

 ** _Taehyung:_** Lexi, let’s get burgers after our fanmeet?

 ** _Lexi_** : I’ll pass, I promised Jungkook we’ll cook dinner tonight.

 ** _Taehyung:_** So you’ll be in our house tonight?

 ** _Lexi_** : Yes.

 ** _Taehyung:_** Are you staying over? Let’s watch a movie!

 ** _Lexi:_** No. I have an early morning training tomorrow.

 ** _Taehyung:_** I can drive you there, jagi

Taehyung stared at his phone screen, expecting a reply, but he did not receive any. He’s worried about Lexi though, this is the first time she is not saying anything as to why she’s not here all the time. On their way to the fanmeet, Taehyung received a message from Tzuyu. He smiled when he saw the notification.

 ** _Tzuyu:_** Taehyungie! I just have practice til 8 pm today. Wanna go catch a movie or something after?

 ** _Taehyung:_** Perfect timing! Fine, I’ll just bring dinner for you. I have dinner with the boys later anyway.

Jimin accidentally peeked at Taehyung’s phone, causing him to elbow Taehyung. “What?” Taehyung asked. “Nothing, are you two.. uhm, you know?” Jimin asked without having a clear question. Taehyung raised his shoulders slightly, “No label yet, but I know that the feeling is mutual.” Jimin nodded, “How did you know?”

“She told me the other day, only because I asked. She just told me that she likes me back and maybe we can get to know each other more.” Jimin nodded again, “Okay, but don’t play with her, Tae. I’m telling you. I’m friends with her too.” Taehyung tapped Jimin’s shoulder, “Of course. I _really_ like her.” Jimin showed his smug smile to Taehyung, “More than you like Lexi?” Taehyung was quick to hit him on his arm, “Ya! Drop it! I’ve been telling you guys for quite a while now that she’s only my bestfriend. Nothing more.”

“Okaay.” Jimin said, the same way he reacts when he’s so done with everything. Lexi doesn’t confide with him when it comes to Taehyung, but he’s heard Jungkook a couple of times talking to her on the phone. Jungkook always consoles her and Jimin can’t do anything about the three knowing that it’s a freaking love triangle. Eunice asked about them the first time she saw Lexi and Taehyung, but he can’t share just yet, especially if none of the two confessed to him yet.

~

A sudden turn of events happened on their fanmeet. Taehyung is more than relieved when he sees Eunice there, he can finally let go of the guilt he’s been feeling from that night. What surprised him more is that the girlfriend that Yoongi has been talking about for years is actually true. Jimin is the only one who believed him, and now, all of them are sitting in the living room while talking and waiting for Gail to arrive.

Taehyung’s eyes instantly landed on Lexi the moment the door opened. Jimin immediately led Yoongi and Gail to Yoongi’s room, while Eunice and Lexi sat with them in the living room. Taehyung made space for Lexi beside him, but she went beside Jungkook, hearing her say, “What are we cooking? Seems like Yoongi-oppa will be busy.” Jungkook looked at her endearingly, “Whatever you want. We just stocked up on groceries anyway.”

Taehyung followed Jungkook and Lexi in the kitchen, “Can I help with anything?” Lexi smiled at him, “Just eat what we’re going to make, Taehyung.” She returned to talking with Jungkook after answering him, causing Taehyung to just roll his eyes. He went back to sitting in the living room with the boys, but not interacting with them.

“Jungkook, I don’t know how long I can keep this act on.” Jungkook gave her the ingredients to prepare, “Then stop acting. Why do you still go here anyway? You should move on first. I told you, I can just go over your place if you want company.”

Jimin is standing on the kitchen’s entrance, Eunice just behind him. “You know, Lexi, if Taehyung’s giving you a hard time, just stop seeing him first.” He went to the refrigerator to get cold water for him and Eunice. “It’s not that easy to do that, bubb.” Eunice answered Jimin, Jungkook and Lexi just looking at them. “Or you can talk to a girl, I know you’ll understand each other better.” Jungkook said, smiling at them.

The four of them started making dinner. Jungkook made it sound like they’re preparing something grand, but in reality, he just wants to prepare ramyeon.. again. Jimin facepalmed at the thought, but still helped them while the two girls talked.

They went back to the living room after preparing dinner. As much as Eunice wants to talk to Lexi more, she needs to go home with Gail because by the looks of it, the talk with Yoongi did not go well.

Lexi did not go to Bangtan’s dorm for the next few days. She meets with Eunice and Gail, not letting Taehyung know, which means Jimin and Yoongi are both forced to stay at the house.

On Eunice’s last day in Seoul, the three agreed to meet early in the morning at a coffee shop near Gail’s unit. Eunice gave the two their own coffee mugs and sat on one of the chairs, “Now, what? You two, seriously, just straight up tell them how you feel.” Gail was busy taking a sip when she stopped, “Ya! You think I didn’t tell him that? We just didn’t have that talk _yet_.” Lexi chuckled, “Ew, he’s your boyfriend and you can’t even tell him how you feel.”

“Shut up, Taehyung’s your bestfriend and you share with him all your life and you can’t even say how you feel to him. You’re no better.” Gail shot back, making Lexi joke about shedding tears. “About that, I don’t know if I should say it to him. He’s so….. dense.” Eunice smiled, “Just say it to him. He’s your bestfriend for years. He might be feeling something too.”

Gail was quick to shake her head in disapproval, “No. I say, she waits until after this Tzuyu episode. We’ll know if Taehyung really likes her so much, even if Lexi is nowhere to be found.” Lexi’s eyes became round, “Ya! I’m not going to die!” The three laughed, “Yeah, you’re not, you’re just going to ignore him. You know, give him a cold shoulder. Fucking stand up for yourself for once.”

Lexi just nodded, “Fine. I just miss him, that’s all. Even if he’s not good for me.” Gail shot a quick rebuttal, “But is he really not good for you?” Eunice tapped Gail’s shoulders, “Actually, maybe you just don’t know yet how good you are for each other.”

“Or not,” Lexi denied again, making Eunice and Gail throw their tissue papers at her.

~

Taehyung is driving back to Hannam after staying the whole day at Tzuyu’s apartment. He smiled at the thought of them having fun earlier, watching movies all day and having a good laugh at how Tzuyu tried her best to make him burgers since he said that it was his favorite.

The burger tasted good, but every time he eats the food, it tasted more of his hundreds and endless memories with Lexi. She’s not contacting him these past few days, even if he tries. The last time he saw her was when Eunice was leaving Korea, which was over a week ago, and she did not even say much to him. He even asked her when did they become close but she did not even answer. In addition, she was with Jungkook all the time she was staying in their dorm.

He pulled over for a while, pulling out his phone, he typed a quick message to Lexi.

 ** _Taehyung:_** Jagi, want to eat?

He waited for a good ten minutes, just so he would take the next right to Lexi’s apartment instead of going straight to Hannam. When Lexi didn’t reply, he still took the way to Lexi’s apartment, wishing she’s there. He parked his car near the complex and went out. He felt a cold breeze brush through him and he looked at the sky.

Taehyung did not see any star, making him smile, not because of the lack of stars, but because whenever he and Lexi decide to take a stroll, it always rains. _Maybe it will be one of those nights_ , he said to himself before jogging up the apartment complex because Lexi lives on the third floor.

For the first time in years, the lack of stars in the sky failed him. He’s been calling Lexi to open up non stop, but no one answered the door. After an hour, he went out of the apartment complex and walked to his car even if it’s raining hard. Sighing, he drove back home with a heavy heart.

He still needs to pack as they are leaving for Bon Voyage tomorrow morning. When he went inside their dorm, almost all of the boys were in the living room with their luggages open and their things beside it, waiting to be organized inside. “Is Lexi here?” Taehyung asked. Seokjin is busy folding his RJ pajamas, “Nope.” Taehyung looked at Yoongi, “Is Lexi with Gail?” Yoongi shook his head while inserting a lot of headbands on his luggage pocket, “No. Gail’s in my room, getting my toiletries for me.”

Taehyung sat on the living room couch and sighed, “I don’t know what to do. I think Lexi is ignoring me. I don’t even know what I did for her to ignore me.” He massaged his forehead, completely stressed out, “Have you ever thought of what you didn’t do?” Seokjin asked.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Taehyung asked, but Seokjin’s phone started ringing causing him to walk to the kitchen. Taehyung just heard him say, “What do you mean Charmine is missing?”

“Who’s Charmine?” Taehyung asked the boys. Namjoon looked confused too, “I don’t know a Charmine. I only know a Rianne, unless hyung is cheating.” Jimin threw one of his socks to Namjoon, “Ya! Don’t say that. I doubt. Jin-hyung is so whipped from the start.”

Hoseok went to the kitchen too without a word. Taehyung stood up. “I’ll just pack in my room, guys. I’m not feeling well.” Taehyung did not wait for the others to answer and went straight to his room that he shares with Namjoon. He pulled his luggage out and stared at it long and hard.

 _Fuck this,_ he thought. This is the first time he’s going to pack without Lexi’s checklist. _I can do this,_ he said to himself. _I can do this on my own._

Just as when he was about to start packing, Yoongi entered the room, giving Taehyung a small piece of paper. “Lexi dropped by to give this to you, but she told us she’s in a rush.” Taehyung nodded and just said his thanks.

He opened the paper and it’s that checklist that Lexi always gives him when he’s going on a long trip. There’s just a note in the bottom of the list that made his heart ache when it shouldn’t have.

_Have fun in New Zealand, bestfriend. :)_

For the first time, he hated the word bestfriend. He hated how lost he feels.

~

New Zealand is beautiful.

The boys have high hopes for New Zealand because Namjoon always talks so highly of the place. Namjoon wasn’t wrong. In fact, the experience exceeded their expectations. The boys enjoyed driving around, looking at scenery that they never imagined to be true.

Ever since they got to New Zealand, Taehyung decided not to message Lexi for the meantime. If Lexi is not talking to him, then maybe something is wrong with him. He decided to just focus on himself first and the boys, of course. This is their trip after all. 

Taehyung is the one driving the Santa Fe car along with Jin and Yoongi. After doing the grocery shopping, Seokjin opened the pack of mandarins for them to eat. Even when Taehyung was driving, he still managed to peel one for himself.

“Taehyung, don’t you have a heart?” Seokjin asked, trying his best not to laugh. “What?” Taehyung replied, confused if he heard him right. “I said, don’t you have a heart? They said that if you’re good at peeling mandarins, you don’t have a heart.” Seokjin shamelessly said. Yoongi laughed with him, “Where did that come from, hyung? Of course, Taehyung has a heart!” Yoongi defended Taehyung while he held his left chest, “I have a heart, Jin-hyung! I’m not even sure why it’s hurting right now..” He softly answered.

Yoongi looked at Seokjin who’s sitting in the backseat, winking at him. “Are things not going well with Tzuyu?” Seokjin asked, Taehyung looked at the camera. “Don’t worry, they’ll edit it out.” Yoongi said, urging Taehyung to talk to them. “No, no. Everything’s great with Tzuyu. I send her pictures of our trip and she can’t wait for me to go home. She misses me.” Yoongi nodded, “And you? Do you miss her?”

Taehyung sighed, “Of course, I miss her. I just can’t get Lexi out of my mind. I don’t know what I did for her to ignore me.” Seokjin immediately answered, “Or what you didn’t do.” Then ate another mandarin. “Why do you keep saying that?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi bit his lower lip and tapped Taehyung’s shoulder, “We have a lot of free time here, Taehyung. Think about it.”

Throughout the trip, Taehyung gave his focus to Bangtan. He’s always trying to help out in everything and is also game in doing everything. Oftentimes, the boys would see him wandering too far from them, or staring into space longer than he normally would, but they just let him. If they already realized how much Taehyung loves his bestfriend, why can’t he? There was also a time during camping where Taehyung slept earlier than expected, but the boys decided not to wake him up. Yoongi saying, “Just let him sleep, maybe his mind is exhausted from thinking too hard.”

On the day that they tried Nevis Swing and Catapult, they did not expect Taehyung to try the catapult too. Taehyung was so happy that time, feeling a lot of different emotions at once. Dinner time came and Jungkook still can’t stop talking about the swing, knowing that he was the one who loves extreme activities like that.

“I really love how that felt, especially the catapult!” Jungkook said while hopping beside Taehyung, “Yes! I felt so scared while falling but I also felt happiness in it, like the excitement will never end!”

“That’s how the catapult felt? Well then it’s okay that I didn’t try it, that’s how I feel with Eunice anyway.” Jimin said with a smug smile while Taehyung and Jungkook just stared at him, “What? That’s really how it feels! When you guys start to feel that whenever you’re with someone, then you’re done for, you’re in love.”

Taehyung felt his heart drop. He felt everything all at once. Maybe he’s really done for this time.

~

Lexi and Gail are both busy in Bangtan’s kitchen because they know that the boys will arrive today. “I’m just glad you’re here now, I used to do this alone every. freaking. year.” Lexi said, earning a laugh from Gail. “The only difference is, you don’t have this problem with Taehyung in the previous years.”

“Fine, you win. I’m just finishing Taehyung’s favorite then I’ll go. I’m still not done ignoring him.” Lexi said while finishing the burger for Taehyung. “Is he still seeing Tzuyu?” Gail asked. “I don’t know, he stopped messaging me a week ago.” Lexi shrugged. “I know I’m the one who told you to wait it out, but is ignoring him good for your heart?”

“No..” Lexi almost whispered. “Well, is it good for your soul?” Gail asked again, Lexi shaking her head, “Absolutely not. But do I need this? Definitely yes. You don’t know how much I stopped myself from calling him to tell him about the slightest things.” She finished arranging Taehyung’s burger and placed it on his part of the dining table.

She bid her goodbye to Gail and quickly ran out of the house, knowing that the boys are already on their way back from the airport. Taehyung realized a lot of things from their trip which caused him to be quite the jerk for breaking things off with Tzuyu over the phone, but he really can’t take it anymore, especially now that he knows that after trying not to feel anything over the years, he failed.

It was raining when their car was parked in their garage. They went out one by one, Yoongi a little too excited as he ran to the front door and inside. “I wish she was here to welcome me home, too.” Jimin said while pouting, “I’m with you, bro.” Seokjin answered, then they both made their way inside. Taehyung followed, expecting that Lexi would be there just as she always is throughout the years whenever they went back from other countries.

But she’s not.

Taehyung slumped a little too hard on his seat in the dining area. With a frown on his face, he can’t help but stare at Yoongi who’s still busy annoying Gail to death just because he missed her. “At least she still makes your burgers.” Taehyung heard Jungkook say before he sat on his seat. Taehyung gave Jungkook a small smile and stared at the food in front of him, “I don’t know how long I can hold this, Kook. I feel like I should see her now.”

“Then why don’t you just go to her. Stop hiding from each other. I’m tired.” Jungkook said teasingly. Jimin sat on Taehyung’s other side, “Yeah, just go. I’m tired too.” Taehyung just nodded and grabbed his own car keys before dashing out of the front door.

 _Rain, you better not fail me tonight_ , Taehyung talked to the universe. Driving to Lexi’s apartment, his mind is clouded with thoughts of her. He just hopes she went there straight after cooking in their house. He was about to make a turn when he saw a familiar Tata jacket. He’d know that jacket from anywhere because it was uniquely made for her.

 _This girl,_ he said in his mind even if he mentally facepalmed himself. He pulled the car over and went out even if the rain was pouring, “What the hell are you doing walking here when it’s raining?” Taehyung shouted which Lexi heard, “Why do you care?” Lexi answered while frowning. Taehyung took big strides to get closer to her, “I care because I don’t want my bestfriend to get sick.”

There’s the word again – that _bestfriend_ word. Lexi felt that pang in her chest again so she turned her back on Taehyung and started walking again. “Fine, I care because I don’t want the love of my life to get sick so will you please come here and hug me?” Lexi stopped on her tracks, confused if she heard him right. She turned again to face him, “Is this magic? I thought we’re only going to hit this off if we’re 40 years old already?”

Taehyung closed the gap between them and hugged her tight, pulling the hood of her jacket on top of her head and covering it again with his head, “Love needs effort, not magic. And I’d be damned if I say that the two of us don’t give each other effort.” Lexi awkwardly hugged him back with no energy at all.

Taehyung held both of her arms and wrapped it tightly around his waist and buried Lexi’s head on his chest. “Jagiya, I love you. I’m sorry if it took me long enough to say this to you, but I can’t risk losing you, not when you’re the only one who can love me like this.”

“I did not even say that I love you.” Lexi said, hiding her smile in Taehyung’s chest, as well as the tears that are now flowing freely on her cheeks, but she can’t hide it anymore too. “You fucking idiot. You fucking have the audacity to say it to my face that you’re going to be serious with another girl. You fucking idiot.”

“You said ‘you fucking idiot’ two times..” Taehyung teased, “Well, let me say it again. You fucking idiot, you don’t know how much I stopped myself from calling you in the slightest inconvenience that I experience, how much I tried to stop myself from going to your dorm whenever I feel happy, or sad.”

“This ‘fucking idiot’ loves you so much, just a coward to not say it to you earlier. Do you want to know how much?” Taehyung started swaying slightly while still hugging her then he felt her nod, “Do you know how much I love those 6 boys? I love you with that amount combined, even more.“ Lexi snuggled closer to Taehyung’s chest, as if they can still get any closer. This still feels surreal to her, hearing Taehyung confess his feelings with a large amount, as he says.

Taehyung kissed the top of Lexi’s head, "I just feel like I don’t deserve you, Lexi. We’ve grown together and I saw you change into this super amazing girl that I feel like you’re out of my league.”

“I don’t deserve you? Is that your decision to make?” Lexi pulled away from the hug and stared at Taehyung, “This is my life, Taehyung. I get to say who I deserve and who I don’t. I love you too, my –”

“Fucking idiot?” Taehyung teased, asking her. “No.” He smiled, “Then, am I still your bestfriend?” Lexi nodded, “Of course, but now, jagiya is more real.”

“I love you too, my jagiya.” Lexi smiled at him, ready to pull him again to another hug, but Taehyung pulled her to a kiss. He smiled while kissing her, causing her to giggle into the kiss too, “I hope you don’t get sick.” Taehyung whispered, “Nah, you’ll take care of me anyway.” Lexi answered. Taehyung wrapped his arms on her waist while Lexi wrapped her arms on his neck, Taehyung deepening the kiss.

Taehyung felt like he’s in the catapult again, falling excitingly with no end. Nothing can make him happier than now. _Thank you, Rain, for not failing me tonight._ He thought about their early years as bestfriends, Lexi always saying that she knows that talking to the universe is real. For the first time, Taehyung believed that the fate and universe is real – because he happen to be blessed with the best one.

~

“I can’t stay for dinner, guys.I got some errands to do.” Hoseok said, grabbing also his car keys and went straight through the front door without waiting for the others’ answer.

Jimin moved to Taehyung’s seat beside Jungkook, “You okay?” He asked. Jungkook nodded, “Yep.” Jimin tapped Jungkook’s shoulder, “You sure? You like her, right?” The younger one just gave him a small smile, “Hyung, we can’t go in between soulmates. They just really gravitate back to each other, no matter what the circumstances are.”

“Lexi – she’s just easy to talk to, you know? I feel like she understands me, but maybe they understand each other more. Don’t worry, hyung. I’m okay. They’re our friends.” Jungkook said, looking at the others who just sat on the chairs of the dining table.

“Jungkook-ssi, I hope you attract someone who speaks your own language so you don’t spend your whole life translating your soul.” Jimin gave him another tap on the shoulders before returning to his seat.

“Where did Hoseok go?” Seokjin asked while looking around. “He said he has errands.” Namjoon answered, getting food from the center. “Aish, I told him not to!” Seokjin left the house immediately without another word.

Seokjin called Hoseok immediately which he picked up, "Hyung..” Seokjin did not waste his time, “Hoseok, I told you not to go to her. This is for her too, and you know that.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I can’t just let them take her.” Then he ended the call.

  


~


	5. Interlude: You Are In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin, Yoongi and Taehyung are all happy with their partners. How about the other boys?
> 
> Pairing: Jimin x OC, Yoongi x OC, Taehyung x OC, Hoseok x OC, Jungkook x OC, Seokjin x OC, Namjoon x OC 
> 
> Genre: a lot of FLUFF (I MEAN IT!), but a little bit of angst
> 
> Rating: 18+
> 
> Warning: implied smut, a little dirty talk, sir kink, some mentions of anxiety/anxiety attacks
> 
> Word count: 11K+

It’s been 2 weeks since Bangtan returned from their Bon Voyage trip. Since then, they have been busy practicing for the upcoming award shows and comeback. It was a rainy Saturday morning and the boys are coming out of their rooms one by one as they would go to BigHit together. The only thing scheduled for the day is dance practice. Hoseok checked the time on his watch, “Where is Namjoon? He’s taking too long.” He complained while looking at the maknae line sitting side by side on one of their long couches.

As if on cue, Namjoon walked out of his room, holding his phone up. “Bang PD-nim sent me a text, we have a team meeting in an hour. Let’s go.” Hoseok stood up, followed by the maknae line. Yoongi and Jin are already waiting in the car, as Yoongi wanted to drive and Jin wanted to take the shotgun seat. Hoseok proudly looked at the maknae line, thinking about how the three changed over the years. The younger ones used to be hard to call which makes them late all the time, but now, they listen more and already have the initiative to go without being asked.

They filed in the car, one by one, “There’s a reason we workout, and this is it.” Namjoon joked, making the others laugh. Yoongi started driving as soon as he heard the last car door close. “Rianne’s coming home in a few days,” Seokjin announced, obviously wanting to smile. “ _Jinjja_? It’s been that long? I miss noona!” Jungkook answered, clapping his hands. “Is noona a doctor already?” Taehyung asked. “2 more years, but she told me she misses me so she’s going to spend her break here.” Seokjin smugly said, as if making his members jealous that his girlfriend is coming over.

“I’m sure Lexi misses her too!” Taehyung added, “Oh shit, I miss Lexi too.” Taehyung held his chest and acted shocked. “You just saw each other last night! You don’t get to say that beside me when my girlfriend is in another country!” Jimin smacked his arm, making the boys laugh. Yoongi laughed with his gummy smile, “What happened to ‘you are my soulmate’?” He asked. Both Jimin and Taehyung just finished recording their new song “Friends” earlier that week. Hoseok interrupted, singing the part of Friends “BFFs on one day, enemies on the other,” making the bunch laugh. “We should spend a weekend on the house I bought in my province!” Jin announced again and everyone agreed with him. Yoongi parked the car smoothly in front of BigHit, the boys coming out of the car one by one but still waited for each other before going inside the building.

Hitman Bang entered the conference room first, followed by Sejin. If there’s anyone who knows about Si Hyuk’s knowledge of the boys’ fates, it’s Sejin – which is why he’s there taking care of them ever since 2013. If Si Hyuk holds the strings given by the Fates, Sejin can actually see the red strings of fate on the members’ pinky fingers. There are only four colors to it: White - if they haven’t met their partner yet, Pink - if they already met them but haven’t got together yet, Red - if they already met and they are already together, Black - if one of them dies.

Upon sitting on the conference chairs, Sejin looked at Si Hyuk, asking him to come closer as he needs to whisper something. “I see that Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi, Seokjin and Hoseok has red strings.” He said, the boys just looking at the two, not hearing what they’re talking about. Si Hyuk whispered back, “I only know about Seokjin, Jimin and Yoongi. Yoongi talked to me about something, but I didn’t know about Taehyung and Hoseok. Do you think Taehyung finally figured out that it was his bestfriend all along?” He asked.

“Oh come on, why are you whispering in front of us?” Seokjin asked, the others bit their lip to hold back their laughter. Si Hyuk smiled at them, cutting the conversation he was having with Sejin. He always looks at the boys proudly, seeing how far they’ve come and being content with the path he carefully crafted for them. He just wanted the boys to be in a team just so he can keep them together, but them being worldwide stars is out of his hands, that’s their own doing.

“I’m back from my vacation, boys. We can start talking about how you want this comeback to be. I already have a list of shows that want you in the early 2020 and we’ll confirm which shows you want. I also have the list of award show schedules for end 2019, we can already discuss the stages that you want to do. Also, I have to talk to Jimin after this meeting – alone.” He announced. The boys were just nodding along, but all eyes landed on Jimin when he said that he needed to talk to him alone.

“Why me?” Jimin asked. “It’s just something about your property. Nothing big.” Si Hyuk answered. The meeting went on for 4 hours. It’s nothing new to them because their meetings with their boss are half serious work and half joking around and talking about their daily lives. This is also Si Hyuk’s way of monitoring how’s life for them, but who was he kidding, the boys are really close to his heart.

After the Bangtan meeting, the six boys walked together to the practice room while Jimin followed Si Hyuk to his office. Jimin immediately sat down on one of the chairs in front of his boss’ desk. “Yoongi told me that you already have a girlfriend.” Jimin looked up. He was hoping that he could be the one to tell him that he already has a girlfriend. Jimin just nodded because there’s no point denying it now, besides, all of them knows that Yoongi will never lie. “Is it still the same girl a year ago?” Si Hyuk asked, Jimin shook his head immediately. “No, she’s… different, but she’s not here right now, although I’m asking her to transfer here in Korea.” Jimin cleared his throat, “If that’s okay?” Jimin felt the need to seek for his validation since before this year, only Seokjin and Namjoon got his blessing on dating Rianne and Cammie respectively.

He felt Si Hyuk tap his shoulder, “You’re matured now, Jimin. Of course, you can.” Jimin smiled immediately, “I can just hug you right now, Bang PD-nim!” Si Hyuk stopped him, imitating Black Panther’s meme, “We don’t do that here.” This earned a laugh from both of them.

“Now, I really wanted to talk to you about the property you bought, the old house facing Han River.” Jimin’s head tilted slightly because he doesn’t have any idea why would his boss bring that up, “Yeah, what about that?”

“Someone came by here yesterday. I think it’s one of the people you asked for help in renovating the house. He told me that it’s finished so I just want to advise you to go there today.” Si Hyuk said. Jimin automatically checked his phone, “ _Jinjja_? They could’ve just contacted me. Is that all?” 

His boss nodded his head, “You can go to the boys now.” Jimin stood up and said his thanks again to his boss. He could never ask for a better management. He made his way to the practice room and saw the boys starting already. Of course, he quickly made his way to them, dancing with them as if he was there since the song started, making the boys laugh because Hoseok was shocked.

Their practice should’ve ended at 6 PM, but it’s already 8 PM and they’re still lying on the practice room floor. “We should go home,” Jungkook whispered while breathing heavily. They practiced Dionysus again and all of them went too hard.

Yoongi was the first one to stand up and gather his things, “I’ll sleep in Gail’s apartment tonight. I can’t take that she only eats real food when it’s me who cooked. See you tomorrow, boys.” The boys waved goodbye to him, Seokjin shouting, “Have a fun _dinner_!”

The boys laughed, knowing that Seokjin was referring to another thing. Jungkook looked at Taehyung, “How about you? You don’t have anything for tonight?” Taehyung stared at the ceiling, “Nope. Jagi’s training until 10 PM tonight. I told her to just go straight to sleep when she gets back to her apartment.”

“Or you can surprise her with something when she gets home,” Namjoon suggested. Taehyung sat up and clicked his tongue, sending finger hearts to Namjoon, “That I would do! Thanks, hyung!” He quickly stood up and gathered his things. “See you tomorrow, boys!” He dashed out of the room and left.

“Last five… lying down on the floor,” Seokjin commented. He was supposed to say standing, but considering that they’re all lying down. “I remembered, I have something to attend to.” Jimin stood up.

“Ya! Don’t tell us you’re cheating!” Hoseok said. “What? No, I’m not! Am I not allowed to have a life?!” Jimin said while laughing softly, gathering his things too. “The house I bought is finished already. I’m gonna go take a look and might as well spend the night there. I have extra clothes in my bag anyway.”

Jimin waved goodbye to his hyungs and Taehyung. He already booked a cab while walking out of the building which arrived exactly when he got out. The car ride was short. He paid the cab driver and got out, his eyes automatically looking at the house. He’s shocked that the lights are turned on, his eyes narrowing in confusion. He walked to the house and entered his passcode beside the front door.

The door opened and he went inside. Nothing much has changed except that the interior is now complete with the simple chandelier that he picked and the walls are now painted white. He walked over to the kitchen only to see food on the table, making him confused even more. “What the fuck..” he softly said, because he doesn’t know where did that food come from.

The food is not familiar to him. He smelled it and it smells good. He wants to try tasting it but what if it has poison? Or does he watch too much movies? He held the bowl only to find it still hot, “Okay.. This is creepy.” He smiled his flat line smile and grabbed a spoon, scooped some of the soup and tasted it. It tasted sour, a good kind of sour. He suddenly remembered the dish that Eunice talks about all the time.

_Flashback:_

_“Since you like sour foods, I’d like you to know that my favorite dish is sour too. I swear, it’s better when it’s super super super sour! Too bad I can’t find any restaurant here in Korea that has that.” Eunice said in pout while they were just talking in his bed a day before she leave Korea._

_“If that’s the case, then you should learn cooking it, bubba.” Jimin said and hugged her tighter. Eunice nodded, burying her face to his chest more, “And I’ll let you taste it.”_

_“Okay, that’s your assignment. That’s what you’ll cook when you come back here in Korea.” Jimin softly answered, kissing the top of her head._

_End of Flashback_

Jimin’s heart started pounding fast after remembering that conversation. He quickly ran to the back porch to check if Eunice is there, but she’s not. He ran to the room beside the living room, but no one’s there too. He held his chest while slowly walking upstairs, because there’s only one last room to check. If she’s not there, then his heart might tear into pieces again, but if she really is there, what would he do?

The bedroom door upstairs is slightly open, Jimin could only see the bedside lamp that is turned on. He took a deep breath before opening the door slowly, both expecting and not expecting to see Eunice there.

And there she is, lying on the bed, sleeping soundly.

Jimin felt his heart drop to his stomach, “Oh shit, bubb.” He ran to the bed and hugged her tight from the back, causing her to stir from her sleep. Jimin showered her back with kisses, her neck too, and now her cheeks. Eunice turned around to face him and hug him back, “You’re home!” She felt Jimin hug her tighter and his shoulders slightly shaking, “Jimin, come on, stop crying. Why are you crying?” She asked, but her tears are slowly falling down too.

“You did not tell me you’re coming back! You surprise me like this! And you just… I love you and I miss you so much, bubb.” He said in pout, making Eunice laugh. “I’m sorry, okay? And for the record, I’ve been waiting for you since this morning. Didn’t your boss tell you to go here?”

“He did, but he did not tell me to go immediately. If I had known.. shit, you’re really here!” Jimin exclaimed, catching her lips with his for a chaste kiss. “You’re even wearing one of my shirts, what are you trying to do to me?” 

“Nothing.” Eunice answered, but a smirk is already forming on her lips. “Okay,” Jimin answered, but his lips are already trailing down to her neck. “Aren’t you tired from practicing all day?” She asked.

“No.” Jimin said with finality. “You’re tired,” Eunice teased again, pushing Jimin away. He laughed and attacked her neck again, “I’m not! And I’ll prove it to you, babe.”

-

“Now, I’m tired,” Eunice said while lying down in bed, Jimin following right after pulling out of her. “And I love you.” She whispered in Jimin’s ear. “I love you too. Hug.” He opened his arms and Eunice is quick to scoot closer to him.

He grabbed the remote from the bedside table, making the aircon’s temperature drop a few degrees colder. He also turned the switch of the bedside lights so it became a little brighter. “How’d you get Bang PD-nim to talk to me about going home here?” Jimin asked, rubbing circles on her naked back. “Long story, but to summarize, Yoongi-oppa was the one who handled Gail’s application at BigHit, he just tagged me along.” Eunice answered. Jimin slightly pulled away to stare at her face, “Really? Did they interview you too? Hyung wanted BigHit to take in Gail immediately, but she doesn’t want to skip the process of interviewing. She also told hyung to advise the HR that it’s okay if she won’t qualify for the position.”

Eunice laughed, “She’s overqualified! I’ve been telling her for a while now. The position she was applying for was Junior Graphic Artist. I’m not even surprised that she’s now a supervisor instead.” Jimin looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to share too, “Fine. They also interviewed me.”

Jimin’s eyebrows raised, as if saying to go on, “Your HR team is scary. I thought I was taking a life or death test.” Jimin’s eyebrows raised higher, “And?”

“And I’ll be working with you guys.” She said. Jimin squished her cheeks with his fingers then kissed it right after, “And I get to see you everyday! What a fun life! Congratulations babe on getting the position!” He said and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“Which position?” She teased again and giggled. Jimin laughed, “I thought you’re tired?”, he asked before going on top of her again.

-

The next morning, Jimin woke up to an empty bed. _Was it all a dream?_ He asked himself. He rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed, ready to check the whole house again. He groggily went down the stairs, finding Eunice already busy cooking in the kitchen. The curtains are all draped closed which made him smile because his girlfriend doesn’t really like the sun. It makes her eyes hurt, she said.

He hugged her from behind, his lips automatically attaching itself to her neck, “Good morning.” He said and just stayed there for a while. “Good morning, bubb. Why’d you get up already? You’re still sleepy.”

“Because I thought I was just dreaming.” He pouted on her neck, causing her to laugh. “No, you’re not dreaming. I’m really here. You did not eat dinner last night.” She said, flipping the chicken she’s frying.

“I think I ate dinner very well last night.” Jimin answered, Eunice rolling her eyes as she pulled another pan and placed it on the second stove. “Shut up. How would you like your eggs?” She grabbed two eggs from the counter, Jimin just walking behind her while still hugging her wherever she goes.

“I’d love it to be in your mouth.” Jimin murmured on her neck. Eunice faced him and smacked his forehead, “Why are you such a pervert in the morning?!” Jimin laughed and kissed her nose, “Fine. I want it fried.”

“Did you know that Yoongi-oppa and Gail fought last night?” She asked. “No. Why did they fight?” Jimin let go of the hug and stood beside her as she cooked. “You’re pretty.” He commented while staring at her, wearing only his shirt and his apron. Eunice placed the fried eggs and chicken on Jimin’s plate, “Okay. Stop that. You’re making my heart flutter. So back to the two who fought…” 

~

“And now, you can’t even make the toast properly.” Gail told Yoongi on a Sunday morning. The sun is already high up, but the two are just preparing breakfast. Yoongi did not pay attention, still looking at his phone with his scrunched face. Gail has been talking to him non stop since last night because he can’t seem to give her attention after he cooked her dinner.

“Yoongi, I’m telling you.. If you don’t get off that phone, you’ll be dragging your sorry ass for a week!” Gail said, pulling out the burned toast out of the toaster. Yoongi did not even bat an eyelash, still focused on his phone. “I’m going to buy breakfast outside.” Gail said.

“Take my card with you,” Yoongi answered. “No. I’m only buying one to feed myself. You can just eat your phone.” She said and bolted out the door, closing it loudly. Yoongi shook his head and closed his eyes, _just a little bit more_ , he whispers to himself.

Gail walked outside, making her way to the coffee shop where she met Eunice and Lexi before her bestfriend left Korea. She knows that Eunice is already here, maybe already with Jimin because she already stopped contacting her last night. She walked inside the cafe, the barista smiling at her instantly since she’s a regular there.

There are only a few people inside, maybe because it’s a Sunday and a lot of people are sleeping in or spending time with their family. She just wants to spend time with Yoongi, but he can’t seem to take his eyes off that goddamned phone. The barista, which is also the cashier, suddenly talked to her as she stood on the other side of the counter.

“Are you getting your usual, Gail?” She asked. Gail nodded, handing over her cash. The girl smiled at her and started making her orders. She sat down on one of the bar stools that’s near the counter since the barista knows that her order is for takeout. Her mind wanders back to Yoongi in her apartment, _phew,_ she sighed before standing up again and walking to the counter.

“Hey, can you make my order for two, please? The coffee for the other one is just iced americano.” Gail requested and handed her the cash immediately. “Of course, just a few more minutes, Gail.” The girl smiled again at her. She walked to the bar stool again and sat there. She scanned through her phone and saw a text message from Yoongi.

 _Babyyy:_ I’m sorry. I love you.

Gail sighed again, her eyebrow raising on its own. _Now he’s saying I love you after ignoring me? The nerve,_ she thought, but she also can’t deny that she wanted to smile and ogle him. She liked the growth of their relationship, from always fighting and breaking up to just always fighting but talks things over. They both learned to talk to each other to understand their differences.

The barista walked to her with a bright smile again, handing her orders. She stood up and said her thanks to the girl. _So much for buying only one for myself_ , she thought. She can never resist Yoongi, no matter what the situation is. If she can’t resist him when they haven’t even met yet, what more now that she gets to be with him everyday?

She was on her way out, hands full of the food she’s about to bring home, when a girl from outside opened the door for her. She’s wearing a sundress, her hair quite long and she has tattoos on her collarbone and right arm. “Thank you,” Gail said to her. She just bowed and smiled.

Before the door closed, Gail heard the barista greet the girl, “Toshimaru! I didn’t know you’re back already! What can I get you?” Gail looked back at the two and smiled to herself. _That Toshimaru girl is pretty,_ she thought and walked home.

When she arrived, Yoongi is outside her apartment door, waiting for her. The moment he saw her, he quickly walked to her and helped her with the food she brought. Yoongi silently opened the door and placed the food on the table.

“Did you read my text?” He asked. Gail grabbed her sandwich from the bag, “No. What text?” She asked. Even though she really read it, she just wants to hear Yoongi say it. Yoongi sighed, “I’m sorry. I love you, baby.” He pouted and hugged her, swaying her slowly.

“Of course, I read your text.” Gail whispered. “You minx! You just want to hear me say it out loud.” Yoongi has his gummy smile on, pinching both of Gail’s cheeks and kissing her lips after, “Forgive me. You’ll understand me soon.” He said.

Gail just nodded, “I better understand you soon. There’s another sandwich for you there and iced americano. I wouldn’t let you be hungry no matter how much you piss me off.” Yoongi smiled at her as if he knows that she would buy him food too.

Gail walked to the living room and sat down on one of the couches. She turned on the TV to look for something to watch. Yoongi followed her to the living room with the food she brought, “Baby, thank you!” Yoongi said, trying his best to do aegyo.

“You’re already cute, baby.” Gail answered, holding her smile while still staring at the TV Screen. Yoongi cleared his throat and took a sip on his coffee, “Will you go out on a date with me later?”

Gail turned her head to look at him, “A real date?” She asked. The both of them haven’t had time to a real date since they made up, considering that Bangtan ended their vacation just after they made up, then they went to New Zealand for Bon Voyage, then they’ve been practicing hard ever since.

“A real date, just you and me. Would you give me the privilege to date my most favorite girl in the world?” Yoongi asked again, now sitting in front of her, while holding both of her hands. “I’d be stupid to refuse you.” Gail answered.

Yoongi smiled at her, “We’ll shop for our clothes later, baby.” He kissed her forehead and stood up, continuing to eat his breakfast. “We need to shop clothes?” Gail asked, sitting on his lap while they eat their sandwiches.

Yes, they do fight all the time, but they can’t really live without each other. “I just want to dress up, you know? Like how they do it in dramas. On first dates, you dress up so you feel the awkwardness and shit, but then you overcome it, then have fun.” Yoongi said while picking on his sandwich, checking what’s inside it.

“I think the years under our relationship belt are way past the drama level.” Gail said, considering that they’ve been together for years already. “But we just met, baby..” Yoongi pouted, as if pleading to go on with his plan, “Besides, I’m taking you somewhere else after shopping.”

“Okay, baby. Let’s do whatever you have planned. Just don’t make me wear heels, okay?” Yoongi looked up to her since her face is slightly higher than his because she’s sitting on his lap. “Okay, baby. Let’s go shower.” Yoongi said and carried her.

“Together?!” Gail asked, laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Conserve water.” Yoongi said with a poker face which just made Gail laugh more. She knows her boyfriend doesn’t like showing his feelings too much, but when they’re together, his clinginess just jumps out.

-

“The red one?” Yoongi pointed to the dress on the far end of the store. They’re currently in their casual clothes while picking something semi-formal for Yoongi’s planned dinner later. “Red looks so.. foxy.” Gail commented. “Are you sure it’s okay to go out in public like this? You might get a dating scandal.” She asked for the nth time today.

“How is it a scandal when it’s real? Besides, we’re not doing anything bad.” Yoongi said with finality, holding her hand again. “How about the white one in the corner?” Yoongi pointed again. Gail looked at the dress he was pointing at. The dress is not revealing, but not conservative either. It has short sleeves and its neck line just dipped right.

“Yeah, I’ll take that, but let me try it first. Don’t look.” Gail walked towards the dress, Yoongi shouting, “Marry me after!” Gail turned her head back to him and she just saw him run outside the store. She shook her head in annoyance because she felt her heart flutter again.

-

Yoongi and Gail are currently inside the car, busy arranging Yoongi’s top buttons. “This formal, Yoongi?” She teased because her boyfriend is even wearing dress pants. “Just trust me, baby. Thanks for doing my buttons.” He said before starting to drive.

“Where are we going?” Gail asked while she’s busy talking to Eunice and Lexi on their group chat. All three of them agreed to see each other tomorrow at Bangtan’s dorm since the boys will be going back to work, while the three of them will be done with their schedules in the afternoon. “Namsan Tower. We’ll be eating there too, then maybe do that lock thing and write our names on it.” Yoongi said without looking at her, eyes focused on the road, but definitely spitting words of love to her.

“Do you know why I can’t get off my phone since last night?” Yoongi rhetorically asked, “Because they messed up my reservation and I can’t fucking stand it when I know that I already have this all planned out. It stressed my wits because I can’t mess up any of our dates. I don’t want that.”

Gail just stared at him as he went on talking about how he had to pull a lot of strings for the reservation to push through, even personally calling the person that accidentally overlapped his reservation and saying if he can please reschedule it and he’ll pay for the next schedule. It’s good that the guy rejected Yoongi’s offer to pay, but accepted rescheduling since he understands that Yoongi’s a busy man.

“You did that?” Gail confirmed, not believing what he just said, but she knows that it really is true. “Anything for you, baby.” Yoongi said again which made Gail softer for him even more. She suddenly felt guilty for lashing out on him earlier in the morning. “I’m sorry for shouting at you a while ago.”

“That’s okay. I know you’ll be pissed.” Yoongi laughed. “I know you already. You’ll be pissed, then still love me after it.”

“Don’t be too confident.” She answered. “Okay, I won’t. I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Gail replied. Yoongi snapped his fingers, “See?”

-

Yoongi and Gail are walking to the cable cars that will take them to the top of the tower. The air is cold and Yoongi always holds her hand, even the city lights of Seoul is beautiful that night. Both of them are not talking, just enjoying each other’s company. Gail hummed in happiness because it’s the first time they’re doing this and she’s just glad that Yoongi arranged it with all his might. Yoongi looked at her while she was humming and smiled to himself, silently appreciating what he has now that he never imagined having before.

The cable car ride amused the shit out of them, not because it’s a cable car ride, but because it’s the first time they’re doing it together and Seoul just became prettier when viewing it from a high place. “Don’t tell me that your reservation is at the highest point of Namsan Tower?” Gail said while looking at Yoongi who’s currently in awe at how pretty she is with Seoul’s city lights in the background.

Yoongi nodded, “I won’t tell you that we’ll have dinner at the highest point of Namsan Tower.” Gail looked at him sheepishly as he pulled her out of the cable car and walked to N. Grill – which is the restaurant in the highest point of Namsan Tower. They entered the restaurant and no one was there except the waiters. “I also won’t tell you that I reserved the whole place.”

“Baby, you don’t really have to.” Gail said and rested her face on his shoulder. A waiter handed Yoongi a bouquet of flowers which is also part of his plan. When Gail looked up again, she is greeted by the flowers that Yoongi is handing to her. “Yes, I don’t really have to, but it’s what you deserve, so I will do this and everything else just to see that smile on your face.”

Gail swore in her mind that if she could faint, she would’ve already. Yoongi’s overdoing this date thing with a lot of sweetness and she doesn’t know if her heart can still take it. She’s just too happy right now.

They ate their steak while overlooking Seoul. Yoongi just talking to her about everything, his work, his latest song, their latest dance. “Oh right, I remembered.” Yoongi suddenly said, wiping his mouth with a white linen cloth. “You already heard about my new solo song, right?” He asked. Gail nodded, “Yeah, shadow?” She confirmed.

“Yep, that one. I want its color scheme to be the same as the first album cover that you did for me when we met.” Yoongi said. “The story behind your album is actually Eunice’s project, so I think that’s easy to decide on, if that’s what you really want, baby.” Gail answered. Yoongi silently clapped his hands, feeling giddy, “Will you design our album cover?”

“Uhmm maybe? That’s my job, right?” She teased. “Okay! Make one of the versions with that color scheme then.” He said again, still pushing that first album art. “Okay, Sir.” Gail joked, making Yoongi raise his eyebrow.

“You should call me that in bed. Should we try?” He asked innocently. Gail’s eyes narrowed and she pretended to think, “You outdone yourself today, so okay. Sure, sir.” Yoongi laughed, “Ya! I didn’t say you can turn me on right now!” Gail laughed too, “Sorry! Later, then.”

They enjoyed the cool breeze of the night, walking also to the Locks of Love fence. As they locked theirs on the fence, Gail commented, “I didn’t know you are this cheesy.” Yoongi smiled like a cat ( :] ), “I didn’t know, too. I guess you bring out the best in me. Now, come on. It’s almost midnight and I’m craving for coffee.” He said.

Gail nodded and turned her back on him, but Yoongi pulled her again to face him and sealed her lips with a kiss, “They said that you have to kiss your partner so the lock stays forever.” Gail looked at him with confused eyes, “Where’d you get that?” Yoongi chuckled, “I just made it up so I can kiss you. Let’s go!” He happily said while they walk back to his car.

Yoongi drove to the cafe near Gail’s apartment. She checked her watch and it’s just five minutes before midnight. Yoongi got out of the car and she followed him, “Are you sure you’re going to have coffee at midnight?” The both of them stood in front of the cashier, “You don’t want me to?” He asked. “No, no. Get me one too, please.” She answered, Yoongi ruffling her hair before ordering for the both of them.

“Let’s just walk back home,” Yoongi said to Gail. He turned to the cashier, “Is it okay to leave our car in the parking lot? We just live close anyway.” The cashier said yes before handing him their coffee.

The two walked back to the apartment, Yoongi stopping Gail from walking when they were beside a lamp post. “Stand there.” Gail just stopped and stood there, Yoongi bringing out his phone to take a picture of her. “Aigoo, look at my favorites together in one photo.” Yoongi commented.

Gail smiled and pulled him again to walk, “Does that mean coffee and me?” She asked just to make sure. Yoongi proudly nodded, still staring at the picture he took.

“You know, I don’t like your apartment.” Yoongi suddenly brought up while sipping on his coffee. Gail immediately smacked his arm, “Ya! That apartment is special to me!” Yoongi laughed, “I was kinda hoping that you don’t like it too, because..” He cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you’d like to move into my house in UN Village..” Gail stopped walking while Yoongi continued. He turned his head, “I was just asking.. if you’re not yet ready, that’s okay with me too.”

Gail pouted again, “Isn’t all of this too much? I would love to move in with you, though..” Yoongi walked back to her and draped his arm over her shoulders, “Nothing’s too much if it’s for you. Move in with me then.” He kissed her forehead and did not bother hiding his smile.

As they enter the apartment, Gail immediately hugged him, “Thank you for tonight, baby. I couldn’t ask for more.” She softly said. She’s usually embarassed to say those words, but Yoongi just reached another level on her heart tonight and she can’t think of anyone else who made her feel this wanted and loved. “I couldn’t ask for more too, baby,” Yoongi rubbed her back and hugged her tighter. “Except maybe you calling me ‘Sir’ tonight.” He smirked.

Gail pulled away from the hug, “Say that you love me first.” She said. Yoongi kissed her nose, “I love you, baby. I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you more, and I’d do anything for you too, Sir.” She squealed when Yoongi suddenly carried her, placed her over his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom.

~

The next Monday is no different from Bangtan’s Saturday. Their practice was supposed to be finished by 6 PM, but it’s already 8 PM and they’re still going hard on Dionysus. It’s more tiring now that they also practice their solo stages for the upcoming award shows. Yoongi glanced at the wall clock they have in the practice room, shocked that it’s already 8 PM.

“Ya! I thought we’re just going to practice until 6 PM?” He asked. Hoseok finally glanced at the clock too, followed by the other members, “Is that the time? We missed dinner!” Jungkook realized because he really loves eating. “Do you think Lexi cooked dinner?” Namjoon asked Taehyung. The boys are already used to depending on Lexi whenever their practices go overtime.

Taehyung checked his phone, but Lexi’s last message was just saying that she’s already with Eunice and Gail. She did not even say what they are doing or where did they meet. “No, she didn’t tell me if she cooked anything. Maybe we could just buy food and take it home.” Jimin checked his phone too, “Eunice did not tell me anything also, but I know that they’re in our house.. I mean Bangtan’s house.”

“Let’s just buy food for take out, then eat it with them.” Yoongi suggested. Everybody agreed, except Hoseok who’s suddenly telling them again that he won’t come home tonight. “Hoseok, you gotta let us meet her.” Yoongi suddenly said. Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes, “Who told you it’s a girl?” He asked. Yoongi answered, “I don’t care if it’s a girl or a boy, Hoseok, just let us meet him or her soon.”

Hoseok instantly objected, “Ya!! Of course, it’s a girl!” Seokjin laughed and tapped Hoseok’s shoulder, “Let us meet her when Rianne comes home. You should take her with us when we go to my house.” Hoseok just laughed, “Oh come on, hyung! She’s your cousin!” Shocked by the revelation, the rest of the Bangtan boys looked at the two with wide eyes.

“Fine! I’ll let you all meet her soon. Let’s go.” Hoseok grabbed his things followed by the others. They watched Hoseok drive away, while they file one by one inside Seokjin’s car. The boys went by a restaurant to order all of the Korean foods that they’re craving for after a whole day of practice.

After Seokjin parked the car in their garage, the boys a

were all confused as they hear loud music from inside the house upon opening their car doors. “Okay, before we all enter.. am I hearing this right?” Yoongi asked, stopping the boys from entering the house. They can hear the three girls’ loud laughter while _Fancy_ by Twice is playing in the background. All of their eyes landed on both Jimin and Taehyung, knowing that the girl group is kinda hot in their girlfriends’ ears, but what the hell are they hearing right now?

The two just shrugged their shoulders, Taehyung finally opening the door. They all entered the house and noticed that the door to their gym room is open. Yoongi first saw Gail holding her tummy with her left hand, laughing, while her right hand is holding her phone, taking a video of the other 2 girls. “Ya! Why do you know the steps to this?!” Lexi asked Eunice as they dance to the chorus of Fancy, both of them panting from dancing and laughing. “I told you, Lexi, she dated a guy that’s a big fan of Twice.” Gail answered. “Is this the gamer guy?” Lexi asked. “Yeah, that one. He told me to listen to Twice, but I only liked and remembered Dahyun’s face.” Eunice said, Lexi poking her arm. “What are you? A magnet of guys that likes Twice?” Eunice laughed, quickly shooting Lexi back, “And you aren’t?” She winked, clearly pertaining to Taehyung’s rendezvous with Tzuyu, which made the three of them laugh again.

The boys entered the gym room, seeing the girls in their workout clothes, but definitely done with their workout and draining their energy in something else. “Fuck, they’re here!” Gail announced, but the two remained unfazed, still continuing the dance just to complete the video that Gail is shooting. “ _Fancy, youuuuu~”,_ Eunice and Lexi sang complete with dance steps while looking at their boyfriends, making the rest of Bangtan laugh. Jimin and Taehyung just stood there smiling while Yoongi went to Gail and hugged her from behind.

“Okay, fine, we’ll stop.” Eunice said and Lexi stopped dancing too, both of them running to their boyfriends to hug them. “Okay, that’s it, I won’t stand here just to be jealous.” Jungkook said and walked out, making his hyungs laugh. Jimin pulled Eunice outside the gym room, quickly grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat on her, “I don’t appreciate the backstabbing, bubba, but it’s alright.” Jimin joked. “At least, I’m not jealous anymore.” She stated. Jimin wiped her forehead, “And why is that?” Eunice acted like she’s thinking, “Maybe because my love for you is stronger than my jealousy.”

All of them went to the dining area to eat. The dining table only has 7 chairs because it’s originally just the boys in the house. Lexi and Taehyung opted to be the ones to eat at the bar counter. Lexi is busy picking out all of the ingredients in Taehyung’s food that he doesn’t like to eat especially the spicy ones. “I miss you,” Taehyung said. Lexi’s eyebrows furrowed, “We were together yesterday, jagi.” Taehyung shrugged, “I know, but is it bad to miss my bestbestgirlfriend?”

Lexi kissed Taehyung’s cheek, “Okay, lover boy, I miss you too.” Taehyung smiled and put more chicken on her plate, “Eat all of that. You’re getting thinner. Your ass is sticking out so much.” He commented. “Maybe because I’m just wearing cycling shorts, or maybe because you check me out all the time.” She said with a triumphant smile on her face. “Please, I’ve been checking you out since 2017.” Taehyung teased back.

“Rianne-noona will arrive tomorrow, right?” Jungkook suddenly asked while they’re all busy eating. Seokjin instantly smiled and nodded his head, “Hoseok, please let me off the hook of dance practice just for one day!” He begged. Hoseok immediately answered, “No. Lexi can pick her up at the airport!” Seokjin was easily triggered, “Ya!! I haven’t seen my girlfriend for a year! If you’re not going to let me off the hook, stop dating my cousin!” He said, obviously blackmailing Hoseok. Seokjin felt Hoseok bear hug him, “I’m sorry, hyung! Fine! It’s your free day tomorrow!”

~

The next day, with Seokjin off the hook and the boys incomplete in dance practice, they finished at 6 PM. Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi are all rushing home just to get a glimpse on how the girls exercise. “Ya! It’s not like you don’t touch them! Why do you need to see them exercise?!” Jungkook asked his hyungs because they’re all urging him to drive faster. “The non-stop skinship is just on the early stages of relationship, Kook, when you get that feeling of settling down, it lessens.” Namjoon told Jungkook.

“I don’t think that’ll happen for me and Eunice even if we already feel like settling down.” Jimin immediately objected. Taehyung just laughed, “Well, considering that you’re both eternal flirts to each other, I agree. For me and Lexi, it’s enough that we’re together.” He said before looking at Yoongi. Yoongi just raised his eyebrows, “What?”

Hoseok asked Yoongi, “What about you and Gail, hyung?” Yoongi just smiled, “We’re…. private, really.” Jungkook innocently asked, “What do you do in private, hyung?” Yoongi reached forward to tap Jungkook’s head, “We just cling to each other, baby boy.” The statement made all of them laugh because Yoongi doesn’t really share much and Jungkook’s too innocent to ask.

When they arrived at their house, Jimin and Taehyung rushed inside while Yoongi just casually walked, but the rest of the boys know that he wants to go inside too. Jimin and Taehyung saw Eunice and Lexi doing their plank without talking. “Why do you even bother wearing a shirt?” Jimin asked Eunice before sitting beside her, seeing that her shirt is pulled halfway up, only covering her bra. “Did I ask you why do you.. bother.. wearing a shirt.. at your concerts.. when you’re.. _fuck_.. just going to pull it up?” Eunice answered, her voice straining due to maintaining the plank position. Lexi laughed without looking at the two, Taehyung kissing her cheek before lying down and placing his head under Lexi’s head.

Yoongi was the last one to enter, seeing Gail in the corner with some of his musical equipment connected to the speakers. It seems like she’s creating a beat and writing something. Yoongi immediately walked to her saying, “Okay, now. This is sexier.” He announced with a gummy smile and listened to what she was doing. “Isn’t that the one you were humming when we went on our date?” Yoongi asked, completely in awe. Gail nodded her head, “Yup. And this song will be for you so stop peeking at the lyrics.”

Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook opted to just drop the three at their house and go out again to buy groceries. Without Yoongi and Jin, they just bought the basics and the ingredients that they usually use in the house. Jungkook was busy getting his supply of banana milk when a girl suddenly talked beside him, “I was hoping that you’ll leave even just one pack.” She said. Jungkook hid his pout as he wanted all of the last five in the rack before giving one to the girl. “Toshimaru?” He said, his smile forming immediately before willingly giving the banana milk to her.

“I was just joking. I know you love your banana milk and I saw you so I thought I’d say hi.” She returned the banana milk that Jungkook handed to her. Jungkook smiled widely, “Then, hi to you too. I’ll be back at your tattoo parlor before you know it.” Toshimaru winked at him, “I’ll be counting on that. See you around!” She walked away while Jungkook went back to his hyungs.

“Should we buy our supply for our weekend trip too?” Hoseok asked.

~

“Want to go for a walk?” Taehyung asked Lexi after she changed to fresh clothes after their workout. Lexi looked at him sheepishly, Taehyung laughing at her, “Fine. Do you want to grab dinner outside? I want to take you out.” He said.

“Japanese food?” Lexi asked before pulling her shorts down to change into pants. Taehyung planted his gaze to somewhere else, “Whatever you want. I just want to be with you.” Lexi pulled his chin for a quick kiss, “Why are you so shy to look? You’re my boyfriend now.”

“I don’t know, jagi. I love you.” He kissed her again before pulling her outside. It’s chilly outside, good thing they’re both wearing coats. Taehyung felt the cold breeze on his bread cheeks instantly which is why he pulled Lexi’s hood over her head, held her hand and put it in one of his coat pockets.

“Taehyung, you watch too much Kdramas.” Lexi said while giggling, holding his hand tighter inside his coat pocket. “You’re my reality, so I’m luckier than those actors.” He answered while they walk to one of the Japanese restaurants near the house. “I didn’t know you’re this sweet to your girlfriend. Maybe this is why a lot of girls chase after you.” Lexi said, thinking about Taehyung’s past dates who somewhat kisses her ass too just so he could like them more.

“ _Ani_. I was never like this to the others.” Taehyung looked at her endearingly before kissing her nose. Lexi pulled her hand from Taehyung’s coat pocket and wrapped both her arms on Taehyung’s body, “So sweet! How did I get so lucky when I’m the one who fell first?”

“You’re in for a treat, my love, because I fell harder.” Taehyung winked before entering the Japanese restaurant with her. Lexi lagged behind a little, her stomach full of butterflies. Taehyung came back for her at the entrance before pulling her inside. They both sat on their chairs while they scan the menu.

Taehyung ordered for the two of them before looking at Lexi again, “You know, it’s nice that everybody knows you’re my bestfriend.” He said, remembering that the fans don’t give any malice whenever they’re seen in public together since they know that they are bestfriends. “Yeah? Wait ‘til they know that I’m your girlfriend already. I’m going to receive hate messages.” Lexi said, smiling at him.

“I doubt! They love you! Besides, you have your own fan base too.” Taehyung took a sip of his water before holding her hand. “You still forget that you’re famous, right?” He chuckled, winking at her again. “And you’re flirting with me in public.” She pointed out.

Taehyung smiled at her teasingly, his bread cheeks coming into full view, “I don’t care. I’m proud that you’re my girl.” The food suddenly arrived, making the two eat in silence while catching glances of each other, occasionally laughing. After dinner, the two of them went on their way, walking to the other side of the road just to take the long way home.

“Jagi,” Taehyung looked at his girlfriend when he heard her call him. “I’ll be gone for two to three weeks.” She said, hugging his left arm as they walked. Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed, “Where are you going? Did I say yes?” He asked, rolling his eyes at her.

“I don’t need your permission, silly. I’ll be training in Japan. The team wanted to train there for a time.” She said. Taehyung stood in front of her and cupped her face, “Can you please be a keychain so I can just carry you around?” He pouted, causing her to giggle and hug him. “Check the inside pocket of your coat, then.” Taehyung whispered.

She pulled away from the hug and cupped the pockets of her coat. “What’s this?” She asked before pulling out a small box, Taehyung rubbed his neck as if he’s still shy, “I know your coach sometimes doesn’t like seeing accessories on you so I thought I’d get you an anklet, then I’ll be with you always, only in your socks.”

Upon opening the box, Lexi saw an ankle bracelet with a simple design that won’t bulge in her socks if she’ll use it when she plays. “It looks like a rope, but it’s pretty. Thank you. I love you, Taehyung. I didn’t know what I did to deserve this.”

Taehyung playfully bumped his arm to her, “It looks like a rope because then you’ll always be tied down to me. Besides, just being you is enough for me to give you everything you deserve.” He said while laughing at his intentions. “I love you too, my Lexi.”

Lexi closed the lid of the box as they passed a streetlight. She smacked Taehyung’s arm, “Ya! This is Gucci! What did we talk about saving money?” Taehyung held his smacked arm, “Did we talk about saving money? I don’t remember!” He playfully said, but he’s fully aware that ever since they were bestfriends, Lexi is doing her best to help him manage his money.

“Fine. That would be the last overspending for me.” Taehyung whispered, “But it won’t be my last overspending for you.” He said before running away, Lexi running after him to give him another smack wherever her hands can reach him.

~

“ _Gombae!!_ ” All twelve of them shout at the top of their lungs before downing a shot of soju. All of the boys have their partners with them except Namjoon and Jungkook which made them partners in every game that they’re playing for the weekend getaway. They’ve been drinking for 3 hours now which made everyone pretty drunk except for the ones who don’t get drunk easily – Seokjin, Jimin, Eunice, Yoongi and Lexi. 

Taehyung started being clingy with Lexi after the first glass. Jungkook started being talkative an hour ago too, along with Namjoon. Hoseok can’t stop talking to Maine while Rianne is already sitting on Seokjin’s lap. Jimin and Yoongi are both claiming that they’re not yet drunk but they’re both noisy and talkative. Eunice is just beside Jimin, holding his hand while laughing at everything that he says.

“Stand up, jagi. You’ve had enough,” Lexi said before pulling Taehyung up from his chair. “But it’s too early! Besides, we can sleep in tomorrow.” Taehyung pouted, insisting that they should stay longer with the boys. “Tae, listen to your girlfriend. She knows you best.” Namjoon said while tapping his shoulder. It’s true, all throughout the years that they’ve been drinking with Lexi, she knows when to pull Taehyung out of the scene. In the end, they just trusted her with him the most.

Taehyung pouted again and waved to the boys before wrapping his arm around Lexi and walking upstairs with her. Gail and Eunice both stood up to get more food in the kitchen while Maine and Rianne are just talking about the past. “Too bad you didn’t meet Cammie! You’re going to love her.” Rianne said to Maine. “Who’s Cammie again?” Maine asked, not in a sober state anymore. “Namjoon’s girlfriend! It’s nice that we’re a lot here now. Before, it’s just me, Cammie, Jeongyeon and Lexi.. and Lexi’s not even Taehyung’s girlfriend back then plus Jeongyeon’s always busy as an idol.”

Seokjin tapped Rianne’s shoulder, “Love, enough..” He whispered before kissing her cheek. As much as the past is an open book, Seokjin is worrying that some of the members might find it as a sore topic. “Eunice reminds me of Jeongyeon-noona a lot though,” Jungkook said before downing another shot of soju. Jimin shot him a look, “You know that they’re different, Kook.” He defended. “I know, hyung. It’s just the.. height, maybe? Or the way that she’s not that girly.. or I don’t know, I just sometimes see Jeongyeon-noona in her.” Jungkook innocently stated.

“I’ll see you upstairs.” Eunice suddenly said to Jimin before kissing him on his cheek and placing the plate of chicken in the middle of the table. “Kook, she heard you.” Hoseok said. Jungkook immediately apologized to Jimin before he ran after her.

Namjoon is just staring at his drink before blurting out, “Gail reminds me so much of Cammie. It hurts, sometimes.” The members stared at each other awkwardly, knowing that Namjoon is not really a great topic before for Yoongi and Gail. “Namjoon..” Yoongi sternly said. “I’m sorry, hyung! Can you blame me? They’re almost the same!” Namjoon insisted.

Yoongi stood up, his jealousy getting the best of him. This is one of the reasons why he’s so mad at Gail before for wanting Namjoon and not him, but he never said that to Gail. He knows that Gail is somewhat similar to Cammie, but they’re also different in so many ways. “Ya! Ya! Hyung, just.. go upstairs.” Hoseok said, standing between Namjoon and Yoongi. Yoongi scoffed before going inside, grabbing Gail from the kitchen and pulling her to their room upstairs.

Cammie will always be a sore topic for all of them. Namjoon brushed his hair in frustration with a heavy sigh. His eyes are already welling up with tears, “Fuck. It’s been 2 years and it still hurts just the same.” 

~

Lexi is already used to Taehyung being drunk so it’s not a hard task to clean him up before tucking him into bed. He’s quick to fall asleep too so she just let him be before returning to the bathroom. She opted to take a bath before sleeping. After wearing her usual sleeping clothes, she slid in the middle of Taehyung’s arms, only to feel Taehyung pulling her closer and hugging her tighter. She smiled to herself and buried her face on Taehyung’s neck.

“You’re leaving for Japan next week,” Taehyung said while playing with her hair. “I thought you’re asleep,” she replied, looking up at him. “I’m just dizzy, but I’m awake. I want to talk to you.” He said before looking at Lexi. “What’s with that strange face?” Lexi chuckled, “Yes, I’m leaving next week.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Taehyung confessed and hugged her tight again. “You’re my bestfriend and my girlfriend, we’ve been together since forever, but I don’t know why do I miss you all.. the.. fucking.. time.” He confessed.

“Maybe you are in love?” Lexi said.

“I really am.” Taehyung replied before pulling away from the hug and catching Lexi’s lips with his. He gently pushed her so she could lay on her back while he went on top of her. Lexi pulled away from the kiss, “Really? We’re going to do our first here in Seokjin-oppa’s house?” She asked teasingly.

Taehyung kissed the side of her neck, while his hands rub Lexi’s waist, “There are reasons why this house has seven rooms and this is one of them.” Lexi rubbed Taehyung’s back, urging him to kiss her more, “I’m hurt. Oppa did not consider me when he renovated this house.”

“Jagi.. he knew that we’re going to end up together. Appreciate him more.” Taehyung said before removing her shirt, quickly diving with kisses on the delve of her chest. “I love you. Is this okay?” Taehyung asked before he remove any of her clothes further.

“I’ll hate you if you stop now.” Lexi answered before pulling him in for another kiss.

~

“I’m sorry that I’m not the one you deserve.” Eunice said upon entering their room, Jimin following right after and closing their door. “Eunice, it’s not like that.” He defended. She faced him, rage obviously written on her face, “Maybe you just love me because you see her in me. Fuck, I’m really this _dumb_ to think that you really love me.” Jimin sighed in frustration, “You think I don’t love you? You think this is all fake? I hid my idol life to you before, yes, but I am always honest about my feelings. Why are you thinking like that?!”

They did not notice that both of them are raising their voice to each other, both not wanting to back down due to frustration and anger. They don’t know if it’s the alcohol in their brains that made them spew those words to each other because their sober selves will always be gentle.

“You can just admit that you don’t love me and I’ll be out of here, of your life.” Eunice said, Jimin quickly held her and pushed her against the wall, caging her between his arms, “Eunice, _fuck,_ how can you think like that? You’re the only person I can love even when you’re away, you’re the only person who can make me feel..” He brushed his hair, “..this frustrated and I still want to kiss the shit out of you to prove that I love you. Do you really think I want you out of my life? Think straight! This is not even a reason to fight and you’re acting like a child!” Jimin stared at her while she stared at the floor.

Eunice walked away from Jimin, then slumped on their bed, face down. She let out a deep sigh when she felt Jimin slump along with her, his left arm wrapping itself on her waist, pulling her closer. Jimin looked at her even if her face is buried on the mattress. “Jungkook is just drunk, bubba.” He said, consoling her, rubbing circles on her back.

“Drunk people are honest people.” She said, looking back at him. Jimin smiled as he saw her cheek plump more as it hits the mattress, “I’m kinda drunk too, and I’m saying that you’re not like her.” Eunice just smiled at him, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. She just studied Jimin’s facial features, thinking if she really deserves all this, or if Jimin really loves her and not only because she’s like his ex.

“Oh, bubba..” Jimin said before pulling her to a hug. “Your eyes look so sad. I’m sorry, bubb, please.” He just felt his neck getting wet with her tears, “Say something.” Jimin whispered. Eunice just shook her head and continued to cry, “Why are you crying? I thought you’re not jealous anymore? I’m so sorry if you feel that way.” He asked.

“Don’t say sorry,” she said in between sobs. “You’re hurting me when you say sorry when it’s not even your fault. I’m sorry, I’m being immature.” Eunice said. Jimin moved away from her, sitting up and pulling her to his lap. They’re just staring at each other with her tears continuously falling from her eyes.

Eunice is trying her best to stop the tears, her breath hitching at the process. Jimin knew she has anxiety attacks every once in a while, she’s been honest ever since they talked in Busan, but he didn’t know it’s like this. “I’m sorry, Jimin. I won’t take it.. against you, if it’s really her. I can always come back home.”

Jimin was taken aback by what she said, silently cursing all of the people that made Eunice feel like she’s always wrong, “Are you breaking up with me?” He asked. “I don’t know. Do you want to break up with me?”

“No, dumbass. I _am_ your home. What are you talking about coming back home?” Jimin cupped her face and kissed the tears away. “I’m sorry for lashing out on you. I wasn’t thinking straight. You’re right, this is not a reason to fight.” She apologized before hugging Jimin.

“I love you. Are you okay now?” Jimin asked, “Are we okay now?” He clarified. Eunice whispered, “Can we cuddle? My chest hurts.” Jimin smiled, gently laying her down in bed and hugging her, “Does this take the pain away?” He asked.

“You take the pain away. I love you.” She answered, basking in Jimin’s presence and wondering how can someone love another person this deep for a short period of time. Maybe it’s real, that time means nothing when you love. If you feel, you feel.

~

After going back inside the house, Yoongi found Gail in the kitchen arranging the nachos on the plate complete with its toppings. “Baby, come.” He says before grabbing her hand to pull her upstairs.

“What? Why? Let me bring this to them first.” She said, letting go of his hand. “They’ll just have to get that themselves. Come with me.” Yoongi held her hand again and pulled her. She did not object anymore, rather, she just looked at Yoongi while they walked.

Yoongi slammed the door loudly, with Gail shocked at the force. He lied down on the bed, brushed his hair in frustration, rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “Did something happen? Why are you in a bad mood, baby?” Gail just stood by the door, not wanting to go near Yoongi because he looks so angry.

“Why are you standing there? I won’t hurt you.” Yoongi said before waving his hand for Gail to come closer. Gail sat beside him, “So, what happened? You have to help me here.”

“I don’t want to tell you. You might get butterflies in your stomach and leave me.” Yoongi said, pouting like a child. Gail sighed, “Is this about Namjoon?” She asked.

Yoongi looked at her, “See? He still gives you butterflies in your stomach!” Gail chuckled, “No, he doesn’t. You give me the butterflies, but you, my butterfly giver, is also so damn jealous of him.”

Yoongi sighed and held her hand, “I’m not really jealous of him because you liked him before. I’m jealous because he might like you back too.” Gail was shocked by what Yoongi said, but also decided not to react too much because he might just get angry with her.

“Why?”

“You always hear Taehyung or Jungkook talking about Cammie, right?” He asked, Gail just nodding. “You see, Cammie is Namjoon’s girlfriend even before our debut.”

Gail doesn’t know how did that relate to her so she just asked, “And what does that have to do with me?” Yoongi placed one of his fingers in front of Gail’s lips, “Shh.”

“We all came to love Cammie, not romantically, but the same way we all love Lexi. You have similarities with her. You’re both an artist, a good singer, smart, outgoing. Ever since you told me that you like Namjoon, I have this heavy feeling in my chest that maybe, the girl that I love is not really meant for me. What if you’re really for Namjoon? What if you just met me so you could meet him?” Yoongi chuckled at the thought.

He sighed and that didn’t escape Gail’s eyes, “That won’t happen, Yoongi.” He just stared at the ceiling, “What if this is the universe’ way of replacing Cammie in Namjoon’s life? They really loved each other, you know.. before she left. You have no idea how scared I am everyday, that maybe you’ll wake up and you won’t want me anymore. I can’t lose you, Gail. I don’t know if I make that clear to you everyday, but I can’t lose you.”

Gail thought of all the mornings that they wake up together, Yoongi is always the first one to say _‘I love you, I hope you’ll never get tired of me.’_. It didn’t sink into her back then, but now it makes sense. “Well, my baby, if she really loves him, she won’t leave him.” Gail said. “Just like right now, I won’t leave you because I love you. You’ve got to give yourself a little more credit than that.” She reassured him.

“I love you more, baby. But you don’t understand. Leaving Namjoon isn’t Cammie’s choice.” Yoongi stated, brushing the stray hair away from Gail’s face. “What do you mean by it’s not her choice? Where is Cammie anyway?” She asked.

Yoongi was about to answer when Hoseok suddenly entered the room, “Fuck, hyung, I’m sorry, but I need to borrow your car. Please, this is urgent.” Hoseok said, his hand already spread out, waiting for Yoongi to give him his keys.

“What? Why?” Yoongi asked.

“It’s Maine. She went away and she used my car. I just need to follow her, hyung. I don’t know what message she received on her phone for her to flee away so quickly.” Hoseok said, panic evident in his eyes.

“It’s on top of the refrigerator.” Yoongi said, Hoseok quickly ran outside the room. Yoongi stood up from the bed to go out, seeing that the others were in the living room too. He saw Hoseok run outside with his car keys, while Seokjin is busy with his phone, repeatedly saying, “Charmaine, pick the fuck up.”

Yoongi went down the stairs, while the others are already sitting in the living room.

“Jin-hyung, can you explain to us what really is happening between Hoseok and Maine? What are you all running from?” Yoongi asked, all eyes now looking at Seokjin.

Seokjin sighed, “Ever since the start of their relationship, I already told them that it’s an endless chase, but the two won’t listen to me.”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“You see, those two met each other in a pub near Hoseok’s apartment.” Seokjin said.

All of them just stared at him, “And?”

~


	6. Track 4: Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is Bangtan’s sunshine and he has made it his life mission to bring a smile to everyone’s faces. He’s never seen much negativity in this world, always looking at the brighter side of things, until he met her.
> 
> Pairing: Jung Hoseok x named girl reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff, fluff, smut, fluff and ANGST
> 
> Warning: Unprotected sex. Have you watched ‘If Only’?
> 
> Word Count: 16k+

It’s already 12 midnight and Bangtan still isn’t done practicing. The practice room already smells sweaty, kinda slippery too because the members lie down after every set and their sweat just sticks to the floor. Hoseok looked at his bandmates, pulling them into a circle and sitting down with them (although most of them are lying down).

“We’ll continue this tomorrow, alright? Or do you want to rest tomorrow?” He fiddled with his fingers, expecting that his bandmates will say that they want to rest tomorrow. “Let’s practice tomorrow,” the others simultaneously said, bringing Hoseok to a shock – a good shock, that is. “Are you sure?”

“We’re going to have a one month vacation anyway. Let’s just do our best until then.” Namjoon spoke, the others nodding to his direction. “Alright,” Hoseok said, standing up and helping the others up, “I’ll go home to Seungso-dong tonight, I think Jiwoo-noona left for a business trip.” They bid their goodbyes to him and he jokingly said, “Jimin, try not to mess up our room any further.” The younger boy just smiled and raised his thumb up.

Hoseok decided to drop by a pub near his apartment. It’s not a high end pub, just a local pub where it’s dark and he won’t have to worry that anyone will recognize him. He saw a spot to park his car in when someone suddenly took over and parked their car first. Hoseok was infuriated, but he just held onto the steering wheel tighter because he couldn’t blow his cover.

A girl went out of the car and made her way near Hoseok’s window. She knocked on the window three times, Hoseok rolled his eyes first before pressing the button for the window to go down. He flashed her a smile, “Yes?” The girl is pretty, although she is in a disheveled state at that moment. “I’m sorry, I just need a drink right now and I need it, fast.”

She did not wait for Hoseok to answer and ran off to the pub. The girl’s hair is tied up into a messy bun, strands of her hair falling off in every corner of her head. He’s wondering why the hell is she wearing a cropped top and shorts in this weather. He wanted to turn and just go home, but he found himself looking for another parking space just so he could look for the girl inside. It was like a match was lit up inside of him – his curiosity getting the best of him as he went out of the car.

He brought his extra jacket with him and went inside the pub. His eyes instantly landed on the girl that is sitting alone in the corner, downing a glass of beer. Hoseok sighed and walked to her, “Here.” He said, giving his jacket to the girl. “I don’t need that.” She replied, rolling her eyes and taking another shot of God knows what are these drinks in front of her.

Hoseok sat on the chair in front of her, “Rough night?” The girl slurred, “Rough life.” Hoseok awkwardly nodded, looking around the almost empty pub, “Do you need more drinks?” The girl looked at him and tilted her head slightly, as if mocking him, “Why do you care? And why are you here? And who are you?”

“You just look like… you need someone.” Hoseok honestly said, biting on his lower lip and avoiding her gaze. She downed another shot of one of her drinks and raised her voice, “There it is again! When will people realize that I can fucking live. this. life. alone?!” Hoseok raised his two hands as if surrendering himself, “Fine! Fine! I’m sorry, don’t shout.”

The girl almost banged her head to the table – good thing Hoseok catched her before the impact, “Have you been drinking all night?” The girl nodded, “This is my third location after being kicked out from the first two.”

“Then don’t make them kick you out again. Get your shit together.” Hoseok replied while using his tone when he wants Bangtan to listen to him. If he can’t get her to listen while he’s being cheerful, then might as well use this authoritative tone.

“I don’t care if they kick me out. People are mean anyway. Even my parents, they’re mean.” She rolled her eyes for the nth time tonight and Hoseok is not having any of it. He can’t believe that there’s a person who honestly thinks that people are mean. All his life, he knew that there are bad people, but calling everyone mean in general? There’s too much goodness for him in this world. Why does he feel like the girl didn’t have any?

“What’s your issue with your parents?” He leaned her back to her chair and sat next to her. “They think they can give me away, just like that. They think that whatever they think is right for me. They think that I am their fucking robot, but I’m not.”

Hoseok scrunched his face, “Give you away? What is this.. like child smuggling or what?” He asked, but the girl just keep rambling on. “The guy is not even nice to me. Borderline asshole!”

The girl started to cry, making Hoseok panic internally. He just placed his hand on her back, rubbing it for comfort. She’s been sobbing non-stop, “The world is too cruel, even for me. I fucking built myself to be strong, but this world is too much.”

Then she blacked out.

~

Maine woke up in soft sheets and a dark room, the sunlight barely making it inside. She looked around and tried to remember hard where she ended up last night. The last thing she remembered was being kicked out of the second bar that she went into.

 _Shit, stupid._ She thought to herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and saw a post-it note with sunflowers as its borders along with a medicine and a glass of orange juice. 

_Drink this if you have a hangover! :) - H_

_Huh, who is this H guy?_ She just drank the juice and medicine. Cupping her pockets, she’s thankful that her phone is still there. She smiled while checking it and saw that there are no notifications yet, _Guess they haven’t discovered it yet._

The door suddenly opened and she saw a boy wearing a colorful shirt going inside. “Hey, you’re awake.” The awkwardness in the room radiated from the two of them, “Uhm.. want to grab breakfast? I made fried rice and… other food.” The boy asked.

She just nodded and followed him to the kitchen. The guy’s apartment is big. It’s spacious and it’s tidied up. The apartment has a minimalist vibe, but the displays are almost either colorful or cute. She snapped out from her reverie when the guy cleared his throat and pulled a chair for her which she sat on.

“So, what’s your name?” He asked, she stared at him and focused, trying her best to shun the ache that’s clouding her head. “Aren’t you Jung Hoseok?” She replied. Hoseok sighed and nodded, “Yes, and you are?”

“Maine.” She said with a straight face. Hoseok instantly smiled, “Nice to meet you, Maine. How did you know me?” Hoseok knew it was a dumb question. He’s a celebrity and the girl might have seen him on a couple of ads or on a performance.

“Before I answer that, why did you bring me here? I can be a bad person, for all you know.” She crossed her arms and leaned on the chair. “You can be a bad girl for all I know, but you can also be a good girl that needs to understand the world more.” He answered, giving her fried rice on her plate.

 _What the hell did I tell him last night?_ She shrugged at the thought and replied with no emotion on her face, “How can I understand the world? I never had any choice in it.” Hoseok bit his lower lip and nodded, “Yeah. That seems to be your problem since last night. Mind to share why?”

Maine doesn’t know if she can trust him or not, but who cares? She’s bound to leave this place anyway, “Baby steps. I don’t want to overshare, but just so you know, I am Seokjin’s cousin. Now, I appreciate you being nice to me, but I need to go. And don’t tell Seokjin that you met me. Where’s my car?”

Hoseok told her that he left it in the pub where they met last night. He heard her whisper, _“Tch. Too close.”_ Then she made her way to the door, getting her car keys on top of the counter and went straight out.

The girl never left his mind ever since. He doesn’t know what to make out of the things that she said. If she’s Seokjin’s cousin, then maybe she came from a rich family too. If she came from a rich family, why does she sound so miserable? If she really is _that_ miserable, then why?

~

“Three months? You’re going to stay there in Paris for three months?” Hoseok purposely enlarged his eyes, making Jiwoo laugh as they’re having a video call before Bangtan starts practicing. “Hi Jiwoo-noona!!” Jungkook said when he passed by, Jimin and Taehyung grabbed the phone from Hoseok and waved their hands to Jiwoo too. “Noona! Take something home for us!” Taehyung said while flashing his boxy smile, “Fine! I will.”

“I want to taste macarons, noona!” Jimin said, squeezing himself into the camera’s view. “But you already look like a mochi, baby boy.” Jiwoo answered, making the two laugh. “I didn’t expect you to be part of this teasing, noona.” Jimin smiled and said his goodbyes, “Take care there!”

They gave the phone back to Hoseok and started stretching. “What are you going to do there for three months?” Jiwoo answered, “Just fashion stuff. Don’t worry about me! Start practicing and don’t slack off!”

“When did Hoseok ever slack off?” Yoongi commented and also waved to Jiwoo before joining the boys on the practice room floor. “Alright, noona. Take care of yourself there!” Hoseok waved again to his sister and turned the video call off.

Seokjin entered the room with Namjoon and they both went straight to the boys. Whenever Hoseok sees Seokjin, he can’t help but think about Maine. The girl literally said things that are different from his perspective and his curiosity is not helping him either. He wanted to know what’s happening to her.

But he can’t even ask Seokjin.

~

Hoseok’s on his way to his apartment in Seungso-dong when he saw Maine’s car parked on the side. The car looks like it has been left hastily so he went to check it. He pulled over and peeked through the window, but no one’s inside.

“Do you know the owner?” Hoseok heard a voice from behind and looked at the one who talked. He is a tall man that is wearing corporate clothes. He looks like a CEO of a company, or maybe it’s just him. What if he’s one of the people that Maine is talking about? “No, I don’t know the owner. I just thought the car was broken or something. Came to help.” He smiled at the guy and went back to his car.

It’s good that his car is tinted. He stayed there for a minute or two and looked at what the guy is about to do. Looks like he’s just waiting for Maine to come back. Hoseok wanted to wait for her too, but he thought of the way she just went out of his apartment without even saying thanks. If the girl didn’t like company, then do he even have rights?

When the elevator opened on his apartment floor, he was shocked to see Maine sitting in front of his door, her face buried on top of her knees and she’s hugging a backpack too. Hoseok did not mean to, but his feet automatically rushed to her. He knelt beside her, “Hey. What are you doing here?” She faced him and he saw how tear stricken her face is.

“What happened?” He asked again. Maine grabbed his arm and tears started flowing again from her eyes, “Please keep me. Please hide me. Please, don’t tell anyone that I’m here. Please, I’m begging. Please, Hoseok, please.” Her head dipped down again, her voice wavering from all the sobs she’s producing.

Hoseok pulled her up and opened his apartment door. Grabbing the backpack that she was hugging, he led her in and made her sit on the couch. He just stared at her while getting a glass of water. He feels like he’s with a different girl now. She became so vulnerable and scared. The girl he met a week ago would not even stay for breakfast, and now he’s begging him to keep her?

Strange.

He gave her the glass of water and she finished it in one drinking. She looks so exhausted and more disheveled than her wasted state that he saw a week ago. “They found me.” She said in a barely audible voice.

“Who found you?” He shifted his position to face her. Maine kept on fiddling with her fingers, “My family. They found me.” Hoseok can’t hide his confusion, “Isn’t that good? Why are you hiding?”

“You don’t understand.” She said, still looking down. Hoseok sighed, his mind exhausted too from all of the words that she says that he can’t seem to decode, “Then make me understand.”

“Won’t you let me stay if I don’t make you understand?” She’s biting her lower lip again, doing her best not to cry.. again. Hoseok felt like there’s something tugging on his heart, and he doesn’t even understand why the hell does he care. “I’ll let you stay, even if I don’t understand.”

With a deep breath, Maine faced Hoseok and saw the confusion in his eyes. She can’t see any judgment, just confusion and comfort. He feels welcoming, or maybe that’s what she wanted to believe. She was about to answer his question but he spoke first, “You can rest in the room that you slept in a week ago. I’ll order dinner for us.”

She nodded and stood up, making her way to the room. Before closing the door, she called out to him, “Hoseok..” He stopped what he’s doing on his phone for a while and looked at her too, “Yep?” She bowed slightly to him, “Thank you for letting me stay.” Then she smiled and closed the door.

Hoseok felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled to himself, _At least now I know that she knows how to smile_ , he thought. He completed his order and left his phone at the kitchen counter. Walking back to the living room, he decided to rewatch his favorite movie “If Only”.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, he heard Maine’s door open. She went out of the room wearing only a shirt and shorts. “What are you doing? Oh–” She looked at the big television screen, “You like ‘If Only’?” She asked. “Yeah, it’s actually my favorite. You can watch with me.” Hoseok scooted to the right side of the couch to make room for Maine.

She sat beside him, leaning on the couch too, “Why is it your favorite? You know the girl died in a car crash, right?” Hoseok nodded, “I know! I’ve watched it more than ten times already. It still hurts though, even if I know what’s going to happen.” Maine sighed, “Then why do you keep watching it?”

“For one, it keeps on reminding me that no matter how much fame, money and people adore me as a BTS member, nothing beats the people I know personally.. and that I should show my love for them every chance I can get.” He said while smiling at her. “Wow, that’s deep. I didn’t know you’re a serious person.” Maine replied, focusing on what’s happening in the movie.

“So you thought I was all fun and games and jokes?” Hoseok asked while looking at her. Maine nodded and looked at him too, “I’ve only watched a couple of your clips with Seokjin. The two of you literally make everybody laugh. You make everybody happy, Hoseok.”

“If that’s the case, then may I know if I make you laugh?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Maine felt that he’s just doing that to make her laugh as she’s been nothing but sulky ever since they met, “Yeah. You did. A couple of times.” Hoseok nodded with a smug smile on his face.

“Don’t be too full of yourself.” Maine commented and returned her gaze on the movie. “I’m not. It’s just nice to know that I can make a stone-hearted girl smile.” Hoseok returned his focus on the movie too. Maine threw him a quick glance and kept her smile to herself.

They were quiet for the rest of the movie, only talking whenever they reacted to the movie scenes. The doorbell rang, Hoseok stood up first, “That must be our dinner. I’ll just get it.” Maine nodded and stood up to go to her room. When she came back, Hoseok is already placing the food on the dining table, opening it one by one.

Maine stood beside him, “Hey.” Hoseok looked up and saw Maine giving him cash, “What is this for?” She bit her lower lip, half embarrassed but mostly grateful that he’s letting her stay here, “Since I feel like I’m going to crash here for a while, take this as my share in everything here. I don’t want to feel guilty for the electricity, water and food I’ll be consuming on my stay here.”

“No need. This is free.” Hoseok pushed her hand gently to return the cash back to her side. “I don’t want it to be free,” she stubbornly said. Hoseok rolled his eyes and showed her his straight smile. He pulled her to her chair and made her sit, “You said that the world is cruel to you, right?”

Her eyebrows furrowing, “When did I say that?” Hoseok sat on his own chair, “Hmm, on the first night that we met, on the pub, before you blacked out.” He pushed the food to her, “Eat.” She put a generous amount of pork and kimchi on her plate, “Oh, but it’s true. This world is cruel.”

“If that’s the case, Maine, I’m going to show you that this world is not cruel and you can be happy. Keep your money, I got you from now on.” Hoseok started eating while Maine just stared at him, face still expressionless.

She started eating too, thinking about how she was planning to just go after a day or two. She thought about her plans of going far away from here. Hoseok is too good for her, always so welcoming, always making her feel at ease. She never felt at ease her whole life which is why this is something new to her, something uncomfortably comfortable for her.

Maine is really Seokjin’s cousin, one of his closest to be exact. When Seokjin is not yet an idol, they’re always together whenever there’s a family reunion, considering that her mother and Seokjin’s father are siblings. It just so happened that when he became an idol, a problem in their family business arised causing the drift between their parents. Seokjin became busy with BTS too, only talking to her occasionally.

All her life, her parents told her what to do. When she was in middle school, her parents were the ones who decided where she’ll study, even if it means going away from her friends. When she was about to start college, she wanted to take up a medicine related course, but her parents wanted her to take a business course. They told her that it would cost her less time studying at school and more time studying how to take over the business soon.

Her only escape is to ask her parents for her to live in her own dorm. She moved everytime she switched schools. She didn’t have a permanent home, not even considering her own house her home. All her life, none of her decisions matter, if it will not benefit their business, her parents’ answer will always be no.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hoseok put his chopsticks down, indicating that he’s already done eating. “I’ll clear this up,” Maine volunteered, “Thank you, Hoseok.” He wiped his mouth with a tissue, “For what?” Maine started gathering the used food containers and placed them in the paper bag, “For everything… that you’re saying and what you’re planning to do.”

“Anytime.” Hoseok smiled and tapped her shoulder. He went inside his own room to wash his face and to get ready for bed. He was letting his face mask dry when he received a text from Jimin, _“Hyung, Mickey won’t eat.. maybe he’s looking for you?”_ Hoseok laughed and called Jimin.

“Jiminie,” He said, Jimin shuffled on the other line, shifting on his own bed, “Yes, hyung?” Hoseok chuckled, “Mickey didn’t eat? Or you watched a horror movie and you just want someone to sleep in the same room as you?” He heard Jimin whining on the other line, “Hyuuuung… Insidious is so scary!! Why does Jungkook watch that?!” Hoseok laughed loudly, “Tell Jungkook to sleep in my bed instead! Goodnight, Jimin.” He listened to Jimin whining and complaining for a while before ending the call. The last thing he heard was, _“Jungkook! Hobi-hyung told me that you should sleep in his bed tonight.”_

 _Babies_ , he muttered to himself, removing his face mask and laying down in bed. He’s set to go back to Bangtan’s house tomorrow anyway. He thought of Maine being in the other room, still wondering what went wrong in her life to make her that scared of her family. For now, he has a new mission, and that is to show her that life isn’t so bad and not all people will let her down.

~

Usually, Hoseok only goes home to Seungso-dong once a week. With Maine there, he found himself going home to Seungso-dong four times a week. Maine doesn’t know this, she thought that maybe BTS living together is a hoax because Hoseok is just present there all the time.

In contradiction to Maine’s original plans, she doesn’t know why she’s still there. She told herself that she’ll only stay for days, 3 days being the maximum, but it’s already been a week and she’s still there. Two weeks into being roommates, she found herself waiting for Hoseok to get home even if she’s not sure if he’s going to sleep there that night. Hoseok helped her a lot, from changing her number, to stocking up food in the apartment just so she can eat when he’s not there, to giving her the password to anything – his apartment (although she won’t go out), his Netflix account and everything that she can use in the apartment.

The front door opened and Hoseok entered, both of them instantly smiling at each other the moment their eyes met. “Hey! You’re home. I made Kimchi stew.” Hoseok hid his surprise, his gaze softening as Maine stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare the dining table. “Ya! Why? You really didn’t have to.” He said, still suppressing his happiness.

“I just felt an itch to cook, so here we are.” She placed a bowl of Kimchi stew and rice in front of Hoseok. They became comfortable with each other now, sitting next to each other while eating instead of being on both ends of the table. Hoseok took a sip of the stew, his eyes immediately landing on Maine again, “Is it required in your family to be good cooks?” The girl chuckled, “No. That’s just me and Seokjin. It was our hobby when we were still kids.”

“Don’t you miss your family?” Hoseok asked, still having no idea why Maine is trying to run away from them. “No. Seokjin, maybe, but the rest, no.” Maine put a spoonful of rice in her mouth, “It’s kinda funny – that I ran into you and you’re Seokjin’s bandmate.” Hoseok just smiled, “Don’t you want him to know that you’re with me?”

“No..” She started playing with her food, lost in thought again, “I guess he doesn’t know that I ran away, because if he did, he’ll go find me.” Hoseok stopped eating and focused on Maine instead, “To return you to your family?” Maine just smiled, “No, I know Seokjin. He wouldn’t make me do anything that I don’t want.”

“Is your family making you do something that you don’t want?” Hoseok innocently asked. Maine stared at him, she wanted to tell him everything that’s bothering her – from her childhood up to the reason why she is running away, but she can’t, not now. “I’m not yet ready to talk about it. Not opening up to people, I think that’s my habit.” She bit her lower lip and looked down.

Hoseok put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, “It’s okay if you’re not yet ready, but habit is also a dangerous thing. Change is good once in a while. Talk to me when you want to or don’t. Do whatever you want. You’re free here.” Reassuring her with a smile and a gentle tap on her back.

Maine can’t help but look at him again. It’s the first time that someone treated her this good, great even, even if he doesn’t know anything about her. For the first time, she wanted to open up. For the first time in ages, she felt like someone could understand her. “Hoseok,” she said, almost close to a whisper. He just looked at her and raised his eyebrow as if asking what she needed.

“Can I hug you?” She asked, but spoke again, “You know what, I don’t need your permission.” And just like that, she hugged him tight, as if she’s holding on for her dear life. Hoseok huffed into a smile and hugged her back, “Stubborn.” He whispered.

She pulled away from the hug, her eyebrows furrowing. Hoseok was quick to pull her again to another hug, “But I did not say that I don’t like it. I mean, just keep doing you. I like you here anyway,” Hoseok stuttered, “Not that I’m saying that I like you. It’s just.. uhm, you know, happier when you’re here. But I did not say that you cannot go if you wan–”

Maine gave him a peck on the lips, “Too much information. TMI. TMI.” She teased, making Hoseok laugh even if he feels shy already. His head is over the clouds because of the kiss, making him smile as if there’s no tomorrow.

“Hey, I’m driving home to Gwangju tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?” Hoseok asked, hope evident on his face. “That’s your province?” Hoseok just nodded. “Of course. I’m bummed here.” She answered, giving him a soft smile.

~

The next morning, Maine is the first one to come out of her room along with her things. Hoseok wants to spend at least five days in Gwangju and she will just tag along. While waiting for him to come out, she decided to finally open her Facebook account after weeks of not logging in just so she could ignore the messages from her parents. As soon as she opened it, the messages kept on popping up. As expected, her parents did not stop messaging her until late last night.

**_Eomma:_ ** _Do you really think that we can’t find you? Baby, come home, before things get out of hand._

**_Eomma:_ ** _We just want a great future for you. This will be the best for all of us, especially for you. Don’t you get it?_

**_Eomma:_ ** _Your father is already furious. This has been going on for so long, Charmaine. Come home._

Hoseok suddenly went out of his room, carrying his own things and grabbing his car keys before heading to the door, “Let’s go?” He opened the door for Maine and followed her outside. Maine took one last glance on her mother’s message to her and typed a quick reply.

**_Charmaine:_ ** _No._

She quickly logged off and followed Hoseok to the elevator, flashing him a wide smile because he really looks excited to go home to his hometown. Hoseok is wearing something that he would wear in airports, complete with his face mask. “You look good,” Maine commented as they entered the elevator. “You’re not so bad either,” Hoseok replied. The elevator door closed and they were enveloped in silence, Maine thinking about what or who awaits her on Gwangju.

“Are your parents there?” She asked. “Yup,” Hoseok nodded and looked at her, “Why? Are you scared of them?” Maine shook her head, “No. At this point, I’m scared of being left alone here.” The elevator door opened to the ground floor.

Maine stopped on her tracks, looking at the guy standing outside the elevator, “Why are you two together?” Seokjin asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Maine instantly grabbed his arm, running to the corner, Seokjin repeatedly saying, “Ya! Ya! Ya! Answer me!” Hoseok followed the two of them, hiding with them in the mailbox room of the building.

“Seokjin, I swear, please, don’t rat me out.” Maine pouted in front of Seokjin, continuously brushing both of her hands against each other. Seokjin gave her a flick on the forehead, “They’ve been looking for you for weeks and you’re with Hoseok?!” Hoseok’s eyes widened, “You knew she was missing, hyung?” He asked.

“Of course, I knew! Her parents thought I was keeping her with me, but here she is with you.” Seokjin’s frustration is evident in his voice, he looked at Maine again, “Charmaine. You better tell me why they are looking for you and why did you run away from them.” Maine’s eyes went back to Hoseok then to Seokjin then to Hoseok again.

“Seokjin, Hoseok doesn’t know yet.. Please, just let me tell him first. I swear, I’ll call you after.” Maine pleaded, Seokjin sighed and hugged her, “I really thought you were missing. I went by your house, that’s why I’m here, because I thought about visiting Hoseok too.” Seokjin finally noticed the bags that the two are holding, “Where are you two going?”

“To Gwangju.” Hoseok answered, Seokjin getting a little confused. “Are you two dating? Are you gonna let her meet your parents?” The two are quick to deny, “No!” They both said, “We’re not.” Seokjin laughed teasingly and kissed Maine’s forehead, “You’re really hard-headed. Take care. Call me as soon as you can.”

Maine raised her pinky finger in front of Seokjin. He smirked and laced his pinky finger with hers, “Yes, I won’t tell.” Maine flashed her genuine smile and hugged Seokjin again, “I miss you so much, Seokjinnie.” Seokjin laughed and pushed her gently, “Okay, stop saying things I wanted to hear just so I won’t tell your parents that I found you. Go now.”

Seokjin calls Hoseok again before they leave the mailbox room, “Hoseok, take care of her.” Hoseok just raised his thumb up and went out with Maine. The two walked to Hoseok’s car quietly, Maine avoiding his gaze.

Hoseok is still quiet as he was driving to Gwangju. Maine kept fiddling with her fingers, “Hoseok, I’m Dong Charmaine.” Hoseok gave her a side glance, “Hi, I’m Jung Hoseok.” He answered playfully, making it light for Maine if she wanted to finally share what’s happening in her life.

Maine chuckled, “All my life, my parents decided for me. From what I should wear, how I should act, who should be my friends, where I should study – but I really didn’t want any of it. I always stayed away from them, living almost my entire teenage life in a dorm. Until I can’t stand it anymore.” Hoseok nodded, as if saying he understands, then asked her the most difficult question for her to answer, “Why?”

Honestly, it was easy to tell him the truth. _Was._ It’s hard now because she already has these feelings that she shouldn’t have, not when she’s still planning to leave him after this Gwangju trip.

“My parents wanted me to marry a man I’ve never even met. I mean, I met him, formally, but not really.. get to know him.” She confessed. Hoseok’s eyes widened, “But _Anna_ , you can’t marry a man that you just met.” Hoseok jokes, although Maine can see that he is already faking his smile.

“I don’t want to marry him. They told me that the marriage has been arranged ever since I was fifteen! I’ve had enough. This is my forever we’re talking about, not just some pesky part of their business deals!” Maine crossed her arms in frustration, her eyebrows almost close together because of her scrunched forehead.

Hoseok pulled one of her arms, held her hand and kissed the back of it, “I know we don’t have anything established right now, but I’m sure as hell that I don’t want you marrying someone you don’t even know.” Maine looked at him endearingly, biting the inside of her lower lip to hold back the pout that she was about to do, “Thank you.” She mumbled.

Hoseok’s eyes were focused on the road, “Nah. Thank yourself. You’re too lovable to give away just like that.”

~

“Your house is surprisingly… average-sized.” Maine commented as they both got out of the car. Hoseok just smiled, “It’s nice to keep your roots as it is. It feels like home more for me.” He winked at her, “Let’s go in?”

Maine breathed deeply before walking with him, “What if they think that I’m your girlfriend?” She asked again before Hoseok entered the house, “So? I’d love to have you as my girlfriend.” He smiled again with his ever infectious smile that makes everything brighter in this dark world for Maine. She did not get the chance to answer because Hoseok already opened the door, “Eomma!” She heard him say, then he rushed to hug his parents.

She stopped by the door frame, Hoseok greeted his parents cheerily and for a moment, she found herself smiling. If only her parents are like this, she thought. Hoseok immediately pulled her inside after hugging his parents, introducing her as Seokjin’s cousin who’s crashing at his place for a while. Maine is already preparing her answer to the question _‘Why is she crashing with you?’_ , but she heard a different question instead.

“And you’re not dating?” Hoseok’s father asked, smiling sheepishly at his own son. Hoseok and Maine just smiled at each other. Hoseok doesn’t want to pressure her to anything yet, despite his heart having hopes because of a simple kiss. Maine, on the other hand, feels very impulsive when it comes to Hoseok, never really planning on what to do and what to say next to him. It just naturally comes out, “Maybe, we’ll date in the near future.. if he asks?” She suddenly answered while looking at him which made Hoseok eyes widen.

Hoseok’s mother smiled, tapping her son’s shoulder, “Your father doing it for you, sweetie.” She teased, making Maine laugh. Maine is never really that comfortable around people, her anxiety always getting the best of her. Hoseok feels different, even his family. They just radiate so much positive energy which makes her heart feel warm and at ease. Hoseok’s parents stood up and made their way to the kitchen, telling the two that they will prepare the lunch table so they can eat.

Hoseok led her to Jiwoo’s room along with her things, “You can stay here for the week. Jiwoo-noona’s on a business trip anyway. Just don’t touch her things, okay?” Maine nodded and walked inside, “I’ll arrange my things here first.” She said and was about to close the door when Hoseok stopped it from closing, “The thing you said back there..” Maine stared at him, “What? Which one?” Hoseok cleared his throat, “The one about dating in the near future?” Maine bit her lip to suppress her smile, “Yeah, what about it?” She crossed her arm and leaned on the door frame, closing the gap between them. “I was wondering if the near future can be now?” Hoseok asked.

Maine chuckled, feeling her heart thumping on her own chest, “Okay, Hoseok.” She smiled at him and Hoseok can’t contain his happiness, stomping on the floor and smiling that reaches his eyes, “Really?” Maine just nodded, pulling him into a hug. She buried her face on his neck, then she felt Hoseok hugging her tighter. “I wouldn’t miss dating you for the world.” She murmured, Hoseok kissing the top of her head.

“When did we become this sweet?” Hoseok asked. Maine pretended that she was thinking, drumming her fingers on her jaw, “Hmm. Maybe after I ranted about how shitty my life is and how I am a mess and you still accepted me.” He just nodded and pulled away from the hug, “You can be homeless and have tattered clothes and I’ll still accept you.”

“Hoseok, I am homeless.” Maine laughed at her own joke, considering that she really ran away from her house. Hoseok cupped her face, “Not anymore.” Maine couldn’t help but smile at him again. This might be the first time in a while that she’s been smiling a lot. “I’m going to help them set the table first, I’ll call you when we can eat already.”

Maine nodded and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Hoseok before closing the door. She leaned on the back of the door, clutching on her chest. Whenever Hoseok is in front of her, she wants nothing but to just be with him and say yes to him to anything. Now that she’s alone again, she started thinking again about how she can’t stay in one place because _they will surely find her_.

How does she leave now? How does she leave him now? How will she find a reason to leave now when Hoseok is slowly becoming her reason for everything?

~

On their third day in Gwangju, Hoseok suddenly entered Maine’s room, jolting her awake. “Fuck, what?” She mumbled while hugging one of Jiwoo’s pillows. Hoseok laughed and went beside her, “Look at my girlfriend being the sweetest ever. Saying ‘fuck’ to me first thing in the morning.” He teased. Maine smiled while her eyes still closed, “I’m sorry, you shocked me.”

“Forgiven, but get up. Let’s go to Gwangju Family Land!” Hoseok said, making Maine turn and face him, “The amusement park? Let’s go!” Maine got up and went straight to the bathroom. Hoseok pouted while thinking that she forgot his morning kisses. He stood up also and headed for the door when the bathroom door opened and Maine wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed him on the cheek, “Good morning!” She ran back to the bathroom and closed the door again.

Hoseok smiled to himself, thinking about how much Maine changed from the day they met. She’s literally gloomy when they first met, but now, it just feels like she radiated sunshine too.

Before going to the amusement park, Hoseok wanted to grab lunch first since it’s already noon and they haven’t even eaten breakfast yet. While Hoseok is busy ordering their food, Maine stayed inside the car to call Seokjin. She used Hoseok’s phone just to be safe, Seokjin picking up on the third ring.

“Hoba,” Seokjin said on the other line. “It’s me,” Maine said. “Ya, Charmaine! I’ve been waiting for three days, brat.” She knows that Seokjin’s eyebrows are furrowed which made her chuckle at the thought, “I’m sorry, Seokjinnie. This is the most fun I’ve had ever since we were little.” She said, suddenly opening up about another thing, “I think I really have strong feelings for Hoseok, Jin.”

Seokjin sighed on the other line, “This is why I can’t understand you, Charmaine. You know you can’t stay in one place, right? Our family’s been there before, besides, I love both you and Hoseok and if that feelings turn into something more, it will become complicated.” Maine massaged her temples and closed her eyes, she knows Seokjin is right. “We’re dating,” she mumbled.

“I can literally smack your head right now, Dong Charmaine!” Seokjin said in frustration. “Now that you’re dating, what do you plan to do? Do you plan on leaving him? Charmaine, I’m telling you I’m straight up pissed right now. I try my best to not include my bandmates in any family drama we have!”

“ _Oppa_ , I don’t know. I wanted to leave him, but I can’t find a reason to. He makes me happy, and I feel good about myself. I feel like I’m worth keeping.” Maine explained, Seokjin stared into blank space because he knew it’s serious when Charmaine started calling him ‘oppa’ – she almost never did. “Charmaine, it’s not love if it only makes you feel good about yourself. It’s love if it makes you feel good about yourself AND it makes you feel good because the other one is happy too. It should never be one sided. Am I making sense?” Seokjin asked for confirmation.

“I get it, oppa. I just.. love it every time he’s around, you know? I waited for him every night to come home when we were staying in Seungso-Dong. I don’t want to marry another man, oppa, please..” Maine bit her lip, preventing the sob to come out again. Seokjin knows how much she doesn’t like this. He knows that Maine compromises as much as she can, but he thinks she can’t compromise this one anymore, causing her to run away from home.

“I just don’t want you and Hoseok to hurt each other. You understand that, right? I’ll try to find a way to get around this shitty thing they’re trying to do. Just hide with him for the meantime.” He comfortingly said – his mind going haywire on what can he do to make it right for the two, “Who do they want you to marry anyway?”

“Choi Dong Woo.” She answered, Seokjin gasping on the other line but is surely overreacting it, “That guy’s horrible! I met him at some gatherings though. All he can talk about is business, money.. and you!” Shocked by what Seokjin said, she asked him again, “Me? He likes me?”

“Yeah, since forever, but I know the guy, Charmaine. I went with him for a few afterparty drinks before, he’s not your type. Besides, I think he’ll always be dominant with you. Just stay with Hoseok.” Seokjin said, making Maine laugh, “You’re biased! Anyway, I don’t really like him, oppa. The first time we met in his house, the first thing he did was to invite me to his.. room. The nerve.”

There it is, Seokjin’s windshield wiper laugh, “What the fuck!” He commented, still laughing out loud, “He’s not even slick. Fine, I get it. I get why you don’t want this.” Maine saw Hoseok going out of the restaurant and walking to the car, “Hoseok’s out of the restaurant, I need to go.” She said to Seokjin while laughing with him.

“Take care, you two! I’ll update you through Hoseok’s phone on what I can do for you.” Seokjin said his goodbyes and hung up. Hoseok opened the door on the driver’s side, entering the car with a bag of food. “Gourmet food to eat at the car, a new thing to me.” He said. “Aren’t we quite the romantic ones?” Maine commented, Hoseok kissing her cheek before bringing out the food from the bags.

~

Upon entering Gwangju Family Land, the first thing they did was to buy cute headbands, Maine laughing and joking if Hoseok is trying to copy Weightlifting Fairy, Kim Bok Joo. After that they went on with the rides, Hoseok not wanting to try anything extreme while Maine wants to do everything extreme. “If you want to try everything that’s extreme, I’ll let you go with Jungkook next time!” Hoseok said, pulling her to the carousel.

Maine pouted, “Jungkook likes extreme rides? Maybe he should be my boyfriend.” She joked, but she saw Hoseok having a creased forehead. The next thing she knew, he was already pulling her to the highest roller coaster on the park. Maine couldn’t hide her smile as they sit on the ride, “We can still go out, you know.” She said while Hoseok is grabbing her hand to hold. “Let’s just do it.”

The coaster started moving, slowly at first, which made Hoseok open his eyes and look at how high they are getting at. Just as when he’s about to say how pretty it is from this high up, the coaster suddenly dropped, making Hoseok shriek and Maine laughing out loud because of him. Hoseok gripped on Maine’s hand hard and gripped on the safety bar harder. He did not stop shouting until the ride was over, Maine’s eyes welling up with tears at how hard she laughed.

“It’s dark already,” Maine said while they’re eating tteokboki from one of the food stands, “Maybe we should go to the ferris wheel already? Or you don’t want that because it’s too high up?” She asked, wiping the sauce that smudged on Hoseok’s side lips. Hoseok stopped to think for a while, then just said, “No, let’s do it.”

They were holding hands for the whole day, even when they were still in the car, even when they’re in the rides. Hoseok immediately sat down after entering the ferris wheel. He wrapped his arm around Maine’s shoulder as they went higher. The ferris wheel completes 2 rotations until it slows down so everyone gets to stop on top.

“You’ve been brave today,” Maine said while holding Hoseok’s hand that is dangling on her shoulder. They were at the top that time, looking down on the pretty lights of the amusement park and Gwangju. “Why?” Hoseok asked. “Well, for one, you tried all the extreme rides with me..” She chuckled.

Hoseok smiled at her, “You make me feel brave, and I’ll brave anything for you.” Maine looked at him when she saw that he’s already looking at her. “When I said that I don’t want you marrying a man you never even met, I actually meant I don’t want you marrying someone who isn’t me.”

Maine bit her lip and smiled, “Now, you’re really getting brave.” Hoseok attached his lips to her at that moment, not caring anymore if they’re high up and he’s goddamned scared. He found what scares him the most, and that’s losing _her_. Hoseok was already pulling her to straddle his lap, but Maine pulled away. “Not here,” she said.

“Tease,” He shot back and kissed her forehead.

The make out session in the car was not like anything else they’ve done before. It ached that they were sitting on their chairs respectively. It ached that they are not as close as they wanted to be. Maine pulled away to catch her breath, whispering while her face was buried on Hoseok’s neck, “Just drive home, please..” Hoseok nodded and immediately drove the car out to the driveway.

Maine was busy playing with one of Hoseok’s hands while he was driving back home. She thinks this is the first time she saw him drive that fast, making her giggle. “You’re handsome,” she said, intertwining her hand with his. She stared at Hoseok while he’s driving, his hair slightly disheveled into a brush up, his lips slightly parted as he smirked. “Stop checking me out, or I’ll check you out.” Hoseok flirtingly jokes.

“Hoseok, please do. Be my guest.” Maine fired back. Hoseok hastily parked his car in their garage, pulling Maine out of the car. They quietly entered the house, still holding hands, then they came to the hallway wherein Jiwoo’s room door is just across Hoseok’s. They both stared at it, but Hoseok is the first one to react, carrying Maine to his room. 

He leaned Maine’s body on the back of the door to close it, attacking her lips and kissing her roughly than before. Maine automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping on his hair at the back of his head. Hoseok trailed wet kisses to her jaw, down to her neck, and gently settled her on his bed. He removed Maine’s top, his top following hers on the floor right after.

“We did not even open the lights,” Maine whispered while Hoseok is busy sucking a hickey below her right collarbone. His kiss trailed upward again, now on the side of her neck, while he’s working the button of her pants to take them off, “Why? You want to see me?” Hoseok asked, pulling her pants off her legs.

Maine chuckled, “How do I check you out properly if it’s this dark?” Hoseok switched on the bedside lamp, crawling back on top of Maine, “I didn’t know you’re this naughty.” Maine pulled Hoseok’s pants downwards too, her feet tucking on its sides to finish taking them off him, “I didn’t know you’re this sexy too,” she commented, pushing Hoseok’s back on the bed and going on top of him. She stared at how perfectly lean Hoseok’s body is. Everything just seems to be buffed in the right amount and place.

She caught his lips again, her right hand palming his clothed cock while her left hand enjoys his muscular bicep. Hoseok massaged her breasts, smiling while kissing her, “You’re wet,” he said, feeling her wetness on his thigh. Maine pulled his boxers down until she could fully grasp on his cock, already wet with pre-cum. She stroked it fast while kissing Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok doesn’t know where he wants to touch her the longest. Should he play with her breasts more because he absolutely loves them or should he go downwards now? Of course, he went downwards. His index finger played with her clit, not bothering to take off her underwear. “You’re so wet, babe.” He mumbled under his breath. “Do we have the patience for foreplay?” He asked.

Maine stopped kissing him and looked him straight in his eyes, “No. No, we don’t have that, babe.” She pouted which made Hoseok laugh. “Push yourself up,” he said while lining himself on her entrance. Maine just swiped her underwear to the side without removing it and slowly sinks herself to Hoseok’s dick, “Shit, this is so hot.” Her breathing hitches, while Hoseok slowly bottoms out.

In no time, both of them are moving gently. Although the stretch is new to Maine, she can’t say that it’s not good, _gods_ , she loves it. When the pace got too comfortable to them, Hoseok flipped her over again, her back now on the bed and rammed faster into her. Maine’s back arched in pleasure, her moans filling the room. Hoseok was quick to drown it with a kiss, then his right hand snaked downwards to rub her clit without faltering his pace.

“Babe, shh. My parents will hear us,” Hoseok said while silently laughing, which made Maine laugh too. “How.. do you.. expect.. me.. to shut.. up.. when, _fuck_ , you’re this good?” She breathlessly answered, holding onto both his biceps and squeezing hard. She’s definitely losing it. She knew Hoseok is BTS’ best dancer, and she didn’t know that it will be a main factor during sex because she swears that he’s hitting a different spot with those smooth hip thrusts that he has.

Hoseok’s breathing is already ragged, “Can I cum inside?” He softly asked. She nodded vigorously, “I’ll hate you if you don’t cum inside.” She said. That was it for Hoseok. He came as soon as he heard those words, pushing himself as deep as he could. He felt Maine bit on his shoulder, cumming also with him.

He landed on top of her, breathing heavily. She just wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. “You definitely made a mess on my underwear,” she whispered.

“We did that,” Hoseok answered, pulling out of her and lying beside her. Maine turned to her side to face him, “I think that was the best I’ve ever had.” She whispered again. Hoseok smiled while looking at the ceiling, “I think that was my best too.” He faced her too, “Or maybe that was my best because I did it with someone I love.” Hoseok smiled at her, brushing the stray strands of her hair away from her face.

Maine smiled too and gently shook her head, “I love you too.”

~

“Be back soon, okay?” Hoseok’s mother hugged Maine. Hoseok walked out of the room with his bag, catching sight of the two, making him smile. “Eomma, stop forgetting your son!” He joked and hugged his mother too. Maine walked to the side, Hoseok’s father standing beside her, “See you soon, then?” Hoseok’s father asked her. “Of course. Thank you for welcoming me here.” Hoseok’s father gave her a brief hug also before walking her to the front door.

Maine waited for Hoseok outside as he said his goodbye to his parents. He knows that it might be long again before he comes home, considering the schedule that he has with BTS. After kissing his mother and hugging his father, he went to Maine and off they go to Seoul again.

The two of them bought a lot of snacks just so they would not run out until they reached Seoul. Hoseok’s mostly doing the talking, asking Maine questions about her life. Maine, on the other hand, always finds herself staring at Hoseok. She’s busy thinking about how she will leave him when he is always providing reasons for her not to go.

Hoseok held her hand and smiled at her. “How can you eat your chips if you’re going to hold my hand?” Maine asked. Hoseok bit his lip, his gaze still focused on the road, his left hand held to the steering wheel, “You can always feed me, babe.” Maine shook her head while smiling, “Okay, babe.” Shock is evident on Hoseok’s face, “ _Jinjja?_ You just called me babe!” He can’t help but smile even wider. “We’re dating. Is it bad to call you that too?” Maine asked. Hoseok pulled her hand to his lips again to kiss it, “No! No! Call me that always!”

~

Hoseok and Maine are holding hands while walking to the lobby of Hoseok’s apartment. Both of them have their backpacks and are laughing as they enter the lobby. Maine saw the men first and pulled Hoseok behind the nearest big plant. She leaned on the wall and hugged Hoseok to cover her. She felt her heart drop to her stomach, pounding like it was going to go out of her body.

“Babe, we can do this in the apartment..” Hoseok whispered, not aware that there are suspicious looking guys near the elevator. “Shush,” Maine covered Hoseok’s mouth. “I think my parents sent those men. Don’t let them notice that you’re looking.” Maine said before removing her hands from Hoseok.

Hoseok peeked while standing near the plant, still covering Maine’s body. There are three guys standing near the elevator. All three of them are wearing all black clothes and sunglasses. One of them yawned, accidentally facing Hoseok’s way who’s still staring at them.

“There!” The first guy shouted. The other two immediately looked at where the first guy was pointing. Hoseok’s eyes widened, Maine pushed him while screaming, “Go! Go! Go!” Hoseok grabbed Maine’s hand, pulling her into a run. Both of them don’t have a plan in mind aside from trying their best not to get caught by those guys.

Hoseok just kept running even if they were already out of the building. Maine took another glance at the men that were following them. The three are running too, while she just lets Hoseok pull her wherever he wants since she trusts that he knows the area more. “Stop!” One of the men shouted while breathing heavily. The second guy accidentally tripped on the pavement, knocking the other two down with him.

Hoseok darted into a small alleyway with Maine then took a right turn which led to another road. He suddenly saw a cab and hailed it. Hoseok pushed Maine inside, “I’ll see you later. Go for now.” He did not wait for Maine to answer, he just closed the door and ran to another alleyway.

Hoseok decided to go around the building so he can pass through the private door that he uses when he doesn’t want anyone seeing him. When he reached his apartment floor, he let out a heavy sigh, as if he was holding his breath since the incident. He entered his apartment and sat on the couch, rubbing his temples out of frustration. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about where did Maine go and how empty his apartment feels without her here. He sent her a quick text that says _‘Call me as soon as possible.’_.

Maine got out of the cab after paying the driver. She stood in front of a cheap looking hotel that should suffice for a few nights before she moves again. Her chest feels heavy – heavy from the fear she felt earlier and heavy that she has to leave Hoseok without even saying a proper goodbye. The reception area is quite dark, only one girl manning the desk.

“For three nights, please.” She said. The girl just nodded before asking, “What room?” Maine bit her lip, looking for some guide, “Uhh, whichever is available?” The girl just nodded again and gave her the key to her room.

Once she’s settled, she immediately calls Hoseok. “Yoboseyo? Where are you? Are you okay?” Hoseok said, his questions piling up as soon as he picked up. “Hey, I’m okay.” Maine answered. Hoseok sighed, “Do you want me to pick you up there?” Maine closed her eyes, preparing herself to reject him, “No.. no. Just.. don’t.”

“Do we have a problem?” Hoseok asked. Maine sounded passive, as if she doesn’t want to talk to him when he’s been worried sick. “No, we don’t. Just don’t reach out to me, okay?” Maine stated, trying her best not to let the tears fall.

“Don’t reach out to you? How will I not do that? I’m worried!” Hoseok felt shocked, rejected and annoyed all at once. How can she stop him from reaching out to her when they’re perfectly okay the morning before this shit happened?

Maine sighed. This is not easy for her either when all she wanted was to run to him and just cuddle with him until she forgets that she wasn’t meant to stay there. “Hoseok, I think it’s not safe for us to be together right now.” She can’t help but still be soft when it comes to him. “They saw me with you, and I think they know that I’ve been staying with you, considering that they knew you immediately when they saw you.”

“Are you saying that we can’t see each other?” Hoseok asked. Maine bit her lip, contemplating if she should just end this relationship for good, but what can she do when her heart tells her otherwise? “Only for now, because it isn’t safe.”

Maine’s inner goddess just laughed at her, mocking her for holding on to something that she’s not even sure if it’s permanent. “Jimin called you a few days ago, right? Asking you to go to Busan?”

“Yep. That’s right.” Hoseok answered, staring outside his apartment window. “Go there for now. I’m in the outskirts of town. I’m okay here.” Maine instructed. She knows that Hoseok will oppose what she said, “Where are you _exactly_?” He asked, “I’m worried and you’re telling me to go to Busan!”

“I’m okay here. Just listen to me, please. I’m a mess right now and I can’t handle everything all at once. I’ll think first. You can meet your friends for the meantime.” She sternly said, making Hoseok ruffle his hair in annoyance. “I’m leaving for the States a few days from now. Come with me.”

“I’ll think about it.” Maine answered. “I am not asking you if you’re going with me. I said, come with me. I’m not leaving you alone here in Korea.” Hoseok said, finality evident in his tone.

Maine sighed for the nth time that day, “As long as you go to Busan for the meantime so they don’t bother you.” Hoseok leaned on his window, “And you’re coming with me to the States?” Maine knew it’s a deal that he’s asking for, “Okay.”

Hoseok nodded even if Maine can’t see him, “I’ll see you in a few days, babe. I’ll send you the details. I’ll buy your ticket. I love you.” He bravely said. Maine passively answered, “Yeah, okay. Me too.”

She hung up.

~

Jungkook and Hobi are sitting at Jimin’s living room couch in his family house in Busan. They’ve been waiting for Jimin since afternoon. It’s dark now and Jimin is still outside. When Jimin arrived, the two quickly tackled him and flicked his forehead a bunch of times.

“ _Ya_! Stop that boys! It’s time for dinner!” Jimin’s mother shouted from the kitchen. Jimin quickly pushed Jungkook and Hoseok away from him and ran to the kitchen. “ _Eomma_ , they’re hurting me!” Jimin said before sitting on one of the dining chairs, the two boys following him right after.

Jungkook brought out the liquors they bought on their way to Jimin’s house. The three of them decided to meet up even if it’s Bangtan’s 1 month vacation at the moment. In Hoseok’s case, he wasn’t supposed to go if it wasn’t for Maine’s request for him to get out of Seoul for the meantime. Jimin _technically begged_ the two to hang out with him in Busan just so he would not be in his coffee shop all the time.

“Jimin-ssi, where have you been?” Hoseok asked Jimin while opening the first bottle of soju. “I was at Coffee Park.” They clinked their bottles and took their first gulp.

“Your mother said that you were with a girl.” Jungkook declared with an accusing tone. Jimin pinched Jungkook’s cheek in reply, “ _Aigoo_ , is my Jungkookie jealous? I still love Jikook, don’t worry.” He joked. “ _Aish!_ I won’t find myself a girlfriend because all the girls are thinking that I’m with you!” Jungkook playfully punches his arm.

“Yes, I was with a girl.” Jimin confessed. “I just met her a while ago.” Hoseok turned his head, suddenly more interested in this conversation as he knows that Jimin doesn’t want to meet anyone at the moment.

“And?” Both Jungkook and Hoseok asked.

“And, I think I don’t need the two of you here anymore.” Jimin answered.

“Aaaah!! You’re so mean!” Hoseok placed his hand on top of his heart, acting really hurt. “Tell us what she’s like.” The sudden mood change made Jimin laugh.

“Well, for one, she doesn’t know BTS, but she knows the song Euphoria.” Jimin looked at Jungkook and mocked him. “This maknae gets everyone!!” He ranted. “But really, she doesn’t know BTS. I like it.. I mean, I like that she treats me normally. I miss that feeling. That feeling that people just treat me as Jimin. I only get that when I’m here at home, that’s why I’m always longing for home. It feels like I don’t need to put my walls up, and I can just be myself.”

“So you like her?” Jungkook asked. “On the first day of meeting her?!” Jimin jokingly raised his voice, “You don’t decide that you like someone on the first day, Kook!” He added.

“ _Ya!_ You never decide on these things, you just feel it.” Hoseok interrupted Jimin and Jungkook. “I’m telling you, guys. The time you’ve known her doesn’t matter, let alone the way she treats you. If you like her, you like her.” He told the two maknaes, thinking about how he doesn’t understand Maine at first, but his curiosity got the best of him.

When he saw her being vulnerable in front of him, all he ever wanted was to shield her from whatever harm that’s coming her way. When she decided to stay in his apartment, he was more than happy to let her, completely feeling excited whenever he’s going home to his apartment. When he took her to his parents’ house, he felt that contentment when he saw that Maine got along with his parents well. When they got back from Gwangju and they were chased by those men, he just wanted to keep running until he knew she’s safe. What’s more surprising is that even if she talks passively to him, as if rejecting him on the last phone call that they had, his feelings did not change. He still wants to protect her and keep her safe.

Hoseok is drowning in his thoughts until Jungkook tapped his shoulder, “Woooow. That’s really deep, Hobi-hyung! Too bad, I’m only excited right now for the tattoos I’m planning to ink on my arm!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“If that’s the case, Hobi-hyung, maybe I like her.” Jimin sighed. Hoseok tapped his shoulder, telling him comforting words. “If it’s meant to be, Jimin, then you have nothing to worry about.” He said. “Same to you, Jungkook.”

“What? I’m not interested in anyone right now!” Jungkook defended, making Hoseok and Jimin laugh. They both knew that Jungkook has a crush on Lexi for the longest time now.

~

When Hoseok saw Maine at the airport, she just gently nodded and headed the same direction he’s going. The two of them already talked about this. They will be in a safe distance away from each other to not attract the public eye. Maine didn’t like the idea at first, but the separation with Hoseok got her thinking about how she wanted to just run back to him. It also occurred to her that her family might not think that she can go out of the country.

This is the safest option for her now, and the one that she likes the most.

The two of them settled on seats next to each other in the business class. Hoseok held her hand under the blanket that she placed on top of her legs. When no one else was around, Hoseok kissed the top of her head. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Just a little worried and paranoid, that’s all.” She answered, feeling the urge to apologize for the way she acted on their last phone call. She knew that Hoseok seemed to be a very happy person outside, but deep down, he craved for love too. He needed the sunshine too.

The apology never got out of her mouth. She fell into a deep slumber in the flight, the first comfortable one she had for the week. It felt comfortable that she’s away from the problem she’s running from, even more comfortable because Hoseok is with her.

When she woke up, she saw Hoseok sleeping while facing her. She let out a deep sigh, thinking how can she deserve Hoseok in this life. She brought a thumb to his cheek, slowly rubbing it while staring at him. They still have 3 hours left on the flight, and might as well appreciate the love of her life.

Hoseok suddenly smiled even with his eyes closed and grabbed Maine’s hand on his cheek. He planted a soft kiss on her palms and pulled her closer so he can at least hug her arm. Maine smiled at the sweet gesture which led her to kiss his cheek and whisper, “I love you, Hoseok.”

“I love you too, babe.” Hoseok whispered back, still not opening his eyes. “Now, get some more sleep because the timezone is different there.” He commanded sweetly. Maine refused to close her eyes and continued staring, “I know that. I just want to look at your face longer.”

“Ya! Stop that.” Hoseok answered, finally opening his eyes while laughing. “If you don’t want to sleep, I will transfer on your side so we’ll squeeze each other over there.” He was about to stand up when Maine pulled him again to lie down. “Fine. Fine. Let’s sleep. I love you again, babe.” She chuckled and kissed him again before closing her eyes.

~

Their stay in the States is definitely one of Maine’s favorites in her life.. ever. It felt good that she knows she’s far from the people who want to give her to another family. It felt good that she’s with Hoseok. It felt good that for the past week, even if Hoseok was busy with his work (which is shooting Chicken Noodle Soup), they’ve been doing the bare minimums that couples do.

She’s been cooking for Hoseok, waiting for him to come home, doing their skin care routines together, tucking each other to sleep, exhausting all the sweet nothings that they want to say on each others’ ears and catching up on everything they want to know about each other’s lives before they met.

Hoseok hugged her from behind while they were lying on the bed. “Babe, what are you thinking about?” He asked. Maine turned around so they could talk face to face, “Hmm, I’m thinking about how I’m happy right now and how long will it last.”

“It will last because we will last. I just want you to be happy for the rest of our lives.” Hoseok replied, pinching her cheek and smiling reassuringly at her. Maine felt her heart tug on her chest, “I want to apologize.. for being.. cold, sometimes, you know? Everything just gets in my head and I can’t handle it.”

“That’s why I’m here. You can let go through me. You tell me anything. Remember when I told you that the world is not as bad as you think?” He asked. Maine nodded and smiled at him, “Yeah. I remember that. It’s not as bad as I think because there’s you in it. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She confessed.

Living with him makes her realize a lot of things. She realized that everything will be okay in the end and she wants him in her life for as long as she can have him. “I’m sorry if I lack sometimes in loving you.” Maine said, almost close to a whisper.

“What are you saying you’re lacking? We’ve got years ahead of us. Don’t say that.” Hoseok said and pulled her closer to a hug. “Sleep tight now because our flight is early tomorrow. Where do you want to stay when we go back to Korea?”

“Hmmmm.” She was thinking hard when Hoseok spoke again, “Do you want to stay in Gwangju? So you’ll get to know your in-laws more.” He teased, making the both of them giggle. “I want you to remember that whatever problem you’ll have now, I’ll be here for you. I got you in the highs and in the lows.” He said while planting soft kisses all over her face.

“One of these days, I have to face my family again. I wonder if they’ll accept my refusal to marry another person because I want to be married to you.” Maine nonchalantly said. Hoseok’s eyes widened, “Is that your proposal to me? Do you think I’m that easy?” He teased.

“Fine. Give me away then.” Maine answered, pulling away from him and turning around. Hoseok laughed and pulled her back, “I’m just joking! When do you want to get married?”

~

Maine decided to accept Hoseok’s offer for her to stay in Gwangju. It was quite awkward at first–staying with Hoseok’s parents without Hoseok there, but as time go by, Maine felt at ease in their home. She loved how Hoseok’s parents treated her as their own. She loved how they can joke and laugh around the house whenever they do something together. Even if Hoseok’s not there, she never felt the gap because his parents always filled her with warmth.

She always stays at the front porch at night, talking to Hoseok over the phone and just updating each other on what happened for the day. “Your mom made rice cakes, it’s the best that I’ve tasted!” Maine enthusiastically said, making Hoseok laugh. “That’s because you haven’t tasted my rice cakes yet!” He said competitively.

“Then I should taste them soon! I’m excited to see you… when?” She asked. Hoseok checked his schedule, silently cursing himself for realizing that he doesn’t have time anymore. “Babe, I’m leaving for Bon Voyage in two days and I still have practices in between. Is it okay to just visit you there the week after?” He asked.

Maine just smiled and nodded, even if Hoseok can’t see it. “Okay, babe. I miss you so much.” Hoseok felt himself getting softer for her. She changed a lot ever since they met and he’s sure as hell not prepared on how sweet she is once comfortable and assured that he’ll always stay with her.

“I miss you too, Charmaine. See you in the next week! Are you doing okay there?” Hoseok asked. “More than okay! I just wish you were here too, but one of us needs to make a living, right?” She joked, making Hoseok laugh and tease her about her proposal. “Yeah, someone has to.. considering you proposed to me already.” They both laughed. Their marriage became an inside joke for the two of them, even if they both perfectly know that they really want to end up married to each other.

~

Hoseok’s New Zealand trip with BTS is almost coming to an end. He’s always in contact with Maine, but she always tells him to just focus on his trip so he could enjoy himself. Maine never nagged him for anything. She just wants him to enjoy and to not tie him down to her problems.

Maine received a message from Hoseok that they are walking to their airplane seats at the moment. She smiled when she saw the message early in the morning. This means he’ll arrive around 10 pm, considering that Hoseok will still get dinner with his bandmates. She wants to surprise him once he arrives so she spent the day asking for Hoseok’s mother’s help in baking a cake.

After baking the cake, she went to the bathroom to wash up before dinner. Hoseok texted Maine that they just landed and he’s not sure if the boys will still grab dinner, also slightly oversharing as he told her that Bangtan is not sure if there will be dinner at home since Taehyung and Lexi are not on good terms. She just replied with an, _“Okay! Just tell me if you’re near home already. I miss you!”_

Seokjin and Hoseok are talking at the back of the car while they were on the way home from the airport. “Hoba, I’m not sure if you should keep Charmaine in Gwangju. Remember how her so called fiance called me before we left for New Zealand? I don’t know if he’s had any leads on where she is. I just pretended I didn’t know she’s missing.” Hoseok nodded, “Do you have any suggestions where I should take her, hyung?”

“Don’t you have other places? How about Jungkook’s apartment? He rarely uses it.” Seokjin suggested. “The one near Gail’s apartment? Isn’t that quite near BigHit?” Hoseok thought, Seokjin continued fiddling with his fingers. “Yep, but at least none of us stays in that area, except Yoongi.. and Jungkook, of course. Look, I’ll ask him if you want. Just promise me, Hoseok, that if ever the time comes that her family found her, don’t fight them. Let them get her, then we’ll plan, okay?”

The car stopped and they got out of the car one by one. Seokjin went beside Jimin as Jimin talked about how lucky Yoongi is for having his girlfriend near him. All of them got inside the house, admiring how delicious the food on the table looked. Hoseok went to his room first to put his luggage there, just picking up the stuff he would give to his parents and Maine.

He was on his way to the kitchen when he received a text message from Maine. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he read it.

_“Babe, they found me. Their car is outside and I’m in your room hiding. What should I do? Your parents don’t know why I suddenly ran to your room. I saw the car through the front window. I hope they don’t know. Babe, I’m so scared.”_

“I can’t stay for dinner, guys. I got some errands to do.” Hoseok said, grabbing his car keys and rushes straight through the front door without waiting for the others’ answer.

“Where did Hoseok go?” Seokjin asked while looking around. He immediately looked for Hoseok when he saw Maine’s message saying that her family found her, but he’s guessing he got a message too. “He said he has errands.” Namjoon answered, getting food from the center. “Aish, I told him not to!” Seokjin left the house immediately without another word.

Seokjin calls Hoseok immediately, which he picked up, “Hyung..” Seokjin did not waste his time, “Hoseok, I told you not to go to her. This is for her too, and you know that.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I can’t just let them take her.” Then he ended the call. Seokjin punched the wall in frustration, knowing that if the two did not do as asked, it may lead to more chaos.

Seokjin’s never been so frustrated with both Hoseok and Charmaine.

~

Hoseok drove to Gwangju as fast as he could. He doesn’t know if he’ll make it in time, but he still did his best to make it. When he arrived, it’s already quiet in their house. The lights are already turned off and there’s no car parked outside. Still, he ran to the front door, only to find it locked. He knocked really fast and his mother opened the front door, “Hoseok?”

“Where’s Maine, _eomma_?” He immediately asked. “Maine? Her parents came to get her, didn’t she tell you?” His mother answered innocently, not knowing what really is going on. Hoseok sighed in frustration, leaning on the nearest wall to him. “Did they force her?”

“Force her? No. Maine looked happy going with them. Why, Hoseok? Is there something going on?” His mother asked again. “So Maine willingly went with them?” He clarified. His mother nodded, “Yes, she did.”

Hoseok sighed, his mother rubbing his shoulders, “Look, Hoseok, if there’s something you needed to talk to me about, I’m here. You’re making me feel nervous. I feel like giving away Maine to her parents is a bad thing with how you’re reacting right now.”

He looked at his mother and asked her to sit down, then he started telling her everything.

~

 _It has been a week_ and Hoseok never received even a single message from Maine. Seokjin has been keeping an eye on him too, which is why he can’t go to Maine’s house. He never failed to send her messages everyday, telling her how worried he is, how much he misses her and how much he loves her.

Truth be told, his mind is going haywire to find reasons why she hasn’t been in contact for a week already. He’s staring at his ceiling when Seokjin suddenly enters his room, giving him his phone. He stared at the phone screen and he saw Maine’s contact name there. Hoseok quickly grabbed it from Seokjin and took the call.

“Babe!” He shouted, “Babe! I’m so worried. What happened to you?! Are you okay? Where are you?” Hoseok asked questions after questions. Maine just chuckled, “I’m sorry for not getting in touch soon. Let’s meet tomorrow?” She asked.

Hoseok immediately smiled, “Tomorrow? Sure! Don’t you want to meet up tonight? I can go wherever you are!” He happily replied. Seokjin just leaned on the wall, staring at Hoseok while he talked to Maine.

 _If only he knows,_ Seokjin thought to himself, but that is Maine’s story to tell. “I miss you too, babe, but let’s just wait for tomorrow, okay? I’m kinda tired today, but I’ve read all of your messages. I’m really sorry for not being able to answer. I love you so much, Hoseok.” Maine sincerely said, a tear falling from her eye.

“What matters is you’re here now, and we’ll make everything right, okay?” Hoseok cooed, Maine nodding even if he can’t see her. She tried her best not to let him hear that she’s crying. “Okay, babe. See you tomorrow! I love you, Hoseok. I love you.” She repeated.

“ _Aigoo_ , I love you too, Charmaine.” Hoseok softly said, Maine instantly ended the call. Seokjin saved the situation by shouting, “Ya! You two dared to get mushy mushy on my phone!” He said and grabbed the phone from Hoseok.

Hoseok laughed and thanked his hyung, telling him how excited he is for tomorrow.

~

Hoseok and Maine agreed to meet each other at Hoseok’s apartment. She’s already inside when he arrived from practice. The first thing he did when he saw her was to hug her really tight, “I was so worried, babe.” He whispered.

“Don’t be. I’m okay now. I miss you and I made dinner!” She exclaimed. Hoseok happily pulled her to the dining table to eat with her. They fed each other until both of them couldn’t breathe from being full. “What happened to you? What did your parents tell you? Do they still want to push through.. with the marriage?”

Maine just looked at him and shook her head while smiling, “Really?” Hoseok excitedly asked. Maine nodded her head and Hoseok hugged her really tight. “So when will we get married?” He asked.

“As soon as you want!” She happily said. “But I heard Rianne-unnie is coming home. Seokjin invited me to go with you guys on your weekend trip. Why are you not asking me? Are you planning to take someone else?” She asked, Hoseok laughed at her as she sounded jealous. “Ya! I was going to ask you, I just saw you now, right?”

“Kiss me then, if you’re not going to take anyone else.” She said. Hoseok immediately crashed his lips into hers, both of them melting straight away into the kiss. The kiss felt brand new, as if it’s the start of something new. Hoseok’s heart felt lighter, now that he knows that Maine isn’t tied up to some other guy anymore.

Charmaine’s heart just got heavier.

~

“ _Gombae!!_ ” All twelve of them shout at the top of their lungs before downing a shot of soju. All of the boys have their partners with them except Namjoon and Jungkook which made them partners in every game that they’re playing for the weekend getaway. They’ve been drinking for 3 hours now which made everyone pretty drunk except for the ones who don’t get drunk easily – Seokjin, Jimin, Eunice, Yoongi and Lexi. 

Taehyung started being clingy with Lexi after the first glass. Jungkook started being talkative an hour ago too, along with Namjoon. Hoseok can’t stop talking to Maine while Rianne is already sitting on Seokjin’s lap. Jimin and Yoongi are both claiming that they’re not yet drunk but they’re both noisy and talkative. Eunice is just beside Jimin, holding his hand while laughing at everything that he says.

Maine watched as Lexi pulled Taehyung out of his seat, Hoseok whispering to her, “They’ve been bestfriends for years and they only acknowledged their love for each other lately.” He shared. Maine kissed the tip of his nose, “If only I met you sooner, we could’ve been happier longer!” She said.

Gail and Eunice both stood up to get more food in the kitchen while Rianne suddenly nudged Maine, “Too bad you didn’t meet Cammie! You’re going to love her.” Rianne said. “Who’s Cammie again?” Maine asked, not in a sober state anymore. “Namjoon’s girlfriend! It’s nice that we’re a lot here now. Before, it’s just me, Cammie, Jeongyeon and Lexi.. and Lexi’s not even Taehyung’s girlfriend back then plus Jeongyeon was always busy as an idol.”

Seokjin tapped Rianne’s shoulder, “Love, enough..” He whispered before kissing her cheek. As much as the past is an open book, Seokjin is worrying that some of the members might find it as a sore topic. Maine leaned on Hoseok’s shoulder, whispering how she feels dizzy already and she should stop drinking for now. Hoseok wrapped his arm around her and she closed her eyes.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, “I need to pee.” She said to Hoseok. “Do you need me to come with you?” He asked. Maine stood up and waved her hands at him, _“Ani_. I can do this.” She smiled at him reassuringly and went to the bathroom by herself.

Once inside, she checked her phone and saw her father calling. She sighed before answering the call, completely shocked at his father’s loud voice. “Where the hell are you, Charmaine? We have a dinner appointment today, remember?”

“I didn’t say yes to that dinner.” Maine replied, causing her father to get angrier. “I thought we already talked about doing this the easy way or the hard way? Why are you so stubborn?” He asked. Infuriated by her father, she raised her voice too, “Why are you so stubborn too? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She asked.

The argument went on for five minutes, both of them infuriated with each other. Maine felt brave at the moment, knowing that Hoseok is just there outside. He has been her comfort and she’s always safe whenever he’s with him.

“Do you really think I don’t know that you’re at Seokjin’s house in the province? Do you take me as an idiot?” Her father suddenly asked after the outburst. She suddenly felt more dizzy, as if her soul was leaving her body. If her father knew where she was, then someone might be on their way to get her now.

She ended the phone call at once, running outside the bathroom to find Hoseok’s car keys. She saw it on top of the refrigerator and quickly grabbed it. She also grabbed her purse and made a run for the garage. It’s dark outside, considering that it’s night already and Seokjin’s house is the only house near this cliff.

She felt her head spinning, her gaze not clear anymore. She entered Hoseok’s car and quickly turned the engine on. She’s not sure if the fog she’s seeing is because of the haze from the alcohol, or because she’s already crying. Maine pulled the car out on the driveway immediately, speeding off.

The drinking table was in Seokjin’s patio. Hoseok’s attention was caught when he saw his car getting out on the driveway. “Fuck,” he shouted. Seokjin immediately turns his head on where Hoseok is looking. “Fuck,” Seokjin also said. Both of them suddenly stood up and ran to the garage, but they did not make it.

“Get Yoongi’s car keys, I’ll call her.” Seokjin said. Hoseok ran upstairs, the other remaining members filed one by one into the living room, just staring at Seokjin who’s in a disheveled state but at the same time, rummaging through his phone. “What happened?” Rianne asked.

“Maine. She just.. ran away. Fuck,” Seokjin sighed out his frustration. Hoseok ran downstairs and into the garage. Seokjin followed him but Hoseok rejected his idea of going with him. “Just stay here, hyung. Call her for me, please.” Hoseok said.

He did not wait for Seokjin to answer, he just ran for Yoongi’s car and quickly drove out to the driveway. Maine did not turn on her headlights, she’s just driving with her heart pounding hard on her chest. She struggled on keeping her driving straight as she went through a sharp curve. The only way out of Seokjin’s house is a steep road to the city.

She gasped when she came across three black cars, all of them familiar to her. She knows that her father owns them and he asked his boys to go get her. When the cars passed her, she saw her phone ringing because of Seokjin’s call. She quickly rejected it and called Hoseok instead.

Hoseok immediately answered, “Charmaine! What are you doing going out alone? Where are you going?” Hoseok said. His frustration is evident in his voice, “Hoseok..” Maine gently said. “I’m sorry, Hoseok.”

“Maine, you’re drunk. Slow down. I’ll catch up to you, okay?” Hoseok said, holding himself up. Maine felt her eyes well up with tears, “Hoseok, listen.” She can’t stop herself from crying now, nonetheless, she continued to drive. “The wedding was never called off.”

“What? But you told me that it was already called off?” Hoseok asked. “I just want to spend more happy moments with you, babe. When they got me from your home, they confiscated my phone and didn’t let me go out of my room until I said yes to what they’re offering. I held my pride up for a week, but I can’t do it anymore. I miss you so much and I need to get a hold of you, that’s why I said yes.” She explained.

“Charmaine, you know you don’t have to do that.” He said. “But I had no choice, babe. I had to, for you, for us.” Hoseok sighed and drove faster to catch up with her, “But you spent the week with me.. I thought you’re free, baby..” 

Maine just cried harder, “I just want to spend more time with you. I always slip out of my room, just to spend time with you. They thought I was going to that guy, _fuck_ , Hoseok, I don’t know what to do anymore. I want out. Tonight’s supposed to be the wedding rehearsal.” She said in between sobs.

Hoseok caught a glimpse of his car in front of him, almost at the stop light. Maine did not stop talking on the other line, “I just love you so much, Hoseok. Do you know that? You make me happy all the damn time. Sometimes, I feel like my heart is just going to burst with how grateful I am for you.”

“I know, I know, baby. I can see you now. Stop the car now. You’re drunk, Maine. I love you too.” Hoseok cooed, trying to sound as gentle as possible for her to stop the car. He can clearly hear her still sobbing on the other line while repeating all the I love you’s she’s been muttering.

“Maine, I love you too. Stop the car now, baby, please.” Hoseok said. Maine approached the stoplight, but Hoseok wondered why she still went on when the stop light is already red. “Charmaine, stop the car.” He repeated. He doesn’t know if Maine is still listening because the sobs stopped, but the I love you’s are still being said. “I’m sorry, Hoseok. I know you needed the sunshine too, but you got me instead. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be right for you, but I love you so, so much.”

Charmaine reached the stop light already, but still went on. “Charmaine, stop the ca— _fuck!_ ” Hoseok screamed.

The last thing he saw was two cars from the right colliding with the car Maine was driving.

~

Hoseok and Seokjin are both sitting on the hospital chairs, waiting for the doctor that just attended to Maine. Seokjin is biting on his own lip, while Hoseok is just staring into blank space. The others are already on their way to the hospital, but the two couldn’t care less. They just want the doctor to say that Maine is alright.

The doctor went out of the emergency cubicle, making his way to the two boys sitting on the chairs. “Are you the relatives?” Both of them nodded while standing up. “I’m sorry, but she can’t make it.”

Hoseok felt ringing on his ears. He felt his heart shatter to pieces, his stomach turning too, as if he’s going to vomit anytime soon. “She can’t make it? What do you mean she can’t make it?” Seokjin is furious, not wanting to believe what the doctor said.

Hoseok did not hear the rest of the conversation, his eyes just fell on Maine lying on the bed. She’s just lifeless, and he can and can’t recognize her all at once. He made his way beside her and held her limp hand. Suddenly, he’s finding it hard to breathe, his eyes welling up with tears. “Babe,” He softly said.

The rest of the boys entered the emergency room, catching Seokjin just in time before he fell to his knees. “Hyung, hyung, what is it?” Yoongi asked. Seokjin shook his head, “She.. didn’t.. make.. it. My cousin is a fighter, why can’t she make it?” Seokjin said, breaking into a mess of sobs. Rianne rubbed his back and Seokjin immediately buried his face on her neck, crying like a kid.

Hoseok tugged gently on Maine’s hand, “Babe.. wake up.” Namjoon rubbed Hoseok’s back, comforting him, but Hoseok just cried hard that it made the maknaes cry too. They’ve never seen him this broken.

“Charmaine, I told you that we will last.. Didn’t you tell me that we’ll get married as soon as I want? Baby, wake up, let’s go home.” Hoseok said, still tugging on her hand. “Hyung, she’s gone..” Namjoon whispered, not wanting to startle him.

“Namjoon, you don’t understand, she’s not supposed to die like this! We’re supposed to get married, she’s supposed to live the rest of her life happy with me! Namjoon, it’s unfair! What did I do wrong?” Hoseok ranted while clutching his other hand on his chest. “Hyung, you did not do anything wrong.” Namjoon answered.

“But it’s unfair! I cherished her everyday, I adored her everyday, I gave her all the love I have every. damn. day. but I still lost her. _Fuck_. It fucking hurts.” Hoseok sobbed, Namjoon gave him a tight hug. Seokjin knelt beside Charmaine’s bed, crying his heart out.

“Charmaine, you brat, wake up.” Seokjin said, making the other members cry even harder. It’s hard seeing their two most cheerful hyungs cry like this. Hoseok suddenly blacked out, Namjoon catching him just in time.

~

Jungkook and Hoseok were left alone in the dorm that day. Jungkook is busy cooking ramen while Hoseok just sat on the kitchen counter, staring somewhere far away. It has been a month since Maine passed away.

Bangtan did not get it easy. They spent weeks trying to get Hoseok to eat healthily again, trying to make him smile again, trying to make him talk again. They tried making him do those unnecessary sound effects again, but he doesn’t, and he didn’t want to. It seems like life left him too.

“Jungkook,” Hoseok suddenly said. Jungkook immediately looked up, “Yes, hyung?” They have always been so careful with their words around Hoseok, especially if they’re going to talk about something that reminds him of Maine.

“Do you remember my favorite movie?” Hoseok asked. Jungkook just nodded, “If only, hyung?” He put a bowl of ramen in front of Hoseok so he could eat. “Let’s eat dinner, hyung.” He said, sitting next to him.

“That was the first movie Charmaine and I watched. She even asked me if I know that the girl is going to die in a car crash.” Hoseok smiled bitterly, “It sucks, Jungkook. I learned from that movie that we should love the ones that are important to us as much as we can. Where did I go wrong for her to be gone so suddenly?”

Jungkook stood up from his seat and hugged Hoseok, “Hyung..” Hoseok’s tears fell again, “Don’t worry about me now, Jungkook. I just have unanswered questions, but I accepted it already. Even if Maine did not live long enough, at least, she won’t have to feel restless everyday anymore. I love her too much to question her decisions, and if she can’t hold on to life anymore, then it must’ve been painful for her. I just love her so much, Kook, it hurts.”

Hoseok pulled away from the hug, “So when you start to love, give it your all, alright?” He said. Jungkook just nodded, “I’m here for you, hyung.”

“I know, Jungkook.” Jungkook just smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders again. “Eat your dinner, hyung, or I’ll feed you.” He said, making Hoseok slightly smile at him.

They heard footsteps from the living room, coming into the kitchen. Hoseok looked up and asked him, “Is this really how it feels?”


	7. Track 5: Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jungkook wanted just ONE tattoo.. ONE. How did he end up with lots?
> 
> Pairing: Jungkook x OC 
> 
> Genre: Fluff and angst, but FLUFF. :>
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: None, really. :)
> 
> Word count: 15.6K+

Jungkook has been scrolling through his phone for an hour now. Silently admiring the photos he’s been seeing and smiling to himself, thinking really hard if he should just contact this person. “Jungkook, just get a tattoo if you want, instead of staring at that tattoo instagram page for years.” Taehyung chuckled, passing him a snack. He noticed that Jungkook has been on the same page for a time causing him to call him out.

Jungkook smiled, “I want a small arm tattoo, is that okay?” Taehyung stared at him and called a friend, “Jimin-ah, is it okay for Kook to get a small arm tattoo?” Jimin looked at Jungkook, rushing over to his side and disregarding the food he was eating, “You want a small arm tattoo? What’s the design? Let me see!”

Jungkook laughed, “Hyung! I don’t have a design yet. Anyway, look at this instagram page. I love the designs and the comments are all saying that the artist helped them design their tattoos that are meaningful to them.” Jimin leaned closer, staring at Jungkook’s phone also, “Yeah, the artist is good. Don’t you want mine? He’s good too.”

“But look at the works of this one, I feel for it.” He commented, making Jimin smile. “I have to agree. The artist has the same tastes as you. How did you discover the page?” Jungkook leaned back on his chair again, “You know how deep I am in the internet.”

“Same.” Taehyung said. “And I’m not?” Jimin asked, making the two laugh. “Just send a message, Kook. Use your private account.” Jimin reminded him. “Make sure that the artist is not a trouble or Bang PD-nim will come get you.” He added, making the three of them laugh. 

Taehyung peeked at the page also, “Are you sure that the artist is not an ARMY? The username says _mikrokostosh_.” Jungkook nodded, staring at the username, while Jimin and Taehyung started singing “You got me, nan neoleul bomyeo kkum-eul kkwo, I got you, chilheug gatdeon bamdeul sog.” Jungkook just shook his head and started composing a message to the account.

**goldencooky:** _Annyeong!_ I’m interested in having you as my tattoo artist! How do we go about this? Do you have a shop that I can visit?

“Ya, Jungkook, we’re heading out. Do you need anything?” Jimin asked before pulling Taehyung to stand up. Both of them are tasked to do the groceries for the week -- something that the boys don't let go despite the fame. Their hyungs made sure that they do a pretty detailed list weekly, including the brands that they should buy, since only Jin and Yoongi knows what they actually need for cooking anyway.

Jungkook smiled, “Banana milk!” He said giddily. “That’s already on the list.. written for 7 times.” Jimin said. They waved goodbye to each other before the two left Jungkook’s room. He was about to transfer to his gaming chair when he heard his notification sound.

**mikrokostosh:** Hello there. :) Thank you for your interest! I don’t have a shop that you can visit, sorry!

Jungkook felt his lips form into a pout, quickly typing a reply.

**goldencooky:** Oh, then where do you do your art?

 **mikrokostosh:** It’s private. We can meet up somewhere first then I’ll take you to where it is. I’m sorry if I have to meet you in person before anything.

 **goldencooky:** I understand. I’m a private person too. Uhh, how about you recommend where we can meet up? Somewhere not crowded? :)

 **mikrokostosh:** Today? Do you have your design already?

Jungkook stared ahead of him. He realized that he doesn’t have his design yet, but he trusts the artist’s taste.

**goldencooky:** I was browsing through your page and I was hoping you can help me design my tattoo. I swear, I’m good at drawing! We can meet up today.

 **mikrokostosh:** Hahahaha. That’s okay too, but that has an additional fee.. if that’s okay?

 **goldencooky:** Any fee would be fine! :) Where will we meet?

 **mikrokostosh:** I’ll send the address in a bit. Can we meet at around 6 PM? I have personal matters to attend to first.

 **goldencooky:** That would be okay. May I know if you’re a guy?

 **mikrokostosh:** Hahaha. I get that a lot. No, I’m a girl. See you later. :)

Jungkook leaned on his gaming chair, staring at his phone screen. _The artist is a girl_ , he thought to himself, _amazing_. He decided to play Overwatch for the meantime, silently waiting for the address to arrive on his inbox. He isn’t usually excited to go outside, except when it’s something that he really wants to do -- and this is one of those.

Ever since Jimin got a tattoo, Jungkook wanted one for himself too, but since everybody sees him as a baby and he really is younger than Jimin, he opted he’ll just get one when the time is right. _When will the time ever be right?_ He remembered Jimin saying the last time they talked about it. He smiled at how his hyungs always teach him things, and how they always assure him that his own interests are more important than what is expected from him.

He heard the notification sound of his phone and he quickly grabbed it to check the message.

**mikrokostosh:** Do you know the cafe named Magic Shop?

 **goldencooky:** Yes, that is secluded. I’ll see you there?

 **mikrokostosh:** Sure! 6 PM. What’s your name and what will you wear?

 **goldencooky:** You can call me Kook, and I’ll wear an all black outfit.

 **mikrokostosh:** Huh, sounds like Jungkook to me. Hahaha, anyway, see you later! I’ll be the one to approach you.

Jungkook slightly flinched at the message, thinking that she may be an ARMY after all. He doesn’t find any tinge of regret for messaging her because he trusts ARMYs that much, but he doesn’t like not knowing what’s there to come for him, so he replied again.

**goldencooky:** Haha. :) Can I at least know what you will be wearing so I know that it’s you?

 **mikrokostosh:** A dress and shoes.

 **goldencooky:** That’s too specific… hahahahaha

 **mikrokostosh:** A sundress and Timberland boots! Hahaha, sorry.

He smiled. He smiled because their conversation is very light and it doesn’t feel like he’s just a customer. He feels like he’s talking to an old friend, or maybe that’s just him. He sent one last message of _‘See you later!’_ and decided to scroll through the internet and look for ideas on his first tattoo.

It’s already 5:15 PM and Toshimaru is still in the grocery store, waiting for her turn to pay for the groceries. She scoffed when she saw the time and tapped impatiently on her cart while Euphoria by Jungkook was playing on her earphones. She started stanning BTS eight months ago, but she isn’t a die hard fan and she doesn’t know which of them is her bias. She just knows that she loves Namjoon’s mind, Seokjin’s cooking skills, Yoongi’s music making skills, Hoseok’s dance skills, Jimin’s charming aura, Taehyung’s boxy smile and Jungkook’s…. Jungkook as a whole.

She usually sees the boys entering the BigHit building every morning. It’s her usual route for an early morning run. She always sees them happily laughing with each other and pushing each other playfully before they enter, making her smile to herself even if she’s alone.

After she paid for the groceries, she quickly grabbed the box and tried her best to run to her apartment. The grocery store is just a block away from her apartment anyway. Rushing through everything, she arrived at _Magic Shop_ 10 minutes after 6 PM. She heaved a sigh, slightly embarrassed at her client for being late. She already saw a guy wearing an all black outfit through the glass doors before entering.

Jungkook decided to play on his phone since his artist is not yet in the cafe and he’s getting bored. The cafe is truly secluded, only accommodating two people right now including him. He buys his coffee here too whenever he stays at his own apartment which is why he knows the place. The bell on top of the glass door rang, meaning that someone entered the cafe.

It’s very windy outside that even the wind chimes inside the cafe rings when someone opens the door. He quickly glanced up and saw a girl wearing a floral sundress and a black Timberland boots. Jungkook is expecting a girl, but he did not expect that she looks _this good_. He is wearing his all black fit, as he said, a bucket hat and a face mask.

He stood up upon seeing the girl who caught his eyes. She walked to him and slightly bowed. “Are you Kook? I’m Toshimaru.” She said. Jungkook seems at a loss for words because he just stared at her, his doe eyes slightly wide on top of his face mask.

Toshimaru stared at him too, her face slightly scrunching, “Jungkook?” She whispered, then her hands were both on her mouth in shock. Jungkook suddenly broke out of his trance and signalled a _shhh_ in his mouth, asking for Toshimaru to sit down.

“I’m Jungkook. I’m sorry, I got lost in there.” He said. Toshimaru just nodded, “Wait, I think I’m going to be lost too.” She massaged her temples and heaved another sigh. “Are you really Jungkook?” She asked again, trying her best to stay composed and to have words to slip from her mouth.

She can’t seem to find a comfortable sitting position due to the uneasiness that _Jeon Jungkook_ is sitting in front of her. “I really am, please don’t tell anyone.” He whispered. Toshimaru looked at him again, “I won’t! This is just.. unbelievable.”

“I think I’m going to break down. I’m sorry, I’ll keep this professional, I swear, just give me a minute.” She said, her insides panicking as she took deep breaths. Jungkook threw his head back, laughing, “You’re funny, and I’m sorry for not informing you beforehand.”

Toshimaru waved her hands, “No, no, it’s really okay. It’s just that I see you guys almost everyday and now you’re in front of me.” She said, giving him a small smile. Her breathing is even now, and she can finally process what’s happening in front of her.

Jungkook just stared at her. She has long, straight hair that frames her face beautifully, an exposed tattoo on her collarbone, wrists and left outer thigh and a small frame, but she’s taller than most girls he sees.

“Everyday?” He asked, his paranoid self jumping out because what if she’s a sasaeng? “Don’t take it the wrong way! My jogging route includes your company building. I saw you guys going in everyday.” She replied, quickly shooting down Jungkook’s worries.

“Oh, you’re _that_ girl. Rapmon-hyung sees you too. He told us that you smile whenever you see us. I told him he’s delusional.” Jungkook shared, making Toshimaru massage her temples again in embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that you guys are so happy all the time.” She answered.

“Can we start over?” She asked again. Jungkook just smiled, “Of course.”

The two of them did start over, from the introductions up to discussing what Jungkook really wants. They agreed to meet the week after at Toshimaru’s place for their first designing session. It took them two hours of talking before they finally came to that agreement.

“Do you live around here?” Jungkook asked. “Yep, two blocks away from here. The apartment complex.” She answered, pointing at the direction of her home. “Right, I have a place around here too. I’ll contact you through your Instagram Page. See you next week, Toshimaru?”

“See you next week, Jungkook.” She smiled and they both stood up. Bowing to each other, Toshimaru is the first one to walk away, but Jungkook is quick to grab her arm to face him again, “Can I trust you to keep this as a secret, please?”

“We’ve been talking for two hours, Jungkook. Of course, your secret is safe with me.” Jungkook’s eyes turned into slits as he smiled. He did not remove his mask the whole time since it’s a public place and Toshimaru fully understood that. “I’ll see you, Kook.”

Then she continued to walk away.

~

“Where have you been?” Namjoon asked Jungkook when he saw him enter the house. Jungkook removed his shoes and placed it on their shoe rack before going to the living room. “I met my tattoo artist, hyung! Remember the girl that smiles whenever she sees us every morning?” He sat on one of their couches and hugged a pillow.

“She’s a tattoo artist?! Wow. She’s pretty, Kook.” Namjoon replied, sitting next to Jungkook and turning on the music. Seokjin walked in with a plate of black bean noodles in his hand, “Who’s pretty?” He walked to Jungkook and Jungkook immediately sat up. Seokjin fed him some of the noodles before making his way to his own seat. “Thanks, hyung. Rapmon-hyung is telling me that my tattoo artist is pretty.”

“Jin-hyung, that girl who jogs everyday, that’s Kook’s tattoo artist.” Namjoon informed Seokjin, making him nod his head. “Yes, that girl is pretty.” Seokjin acknowledged, Jungkook leaned on the couch and smiled at them. “She really is! You have no idea.. I literally stopped on my tracks and just stared at her as I heard the shop bells ringing!” He exclaimed.

“Ya! Jungkook, isn’t that how you thought you’d meet your soulmate?” Seokjin asked him, laughing at how delusional they got. “Oh right! Yes, hyung! Maybe!” Jungkook smiled again. “I thought you still like Lexi?” Namjoon asked. Jungkook pouted, Namjoon immediately adding, “No one’s here except for us.”

Only the hyung line knows about Jungkook still liking Lexi. He can’t open to both Jimin and Taehyung because Jimin is close to the two and Taehyung did not approve ever since he told him that he likes Lexi.

“Honestly, hyung, I like her now in just the normal amount. I think I already accepted that it will always be Taehyung-hyung in her eyes. Besides, I think they’d make a great couple, Taehyung-hyung is just slow.” Jungkook answered, Namjoon tapping his shoulders, “And you matured a lot, kid.” He said to Jungkook. “But I can’t help not thinking if I should still try, you know?”

Seokjin looked at him, “I don’t know, Kook. Those two, Taehyung and Lexi, I think they’re really going to hit it off as soon as they tell each other how they feel, but I won’t take that chance away from you. You owe it to yourself, kid. You became so giving to all of us.” He tapped Jungkook’s shoulder too before walking to the kitchen to wash his used plate.

~

Jungkook is walking to his apartment to spend the night there. The boys left earlier than him and his apartment is closer to BigHit than their house. He’s already busy with the preparation for his new single on their upcoming album, especially now that he wants to write the song himself. He’s walking with his earphones on when he sees Toshimaru going out of her apartment.

“Hey,” Jungkook softly said when she walked in front of him. Toshimaru just saw Jungkook, suddenly conscious that she’s only wearing a face mask, hoodie, leggings, socks and slippers. “Hey, why are you here?” She asked. Jungkook opted to walk with her, “I’m going to my apartment. How about you? Where are you going? It’s late.” He asked question after question.

Jungkook rubbed his nape, “Sorry for those questions. I might sound intruding.” He gave Toshimaru a small smile. “No, no. It’s okay. Since I’ll be responsible for pricking art to your skin, might as well be friends, right?” Jungkook showed his bunny smile unconsciously, “Okay. Sounds good to me.”

“I’m going to the convenient store. I’m craving for something unhealthy, like maybe ramyeon with cheese?” Toshimaru blurted out, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Jungkook suddenly remembered the last time he visited the convenience store in the area, “The last time I went to the convenience store here, I was holding on to my banana milk when I saw a hooded girl in the counter asking the staff if they’re sure that they ran out of cheese.” He shared.

“Oh,” Toshimaru answered and looked away. “That was you?” Jungkook asked, laughing at her. She can’t help but laugh too, “Don’t judge me.” She said. The both of them stood in front of the convenience store, “So, Jungkook, take care on your way.” Toshimaru said, ready to say goodbye.

“You know what? I’m craving for something unhealthy too. Let’s just eat together?” Jungkook asked. The question came out smooth, but in reality, his insides are fidgeting as this is his first time befriending a girl outside of work and school. “You can’t be seen in public, right?” Toshimaru inquired, making sure that they both don’t wake up tomorrow with a dating scandal.

“Probably,” he said. “I’ll just take you to my place, then.” Toshimaru said, “Unless it’s okay for you to eat out--” Jungkook waved, “No, we can go to your place.” Toshimaru nodded, walking inside the store, Jungkook following right after.

The two of them quickly grabbed their spicy ramyeons, cheese and milk, just because Toshimaru likes it and Jungkook told her that he’ll give it a try. They’re already on the counter, slapping each others’ hands on who should pay. Jungkook ended up paying because he grabbed both of Toshimaru’s hands to stop her from giving her cash.

They were both laughing when they walked out of the convenience store. They were on their way back to Toshimaru’s apartment when Jungkook abruptly stopped, “Do you live alone?” He asked. She just nodded, “Yes. Why?”

“Nothing. I just realized that I might be invading your privacy.” He said. “No, that’s okay. Didn’t we talk about doing your tattoo at my place anyway?” They continued walking, Jungkook still asking random questions.

Upon entering Toshimaru’s apartment, Jungkook removed his shoes to leave at the side. “No, no, it’s okay, really.” Toshimaru said, but Jungkook already removed both of his shoes. “Oops, I removed it already.” He smiled and placed his shoes beside the shoe rack.

He saw a lot of black colored shoes on Toshimaru’s shoe rack. They’re different kinds of shoes, but they are all black. He turned to her, “I’ve never met a girl who has a collection of black shoes like me.” He made his way inside, Toshimaru making him sit on the chair at the kitchen. “Well, are you glad you met me?” She joked.

“Of course, it’s an honor to have your art on my skin.” He answered. Toshimaru brought out a pot to cook their ramyeon, “We haven’t even started yet.” She went to the living room to get 3 clearbooks and gave them to Jungkook, “Here are some of my works. There are quotes there too, just in case you want them, then we’ll design, okay?”

Jungkook smiled, “Okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to cook? I’m a master cooker of ramyeon.” He offered before opening the first clearbook. He scanned the pages one by one, the designs are mostly colored with various shading. “I’m okay, and I know you cook ramyeon very well. I watch your shows.” She confessed.

“Oh, right. Why is your username mikrokostosh?” Jungkook asked, Toshimaru just stared at him. “If it’s too personal, don’t answer.” Jungkook assured, continuing with flipping the pages of Toshimaru’s portfolio. “I was in a very rough phase when you released your Persona album. I found comfort in Mikrokosmos.”

“I’m happy that our music comforts you.” Jungkook said. “You shouldn’t live alone if you’re in a rough phase, it’s nice to have friends, you know.” He added. “I wasn’t alone before,” Toshimaru whispered. Jungkook looked up at her, taking a break from scanning her works. “But?” He asked.

“But… pass me the ramyeon packs please.” She answered. Jungkook did not push through with the discussion and passed her the packs instead, helping her by pulling out dishes and utensils that they will use. While Toshimaru is busy stirring the noodles, Jungkook took his time looking around the apartment.

It’s well-furnished, with different paintings on the walls. One thing caught his attention when he looked at the left side of the living room, “You play? You have a gaming pc! Do you play?” He asked, almost giddy, if he weren’t trying to be subtle. “I do play, but I’m not good.” She replied, placing the noodles on a strainer.

Jungkook teased her, “I wouldn’t invest on a gaming PC if I am not good, unless you’re super rich! I knew it, you’re super rich.” He concluded, making Toshimaru laugh. “No! I’m not! Shut up.” She answered, splitting the noodles between the two of them.

“Then let’s play later! When I get home.” Jungkook said. “You’re good at games!” Toshimaru answered, shooting down his idea. “It’s just a friendly game, besides, I only play with Taehyung and I think he has plans for tonight, so.. play Overwatch with me!” He exclaimed, looking like a kid while Toshimaru placed his plate of ramyeon in front of him.

She stared at Jungkook for a good 5 seconds before sitting down, “Okay, Jungkook. But do you have any design ideas on your mind for your tattoo right now?"

"None yet! My mind is always on work, my members and ARMYs." He replied, eating his ramyeon. Toshimaru opened their milk cartons for the both of them, "Then have a tattoo that says ARMYs, but make it creative." She nonchalantly answered.

"GOOD IDEA!!" Jungkook exclaimed, raising his thumbs up and smiling like crazy. "I'll think about where I want it tattooed. I want the tattoo to have the members' names though."

"I'll think of something, Jungkook." She said. The two of them ate in silence -- Jungkook is not talking because he's busy staring at Toshimaru and trying not to get caught, while Toshimaru is not talking because she's busy thinking about what tattoo should she offer to Jungkook.

"I'll see you next week. Take care on your way home," she said, walking Jungkook out of the door. Jungkook nodded, "Next week, then." Toshimaru just nodded and closed her door.

She's about to walk back to her living room when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Jungkook still standing there, "Can I get your number? I don't really spend much time on social media."

Toshimaru just obliged, giving him her personal number. They said their goodbyes for another round before Jungkook walked back home.

_Deep in the internet, huh, but you don't spend much time on social media, what an excuse._ Jungkook's inner self mocked him, making him smile while walking home.

~

Toshimaru opened her eyes suddenly. She glanced at her bedside clock and saw that it's 2 AM already. _Shit_ , she thought to herself. She quickly looked for her phone on her bed when she realized that her earphones are still on her.

"Jungkook?" She whispered, finally grabbing her phone under a pillow. "Yes? You slept." He said, giggling softly like a baby. "I'm sorry." She apologized, sitting up in a bed and unlocking her phone.

She saw that the Discord app is still on. The two of them were watching Insidious before she fell asleep. Jungkook was the one streaming the movie and she's just watching from Discord, "It's okay," he softly said. "You should go back to sleep, though." Jungkook added.

She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, "Are you playing? Did you finish the movie?" Jungkook gasped, "Oh shit, I died. Yes, I'm playing. I finished the movie with Jimin-hyung. He asked me to sleep in his room, but I refused."

"Why? Is he scared? Where is Hoseok-oppa?" Toshimaru asked, walking to the kitchen to get herself some water. "Hyung is not really a fan of scary things. Besides, I don't want to leave our voice channel without saying goodbye. Hoseok-hyung's in his own apartment, I think?"

"And what if I wake up at 6 AM? Not at 2 AM? You'll still wait?" She asked, leaning on the kitchen counter while drinking her water. "Then I'll say goodbye at 6 AM." Jungkook said then laughed.

"Wait up, I'm going to turn off my PC and transfer to my phone." Jungkook softly said before moving away from his PC, opening the discord app on his phone. Toshimaru walked back to her bed, lying down and waiting for Jungkook to settle on his own.

It has been a week since they hanged out in her apartment. They did play games that night, which eventually led them to being friends at Discord so they can communicate easier. Jungkook found himself always asking Toshimaru if she wanted to play whenever he gets home from practice, she never refused.

This night is different from the previous ones, Toshimaru is not in the mood to play games since she is having menstrual cramps, but Jungkook doesn't need to know that. She just opted for a simple, "I can't play games tonight, Kook, I'm not feeling well. I'm just going to binge watch on Netflix."

She opted for something as simple as that. Unexpectedly, Jungkook replied with, "Then let's just watch together on Discord! I don't want to play games either. What do you want to watch?" He beamed.

"Something scary." Toshimaru weakly said, feeling the shit of a pain below her stomach. "Insidious!" Jungkook said.

"I love that movie," she commented. The both of them opened their Discord app-- Jungkook to stream and for Toshimaru to watch with him.

That's how she ended up sleeping on him, jolting awake from her almost deep slumber when her inner self realized that she's been talking to Jungkook.

"Let's sleep!" Jungkook said, the sound of his sudden plopping down in bed heard even if she's not there. "Goodnight, Kook." Toshimaru said, almost a whisper.

"Goodnight, Toshimaru." He answered back. Toshimaru is about to leave the voice channel when Jungkook spoke again, "How about we ask each other a random question once a day?"

"We don't talk everyday." Toshimaru said. "We've been talking everyday for the last seven days." Jungkook answered, not backing down. "That would have been seven questions already."

"What do you want to know about me? I'm an open book!" Toshimaru said, earning a laugh from Jungkook. "Have you thought of a design for my ARMY tattoo?" He asked.

She hummed, "Not yet. I just want it on your hands." She confessed, without saying that she's been looking at his pictures for a while now to check where it will look good. "Good, cause I have an idea and I'll show it to you later after our practice. Goodnight, Toshimaru."

Toshimaru did not push further, "Goodnight, Kook."

~

“Since you want the ARMY in my hands..” Jungkook started as soon as Toshimaru opened the door of her apartment. “I did not say I want it there, I’m just thinking it would look good there.” She answered, following Jungkook to the living room. He just stared at her, as if thinking if he should change his statement.

“Whatever, since you want the ARMY in my hands..” He started again, Toshimaru interrupting him, “I did not say--” Jungkook cut her off again, “Hear me out!” He said. The two of them laughed at their silly bantering. Jungkook sat on the couch while Toshimaru went to the kitchen to get some snacks.

“Fine, talk.” She surrendered, walking towards him while holding out a banana milk to him. “Let’s put ARMY on my knuckles, but make the A an inverted V for V-hyung, RM for Rapmon-hyung and Y for Yoongi-hyung!” He enthusiastically said, like how a little kid points a toy to his mom. “How about the others?” She asked.

“Let’s just put a letter J on my ring finger for Jin-hyung, J-hope-hyung and Jimin-hyung.” He proudly said while munching on the snacks given to him. “That’s nice! You’re smart,” Toshimaru complimented him, making Jungkook smile shyly. “Too bad I wasn’t in school for long.”

“Hey, you finished High school, right? And just because you did not finish school doesn’t mean you’re any less smart.” Toshimaru answered, leaning on the couch and staring at Jungkook. “But still..” he’s about to argue again when Toshimaru cut him off, “Shh. I dropped out of college, don’t feel bad for yourself.”

“ _Jinjja?_ Why?” Jungkook asked with more interest that he intended to show. “It’s a secret,” she said, Jungkook snapping his fingers. “Too bad it’s a secret.” He just softly said. She stared at him for a while, quite surprised that he’s not pushing her to share, and quite overwhelmed when she saw the interest on his face when he asked. She hated letting him down.

“I took an art related course for college, but I dropped out.” She said, but Jungkook just stared at her. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes are already asking why. “It’s just that I feel like the four years would’ve been great already if I started with what I want as soon as possible, so after a year, I told my parents that I want to be a tattoo artist. They supported me through all the workshops and seminars. They even gave me money for my own shop.”

“Right, about that, where is your shop?” Jungkook asked, still staring at her. Toshimaru felt his gaze still focused on her. She felt conscious all of a sudden, not used to having people or a person so focused on her. “That’s another story, Kook. Maybe next time.” She stood up to throw the empty packs of food they ate.

“Aw, story time’s over.” Jungkook pouted. Toshimaru made her way to the kitchen because the garbage can is there. “Hey Toshimaru,” Jungkook called. “Yeah?” She saw Jungkook smiling softly and almost proud at her, “That thing you did? Taking a step closer to your dream, that’s really cool.”

“Thanks, Jungkook, although my relatives didn’t find it ‘cool’. They think being cool is finishing college and landing on a different job.” She threw the empty packs away and went back to the living room, grabbing her digital drawing pad along the way. She sat on her gaming chair, connecting the digital drawing pad on her PC to start drawing Jungkook's wanted design.

"So what if you're not cool in their eyes? This is your dream and you're living it, just like me, right?" Jungkook giddily said while pulling a chair to sit beside Toshimaru. She finds it endearing that Jungkook always sounds so happy, like he is still a child. She finds it endearing too that whenever she talks, Jungkook's always all-ears, as if they're the only two people existing in the world.

_He was never like that,_ she thought to herself, a memory of another person clouding her mind. Toshimaru glanced at Jungkook who was now staring at her drawing on her screen, "I'd rather be dead than cool in their eyes." She said to him, making Jungkook nod proudly at her and tap her head.

~

Suddenly, Toshimaru just notices Jungkook everywhere. He’s there on her morning jogs every day, he’s there when she grabs coffee in Magic Shop, he’s there when she goes to the grocery store.. he’s even there on her way home, carrying all the groceries that she bought. It was never like this before.

Before they met, she only saw Jungkook on her morning jogs. The next time she would see him is on TV or the next morning, but now, he’s just everywhere. “Why did you buy a lot of groceries?” He asked, not even a sign of exhaustion from carrying the load. “My parents are coming over tomorrow, then we leave.” She says, letting Jungkook climb the stairs first before her.

“Leave? Where are you going? I thought we finished the design already? I thought we can start!” Jungkook whined, instantly thinking about the times wherein they bantered over the design. Toshimaru opened her apartment door for him to enter, “Jeon Jungkook, I told you, we can’t start now. You have practices everyday and we can’t risk infection! Healing might take time too.”

Jungkook settled the goods on her kitchen table, sat in the dining chair and pouted, “Then can we start when my band gets our 1 month vacation?” Toshimaru started unloading the groceries from the bags and organized them in her cabinets, “When is that?”

“Two to three weeks from now.” Jungkook said, opening a pack of banana milk and drinking it. “Ya! Did I buy that for you?” Jungkook just nodded to answer her. Toshimaru went back to organizing, “I’ll be back by then. I’ll call you the minute I land in the airport, if you’re that eager.”

“Where are you going anyway?” He pressed further into the subject. “Tokyo. I have to meet someone there.” She answered while Jungkook just stared at her. “ _Jinjja?_ Wait, I know you. I think we’ve met.” Jungkook said, Toshimaru getting lost in their conversation.

“Huh?” She faced him, Jungkook trying his best not to smile. “You’re Mitsuha, right?” He joked, referencing Kimi No Nawa which is one of his favorite films. Toshimaru quickly catched up, “You’re Taki-kun?” She joked too, making the both of them laugh.

“I’m going to meet my cousin, silly, he’s getting married.”

~

When Toshimaru went to Tokyo, she did not give updates to Jungkook and so did he. Toshimaru thinks she doesn’t need to update on her whereabouts, while Jungkook thinks he should contact her for casual talk, but he did not do that also. All he ever did was practice, go home, play, sleep and repeat.

It’s the last night of August and he decided to stop playing for a while because he has this habit of checking who will greet him at 00:00 on his birthday. It has been his Jimin-hyung for years now, even if he greets at 12:03 AM. At 11:59 PM, he’s already scrolling through twitter and reading through ARMYs’ birthday greetings for him even before D-Day.

He heard one of his watches beep when the clock striked 00:00. He stood up and decided to do his nightly routine first, just for the element of surprise on who will greet him first. After his nightly routine before bed, he grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of his bed.

_[12:00 AM] **Toshimaru:**_ Happy birthday to my newest client and everyday bug. You’ll reach even greater heights in this life, Kook! Have a blessed day. Enjoy it! I’ll just give you one free small tattoo, ight? :)

 _[12:03 AM] **Jimin-hyung:**_ Happy birthday, JJK Best boy!! 

Jungkook found himself smiling. Why? He doesn’t know too, but this feels refreshing for him.

~

He decided to go home to his family in Busan and spend a week with them before he gets inked up. He already made plans, but Jimin just had to call him and Hoseok to come over his place in Busan, which the two gladly obliged. At first, Jungkook and Hoseok are both willing to stay there, until Jimin made them wait for almost half a day for him.

While they were waiting, Hoseok fell asleep on the couch. He decided to just send a message to Toshimaru, thinking that it won’t do any harm, right?

 ** _Jungkook:_** What’s up?

 ** _Toshimaru:_** What’s up? Haha that’s random

 ** _Jungkook:_** I’m in Busan right now and Jimin-hyung decided to make us wait forever for him

 ** _Toshimaru:_** Forever? Hahaha you’re overdramatic, kook. Oh right, it’s your vacation now. What have you been up to while I'm away?

 ** _Jungkook:_** Just thinking about ways on how can I enter your apartment to get all the banana milk you left there

 ** _Toshimaru:_** You’re so rich and you want to break into my apartment for supplies? Millionaire mindset. [insert meme picture]

 ** _Jungkook:_** I’ve also designed some other tattoos that I want in my arm.

 ** _Toshimaru:_** Arm? I thought you’re just going for the hand.

 ** _Jungkook:_** Can’t I have more? :(

 ** _Toshimaru:_** You can! It’s your skin anyway. I’m just your artist.

 ** _Jungkook:_** Yep, my artist and my friend and my most amazing person

 ** _Toshimaru:_** What? [insert meme]

 ** _Jungkook:_** I mean, I look up to you. You’re cool and smart and good at life. Why do you have a lot of memes? Hahaha

Toshimaru stared at her phone screen for a while, finally letting out that breath that hitched when she read Jungkook’s ‘my most amazing person’ message. She pushed out her thoughts that maybe she has a chance with Jungkook. She’s not even in denial that she likes him, especially after she became an ARMY earlier this year. It’s just different now that she knows him on a deeper level than just seeing him on stage or in her TV screen or phone screen -- _and she doesn’t know if that’s scary or fulfilling._ She’s only sure of one thing and that is Jungkook feels like a breath of fresh air after being in prison for years.

**_Toshimaru:_** I have a lot more memes on my phone than my PC and LOL you’re getting bored, Jungkook. [insert meme]

 ** _Jungkook:_** Are you like the meme queen or something AND I’m not bored! Haha, let’s play?

 ** _Toshimaru:_** Mobile only, kook [insert meme]

 ** _Jungkook:_** I’ll take it, ma’am. [insert Jungkook’s poker face selfie picture]

Toshimaru smiled upon seeing the picture, but Jungkook didn’t know that.

When Jimin arrives, Jungkook is already done playing with Toshimaru who told him that she’s off to do some errands while Hoseok is already awake. After successfully tackling Jimin to the ground by making them wait and eating dinner cooked by Jimin’s mom, the three of them decided to drink.

“Well, for one, she doesn’t know BTS, but she knows the song Euphoria.” Jimin looked at Jungkook and mocked him. “This maknae gets everyone!!” He ranted. “But really, she doesn’t know BTS. I like it.. I mean, I like that she treats me normally. I miss that feeling. That feeling that people just treat me as Jimin. I only get that when I’m here at home, that’s why I’m always longing for home. It feels like I don’t need to put my walls up, and I can just be myself.”

“So you like her?” Jungkook asked, completely curious on how this thing called love works. “On the first day of meeting her?!” Jimin jokingly raised his voice, “You don’t decide that you like someone on the first day, Kook!” He added.

“ _Ya!_ You never decide on these things, you just feel it.” Hoseok interrupted them. “I’m telling you, guys. The time you’ve known her doesn’t matter, let alone the way she treats you. If you like her, you like her.” Hoseok added, making Jungkook think how much he liked Lexi before slowly learning how to let her go. 

He just smiled at the thought, silently congratulating himself for having progress. He knows that he talked about trying to take a chance on Lexi again with his hyungs, but a part of him is also saying that since day one, he already lost to Taehyung. For now, he’s just leaving it to destiny. If ever the chance of getting her comes, he’ll take it, if it doesn’t, then he’ll just let it go.

Jungkook tapped Hoseok’s shoulder to praise him, “Woooow. That’s really deep, Hobi-hyung! Too bad, I’m only excited right now for the tattoos I’m planning to ink on my arm!” He said, but it sounded like he’s convincing himself, not his hyungs.

“If that’s the case, Hobi-hyung, maybe I like her.” Jimin sighed. Hoseok tapped his shoulder, telling him comforting words. “If it’s meant to be, Jimin, then you have nothing to worry about.” He said. “Same to you, Jungkook.”

“What? I’m not interested in anyone right now!” Jungkook defended, making Hoseok and Jimin laugh. Jungkook immediately changed the subject because he doesn’t want to talk about Lexi with Jimin since they’re close.

“Jimin-hyung, I thought you’re travelling around the world during this break?” Jungkook asked, Hoseok agreeing with him. Jimin just stared at the stars, “Right, I need to cancel those.” He said. Hoseok’s eyes widened, “For a girl? Yaa, Jimin-ssi!” 

“What if she’s _THE_ girl and I lose her for travelling around the world when I can do that later in life?” He pointed out. Jungkook just laughed and looked at the stars too, “Cancelling Russia, Hawaii and Paris? Whipped,” he commented.

Hoseok nodded, “I agree. Whipped.”

~

Jungkook woke up on his own bed in Busan. They did not spend much time in Jimin’s house since Jimin already told them that he’s going to be busy. He hugged the pillow beside him as he intends to sleep more when he heard his door open. “Kook, breakfast!” His older brother said, pulling his pillow away from him along with his blanket.

“Hyung, it’s too early..” Jungkook mumbled, making his older brother pull him up. “Come on, Kook! I even cooked breakfast because we miss you here.” Jungkook smiled at him and nodded, “Fine, fine. Let’s go, hyung.” He got out of bed and grabbed his phone. He jokingly latched on to his older brother to show how much he missed him.

Eating a meal with his family always gives him a sense of fulfillment and happiness. He loves it when they are complete because he rarely spends his time here in Busan anymore. Halfway through his meal, he heard his phone notification sound. _Who will send him a message this early?_ He thought. It’s their work break so he doubts it’s from the company.

**_Toshimaru:_** I’m back in Seoul.

 ** _Toshimaru:_** [insert picture of a meme looking lost with a caption _‘What now?’_ ]

Jungkook laughed at the photo. One thing he finds funny about Toshimaru is she has a meme for everything which always makes him giggle like a kid. “ _Eomma_ ,” Jungkook called his mother, “May I invite a friend over?”

His mother looked at him, quite surprised. They know that Jungkook is an introvert and he rarely invites any of his friends over. “Sure, Jungkook! Why are you asking?” Jungkook looked at his plate and rubbed his nape, “Because she’s a girl.. is that okay?” He asked again. His older brother tapped his shoulder, “Is it Lexi?”

“What? No, hyung!” He playfully smacked his brother’s arm, earning a laugh from the other one. “I thought you finally made a move on her.” Jungkook tapped his brother’s mouth, “Shush! _Eomma_ and _Appa_ don’t listen to him!”

Jungkook’s family loves teasing him because they always miss the baby in the house. Seeing Jungkook mature away from them gave them mixed emotions, but they are sure proud of their Jungkook. “Ya! Stop that boys!” Their mother going between them before the bantering turned into a playful wrestling. “Who are you inviting over, Kook?”

“My tattoo artist, Toshimaru.”

~

Toshimaru slipped her hands on her gloves, Jungkook already sitting on a comfortable chair and just staring at everything she’s doing. How did Jungkook convince her to come to Busan? She doesn’t know. All she knows is she arrived in Seoul yesterday and upon messaging Jungkook that she’s back, the boy offered her to have another vacation in Busan.

She didn’t mind because she doesn’t have commitments in Seoul at the moment. She just started minding when she realized that the house is Jungkook’s own family house instead of some random vacation spot in Busan. She wasn’t prepared to meet his family, but she did. She wasn’t prepared to sleep in Jungkook’s bed while the boy slept on the floor, but she did.

She frowned at Jungkook while she prepared her equipment to start his tattoo. “Stop frowning at me! I’ll pay you extra for coming all the way here.” He said. Toshimaru suddenly smiled, as if mocking him, then frowned again, “It’s embarrassing to your family! Let’s start.” She softly said. Jungkook slightly pushed her hand away, “Will it hurt?”

“Yes, it will. I thought you have a high pain tolerance?” She inquired. “I have. I just want to know if it will hurt.” Jungkook pouted and gave her his hand again. “You can start now.” Toshimaru just nodded and started attaching the tip of the needle on his skin.

Jungkook winced, “Hey. Relax.” Toshimaru cooed. “I was shocked, but go on.” He said. Toshimaru trained her eyes again on Jungkook’s hand, continuing with her work. Jungkook stared at her. He finds it relaxing whenever he stares at her. He can’t help but stare on her perfect eyebrows, her long lashes, her small, cute nose that he likes to boop, her plushy cheeks and her full lips.

He just finds her beautiful, that’s all.

“Why are you not talking? Talk to me if you feel anything.” Toshimaru said, oblivious to Jungkook’s stares. “Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Jungkook asked. The question is not meant to intrude, but Toshimaru considers her relationships a really personal thing to ask about. It didn’t escape Jungkook’s eyes that she suddenly stopped working when she heard the question. After a few seconds, she attached the tip of the needle again on his skin.

She quickly shot the question back to him, “Hm. Have you had a girlfriend?” Jungkook shook his head, “I’ve had one before debut, but I think it’s nothing serious. Then I never had anyone after.” Toshimaru nodded, “Why? You’re a famous idol, a good guy, a good-looking guy, actually. I thought you only hide your girlfriends to your fans.”

He chuckled, “Judgmental! No, I don’t really have a girlfriend. I mean, I like someone, but I think she really likes Taehyung-hyung.” He shared. Toshimaru gave him a small smile, “Lexi?” She asked. Taehyung and Lexi’s bestfriend relationship was never a secret to the public. In fact, Taehyung is really supportive to her when it comes to her games, thus, everyone knows about them.

Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows, “That’s a secret! You can’t tell anyone about my crush.” She just nodded and went back to work, “I won’t! Aren’t they together? Is it really just friendship?” She asked. Jungkook is now staring at the tattoo on her collarbone, “They always tell us that it’s just friendship, but I don’t know. Lexi likes hyung, I’m sure. Meanwhile, Taehyung-hyung once stopped me from asking her out. So I guess they like each other but are too dumb to admit it to themselves. With that, I just learned to control my feelings and not push too hard. I like her a normal amount.”

_Zzzzzzzzz_ , the sound of the tattoo gun is the only thing heard in the room after that. Toshimaru felt a slight twist on her stomach, thinking about how can a chance with Jungkook slide into her mind from time to time when he likes someone who’s also meant to be known to the world? She suddenly felt small, thinking that Jungkook has high standards when it comes to a girl.

She did not look at Jungkook after that, only continuing her work. Jungkook noticed the silence and gently nudged her, “Hey, did I say something wrong?” He asked. Toshimaru decided to let him in a little more, “I’ve had a boyfriend. We broke up almost a year ago, that’s why I was in a rough phase when I discovered BTS.”

Tight-lipped, Jungkook only listened to her as she started the letter M on his knuckle. “When I dropped out of college, I already told you this part, my parents funded my workshops and training to be a tattoo artist. They even gave me money to buy a place for my own shop, but I was younger, and dumber, and in love that time.. so that’s the story why I have an apartment.” Jungkook formed an O in his mouth, connecting the dots as to why she’s alone in there.

“So this boyfriend.. he’s the one living with you before?” He inquired, curiosity evident in his voice. “Yup. He was living with me until we fought at around 2:30 in the morning, he stormed out of the apartment and never came back.” Jungkook didn’t press on the subject further, but this is the first time that Toshimaru is talking about her failed relationship. She continued talking without even bothering to look if Jungkook is still listening, even though he is.

“He’s a really great guy. When we started our relationship, he really had eyes only for me. He’s a fellow art student, and when I dropped out, I felt like that made him feel superior to me. He knows about my dream of being a successful tattoo artist, heck, I don’t even want to be famous, I just want to be successful in doing what I love. He supported me, but whenever I’m in a slump, he has these pep talks that imply how dumb am I in making the decision of chasing after a dream that will never happen. It started when we’re already living together. He told me to be realistic, and that my dream is far-fetched.” She stated, pausing for a little while.

“I’m glad you didn’t stop chasing after it.” Jungkook softly said. Toshimaru looked up and saw Jungkook’s small smile. “I’m glad I didn’t. I thought the two of us would learn to work around our differences, but as time goes by, it became the cause of our fall out. He didn’t like anything that I wanted. I share things happily with him only to be shot down.”

“Like being passionate about something only to be mocked for it?” Jungkook clarified, Toshimaru nodded and sighed. “Good riddance, then. You don’t need a man that weighs you down. You deserve to spread your wings and fly.” Jungkook comforted her. “Don’t cry over spilled milk, Toshimaru. That’s what Jin-hyung always tells me.” He shared.

Toshimaru looked at him, “And what if it’s banana milk?” She joked. Jungkook scrunched his face and showed her his bunny smile, “Then that’s the only time I’ll cry.” He giggled which made her laugh too. Jungkook is really slowly, but surely, lighting up something inside her chest, and she’s not even sure if she can avoid it, or if she wants to avoid it.

~

A day after they got back to Seoul, Jungkook woke Toshimaru up by calling her phone non-stop. She scrambled on her bed, half-annoyed on who’s calling her at this ungodly hour, “What?” Jungkook looked at his phone, he heard the annoyance in Toshimaru’s voice, but didn’t mind it, “Good morning! Are you tired of living alone?”

“If it means no one’s going to wake me up at 6 AM in the morning.. on a Sunday, I’d be glad to live alone. Why?” She answered, her eyes slowly closing again as she went back to bed. “Nothing, just open the door.” Toshimaru sighed, “You’re here already?” She slowly got out of bed, although annoyed, her heart is still betraying her for pounding hard on her chest just by knowing that Jungkook is the first person she’ll see today.

When she opened the door, she saw Jungkook wearing an all black sweater and sweatpants. Nothing new, her mind said, but what caught her eyes is what Jungkook is holding. “Jungkook..” she said, almost a whisper.

She suddenly remembered their drive back to Seoul. The two of them stopped by a secluded cafe, Toshimaru telling Jungkook that she’ll be the one to order and Jungkook can just wait in the car. Jungkook saw her come out of the cafe holding a paper bag that contains their snacks and drinks. On the way back to the car, Toshimaru caught sight of a Golden Retriever in front of her. The dog is following his owner to the cafe. Jungkook did not miss the smile that formed on her face upon the sight of the dog. When she opened the car door, Toshimaru quickly pointed at the Golden Retriever and the owner. “Look, Jungkook! I want one. I’ll buy one soon!”

Now, Jungkook’s holding one. “Is she yours?” Toshimaru said, almost pouting at the cuteness of the puppy that Jungkook is holding. “Come in! I’m sorry.” She said, opening the door wider for them to go inside. “Yep, she’s mine!” Jungkook proudly said, a big smile on his face.

“May I hold her?” Toshimaru asked. Jungkook carefully passed her the puppy, “Of course, Toshimaru. She’s yours too.” She looked at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“You said you wanted one, right? A girl, to be exact. I wanted one too and I live with my hyungs and you live alone so.. you get to keep her, alright?” Jungkook rubbed his nape, speaking shyly while Toshimaru’s eyes started to well up with tears.

She hugged Jungkook and cried on his shoulder. “Why are you crying?” He asked. “Because you pay attention.” Toshimaru answered, doing her best to hold back her sobs.

“Why wouldn’t I pay attention?”

~

Seokjin is slurping on his black bean noodles while watching Jungkook play Overwatch. “You gave her _what_?” Seokjin asked Jungkook. “I said, I gave her a dog.. well, not exactly given, because the dog is ours.. but you get it, hyung.” He answered without sparing a glance at Seokjin, his eyes fully focused on the game.

“I get it, Kook! I mean, do you like her?” Seokjin asked the younger boy. Jungkook shook his head, “No, hyung, we’re friends. I don’t want her to be sad.” Seokjin wanted to tap sense into Jungkook, thinking that he doesn’t realize these feelings because it’s his first time. “Okay, Kook, but have you seen Lexi and Taehyung buying a dog for them?”

“No, but did you see them both caring for Yeontan?” Jungkook shot back, “That’s friendship.” He proudly said. “But we know they like each other! Taehyung is blind to know that!” Seokjin pointed out. He was about to say something to prove his point further but the door opened and Jimin introduced Eunice to them. The introduction was quick since Jungkook already met Eunice and Seokjin is busy eating.

When the door closed, Seokjin looked at Jungkook again. “What can you say for yourself, Kook?” Jungkook raised his eyebrow, still focused on the game, “About what? Meggie or Eunice?” He asked. “Who’s Meggie?” Seokjin asked in confusion. “Meggie is my dog and Toshimaru’s.”

Seokjin palmed his face, “Fine. About Meggie. Are you still going to deny that you actually like Toshimaru?” Jungkook won the game so he finally looked at Seokjin, “Hyung, I don’t. We’re just friends. You know I like Lexi.”

“Or maybe, your mind is just used to liking Lexi, but your heart is recognizing a new girl that you actually like.” Seokjin stated. He doesn’t know how to get through Jungkook’s heart to realize what he really wants. He knows Jungkook will never say ‘I love you’ first, but actually buying something for a girl just because she likes it?

Who was he kidding? Jungkook doesn’t even pay for his meals!

~

Days after Jungkook gave Toshimaru the puppy, he always pops out of nowhere in her apartment. He always says that it’s for visiting Meggie, but he also tells Toshimaru that he wants another tattoo. His once just an ARMY and J tattooed hand turned like a sketchbook for other dainty tattoos surrounding it. There are also dainty tattoos on Jungkook’s arm now, just because he always says that he enjoys the feeling and it’s addicting for him.

The simple hanging out sessions with Jungkook while he’s on vacation turned into all day binge watching movies and series at Toshimaru’s place. The once simple ‘Let’s play one game’ of Jungkook turned into him leaving his gaming laptop at Toshimaru’s place. The ‘Why are you always here for dinner?’ of Toshimaru to Jungkook turned into ‘Are you going to eat here? Tell me now so I’ll know if I’ll cook for two’. The harmless all day binge watching turned into cuddle sessions too.

Jungkook doesn’t notice whenever Toshimaru looks up to him with adoration while his eyes are glued to the TV screen. Toshimaru doesn’t notice whenever Jungkook’s lips form a tiny smile whenever her head lies on his chest. They don’t notice the little glances they threw at each other whether they’re having fun outside or they’re just doing the bare minimums.

Toshimaru bought a big bed for Meggie, thinking that she would get bigger as she grows older. The last message she got from Jungkook is that he’s playing with Seokjin which is why she did not send more messages. She knows how Jungkook gets serious in games. She’s already laying in her bed, her eyes are at Meggie who’s in her new dog bed, but is also staring back at her.

It’s as if the puppy is saying that she wants to be with her. Ever since Jungkook brought her, she always sleeps with her on her bed. This might feel new to Meggie so Toshimaru caved. She sighed and stood up from her bed, “Come here, baby.” She whispered, Meggie immediately running to her. She smiled when Meggie settled beside her, realizing how she fell in love with the puppy at first sight.

Having Meggie with her made her heart full, as if having her own daughter. For the second time in months, she found another reason why she’s not alone at all. The first reason was Jungkook.

~

Few days passed after that night, Toshimaru did her best to not notice it, but Jungkook was not visiting lately. She went out with Meggie on a leash to buy tattoo supplies on her trusted store because she got a new client to work with. It’s already late in the afternoon so even if Jungkook wasn’t coming by lately, she still opted to send him a message.

**_Toshimaru:_** Might grab dinner outside. Just saying in case you’re coming over to eat.

Jungkook saw the message as he was lounging on Lexi’s couch. Ever since the night he saw Lexi and Taehyung’s argument about Taehyung’s behavior just to get to Tzuyu, he’s been accompanying Lexi everyday. Lexi didn’t ask for it, but Jungkook just felt the need to be there for her, even drinking with her after her Taehyung situation.

He sighed and quickly glanced at Lexi who’s cooking their dinner. Jungkook just felt the need to be with Lexi as he was through the years whenever she and Taehyung have fights, but he can’t deny that he misses Toshimaru. He misses the quiet moments spent cuddling as if the world outside doesn’t exist.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to call it. He doesn’t know that that’s what contentment feels like, because everything is new and foreign to him. He quickly typed a reply to Toshimaru.

**_Jungkook:_** I’m not coming over tonight. Take care with Meggie. :)

Toshimaru frowned at his reply, not wanting to overstep any boundaries even if she’s itching to ask him about why he is not showing himself lately. She knows she doesn’t have the right, so she just pushed her phone inside the back pocket of her pants. She felt it vibrate again, multiple times actually.

**_Jungkook:_** I miss you and Meggie.

 ** _Jungkook:_** Lexi just needs me right now. She’s not on good terms with Taehyung-hyung right now and I’m her next closest friend.

Toshimaru sighed. She looked at Meggie who seems to have no problems in this world and the baby talked to her, “Guess you’re a daughter of just two friends, baby.” The realization hit her harder than it should, but maybe she needed the confirmation so her hopes can just be shot down. She typed a reply to Jungkook, one that she wouldn’t want to be brave, but she did.

**_Toshimaru:_** Oh, you still have feelings for her, right? Go get her, bunbun. :)

It was Jungkook’s turn to sigh and bite his lower lip. _Gods_ , he wanted to say yes. He wanted to say that he still has feelings for Lexi, but it’s not sitting right on his chest. As if saying that would break, burn and end this thing going on with Toshimaru. Both of them are oblivious to the others’ feelings.

**_Jungkook:_** I’ll see what I can do, Tosh.

_End this_ , Toshimaru’s inner goddess said. She entered the tattoo supplies shop, bought items for her new client and bought something for herself too. For the first time in years, she wanted to retouch the tattoo of roses and vines on her right arm.

She wanted to add thorns.

~

On days that Lexi has training, Jungkook spends his time in his own room, contemplating if he should go to Toshimaru’s place. He doesn’t know why he is feeling weird, like something’s wrong and he’s doing something wrong. He caved and messaged her, even if he feels like she’s avoiding him.

**_Jungkook:_** What are you up to today?

 ** _Toshimaru:_** Just drawing and taking customer inquiries.

 ** _Jungkook:_** You have new clients?

 ** _Toshimaru:_** I just answer questions. I have one confirmed though.

 ** _Jungkook:_** Are you going to do the tattoo in your apartment?

 ** _Toshimaru:_** No, I’ll go to his apartment.

 ** _Jungkook:_** A guy??????

Jungkook realized that he unconsciously typed too many question marks on his last reply, but he couldn’t take it back. There’s just something triggering him whenever he thinks about Toshimaru having other guys in her apartment.

**_Toshimaru:_** Yep. You’re not my only guy client, Jungkook.

That reply made him bite his lip.

**_Jungkook:_** May I come over? I have a fan meeting later, but I want to see Meggie.

 ** _Toshimaru:_** Sure, she’s your dog too, you know.

Toshimaru sighed at her reply. Until when will she act as if this is not affecting her, as if Jungkook is just like all of his clients, as if they hadn’t spent days cuddling and ogling each other, as if they weren’t that close, as if he didn’t make a mark in her heart.

It didn’t take long before Toshimaru heard a knock on her door. She’s lying on her couch, Meggie asleep in her arms. She just said, “Come in!” and closed her eyes again. Meggie jumped out from her arm and ran to Jungkook. She doesn’t need to look at them to know that Jungkook’s already busy hugging Meggie.

She heard him say, “Hello Meggie baby, I miss youuu…” Jungkook walked over to Toshimaru with Meggie in his arms and sat on the floor so his face is at the same level as hers on the couch. “Hi,” he softly said. Toshimaru just stared at him, stopping her tears from falling, but she failed.

“Why are you crying?” Jungkook asked, but Toshimaru did not answer. She wanted to tell him how much she misses him and how dare he just come back as if he did not ignore her for days. She wanted to tell him everything she felt while he was busy trying to get his girl.

She wanted to tell him that she fell for him, even if she knows he didn’t.

The tears kept streaming down her face which made Jungkook panic, letting go of Meggie gently on the floor and holding on to Toshimaru’s arm. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Jungkook said, “I mean, your body is literally hot.” He touched Toshimaru’s forehead, “Why didn’t you tell me you’re sick? Your fever is high!”

Jungkook went to the kitchen to grab a basin and put warm water in it. He also grabbed a towel so he could dab the hot water on Toshimaru’s skin. He ran back to her and started gently dabbing the warm towel on her face, “Did you eat already?” Toshimaru just nodded. Jungkook removed the stray hair on her face, “Is this why you’re crying? Is your head hurting? Where does it hurt?”

“Just in my head, Kook. Don’t worry.” She answered, even if the pain is really on her chest. She just wanted Jungkook to stop acting as if he cares so much, when in reality, he’ll drop her the moment he gets an opportunity to get his dream girl. She just wants him to stop.

Jungkook grabbed her right arm next, ready to clean her arms. “You added thorns to your tattoo.” He said. “I did.” Jungkook tilted his head slightly and gently dabbed the towel there, “Why? You said you didn’t like thorns because it hurts you.”

Toshimaru just smiled, “Pain is part of life, Kook.” Jungkook smiled at her, “When did you become that deep?” He asked, finishing the cleaning of her arms and wrapping her with a blanket. “I’ll cook something for you so you can drink your medicine. Just sleep there.” He instructed, glancing at his watch. “I don’t have to leave for 2 hours more. I can stay with you, Tosh.”

She just nodded and stared at him as he walked to the kitchen, “I’m going to stay at my sister’s place for a while, Kook.” Jungkook looked back at her as he was trying to reach something on her cupboard, “Where? Ilsan?” He replied, which made Toshimaru’s heart clench even more. It hurts how much he pays attention and remembers every little thing, and it’s not for her to indulge in.

“Yes, there. 2 to 3 weeks, maybe?” She answered. Jungkook nodded and pulled out a pot to cook ramen, “In a few days, we’ll be going to New Zealand too for Bon Voyage.” He shared. “Oh, may I take Meggie with me to Ilsan?” She asked, Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course, she’s yours too, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. I just asked because you might want to take her away some time.” Jungkook slightly shook his head, “I bought her so she can be with you, and I like seeing the two of you together. It makes me happy.” He said.

Toshimaru stared at him for a long while. Is Jungkook even aware that the words he says are affecting her this much? Is he saying it on purpose? She decided to turn her back on him and close her eyes. She can already smell the ramen that he’s cooking, but she tries to ignore it, ignore him.

~

All seven of them are in the living room. Yoongi always tells them about this girl that he met online, but no one really believed him because he never showed pictures or even met up with someone -- except _Jimin_. Jimin was the only one who defended Yoongi from all the teasing and bantering regarding his _imaginary_ girlfriend.. or girl friend.

This is why after the encounter in the fan meeting, and after Gail walked out of the venue, Jimin was the one who made arrangements with the girls to meet them at Bangtan's dorm.

"Is her name really Gail?" Yoongi asked Jimin. Jimin nodded, "That's what Eunice calls her, so I guess?" Taehyung sat upright and asked Yoongi with wide eyes, "You don't even know her real name? Ugh, hyung, this is too much.."

"I _know_ her name is Abby! I didn't know it was Abbygail." Yoongi mumbled. "Who told you it's Abbygail?" Jin asked. "No one. I just feel like it's Abbygail." 

Jungkook facepalmed on Yoongi's answer, "I just don't know how you managed to _love_ , is that what it is? Love?" Yoongi nodded. Jungkook continued, "--Love each other all these years without actually meeting up, or knowing each other on a personal level, or actually making these things easier for the two of you."

When Jungkook mentioned _love_ , his mind immediately wandered back to Toshimaru who’s alone and sick in her apartment right now. He can think about her at the most random moment and still be endeared by her. He thought about how much he knows about her even if they’re just hanging out for more than a month. He thought about how much he opened up to her even if she didn’t ask just because she’s giving him a feeling of security.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Eunice and Lexi holding on to Gail. Jungkook caught sight of Lexi, his eyes full of endearment landed on her, which did not escape Jimin’s eyes. Jimin thought that after all this time, Jungkook is still that whipped for Lexi. He doesn’t know that Jungkook’s already thinking about Toshimaru.

Jungkook is still in denial, though. He’s in denial because even though he left Lexi, Jimin and Eunice after cooking dinner and went over to Toshimaru’s place, he doesn’t know that he’s already in love.

Even if he almost dashed to Toshimaru that night just to check if she’s okay, he still didn’t realize. Even after he slept with her that night, hugging her tight just because she’s so cold and he doesn’t know how many blankets he should wrap around her for her to stop being cold, he still didn’t realize.

~

Toshimaru went to Ilsan the same week that Bangtan went to New Zealand. The last message that Jungkook got from Toshimaru is a picture of Meggie enjoying the breeze from the open car window on the ride to Toshimaru’s sister’s house, followed by a ‘Signal is not really great at my sister’s house, so I can’t send Meggie updates to you, Kook. Enjoy New Zealand!’

It was okay for Jungkook at first, but as the days passed in New Zealand, he has this uneasy feeling of not knowing what is happening to Toshimaru at all. Don’t get him wrong, he is really enjoying this Bon Voyage trip and he’s so excited as they’re already on their way to the swing. With this, even if Toshimaru’s not replying, he still sends her pictures of what he sees in New Zealand, even taking pictures of the dogs they encounter there and joking about how Meggie will grow bigger than them.

Dinner time came and Jungkook still can’t stop talking about the swing, knowing that he was the one who loves extreme activities like that. “I really love how that felt, especially the catapult!” He said while hopping beside Taehyung, “Yes! I felt so scared while falling but I also felt happiness in it, like the excitement will never end!”

Jimin sat in the middle of them, “That’s how the catapult felt? Well then it’s okay that I didn’t try it, that’s how I feel with Eunice anyway.” Jimin said with a smug smile while Taehyung and Jungkook just stared at him, “What? That’s really how it feels! When you guys start to feel that whenever you’re with someone, then you’re done for, you’re in love.”

Jungkook stared at Jimin, then on his plate. “That’s how it feels, hyung?” He asked Jimin. The other boy nodded and took a spoonful of his dinner. Taehyung stood up and took his phone. Both Jimin and Jungkook stared at him, “Maybe he’s calling Lexi?” Jimin suggested. Jungkook just shrugged and looked at Jimin.

Jungkook pondered on Jimin’s words and came to a conclusion. He likes Toshimaru. He doesn’t know when it started, but now he’s sure that he likes her.

~

The boys got back to Seoul safely after the Bon Voyage trip. They entered the house and found Gail waiting for them, Yoongi immediately went to her for a hug. It was the first time in years that they got back from an overseas trip and they didn’t find Lexi waiting for them at home.

Taehyung slumped a little too hard on his seat in the dining area. With a frown on his face, he can’t help but stare at Yoongi who’s still busy annoying Gail to death just because he missed her. “At least she still makes your burgers.” Taehyung heard Jungkook say before he sat on his seat. Taehyung gave Jungkook a small smile and stared at the food in front of him, “I don’t know how long I can hold this, Kook. I feel like I should see her now.”

“Then why don’t you just go to her. Stop hiding from each other. I’m tired.” Jungkook said teasingly. He can now say that freely, now that he knows that he already likes someone else. Jimin sat on Taehyung’s other side, “Yeah, just go. I’m tired too.” Taehyung just nodded and grabbed his own car keys before dashing out of the front door.

Jimin moved to Taehyung’s seat beside Jungkook, “You okay?” He asked. Jungkook nodded, “Yep.” Jimin tapped Jungkook’s shoulder, “You sure? You like her, right?” The younger one just gave him a small smile, “Hyung, we can’t go in between soulmates. They just really gravitate back to each other, no matter what the circumstances are.”

“Lexi -- she’s just easy to talk to, you know? I feel like she understands me, but maybe they understand each other more. Don’t worry, hyung. I’m okay. They’re our friends.” Jungkook said, looking at the others who just sat on the chairs of the dining table.

“Jungkook-ssi, I hope you attract someone who speaks your own language so you don’t spend your whole life translating your soul.” Jimin gave him another tap on the shoulders before returning to his seat.

With what Jimin said, Jungkook’s mind wandered back to all the game nights he spent with Toshimaru, all those online shopping for black shoes of different variations just because they can never get enough, all those promises of they’re going to eat healthy only to settle for processed foods for dinner, all those little moments wherein he doesn’t talk much, but Toshimaru already knows what to say or do to make him smile.

And if soulmates really gravitate back to each other? Then no wonder she’s everywhere and she’s everything in his eyes.

Yoongi, Gail, Namjoon and Jimin already started eating. Seokjin entered the dining room with a frown on his face and started eating his dinner too. “Kook, why aren’t you eating?” Seokjin asked, the others looking at Jungkook because he’s usually the first one to dig in.

“Hyung, I think I love her.” Jungkook softly said. Yoongi looked at him, confusion etched on his face, “Who? Jungkook, you just saw Taehyung going after Le--”

“Toshimaru. I love her.” Jungkook cut Yoongi off, making Seokjin clap his hands. “About _fucking_ time you admit that to yourself, Jeon Jungkook!” Namjoon’s jaw dropped, “Your artist?!”

Jungkook nodded and showed them his bunny smile, “The one living in the same neighborhood as Gail?” Yoongi asked, Jungkook nodded too. “She lives near me?” Gail asked, making Jungkook nod too. 

“Then go tell her.” Gail suddenly said. Jungkook pouted and looked away from them, “Ya! Jeon Jungkook, don’t tell me that this is still about your you can’t say I love you first. You gotta man up!” Jimin commented.

“But hyung, I really can’t say I love you first… it’s… just… I don’t know how?” Jungkook confessed. Seokjin came to his rescue, “ _Yeorubun,_ he can’t say I love you first, but he spends all of his time at Toshimaru’s apartment, asked her to go to Busan and spend the vacation with him, cuddles with her, updates her with everything, and for _god’s_ sake, he even bought a dog for her just because she feels alone. Guys, this kid doesn’t even pay for his own meals and doesn’t come out of his room often. What does his actions say about him?”

“Wow.” Gail said, “If I was the girl, I’d be damned if I don’t fall for you, Kook.” She said, considering all of Seokjin’s strong points. Yoongi jokingly pushed Gail, “Then go fall for him.” Gail looked at Yoongi, “Are you sure?” She asked, but Yoongi pulled her to a hug, “I’m kidding, baby.”

Jimin looked at the two with disgust, “Elllkk-- so sweet.” Namjoon tapped him, “You just miss Eunice, don’t you know that the two of you are sweeter than them?” Jimin nodded, “Yeah, I know that.” He laughed softly and turned to Jungkook, “Do you think she likes you too?”

“I don’t know.” Jungkook rubbed his nape. “Gail is a girl and she already said that she’d be damned if she’s the girl and she doesn’t have feelings for you.” Seokjin stated.

“I know, hyung. Thanks for that, Gail-noona, but she’s not replying to me right now.”

~

It was a Sunday and Jungkook is just on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was pouting because he read from their group chat that Eunice came back to Korea yesterday and surprised Jimin last night. He also read that Yoongi is taking Gail out for dinner later that night too. He sighed, thinking when will Toshimaru come back because she hasn’t sent him messages ever since.

Jungkook just moved when he heard his phone notification. He opened the message and read that it’s from Yoongi.

**_Yoongi-hyung:_** Does your Toshimaru have tattoos on her collarbone and right arm?

Jungkook sat up and typed a quick reply to Yoongi.

**_Jungkook:_** Hyung! Yes!! Why?

 ** _Yoongi-hyung:_** Does she wear sundresses and boots with it?

 ** _Jungkook:_** Yes, hyung!! Why????

 ** _Yoongi-hyung:_** Nothing. Just asking.

 ** _Jungkook:_** Hyung. :(

 ** _Yoongi-hyung:_** Haha, just messing with you, kid.

 ** _Yoongi-hyung:_** Gail might have seen her at Magic Shop when she bought our breakfast, just wanna let you know, Kook.

Jungkook never moved that fast in his life. He quickly got to his car to drive to Toshimaru’s apartment only to find it still locked. He fished for his phone in his pocket and dialled Toshimaru’s number.

On the third ring, Toshimaru rejected the call. Jungkook let out a huff of disappointment. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he saw a message from Toshimaru.

**_Toshimaru:_** Got a client right now. Be back in a few days.

Jungkook went home disappointed that day.

~

With the overflowing love coming from his hyungs and their partners, Jungkook can’t help but sulk in the corner whenever they talk about it. He was always the one who asks innocent questions as he’s just working his way into his own relationship. On the day that they got back from practice only to see Eunice and Lexi working out while Gail is busy with Yoongi’s equipment, he realized that he wants to go out of the house.

He opted to go with Namjoon and Hoseok to buy groceries. Without Yoongi and Jin, they just bought the basics and the ingredients that they usually use in the house. Jungkook was busy getting his supply of banana milk when a girl suddenly talked beside him, “I was hoping that you’ll leave even just one pack.” She said. Jungkook hid his pout as he wanted all of the last five in the rack before giving one to the girl. “Toshimaru?” He said, his smile forming immediately before willingly giving the banana milk to her.

“I was just joking. I know you love your banana milk and I saw you so I thought I’d say hi.” She returned the banana milk that Jungkook handed to her. Jungkook smiled widely, “Then, hi to you too. I’ll be back at your tattoo parlor before you know it.” The tattoo parlor became an inside joke to them since Toshimaru doesn’t really have one. Toshimaru winked at him, “I’ll be counting on that. See you around!” She walked away after that.

He stopped functioning the moment he saw her which is why he walked back to his hyungs. The feeling inside of him slowly subsiding as his inner self asked him why did he walk away. “Should we buy our supply for our weekend trip too?” Hoseok asked. Jungkook answered quickly, “Hyung, I saw Toshimaru. She’s here. May I go after her and leave the groceries to you?”

Namjoon smiled, “Why do you even ask? Go!”

~

Jungkook knocked on her apartment door. Toshimaru opened it immediately and to her surprise, Jungkook hugged her first instead of Meggie. “I miss you,” Jungkook said then coughed, “..and Meggie too!” He added then quickly kneeled to pet their puppy.

Toshimaru just smiled and thought about what her unnie said to her, _“Just let him make the first move. If he confesses that he has feelings for you, then that’s great for you, and if he doesn’t and you started to like somebody else, then move on with your life.”_ After her Ilsan trip, she decided to just go with the flow with Jungkook.

Even if she’s truly, madly, deeply in love with him.

“Did you eat already? I’ll cook for us.” Toshimaru said, Jungkook nodding almost immediately. “Yes, yes. I’d like that!” He said, Toshimaru noticing that he’s too giddy. “What’s up with you? Why are you so happy?”

“Nothing! I’m just happy.” Jungkook said, making his way to the kitchen while carrying Meggie. “How was your Ilsan trip?” He asked. “Fun, I missed my sister so much. Sorry for not informing you that I’m back with Meggie, my new client won’t stop bugging me so I had to go to him the moment I got back.”

“Is he bad?” Jungkook asked, a slight pang of jealousy rising in his chest. “No, he’s okay. Just eager to get a tattoo, like you.” Toshimaru answered. “Well, is he handsome?” Toshimaru nodded at Jungkook’s question too.

“Well, is he…” Jungkook tried to add. “Jungkook, he’s a whole lot similar to you, but I’ll choose you.” She said. _Was that a confession?_ Jungkook’s mind went haywire, not knowing what to say back to her.

“I want another tattoo.” He said. Toshimaru looked at him, “What do you like?” Jungkook went to get her bag of equipment, “I want the _‘Rather dead than cool’_ phrase in my arm.”

“Why?” She asked, leaning at the kitchen counter, crossing her arms. “Because it’s you.” Jungkook answered, his eyes full of admiration for her. Toshimaru did not push on the subject further. She’s not even sure if she heard and understood Jungkook right.

“Did you ever think about us?” Jungkook asked. The question made Toshimaru flinch while she’s pulling her equipment out, “No.. Why would I do that? You like Lexi, right?”

Jungkook was about to answer when his phone rang. He picked it up and Toshimaru waved him off, telling him to go answer his phone. Jungkook went to the apartment balcony just to be out of Toshimaru’s earshot.

“Jin-hyung! I was about to confess!” Jungkook said upon answering Seokjin’s call. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Kook! It’s just that you told me to call you as soon as I get back in the house with Rianne.”

Jungkook beamed, “You’re back already? Okay, hyung! I’ll be home.. later.” Seokjin laughed, “Don’t rush. Her body clock is messed up anyway. I’m sure when you get back here, she’s still awake. And Kook!” Jungkook answered, “What?” Seokjin laughed, “Stay safe.” Then he ended the call.

~

Jungkook didn’t get to confess that night. With the mood already broken and Toshimaru insisting that they binge watch Studio Ghibli movies, the thought of confessing slipped out of Jungkook’s mind.

“I want to cuddle,” He said out of the blue, pulling Toshimaru to a hug as they settle on her couch that they formed into a bed. “When did you become this clingy?” She asked. “I just got into thinking and I just wanted to do this.” Jungkook just smiled at her.

He didn’t notice that they fell asleep there. He woke up in the middle of the night to find her still sleeping but facing the other side, so he pulled her closer and hugged her tighter. If this is how the rest of his nights will be with her, then he would gladly take it for the rest of his life.

Jungkook asked Toshimaru if she wanted to go with them to Seokjin’s rest house that weekend. She politely rejected his offer as she already got 2 tattoo appointments for the weekend, which are both waiting for her since she stayed for a while in Ilsan.

Weekend came and Jungkook did not stop messaging her, sending her constant updates and laughing at the memes that Toshimaru sends to him. Toshimaru just stops messaging him whenever she’s with a client.

Night time comes and Toshimaru knows that Jungkook is already drinking with the rest of the gang which made her send a short goodnight message to Jungkook. She slept early that night, thinking that Jungkook would be safe, sound and happy with his hyungs.

It was 5 AM in the morning when she heard a knock on her door, jolting her awake because who would come to her apartment at this hour? When she opened the door, she found Jungkook with his head down. He smells like alcohol, but she can tell that he’s sober. Jungkook quickly pulled her into a hug and sobbed on her shoulder.

“What, Jungkook? Why are you crying?” She pulled him inside and rubbed his back while Jungkook cried on her shoulder. “Tosh, she died..” Jungkook whispered. “Who died?” She asked.

Jungkook looked at her, his face stricken with tears which she was quick to wipe away. “Who?” She asked again. Jungkook sobbed, his breathing already heavy, “Hobi-hyung’s girlfriend… Maine-unnie, she died in a car accident.. Everyone is so sad right now, and I can’t add up to the negativity.. Whenever my hyungs are sad, it’s harder for me.” He’s sobbing badly now, looking like a baby that wants nothing but affection.

Toshimaru pulled him to the couch and hugged him again, thinking about how much she appreciates Jungkook being openly vulnerable to her. Seeing him cry like this makes her heart hurt, but it also makes her love him even more, now knowing how much he cares for his hyungs. “I’m sorry if I’m crying like this to you. My head is spinning and I can’t think of anyone else, but you.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. You can sleep here if you’re tired.” She answered, the words ‘I love you’ itching to come out from her mouth, but she never said that. Jungkook’s sobs are slowly coming to a stop, “Thank you, Toshimaru. You’re my safe haven from all the hustle and bustle of the world, and I can never ask for more.”

The sobbing stopped and Toshimaru found Jungkook already asleep while his head was buried in her neck. She hugged him tighter and sighed, “I’m just going to love you more now that your heart is tired, Jungkook.”

~

A month passed and Jungkook did his best to cheer up his Hobi-hyung again. Toshimaru fully understood his situation, not pushing him to visit her and Meggie more often, besides, they still haven’t established the label of their relationship.

She admits that she loves everything that Jungkook does. She always thought that she already saw the peak of Jungkook’s care, only to be surprised the next day when he decided to show her more of him. Jungkook never fails to tell her how wonderful she is in his eyes, Toshimaru always not knowing what to say. If she could have the chance again to confess, she would definitely say the L word first. She doesn’t care anymore if she’s just misinterpreting Jungkook’s actions. She just wants Jungkook and his hyungs to be okay first because with what they’re going through, she wants them to solve it first. 

Jungkook and Hoseok were left alone in the dorm that day. Jungkook is busy cooking ramen while Hoseok just sat on the kitchen counter, staring somewhere far away. It has been a month since he lost the love of his life.

Bangtan did not get it easy. They spent weeks trying to get Hoseok to eat healthily again, trying to make him smile again, trying to make him talk again. They tried making him do those unnecessary sound effects again, but he doesn’t, and he didn’t want to. It seems like life left him too.

“Jungkook,” Hoseok suddenly said. Jungkook immediately looked up, “Yes, hyung?” They have always been so careful with their words around Hoseok, especially if they’re going to talk about something that reminds him of Maine, which is also the reason why Hoseok never heard about Toshimaru.

“Do you remember my favorite movie?” Hoseok asked. Jungkook just nodded, “If only, hyung?” He put a bowl of ramen in front of Hoseok so he could eat. “Let’s eat dinner, hyung.” He said, sitting next to him.

“That was the first movie Charmaine and I watched. She even asked me if I know that the girl is going to die in a car crash.” Hoseok smiled bitterly, “It sucks, Jungkook. I learned from that movie that we should love the ones that are important to us as much as we can. Where did I go wrong for her to be gone so suddenly?”

Jungkook stood up from his seat and hugged Hoseok, “Hyung..” Hoseok’s tears fell again, “Don’t worry about me now, Jungkook. I just have unanswered questions, but I accepted it already. Even if Maine did not live long enough, at least, she won’t have to feel restless everyday anymore. I love her too much to question her decisions, and if she can’t hold on to life anymore, then it must’ve been painful for her. I just love her so much, Kook, it hurts.”

Hoseok pulled away from the hug, “So when you start to love, give it your all, alright?” He said. Jungkook just nodded, thinking about Toshimaru, “I’m here for you, hyung.”

“I know, Jungkook.” Jungkook just smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders again. “Eat your dinner, hyung, or I’ll feed you.” He said, making Hoseok slightly smile at him.

~

That night, Jungkook left as soon as he finished dinner with Hoseok. He quickly got to his car and drove to Toshimaru’s apartment. He was so eager to tell her how he feels because if not now, then when? He even thought about Seokjin telling him that he has been very giving to his hyung and he owes it to himself to get what he wants.

This is what he wants and she is who he loves.

He excitedly knocked on her door, Toshimaru opening it immediately, as if expecting that he’d come.

“Hi,” she said. Jungkook cupped her face and kissed her lips softly, then proceeded to pepper her soft kisses around her face. Jungkook opened his eyes and saw Toshimaru's shocked but smiling face, “What?” Jungkook asked. “I’m taking us to the next step,” Jungkook said.

Toshimaru nodded, “Mm-hmm, I can see that..” Jungkook showed her his bunny smile, “Move in with me.” He whispered while he press his forehead against hers, “Move in with you?” Toshimaru clarified. She held onto Jungkook’s hands that were cupping her face, “What if we fight? And you decided you don’t want to live with me anymore?” She asked.

“We’ll never make the same mistakes as your past.” Jungkook said, earning a pout from Toshimaru. She felt her heart swell with happiness, even if Jungkook is still not saying anything about loving her. Jungkook pulled her to a tight hug and whispered in her ear, “I need another tattoo, Toshimaru.”

“What tattoo?” She asked. Jungkook kissed the top of her head, her cheeks, her ear, the side of her head, “I don’t care how much I need to pay you for a tiger lily flower.” Toshimaru scrunched her face, “A tiger lily? Why? Is it that important?” She asked again.

Jungkook just smiled, “What? Why are you smiling like that? What’s the meaning?” Toshimaru asked again, confused at Jungkook’s actions. First, he asks her to move in with him, next, he asks her for a tattoo? Weird, but alright.

“Please love me.” Jungkook said. Toshimaru flashed a smile that made her eyes disappear, “But Kook, I already love you.” She confessed. Jungkook laughed, feeling butterflies in his stomach for the first time, “I love you too, my Toshimaru.”

Jungkook kissed her again on her lips, but he can’t help but laugh. “Why are you laughing?” Toshimaru asked. “Tiger lily means ‘please love me’.. I just didn’t know that you’ll confess first,” He confessed, making Toshimaru slap his arm. “But that didn’t change anything! I love you! I love you so much!!” Jungkook almost shouted when Toshimaru walked away from him.

“I love you too, bubby.” Toshimaru answered. “Bubby?” Jungkook asked, looking confused. “Bunny and baby, bubby.” Toshimaru informed him. Jungkook picked her up and settled her on his lap while he sat on the couch, hugging her waist, “Wow, I’ve got a smart girl.”

“Why do you think Meggie’s name is Meggie?” She bragged. “Well, why is her name Meggie?” Jungkook asked. “It’s me and you. Me and Googie.” She said. Jungkook laughed at their childishness. Toshimaru swiped the stray hair on Jungkook’s face and sighed, “I love you, really.”

“I’m glad we finally confessed.” Jungkook said. Toshimaru gigled, “Took us long enough.”

“I don’t want to waste any more time by not showing you how much I love you.. and if anything goes wrong, we’ll always make it right.” Jungkook said, nuzzling his nose to her cheek. “I promise you that, Toshimaru. I love you, my soulmate, even if the bells I heard when I met you was from the wind chimes of the cafe.”

Toshimaru smiled at him, doing her best so her eyes were not welling up with tears. It’s fun, she thought. It’s fun that love isn’t really just about breaking, burning and ending. It feels good hearing Jungkook promise her that.

It’s both calming and promising, as she watched the biggest plot twist of her life finally happening. It made her happy that she’s finally ready to try again and it’s for someone who’s worth it. The endless holding back, the innocent stares, the endless cuddles and the innocent messages finally paying off.

With Jungkook already by her side, she watched it begin again.


	8. Track 6: Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Delicate has two meanings. It’s fragile, easy to break and it’s also intricately made.
> 
> Pairing: Seokjin x OC 
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Angst, Smut
> 
> Rating: NSFW 18+
> 
> Warning: unprotected sex
> 
> Word count: 15K+

**_2016._ **

“Hyung! Are you going to school today?” Jungkook asked right after he woke up and saw Seokjin going to the bathroom. Jungkook sat on the living room couch, as if he’s going to fall back to sleep again. “Okay, hyung.” He closed his eyes. Seokjin gave him a small smile and entered the bathroom.

It’s one of the unusual days wherein he can stay in school for the whole day. The school year is almost over, spring is already near, and all he has to do is complete his final requirements and projects, then he’s cleared. His idol life is always full though, they’re preparing for album releases, for performances and at the same time, helping with the leg work of the album.

When Seokjin came out of the bathroom, Jungkook is still on the couch, but is now asleep. He tapped Jungkook, “Jungkookie, sleep on your bed or your neck will hurt when you wake up.” Jungkook mumbled something incoherent, Seokjin smiling at him, “Ya! Jungkookie! Transfer to the bed, hyung’s going to be late!” Seokjin tapped him non-stop until Jungkook walked back to his bed.

After getting ready, Seokjin grabbed his bag and made his way to Konkuk University. It’s almost lunch time, but he still needs to go to one of his professors to hand in a script given for him to improve. It’s one of his final projects for this school year. Before going inside the faculty room, he opened his bag to check if he brought the project, silently cursing himself for checking only now.

He nodded when he saw the folder inside, but he also saw a small paper bag that made him wonder who put it there because he was sure that he did not. He pulled the small paper bag out and saw a sticky note on it with the words, _‘To Jin-hyung, Eat well! From, Jungkookie’_. Seokjin can’t help but smile. He opened the small paper bag and found two rolls of kimbap inside.

“Aigoo, Kookie.” He whispered and returned the package inside his bag. He entered the faculty room, passed his final project, thanked his professor and made his way to the cafeteria. Seokjin doesn’t like noisy places which is why he only bought a beverage, a few more snacks and walked to the school grounds.

He likes eating alone, thus, the reason why he eats on the wooden dining area on the school grounds. Seokjin was pulling out Jungkook’s paper bag from his bag when he saw a girl sitting on one of the wooden chairs. He stopped on his tracks and contemplated if he should go on and sit on the other wooden chair in front of the girl, or should he just leave her crying. He sighed and asked the gods why is this one of those days that he did not bring something that can wipe her tears away. He decided to just leave, already turning around to go the other way.

~

Rianne wanted only one thing ever since she was a kid. She wanted to be a doctor to help people in need. She grew up in a family that has close relations to her grandparents of both sides, which is one of the reasons why she wants to be a doctor, to be there for them when their old age starts catching up to them.

This semester is not being good to her, or she lost track of this semester. Today is the day that she will know if she passed three of her _hardest_ subjects, which she dreads. She is one of those students that are taking this path even if this path doesn’t seem to like them.

Crying under a tree shade while sitting on a wooden chair is not something she did everyday, but after seeing her failed marks on her _hardest_ subjects, she couldn’t care less if anybody will see her. If only she passed those three subjects, the next school year will be for her last year of clinical sciences, then she can go to the practical year.

She held back a sob and wiped her tears when she saw Seokjin walking towards where she is. Rianne doesn’t know him personally, but with BTS’ fame and his remarkable skill in his own degree, he’s famous in school. She may not be one of those girls that are swooning over him, but she can’t deny that the guy has a look of a god.

She trained her eyes on her hands to avoid the awkward situation. She noticed Seokjin turn around and walk away, then she let it go again. Burying her face on her arms on the table, she cried again. When she sat up again, she saw Seokjin standing beside her, rubbing his nape and forcing a smile.

“I don’t have anything to wipe your tears, but.. do you want a kimbap? I have two rolls..” He awkwardly said, then he smiled. Rianne knows that he’s just smiling and handing out a kimbap to her, but her gloomy day suddenly became warm when she saw his smile. Seokjin fake coughed and pulled the kimbap away from her, “Okay… I’m Seokjin.” He said.

Seokjin finds it cute that she is still expressionless while looking up to him. “Rianne.” She softly said before slightly bowing to him. “May I sit here?” Seokjin asked, Rianne just nodded and followed his figure as he walked to the seat across her. “So, who’s the professor?”

“The professor?” Suddenly confused with what he’s asking, she furrowed her eyebrows. “The professor that made you cry,” Seokjin clarified, opening the roll of kimbap and giving it to Rianne. “Oh, that. It’s my fault actually.” She toyed with the foil wrapper of the kimbap.

Seokjin bit on his kimbap, “Your fault? Why? What do you study?” Rianne started eating too, “Medicine. I failed three subjects.” Seokjin just nodded, not knowing what to say. “But I don’t usually fail, okay?” Rianne said, Seokjin giggling, “I did not say anything because I don’t know what to say, not because I thought you always fail.”

“Why did you fail, doc?” Seokjin placed his arms on the table and leaned closer to her, Rianne noticed her eyes suddenly auto-focusing on him, “My dog died. I moped around and lost track of my lessons and grades, at least that’s how my friends put it.” Seokjin pouted, “Why did the baby go to heaven? I’m so sorry.”

Rianne giggled even with tears in her eyes, Seokjin can’t help but laugh too, thinking about how pure her reaction is after he made her smile after crying, “You’re the first one to put it that way.” She said. “My baby is old already and he had a lot of complications.” Seokjin leaned on his chair and drummed his fingers on the table, “If the baby died of old age, then that means you took care of him very, very well. You can always increase your subject load next semester, but you can never get another…” Seokjin raised his eyebrow as if asking what’s the name of her dog, “Ryuji,” she said. Seokjin snapped his finger, “You’ll never get another Ryuji, so don’t be hard on yourself. It’s a valid reason.” 

“Thank you. You’re the first one to say that to me.” Rianne smiled and the two jokingly bumped their kimbaps together as if they’re having a drink. “Then I better get at least one free consultation when you become a doctor.” Seokjin stated, giving her a wink.

~

“Rishi, I swear, he is ethereal.” Rianne told her best friend, Rishi, over the phone. Rishi lives in Ilsan, Rianne’s hometown as well. “Now that you’ve met a Kim Seokjin, does it still feel like you failed three subjects?” Rishi asked, Rianne laughing on the other end, “Shut up. I’m just saying that he looks ethereal.”

“Are you going to see him again?” Rishi asked, Rianne leaned on her headboard. “I don’t know. I see him in school a lot, actually. We just didn’t know each other at the time and girls are always swooning over him.” She heard her best friend laugh, “And you aren’t?”

“Wasn’t.. before, I don’t know now. He just feels warm, welcoming and like a normal person.” Rianne’s mind going back to that lunch she shared with him. “Because he is a normal person.” Rishi calmly said.

“He is?!” Rianne overreacting, “Why does he look like a god, then?” Rishi laughed hard and cursed Rianne, “Shit, you’re falling for him!” The two laughed it off and decided to make a concrete plan on how Rianne will schedule her failed subjects over the summer and the next semester.

~

“Doc!” Seokjin briskly walked to Rianne when he saw her in the admissions room. Ever since that day in the school grounds, Rianne still sees Seokjin around often, but this time, he already knows her. Seokjin is wearing his usual denim pants and white shirt, but he can surely take a girl’s breath away the same as a guy wearing a suit. “Hey,” Rianne waved at Seokjin, acknowledging his presence.

“What are you up to today?” Seokjin asked her while adjusting the straps of his backpack. Rianne gathered the papers in front of her, “I’m just looking for schedules for next semester. I’m planning to enroll too. How about you? What are you up to today?” Seokjin smiled and gave her a roll of kimbap, “I’m up to whatever you’re up to.”

Seokjin is not that person to greet a friend first, unless it’s someone he feels comfortable with. He knows that maybe he’s just being delusional that he’s comfortable with Rianne, or maybe not, since he already gave her a piece of advice when he first saw her crying. Aside from that, he isn’t limiting himself to a new friend from school. He’s used to having different friends in school since he’s always grabbing the irregular schedules.

“Really, now? Don’t you have a rehearsal or something?” Rianne inquired, walking alongside Seokjin. They both made their way to the waiting area, looking up occasionally at the screen to show Rianne’s number so she can finally reserve a slot for next semester. “We don’t have any rehearsals for today, it’s a rest day.” Seokjin said, leaning on his chair.

“Oh, okay. Let’s just eat somewhere later.” She doesn’t know what to say, but since he’s already here, might as well talk to him. “What do you think I should do? Should I just overload my schedule next semester?” Seokjin drummed his fingers on his jaw, “If you think you can handle it, why not?”

“Fine, I’ll just take the full schedule.” She said. Seokjin turned his head to face her, “What about your friends? Don’t you want to match schedules with them?” He asked. It’s one of the things that he wished he could do -- to match schedules with his friends so he won’t have to face new people every class, but that wasn’t doable in his schedule.

Rianne smiled, “How can I match schedules with a drama major?” Seokjin was about to answer something to flirt back when Rianne’s phone suddenly rang. She excused herself while Seokjin just stared at her back. Ever since they met, he always can’t help but stare at her. He feels connected to her and somehow, he hopes she feels that way too.

She walked back to him and looked at him apologetically, “Jin, my best friend called.” He watched her sit back down next to him, “And?” Rianne sighed, “After we enroll, I’m going to go meet her. I can’t eat with you later. Sorry.” As much as Rianne wants to take him, she just feels like it’s still too early for them to meet each others’ friends, or was it just her?

Seokjin just nodded, “That’s fine. I’ll just bug the boys to do something later. You should tell your boyfriend also,” He joked, only intending to make Rianne laugh or maybe piss her off. Rianne smiled, “Well, okay. I’ll tell him.” Seokjin was taken aback, suddenly feeling weird upon knowing that she has a boyfriend.

He can’t find the right words to say. Rianne handed him her phone, “Put your number here.” She said. It’s not ‘asking’, it’s more of ‘commanding’, but Seokjin just obliged. “Thanks,” she said when he returned her phone. He saw her type something and he felt sulky that she has a boyfriend.

Seokjin pulled his phone from his pocket. He just wanted something to divert his attention from staring at Rianne -- _who has a boyfriend_ , his mind said. A notification popped in his phone.

_‘Hey, I’m going to meet my best friend later after enrolling. I don’t have a boyfriend, or would you like to be? - Rianne’_

He turned his head back to the girl beside him, but she’s already trying her best not to smile. “You’re such a joker!” He said. Rianne laughed, “You turned quiet all of a sudden. Are you jealous?” Seokjin’s eyes widened, “In your dreams!” He felt relieved, that’s all. Bold of her to pull off a move like that because Seokjin’s used to him being the one who makes the pick up lines and jokes.

One thing that Seokjin isn’t used to feeling? It’s the feeling of wanting to be together with someone than they are right now -- rather, the feeling of wanting to just be with her more than they are now.

Seokjin came back to their dorm after enrolling. He found the maknae line in the living room playing jenga with Cammie and Lexi. “Don’t you have anywhere to be today?” He asked. Lexi was the first one to answer, “Oppa, just tell us you want us to leave the living room and we’ll go.” Seokjin was about to say something when Yoongi entered the living room and slumped on the couch.

“What, hyung? You fought again with your girlfriend?” Jimin asked, leaning on the couch where Yoongi is slumped. Yoongi just nodded and turned his back on Jimin, “Don’t be noisy. I’ll sleep.” Seokjin looked at Jungkook and Taehyung and they both shrugged it off. Jimin is usually the one who listens to Yoongi’s girlfriend stories anyway, but that doesn’t mean he thinks he’s lying, he just wants better proof.

Since there’s no hope for him to stay relaxed in the living room, he just went to his shared room with Yoongi. He decided to play games until his eyes hurt. He didn’t know that it’s already night time until Cammie entered the room and gave him a rice bowl. “Yoongi-oppa told me to give this to you since he feels like you won’t come out until tomorrow morning.”

“Damn right, he is. Thanks, Cammie!” Seokjin answered. Cammie just winked and went out of the room. Seokjin kept on checking his phone for the next hours, checking if Rianne even bothered to contact him.

_Why would she?_ He thought to himself. He heard their living room clock rang as it struck midnight. It’s one of the antique clocks that Namjoon and Cammie bought just because they said it looks like art. He took a deep sigh and grabbed his phone. He sat at the edge of his bed and looked at Yoongi who’s busy smiling while typing something on his phone. _Well, let’s do it then._ His inner thoughts whispered. He typed a short message to Rianne.

**_Seokjin:_** Are you home already?

It didn’t take long before Rianne answered him which made his heart skip a beat.

**_Rianne:_** ‘m on m wy hom e. just wsitibg fo r a bis

Seokjin’s eyes narrowed. _Is she drunk?_ He asked himself, but he’ll never know if he didn’t ask so he called her. She picked up on the third ring.

_“Yoboseyo?”_ Rianne plainly said, as if she’s staring into blank space. “Are you drunk?” Seokjin asked. Rianne giggled, “How’d you know? Do we have telepathy or something?” She’s giggling like crazy right now. Seokjin was about to answer when she spoke again, “You shouldn’t have called. My battery is running low and I want to listen to music while I’m on the bus.”

“Should I just pick you up and take you home?” Seokjin asked, worried sick. “Do you still have your best friend with you?” He asked again. Rianne, on the other line, pouted, “No, she went back to Ilsan already. I’ll message you later. My battery is almost dra--”

Then the line went silent. Seokjin has never been _this_ frustrated his whole life. He just wished that she’d get home safely and have a good night’s sleep, considering her drunken state, he’s sure she’d get a good night’s sleep.. as long as she gets home safely.

Seokjin opted to just play Super Mario so that the game wouldn’t require his focus too much. He keeps on checking his phone again and again even if he thinks that the _‘I’ll message you later’_ is not true. It’s almost 1 in the morning when he saw a message notification on his phone, making him smile like crazy.

**_Rianne:_** I’m home & sober & my phone is charged. I’m sorry for the typos earlier. How’s your day?

Seokjin never felt more excited to tell a story about his non-eventful day.

~

It’s been days since they started to constantly message each other. After Rianne asked Seokjin on how to match schedules, he took it upon himself and his irregular schedule to try to be at school the same time she is. The two of them crafted Seokjin’s schedule carefully, making sure that none of it will collide with his rehearsal schedules.

Seokjin is lying down on the living room couch, waiting for his pizza. Jimin entered the living room, giving Seokjin his slice and sitting down at the end of his legs. “Who are we waiting for?” Seokjin asked, quickly munching on his slice. “Cammie-noona, she told me she wants to watch too.”

“Well? Is Namjoon going to let her go here any time soon?” Seokjin asked. Cammie suddenly entered the room, “You make my heart ache with your impatience, Seokjin.” She sat on the floor, Seokjin slightly nudging on her head. “So dramatic,” he commented, making Jimin laugh and proceed to playing the movie. Seokjin’s phone suddenly rang with a message notification.

**_Rianne:_** Q and A time?

Seokjin read the message and shook his head. He likes how random Rianne can be around him.

**_Seokjin:_** Go first.

 ** _Rianne:_** What’s your favorite color?

 ** _Seokjin:_** Blue. What’s yours?

 ** _Rianne:_** Pink. Would you rather read a book or play games?

 ** _Seokjin:_** That’s hard. I like them both. Would you rather go to the beach or hike a mountain?

 ** _Rianne:_** I’d go to the beach. There’s a lot of hot guys there. Do you have a girlfriend?

 ** _Seokjin:_** If I have a girlfriend, I wouldn’t be talking to you. If there are a lot of hot guys at the beach, why are you talking to me?

 ** _Rianne:_** Because I’m not at the beach right now. Are you at home?

 ** _Seokjin:_** Yes. I’m watching a movie with Jimin. How about you? Are you at home?

 ** _Rianne:_** I’m at my house. Sundays are boring. I can’t think of questions anymore.

 ** _Seokjin:_** Would you rather be bored at home or spend the day with me?

~

Seokjin is walking to Rianne’s house. Rianne did not say anything about her being rich, but he knows that people who live here are rich people. He’s busy messaging Rianne that he’s already in front of her house when someone bumped into him. He looked away from his phone and focused on the person in front of him who did not even bother saying sorry.

“Oppa,” she said, smiling wide at him. “Charmaine!” Seokjin exclaimed, giving her a tight hug. “What are you doing here?” He asked. Charmaine smirked, “I should be the one asking you that. What are YOU doing here when I’m not the one you’re visiting?” Seokjin just smiled at her before patting her head, “How are you?” He asked.

Charmaine laughed and chose to ignore his question, “You’re visiting a girl? I knew it.” No matter how long they haven’t seen each other, Charmaine will always be Seokjin’s favorite and closest cousin. Seokjin gave her a flick on her forehead, “Ya! What do you mean you knew it?” The girl gave him a flick on the forehead too, “That you guys have girlfriends, but you don’t let the public know about it!” Seokjin shook his head, “She’s just my friend… but what about you? I’m surprised that you’re here.” Seokjin knows that Charmaine never liked to stay at her own house, which is why he’s surprised to see her in her own neighborhood.

“I just transferred to another dorm, so I went to our house to have my clothes washed. I’m on my way to eat out now, I would’ve invited you, but you’re busy.” Charmaine said. Seokjin pulled her to a hug, “Miss you, Charmaine. I’ll treat you to dinner some other time.” Charmaine wrapped her arms really tight around Seokjin, “I’ll expect your call, Seokjinnie. Go now. She might be waiting.” Seokjin gave her one more wave before checking his phone again.

**_Rianne:_** Wait! I’ll be right there.

Seokjin stood in front of Rianne’s gate, straightening his shirt, as if they’re going on a date. He combed his hair with his fingers, took a deep breath, then Rianne opened the gate, catching him mid-breath. “Hi,” he said, not moving an inch. “My parents are on a business trip, don’t be scared.” She said, pulling him inside.

“I have a cousin who lives here too,” Seokjin shared before they enter the front door. “Really? What’s their family name?” She asked, ushering him to the living room and letting him sit on one of the couches. “Dong.” He said.

Rianne drummed her fingers on her jaw, “They live a block away, but I rarely see… Char...maine? Is that her name? I think my father had business with them. I don’t really meddle.” Seokjin just nodded. “Nice house you got,” he complimented. The walls are white and the wall decors are mostly gold. It’s just grand-looking and he is in awe even if this isn’t the first time that he entered a house like this.

“Hey,” He heard Rianne say. She’s standing on the way to the kitchen. “Let’s eat? I made decent pancakes.” Seokjin walked to her, “What do you mean decent?” Rianne lead him to the dining table, “It means I didn’t burn them.” He chuckled and sat on one of the dining chairs, “Don’t you have maids to do that for you?” He asked.

Rianne placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. She handed him the syrup too, “Yeah, we do, but you’re the one eating so I want to do it for you.” For a second, Seokjin thought she was serious, but it seems like she was only teasing him. “Maybe you should cook for me next time,” she word-vomited. She’s quick to look at the ceiling too while biting her lip in embarrassment. She didn’t mean to let out the intent of a next time, but here she is.

Seokjin took a bite of the pancake, “You’re kinda talkative, you know?” Rianne smiled and slightly bowed, “Sorry. Sometimes, I really talk first before thinking.. especially when I’m drunk.” He just smiled, “Are you drunk right now, Rianne?” Seokjin inquired, making Rianne shook her head violently. Seokjin nodded, “Well, aren’t you going to eat with me?”

Rianne sat beside him and started eating too, “So? Did it satisfy your taste buds?” He nodded, approving the taste, “What brand is this?” She smirked, “I did that myself.” Seokjin’s eyes widened, “These are the best pancakes I’ve tasted and you made the batter yourself? You’re lying! You know how to cook!”

“Seokjin, I never told you that I can’t cook.” She smiled and continued eating. “You’re right.” He answered before taking a big bite. “This is too good. Please make more next time.” He pouted which made Rianne laugh. “Are you saying that there will be a next time?” She asked.

“There will be a next time, and a next time, and a next time.” Seokjin answered.

~

Hours became days, days became weeks, and weeks became a month. The constant messaging turned into constant calls every night, while the random hangouts turned into a commitment to see each other every Friday night.

Seokjin tried so hard to ignore the feelings, but whenever he’s with Rianne, he feels like he is with his soulmate. They just met accidentally, _for God’s sake_ , but the connection they have is undeniable. Seokjin loved how Rianne can cook for him, how she always brought food to classes that they take together, how she plays games with him too (even if she sucks), and how she sets her goals straight.

Rianne, on the other hand, never denied her feelings for him, except she never told Seokjin how she felt. Her feelings are there, alright, but she has second thoughts, constantly asking herself if she fell too fast. Another reason is Seokjin always calls her a ‘good friend’, even if he already introduced her to Bangtan and she instantly became close to Namjoon’s girlfriend, Cammie. 

Seokjin asked Rianne to go with him to a party tonight, but he’s already 40 minutes late. She is sitting on the balcony of her house, scrolling through her feeds. She heard a honk from outside which caused her to stand up and walk through the gates.

As soon as she opened the gates, Seokjin ran to her. “I’m sorry for being late! It’s just that I had to help the maknaes with their outfits and with their door gifts, even if it’s not really necessary,” He half-explained and half-ranted. “It’s okay, you surely love the maknaes.” She answered while Seokjin opened the car door for her.

“They’re all my dongsaengs, and I love them all a normal amount.” He smiled before closing the passenger’s door and ran around the car to the driver’s side. She got a good stare at him while he was running. He’s wearing dark jeans, a pair of Nike shoes and a blue button down shirt. Sometimes, Rianne still can’t believe that he’s real.

When he sat on the driver’s side, Rianne continued their conversation, “Is it hard? Being a hyung to six boys?” She asked. Seokjin began driving, “Of course, but I’m willing to do it for them. They always go to me when they have personal life problems. They’re all really good in their idol lives and I think they have more talent than I have so they only come to me when it’s personal.” He said, smiling a little.

Rianne is quick to punch his arm, “What are you saying? That you’re less talented than them? Say that again and I’ll punch you in your face.” Seokjin laughed at her, “Feisty.” Rianne rolled her eyes at him, “Well, is that really what you think?”

“Kinda, but I don’t let it get to me.” He said, his eyes sparkling with the city lights. “So, it makes you sad?” Rianne asked again. “Maybe? I don’t know.” Seokjin bit his lip and focused on the road to avoid her gaze. “BTS will never be BTS without you, so stop thinking less of yourself. I’m sure they need you in ways that you don’t know.” Rianne said and held his hand in between them. “I’ll seriously punch you if you ever think of that way again.”

“Ya! When you were sad, I offered you a kimbap! Now that I’m sad, you want to punch me? Life is really unfair.” Seokjin jokes to lighten up the mood. “You know what I mean.” Rianne sternly said. “Yeah, I do. Thank you, Ri.” He said before bringing her hand that was holding his near his lips to kiss the back of it.

Rianne was shocked, but she showed no signs of it. She changed the topic instead, “Where’s the party anyway? Why do the boys need door gifts and outfits?” Seokjin settled their hands in the middle of them again, not letting go, “It’s Dahyun’s birthday, the idol from Twice. Do you know her?” He asked.

“Yeah. You’re close with the girl group? I didn’t know that.” She said, thinking about how less the public knows about the idols. “Yup. Jimin has a girlfriend there and Dahyun’s pretty much close to all of us, her and Chaeyoung, actually.” Rianne just nodded, “Hmm, so Jimin and Jeongyeon? It’s true?”

Seokjin just smirked and nodded.

~

It’s almost midnight when Seokjin decided to check on each member. He saw Namjoon, Cammie, Taehyung and Lexi talking on the balcony. They assigned Taehyung as the driver because they know that he isn’t that much of a drinker. Hoseok is busy playing DJ in one corner of the room, Jungkook is playing beer pong with 97 liners while Jimin… Seokjin thinks he doesn’t need to take care of Jimin in this house.

They’ve been drinking ever since they arrived here. All of them just ate a quick dinner before proceeding to the party proper. Seokjin kept his hands on Rianne’s waist, the girl not complaining. “Are you still okay?” He asked her when he felt her head lean on his shoulder. “Yep. I’m just.. I need to pee.” Seokjin nodded and helped her stand up from the couch. He led her to the bathroom and waited for her to come out.

They drank their hearts out until they couldn't anymore. Seokjin tried his best to not let the alcohol get to his head since he has to drive Rianne home. Bangtan decided to go home when Namjoon and Hoseok are already drunk, Taehyung and Jungkook automatically helping each one of their hyungs to the car. They all went out of the house after thanking Dahyun for inviting them.

“Where’s Jimin?” Seokjin asked while he was helping Jungkook push Namjoon inside the car. Taehyung just shrugged, “Staying over? I haven’t seen him and he didn’t update me.” When Namjoon already got inside, Seokjin tapped Jungkook’s shoulder, “Kook, go back inside. Try looking for Jimin. We can’t just leave without him.”

Seokjin still has his one arm wrapped around Rianne’s waist. Cammie and Lexi both hugged Rianne before saying goodnight and entering the car. “You’re a cute _hyung_ to them, you know that, right?” Rianne whispered, clearly drunk. “I know that. Let’s just wait for Kook to come out before I take you home.”

“Hyung, he’s staying over. See you tomorrow!” Jungkook said when he came back. Seokjin nodded, “Get home safely.” Jungkook smiled, “Good night! Bye Rianne-noona! Visit us next time!” Jungkook waved and got into the passenger seat while Taehyung waved before driving away.

“I can’t go home drunk,” Rianne whispered while walking with Seokjin to the car. “Then are you suggesting we sleep on my car?” Seokjin jokes. Rianne stood in front of him, “Take me out, take me home, I don’t care. I just want to be with you.”

Seokjin sighed at the girl in front of him. “I have my own apartment. Will you be okay there?” He asked, not wanting to take her anywhere without her consent. She simply nodded and entered the car.

~

Seokjin’s apartment in Seoul is high up in the building. The living room has glass walls that let the people inside overlook the city lights. He guided Rianne as they went upstairs. He opened the door to the guest room, checking if the bed is well-made. “You can stay here.” He said with a smile. Rianne just nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek before lying down.

“I’ll get you cold water. Wait up.” He said. “Jin,” Rianne called him again. “Please turn off the lights.” Seokjin nodded before continuing on his way down. He got a glass of cold water and a damp towel to at least clean her up before she sleeps. He doesn’t know why he is doing this. He can just lead her to the bathroom and let her do these herself, but he can’t seem to deny his care.

He didn’t bother opening the lights when he re-entered the room. The only source of light is the city lights seen through the window. Settling the glass of cold water on top of a cabinet near the door, he decided to pull Rianne up first before bringing the glass to her. Walking to her, he didn’t notice that the pair of shoes she was wearing was on the ground, thrown off by her in annoyance. He tripped on one of it, causing him to land on top of her, her eyes automatically opening wide as they came face to face.

Seokjin’s eyes widened too. He did not fully slump on her as he managed to pin his arms on the bed, but he’s definitely on top of her. _1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5 seconds_ passed and they’re still staring at each other, Seokjin gulping at how gorgeous she is in his eyes right now.

Rianne is the first one to move, wrapping her arms around Seokjin’s neck to pull him down and kissing him.. _hard_. Seokjin is still not moving his arms from being pinned on the bed, only responding to Rianne’s kisses. He licked Rianne’s bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Rianne noticed how stiff his body is, causing her to trail soft kisses to Seokjin’s cheek until her lips are close to his ears.

“Let it go, love.” She half-whispered and half-moaned in his ear. Upon hearing that, Seokjin’s hands moved from the bed to her waist, rubbing and grabbing it. His lips went down to her neck, sucking on it with the intention of leaving a mark. His hands wander around her sides, now fully aware how short and body fit her black dress is. Rianne’s hands wandered on his chest upwards, rubbing on his broad chest and shoulders before pushing him slightly downwards.

Instead of moving downwards, Seokjin trailed wet kisses until he reached her lips again. His right hand now rubbing on her inner thigh as she opened her legs so Seokjin can be in the middle. “Are you sure about this?” His breathing is ragged, but he still looks like the most ethereal person on Earth.

Under his eyes and the city lights, Rianne just nodded, feeling the heat grow warmer below her stomach. Seokjin didn’t stop rubbing her inner thighs, “I’m wearing pantyhose, I’ll remove it.” She said and attempted to reach down. Seokjin pushed her back on the pillow while his right hand created teasing circles on her inner thigh until he reached Rianne’s center.

It’s thin, the pantyhose she’s wearing, which made her flinch in surprise as Seokjin ripped the center with one hand and went to kiss the valley of her still clothed breasts. His fingers dived on her wetness soaking her, still on underwear. “ _Fuck,_ ” he sexily breathed. “Please let me remove your dress before I rip it too,” He said with a pleading voice. This made Rianne laugh, “Only if you remove your clothes too.” She said teasingly.

Seokjin was quick to remove his button down shirt and he stood up to remove his pants. Rianne kneeled on the bed, reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, but Seokjin was quick to pull it down with her, planting kisses on her back. The dress was soon thrown on the floor along with Seokjin’s clothes. They’re both lightheaded, under the influence of alcohol, but they have never been more sure of something that they wanted.

Rianne is all fours on the bed while Seokjin’s kisses made their way downwards on her body, now reaching her lower back. The pantyhose annoyed the shit out of him, making him pull its band down to her thighs along with her underwear. Rianne whimpered when she felt Seokjin’s lips and tongue on her aching and dripping center. _Fuck, is this what heaven feels like?_ She thought to herself, muffling her moans on the pillow under her.

Seokjin flattens his tongue on her clit, licking a long stripe to her hole. He detached himself from her for a while to pull the pillow that’s muffling her moans, “What?” She said while panting. “I want to hear you. There’s no one else here, just us.” He smirked before going back down on her, opening her center with two hands on its sides as he tongue fucks her. “Fucking shit, Kim Seokjin.” She moaned while holding on the bed sheet.

“So, so good.” She said with her eyes shut tight, face down on the bed. Seokjin finished eating her out with a loud pop before attacking her neck with more kisses. Rianne never anticipated him as a dirty-talker in bed, but he keeps on surprising her. “I love how you’re still on all fours for me, Rianne.” He whispered in her right ear while he eases two fingers in her. “And you’re so wet for me,” he added, sucking on her neck that is sure to leave a mark to be seen tomorrow.

“I need you, Jinnie, please,” She moaned with heavy pants. Seokjin kissed her cheek, “Are you sure?” He only got a nod as a reply. “Words, love.” He said. “Yes, I’m ready, please, please.” Seokjin smiled in satisfaction, rubbing his dick with the wetness he got from fingering her.

He slowly eases his dick inside her. He saw how her grip on the bed sheet became tighter, how her moans became a pitch higher, how she fell face down on the bed, her ass still up. It was all too hot for him, too much for him, but he did not let it get to him because he didn’t want to hurt her. When he bottomed out, it took seconds before Rianne spoke, “Please.. move.”

Seokjin heaved a deep sigh, feeling his dick twitch a little inside of her. It’s all too tight and his dick just fits her well, causing him to stare at where they are connected. When he still didn’t move after what she said, Rianne wiggled her hips, causing her ass to wiggle too. That was enough for Seokjin to pull out, only to enter her again with a hard and deep thrust. “ _Fuck!_ ” She said in a high-pitched moan. “More, please, more.” She added.

He settled on a rough pace, making sure that he doesn’t falter while still hitting deeper. He loved the sounds that Rianne was making, loved how both her moans and their skin-slapping are both music to his ears. He wanted to pull her up, because he wanted to kiss her.

_He loves her_. How did he realize that in the middle of sex? He doesn’t know.

He pulled her by the hair so her head would rest on his shoulder as he continued thrusting into her, “Rianne..” He whispered while messily kissing her neck, his feelings overwhelming him now that their bodies are glued to each other. “Yes?” She sexily answered while panting, which she didn’t intend to. It just came out naturally.

“You’re so hot like this, I’m going to cum.” He said in her ears while quickening his pace. There are tears on the corners of her eyes, “Cum inside, love.” She whispered and that was all Seokjin needed to reach his high. She felt hot spurts of cum inside her which triggered her own orgasm as well.

They stayed like that for a while before Seokjin pulled out, turning Rianne around to finally lie down on her back. Seokjin stayed on top of her, staring at her and pushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. He stood up from the bed and turned his back on her, “Stay here.” She said.

Seokjin smiled, “I’m just getting the towel. I’m not going anywhere.” He grabbed the damp towel that he brought earlier, now almost dry, before wiping her wet center and her inner thighs. After that, Seokjin wiped his dick clean too.

The aftercare made Rianne’s heart swell more than it should, “I’m weird,” She suddenly blurted out. “Weird? Why?” Seokjin asked in confusion, kissing her cheek. “I don’t know…. maybe because I love you?” She said, confessing first even if she’s shy to say it out loud. Seokjin chuckled, “Let’s be weird together, then.”

He cupped her face before kissing her passionately, “I love you too and today’s our first day.”

~

_Bliss - (n) perfect happiness; great joy_

Seokjin and Rianne thought that their lives would never get better, until this blissful morning of waking up in each other’s arms. Seokjin pulled the blanket higher to cover them as he wrapped Rianne into a tight hug, “Good morning, my love.” He whispered. Rianne slightly giggled, “Good morning.” He kissed her forehead and buried his face on the top of her head, “What do you want for breakfast? Except me, of course.” He asked with humor, making Rianne smack his chest.

“You’re really confident, aren’t you?” She said. Seokjin smiled, “I’m working on my confidence, but really, what do you want for breakfast? I want to cook for you.” She buried her face on his chest, her hands rubbing his broad back, “I’ll eat anything you give me.” Seokjin laughed, dirty thoughts obviously swimming in his head, “Ya! I didn’t mean it that way!” Rianne defended herself.

~

Seokjin doesn’t stay much in his apartment, which is why the only menu he can offer is bacon and eggs. “Why did you even bother asking me, Seokjin?” Rianne asked while sitting on the kitchen counter, hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing only Seokjin’s shirt. Seokjin cracked the eggs on the pan, “I didn’t know that I was running low on stocks. I’ll make it up to you, love.”

There it is again. The _‘love’_ endearment. Ever since last night, Seokjin didn’t stop calling Rianne like that which made her heart swell again. “Jin..” She said. Seokjin looked at her,both his eyebrows raised. “Hm?” She sighed, “What you said last night, about today being our first day, is it real?”

“What makes you think I’m joking? I’m yours and you’re mine.” Seokjin turned the stove off and situated his body in between Rianne’s legs. He hugged her and rubbed her back. “Are you having second thoughts?” He asked.

“About us? No.” Rianne answered. She lied. She is sure of her feelings, alright, but something on the back of her mind is nagging at her. It's asking her if it is right that she confessed first because what if Seokjin only said what she wanted to hear?

Seokjin pulled away from the hug and cupped her face, “Then what is it? Are we going too fast?” Head shaking, she briefly kissed Seokjin’s lips, “I was just thinking.. you’re a famous idol and you know that right?” Seokjin nodded, Rianne nodded too. “You’re going to go on tours, and I’m going to do my medical school residency and specialty studies abroad, far away from here. Will we survive it?” She asked.

“That’s going to start after this school year, right?” Seokjin clarified. Rianne nodded, even if she didn't want to. “Or do you want me to stay here in Korea?” She asked again. Seokjin smiled at her and shook his head in disagreement, “You’re the one who told me that BTS might go on a world tour and you want to stay here in Korea? I will never _ever_ stop you from reaching yours.”

“This thing we have, it’s just too delicate, you know? I really want this to work out..” She looked like a puppy to Seokjin, pouting with worry in her eyes. “Delicate, you mean easy to break?” He asked. Rianne nodded, “Because this is new.” He said.

“But we will try, right?” Seokjin reassured her with a smile before kissing her nose and lips softly.

~

**_2017._ **

January was supposed to be that easy month wherein people are just going up and about after the holiday break, but for Seokjin and Rianne, it isn’t. Rianne was right, BTS is really going on a world tour. It’s BTS’ second world tour which means the preparations, the discipline and everything else are harder than the usual. Seokjin, not wanting to mess up any choreography and wanting to deliver perfect vocals, spends his time in the practice studio until the wee hours of the night.

Rianne, on the other hand, is busy arranging her final papers to pass in school. She’s also preparing to go to the States to do her residency there. Her parents arranged her dorm beforehand, along with the hospital she’ll serve, but they left all the personal details for Rianne to arrange. Even if she grew up in a rich family, her parents want her to learn how to be on her own, which she is glad to be given the chance.

_Shaky_. Seokjin and Rianne's relationship is quite shaky. Both of them aren't the clingy or needy type, but they both craved each other's attention. Due to Seokjin's tour preparations and Rianne's residency preparations, they barely see each other.

"You know that I'm not the one who will clip your wings," Seokjin said, pulling Rianne to a tight hug. It's Rianne's last morning in Seoul and Seokjin can't even take her to the airport in the afternoon because the tour starts in 2 days and they need to rehearse.

She's not a crybaby, but she found herself crying on Seokjin's shoulder that morning. He woke her up with her favorite breakfast, cooked by him, after spending the night together in his apartment. 

"I know, love. I'm just sorry that we can't even spend a whole 24 hours together before we part ways," She murmured. Seokjin reassured her by rubbing her back, "I have my faults too, and come think of it. It's just like practicing our long distance relationship."

He meant it as a joke, but both of them know that it isn't purely a joke. Pulling away from the hug, Rianne pouted, "Two years is going to feel like that?" Seokjin smiled at his sight, his girlfriend sitting in bed, pouting, her hands on her lap -- and she still looks delicately beautiful to him.

"Will I still have a boyfriend when I come back?" She forwardly asked. Rolling his eyes as a joke, Seokjin answered her. "You can stay there for 500 years and you'll always have me as your boyfriend." He said, kissing her after.

"Now, stop doubting our love for each other. I love you, no matter how far we are apart and no matter which timezone you are in. I love you, Rianne." Seokjin poured his heart out in reassuring her. There isn't anything sure in this relationship, except the fact that he can never lose the light of his life -- which happens to be her.

"I love you too, Seokjinnie. I trust you. Don't let girls here touch you like I do." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Seokjin winked at her, "Silly, I will never! How about I send you flying kisses every chance that I get?" He asked.

"I'd love that."

So he did. Seokjin always sends out flying kisses whenever he's on air or whenever he's at a concert. He did everything to make her feel his love no matter which side of the Earth they are in.

Video calls are not consistent between the two of them, but the updates are. They understand each others' schedules, but when the other one is sad about something or doubtful about his or her self, the other one is quick to drop anything on his/her schedule.

Rianne cried to him on a video call when she can't take the exhaustion anymore, having to cover multiple shifts for one of her friends that unfortunately got sick for a week. Seokjin cried to her on a video call when his body was aching after performing for 3 straight nights, and he told her that he wasn't satisfied with his performance.

"Love, you have to let it go.." She said, cooing his boyfriend over the phone. "I understand that you will never be satisfied with your own performance, but do you know who is better than you?" She asked.

"They are all better than me, love." He said, smiling, but the hurt is evident in his eyes. Rianne sighed, "Hey, look at me, love. The only person who is better than you is yourself. Improve for yourself, okay? Wouldn't want the future Seokjin to be mad at past Seokjin for not fighting for them, right? No one's going to hold you down, fighter."

Seokjin stared at his girlfriend for a few more seconds, thinking how badly he wants to see her personally and not through the phone, "Rianne, that's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I could just kiss you right now." He smiled genuinely, feeling his own self letting go of the doubts.

"But you can't! So you have to send me a lot of kissy emojis later." She joked. "Or I'll send more air kisses on concerts!" He presented. 

"Or maybe you'll give me a lot of kisses the next time we see each other! Deal?" She said. Seokjin nodded, tears already wiped away, "Deal."

~

**_2019._ **

_2 years of residency, then she comes home before taking up specialization_ \-- that was their deal. It’s already past halfway of 2019 and Rianne is still pushing the time when she’ll come home. Rianne came home early from her shift, immediately dialling Seokjin’s number upon entering her apartment.

“I miss you, Rianne, love.” Seokjin immediately said upon answering the video call. He gave Rianne a small smile, before returning his gaze on the computer screen. “I miss you too, love. You haven’t slept yet?” Seokjin shook his head.

Rianne just smiled and stared at her boyfriend longingly. She should’ve been home by now, but the hospital she’s serving wanted to absorb her right away, even if she still wants to take up specialization. She’s explained it a hundred of times to Seokjin and he understood, but it’s no secret that her stay there is hurting him.

They’ve been fighting over it for a while now and even if Seokjin gives her the cold shoulder, he never misses a day without talking to her. Sometimes, Seokjin thinks if the wait is worth it, but when he sees Rianne, all the doubts just fade away.

He stopped playing for a while and focused on his girlfriend, “I know that I’m supposed to be mad at you right now,” He said, Rianne trying to suppress her smile, “As you should, for months now,” Seokjin nodded, “Right, but please tell me about your day.”

Rianne started talking about her day. She told him about her patient who became close to her, about that other intern who’s hitting on her, which Seokjin replied with, “Is he worldwide handsome?” Rianne laughed, “You’re the only worldwide handsome, my only handsome.” She pretty much tells him everything, except for the fact that she’s coming home in Korea and the papers are already set to arrange. She wanted to surprise Seokjin.

When Rianne finished telling him about her day, Seokjin sighed, then smiled at her. He tried his best to hide the disappointment in his face because after fighting over coming home for months, Rianne is still now showing any signs of going. His facial expression did not go unnoticed to Rianne, but she opted to stay silent, for the element of surprise.

Hours became days, days became weeks, and weeks became a month. The constant messaging turned into just video calls every night. Seokjin loves her _very much_ , but he didn’t know that the longing would hurt this bad. Other people would’ve given up already, but Seokjin?

Seokjin chose to be with her everyday, even if they are apart.

For other people, heartbreak is the worst thing ever. For Seokjin, the worst thing is the longing, especially when the one you love is far away from you. Bangtan is set to practice the whole day this Saturday, Seokjin waking up 2 hours before them. The moment he opened his eyes, he immediately dialled Rianne for a video call.

She immediately picked up. “Hi, love!” She greeted, tucking the stray hair on her face behind her ears. “You’re right on time,” she said. Seokjin smiled at her, eyes still droopy, staring at her as she gets out of the car and walked towards her apartment. It’s night time there and she just finished her shift.

“I miss you, Rianne, love.” Seokjin murmured. Rianne lost count of the days wherein Seokjin starts their conversation with an _‘I miss you,’._ All she ever wanted was to be back in his arms. She sat on her living room couch and stared at her boyfriend on the phone screen, “I miss you too! Good morning, Seokjinnie!” She brightly said, even if there’s this unsettled fight between them.

“We’re going to practice for the whole day today. What have you got for the night?” He asked while making cute faces for her to laugh. “Why are you doing that?” She asked, trying her best to contain her laughter. Seokjin didn’t stop making faces which made her laugh so hard that she dropped her phone on the floor.

With a tear-stricken face because of laughter, she picked up her phone again, but Seokjin wasn’t making cute and silly faces anymore. “Rianne,” Seokjin seriously said. “Yes? I think I’m going to crash early tonight. I’m tired.” She answered his question a while ago. “Oh, okay.. but are you going somewhere?” He asked again.

“Huh? Jinnie, I told you, I’ll sleep early tonight.” She repeated. Seokjin nodded, “Alright.” Rianne’s forehead creased, “Why? Is there something wrong?” He just shrugged, “Why do you have a suitcase packed? Where are you going?” He asked, his heart pounding on his chest.

“Suitcase?” Rianne asked, already nervous. “I saw it! When your phone fell on the floor! I saw a suitcase beside your couch!” Seokjin is really losing it, itching to get the answer he’s been waiting for.

Rianne sighed, _so much for surprises,_ she thought. She was about to answer when Seokjin spoke again, “Are you going to answer me or we’ll fight?” She knows he’s getting edgy, so she let him see how deep her sigh is, and she nodded.

“I’ll be back in Korea in a few days. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you had to see my suitcase. I hate you.” Rianne confessed. She saw Seokjin jumping on his bed, “I love you!!!” He screamed, making her laugh again.

That morning, Seokjin moved a little more jolly than before. He greeted everyone in the house, and even cooked their packed lunch. “Hyung, are you sick?” Yoongi asked before taking a sip of his coffee. “No, are you?” Seokjin said before smiling widely at him.

Yoongi stared at him skeptically, “You’re losing it. You have to see Rianne-noona soon or you’ll really lose it.” Yoongi jokes, but it only made Seokjin smile wider, “I know, right? I should see her soon.” He tapped Yoongi’s shoulder and walked to the door, “I’ll take the shotgun seat!”

The rest of the boys filed in the car one by one and Yoongi started driving as soon as the last door closed. Seokjin sent his goodnight message to Rianne then he finally spoke, not wanting to contain his happiness anymore, “Rianne’s coming home in a few days,” Seokjin announced, obviously wanting to smile. “ _Jinjja_? It’s been that long? I miss noona!” Jungkook answered, clapping his hands. “Is noona a doctor already?” Taehyung asked. “2 more years, but she told me she misses me so she’s going to spend her break here.” He smugly said, feeling giddy that he gets to be with her again.

“I’m sure Lexi misses her too!” Taehyung added, “Oh shit, I miss Lexi too.” Taehyung held his chest and acted shocked. “You just saw each other last night! You don’t get to say that beside me when my girlfriend is in another country!” Jimin smacked his arm, making the boys laugh, since all of them knew that Eunice probably arrived here in Korea already. Yoongi laughed with his gummy smile, “What happened to ‘you are my soulmate’?” He asked. Both Jimin and Taehyung just finished recording their new song “Friends” earlier that week. Hoseok interrupted, singing the part of Friends “BFFs on one day, enemies on the other,” making the bunch laugh. “We should spend a weekend on the house I bought in my province!” Seokjin announced, everyone instantly agreeing with him. Yoongi parked the car smoothly in front of BigHit, the boys coming out one by one but still waited for each other before going inside the building.

“Hyung, we have a meeting first before practicing,” Namjoon pulled both Yoongi and Seokjin the other way because they didn’t hear him say it earlier. The boys are still casually talking about the weekend getaway when Hitman Bang and Manager Sejin entered the room. 

The boys became quiet to acknowledge their presence, but both Bang PD-nim and Manager Sejin’s line of sight was on their hands. Seokjin saw Hoseok follow their gaze on their hands too, but Hoseok just shrugged it off, especially now that the two are whispering in front of them.

Seokjin, being cocky, spoke for the boys who are all confused by the whispering, “Oh come on, why are you whispering in front of us?” He asked Bang PDnim and Manager Sejin, the others bit their lip to hold back their laughter. Bang PDnim smiled at them, cutting the conversation he was having with Sejin and started the meeting.

The whole day of practice after their meeting should’ve ended at 6 PM, but it’s already 8 PM and they’re still lying on the practice room floor. “We should go home,” Jungkook whispered while breathing heavily. They practiced Dionysus again and all of them went too hard.

Yoongi was the first one to stand up and gather his things, “I’ll sleep in Gail’s apartment tonight. I can’t take that she only eats real food when it’s me who cooks. See you tomorrow, boys.” The boys waved goodbye to him, Seokjin shouting, “Have a fun _dinner_!”

The boys laughed, knowing that Seokjin was referring to another thing. Jungkook looked at Taehyung, “How about you? You don’t have anything for tonight?” Taehyung stared at the ceiling, “Nope. Jagi’s training until 10 PM tonight. I told her to just go straight to sleep when she gets back to her apartment.” Seokjin admired Taehyung and Jungkook’s friendship. There isn’t a tiny bit of gap between them even if they both liked Lexi before.

“Or you can surprise her with something when she gets home,” Namjoon suggested, making Seokjin recall how much Namjoon loves surprising Cammie whenever she gets home. Taehyung sat up and clicked his tongue, sending finger hearts to Namjoon, “That I would do! Thanks, hyung!” He quickly stood up and gathered his things. “See you tomorrow, boys!” He dashed out of the room and left.

“Last five men… lying down on the floor,” Seokjin commented. He was supposed to say standing, but considering that they’re all lying down. To Seokjin before, it was his job to keep everyone in place for Bangtan, but now, it felt more like a need to do everyday.

“I remembered, I have something to attend to.” Jimin stood up. “Ya! Don’t tell us you’re cheating!” Hoseok jokes, all of their eyes landing on Jimin. “What? No, I’m not! Am I not allowed to have a life?!” Jimin said while laughing softly, gathering his things too. “The house I bought is finished already. I’m gonna go take a look and might as well spend the night there. I have extra clothes in my bag anyway.”

They all know that Eunice is in Korea already, but Jimin doesn’t, so they tried their best to stop themselves from smiling until he left the practice room.

~

The next Monday was no different from Bangtan’s Saturday. The whole day was dedicated to practicing their routines _again_ and they went overtime _again._ Good thing Rianne’s already at the airport, waiting for her flight, which is all what Seokjin can think about all day.

He took a spoonful of his dinner in his mouth when Jungkook suddenly tapped his shoulder, “Rianne-noona will arrive tomorrow, right?” He instantly smiled and nodded his head, “Hoseok, please let me off the hook of dance practice just for one day!” Seokjin begged. Hoseok immediately answered, “No. Lexi can pick her up at the airport!” He was easily triggered, instantly remembering that Hoseok is Maine, “Ya!! I haven’t seen my girlfriend for a year! If you’re not going to let me off the hook, stop dating my cousin!” He said, obviously blackmailing Hoseok. Seokjin felt Hoseok bear hug him, “I’m sorry, hyung! Fine! It’s your free day tomorrow!”

~

With sweaty palms, Seokjin held tighter on the bouquet of flowers. He’s sitting in the waiting area of the airport, well-disguised as to not gather attention. He wore the sweater that Rianne sent to him last Christmas. _4 PM --_ Looking at the wall clock, he knows that her flight would’ve landed by now. He’s been waiting so long for this moment that he doesn’t even know what to do. The last time he saw her was 2017, when they had a day off on their Wings Tour and Rianne’s place is near the concert venue.

_10 minutes_ passed and he still hadn't seen a single strand of her hair. The anticipation is building up well in his chest, his sighs are heavy and his lip biting couldn’t be stopped. It was only when he saw a girl in a brown, fluffy coat, pulling a big luggage, that he felt the world stop.

Their eyes met and he felt his eyes water with tears. Discarding her luggage in the pathway, Rianne immediately ran up and jumped to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him tight. Seokjin catched her just in time, dropping the flowers on the floor and burying his head on her neck.

The tightness of the hug is enough to suffocate both of them, but this one didn’t hurt. It felt like home.

“I love you,” Seokjin whispered before kissing her cheek. “I love you more,” She answered, kissing him full on the lips. “I’m sorry if it took so long, baby, love.” Rianne apologized for the first time in months, which made Seokjin’s heart ache.

He realized that it was indeed worth it and no distance would lessen the love he has for her. How can he doubt their relationship? “Don’t say sorry. You’re here, and that’s all that matters.”

“Really?” She asked, wiping the lone tear that fell from Seokjin’s right eye, “Really. You’re here, we’re together. I love you so, _so_ much.”

~

_Bzzzz.._

Rianne grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Looking at the time, it’s already late in the evening. She turned around to face Seokjin who’s still sleeping. She smiled when she remembered that Seokjin cooked dinner for her then proved to her afterwards how much he missed her. Tracing his facial features, she kissed the tip of his nose, “Jinnie, love, we should go.” Seokjin mumbled incoherently and hugged her tighter, “No.” He whispered. Rianne giggled, “You promised Jungkook that you’ll bring me to him.” Sighing, Seokjin opened his eyes, “Let’s clean up.” She nodded, Seokjin got out of bed first and carried her to the bathroom.

Seokjin didn’t let go of her hand even while driving to Bangtan’s house, “It’s nice that Taehyung and Lexi finally decided to act on their feelings.” Rianne opened. “About time, too. I thought they’ll be gray and old before they confess to each other.” Seokjin said, Rianne smacking his arm. “You’re mean. They’re our babies! But what about Jungkook?”

“What about Jungkook?” Seokjin clarified. “He likes Lexi, right?” Rianne looked at him, worried. “Nah, he _loves_ someone else now, I’m just not sure if he confessed already.” Seokjin emphasized the word love making Rianne’s eyes widen, “Really? Who?” Seokjin just smiled, “You’ll meet her soon, assuming that Jungkook bumps his head and gets the courage to confess to her. Do you want me to call him?”

Rianne nodded excitedly, it was Jungkook and Taehyung who really sucked up to her the most before she went abroad. They heard the ring of the call through Seokjin’s speakers in the car. Seokjin was about to say hello but Jungkook spoke first, “ _Jin-hyung! I was about to confess!_ ” Both of their eyes widen, Rianne suppressing her laugh, “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Kook! It’s just that you told me to call you as soon as I get back in the house with Rianne.” Seokjin said.

Jungkook beamed, “ _You’re back already? Okay, hyung! I’ll be home.. later_.” Seokjin laughed, “Don’t rush. Her body clock is messed up anyway. I’m sure when you get back here, she’s still awake. And Kook!” Jungkook answered, “ _What_?” Seokjin laughed, “Stay safe.” Then he ended the call.

Rianne smiled widely, “I hope he says it, although I think we ruined it for him..”

~

_Seokjin’s house party_

“ _Gombae!!_ ” All twelve of them shout at the top of their lungs before downing a shot of soju. All of the boys have their partners with them except Namjoon and Jungkook which made them partners in every game that they’re playing for the weekend getaway. They’ve been drinking for 3 hours now which made everyone pretty drunk except for the ones who don't get drunk easily -- Seokjin, Jimin, Eunice, Yoongi and Lexi. 

Taehyung started being clingy with Lexi after the first glass. Jungkook started being talkative an hour ago too, along with Namjoon. Hoseok can’t stop talking to Maine while Rianne is already sitting on Seokjin’s lap. Jimin and Yoongi are both claiming that they’re not yet drunk but they’re both noisy and talkative. Eunice is just beside Jimin, holding his hand while laughing at everything that he says.

“Stand up, jagi. You’ve had enough,” Lexi said before pulling Taehyung up from his chair. “But it’s too early! Besides, we can sleep in tomorrow.” Taehyung pouted, insisting that they should stay longer with the boys. “Tae, listen to your girlfriend. She knows you best.” Namjoon said while tapping his shoulder. Rianne looked at Seokjin like a proud mom. Before, when Lexi and Taehyung are still hiding their feelings, it was Rianne and Seokjin who are already sure that they two would end up together. 

Taehyung pouted again and waved to the boys before wrapping his arm around Lexi and walking upstairs with her. Gail and Eunice both stood up to get more food in the kitchen while Maine and Rianne are just talking about the past. “Too bad you didn’t meet Cammie! You’re going to love her.” Rianne said to Maine. “Who’s Cammie again?” Maine asked, not in a sober state anymore. “Namjoon’s girlfriend! It’s nice that we’re a lot here now. Before, it’s just me, Cammie, Jeongyeon and Lexi.. and Lexi’s not even Taehyung’s girlfriend back then plus Jeongyeon was always busy as an idol.”

Seokjin tapped Rianne’s shoulder, “Love, enough..” He whispered before kissing her cheek. As much as the past is an open book, Seokjin is worrying that some of the members might find it as a sore topic. Rianne saw Maine stand up, telling Hoseok that she needed to pee.

“Eunice reminds me of Jeongyeon-noona a lot though,” Jungkook said before downing another shot of soju. Jimin shot him a look, “You know that they’re different, Kook.” He defended. “I know, hyung. It’s just the.. height, maybe? Or the way that she’s not that girly.. or I don’t know, I just sometimes see Jeongyeon-noona in her.” Jungkook innocently stated. 

“I’ll see you upstairs.” Eunice suddenly said to Jimin before kissing him on his cheek and placing the plate of chicken in the middle of the table. “Kook, she heard you.” Hoseok said. Jungkook immediately apologized to Jimin before he ran after her.

Namjoon is just staring at his drink before blurting out, “Gail reminds me so much of Cammie. It hurts, sometimes.” The members stared at each other awkwardly, knowing that Namjoon is not really a great topic before for Yoongi and Gail. “Namjoon..” Yoongi sternly said. “I’m sorry, hyung! Can you blame me? They’re almost the same!” Namjoon insisted.

Yoongi stood up, his jealousy getting the best of him. “Ya! Ya! Hyung, just.. go upstairs.” Hoseok said, standing between Namjoon and Yoongi. Yoongi scoffed before going inside, grabbing Gail from the kitchen and pulling her to their room upstairs.

Cammie will always be a sore topic for all of them. Namjoon brushed his hair in frustration with a heavy sigh. His eyes are already welling up with tears, “Fuck. It’s been 2 years and it still hurts just the same.”

Rianne held Namjoon’s arms, “I’m sorry for bringing her up, Joon.” She looked at Seokjin, “I’ll stop drinking now.” Hoseok suddenly stood up when he saw that Hoseok’s car was pulling out on the driveway, Maine driving it. “Fuck.” Hoseok said.

“Fuck,” Seokjin said too, running with Hoseok to the garage, but both of them did not make it. “Get Yoongi’s car keys! I’ll call her,” Seokjin commanded. With alcohol in her system, Rianne is not sure what’s happening so she asked Seokjin, “What’s happened?”

“Maine. She just.. ran away. Fuck,” Seokjin sighed out his frustration. Hoseok ran downstairs and into the garage. Seokjin followed him but Hoseok rejected his idea of going with him. He did not stop calling Maine until she rejected the phone call. The next time he tried to call her, her line was already busy.

Yoongi went down the stairs, while the others are already sitting in the living room. “Jin-hyung, can you explain to us what really is happening between Hoseok and Maine? What are you all running from?” Yoongi asked, all eyes now looking at Seokjin.

Seokjin sighed, “Ever since the start of their relationship, I already told them that it’s an endless chase, but the two won’t listen to me.”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“You see, those two met each other in a pub near Hoseok’s apartment.” Seokjin said.

All of them just stared at him, “And?”

“And I can’t just sit here waiting for what will happen next. I’ll tell you guys soon, okay? I’ll follow them.” Seokjin ran upstairs to get his car keys from his room and immediately followed the two. He left Rianne with the others to sober up.

Seokjin didn’t know he could drive that fast under the influence of alcohol. A lot of things are going through his mind, like why did Maine run away, what happened, and above all, he was worried sick of what her family could do to her.

He finally caught up with Hoseok, driving Yoongi’s car. He was about to honk at him when he saw Hoseok’s car stopped, Seokjin immediately got out of his and then he saw it too.

_Two cars collided with the car that Maine was driving._

Lightheaded, both Seokjin and Hoseok are sitting on the hospital chairs, waiting for the doctor’s update. Seokjin can’t comprehend anything at the moment, thinking about how he loves Maine so much and how satisfied he was feeling a while ago when he saw Rianne and Maine having fun. Everything that Maine says matters to him. He loves her that much.

The doctor went out of the emergency cubicle, making his way to the two boys sitting on the chairs. “Are you the relatives?” Both of them nodded while standing up. “I’m sorry, but she can’t make it.” Seokjin felt his insides shatter, “She can’t make it? What do you mean she can’t make it?” Seokjin is furious, not wanting to believe what the doctor said.

The doctor explained everything to him, but he can’t understand a single thing. He felt weak to his knees, but someone caught him before he fell down. It was Yoongi, “Hyung, hyung, what is it?” Yoongi asked. Seokjin shook his head, “She.. didn’t.. make.. it. My cousin is a fighter, why can’t she make it?” Seokjin said, breaking into a mess of sobs. Rianne felt her heart crumble, she never saw the love of her life this broken before. She hugged him while he cried on her neck.

Rianne saw Namjoon walk to Hoseok, comforting him. It shouldn’t make her cry, but it did. Seeing Namjoon standing up for Hoseok now, it injected a different pain in her heart. Seokjin pulled away from the hug and walked beside Maine’s bed.

He knelt beside her, crying his heart out. Seokjin held her hand and gently tugged on it, “Charmaine, you brat, wake up.” Seokjin sobbed loudly with Hoseok while Namjoon draped both of his arms over the two. Rianne saw Jungkook run outside, then she walked to Seokjin.

“Love, I’m here. I’m here.” She cooed. Seokjin looked at her with sadness in his eyes, “She’s not supposed to die like this, love..” Rianne rubbed his cheeks, “I know, I know, and I’m sorry..” Seokjin just cried harder and hugged her, “Don’t leave me, baby, please. I can’t do this alone.”

“I will never let you do anything alone.” She whispered.

~

2 weeks after Charmaine's burial, Seokjin is still the same. He rarely eats, rarely jokes and rarely comes out of his room. Rianne noticed how tight his hugs are whenever they sleep together at night, how passionate his kisses are, how his love seems to take away the air in her lungs everytime.

Seokjin is sitting on Bangtan's second floor balcony, staring into nothing. He wanted to get back to his old self, but he can't stop thinking about Maine and the life that she should've attained instead of this hellhole. For the thousandth time, he cursed her parents in his mind. He also cursed himself for not getting to do something enough to lead her to that fate.

"Do you want a kimbap? I have two rolls." He heard Rianne ask while standing in front of him. He didn't notice that she's already here with him again, for the thousandth time also that she caught him angry or sad about Maine's death.

Seokjin half-smiled at her, he knows how to play along. "I'm Seokjin." He said. Rianne nodded, "I'm Rianne. Can I sit here with you?"

When she didn't get a reply, she sighed, "Or not.." She slowly walked away, obviously giving time for Seokjin to stop her. He didn't disappoint, he pulled her to sit on his lap.

Recollecting the memory of their first meeting, Rianne asked Seokjin almost the same questions he asked her. After biting on one of the two kimbap rolls, she spoke again. "So, who made you sad?" She cooed.

"You know who." He weakly smiled. Rianne planted a soft kiss on his nose, "Remember what you told me the first time you met me? It's okay to be sad about someone who died, but don't feel bad about yourself because you, of all people, know how much you took care of Maine, ever since you were kids." Rianne's right arm is draped above Seokjin's shoulder, her hand playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"She may be gone, but I know and you know too, that she will always be thankful for you." Rianne searched his eyes for approval, waiting for him to say something as he is staring at her too, as if he can see her soul. 

"What would I do without you?" He suddenly blurted out before hugging her tight and crying on her chest.

_Steady._ Seokjin and Rianne's relationship became a sturdy rock that no one can demolish. They grew with each other, even when they were apart. They're even sturdier now that they're together again.

~

Rianne is busy playing with Eunice, Gail and Lexi in Bangtan's living room. It's a weekend before the award shows season starts and they all agreed to stay in the house.

Seokjin is in the kitchen, busy cooking and glancing on his girlfriend every chance he gets. He enjoys staring at her and her every expression… or maybe he just loves everything about her. Jimin is standing beside Seokjin, wanting to learn how to cook something new so Eunice won't have to cook every time they're alone together.

"Hyuuuung, you're losing it again." Jimin poked his arm for the nth time. Seokjin laughed, mouthing his apologies to Jimin before teaching him again. "You just love her that much, do you?" Jimin suddenly asked.

"I do." Seokjin nodded with his answer. "She became my rock and everything I need in this life." Jimin smiled, "I'm glad that your love grew stronger even when you're apart."

Seokjin walked towards the stove, dumping the ingredients of kimchi stew in the boiling water. "You and Eunice can make it too even when you're apart! You just can't get enough of each other!" He said, teasing him for not lasting long on the long distance relationship.

"Ya! It's not my fault that Yoongi-hyung took her application form with Gail!" Jimin said, laughing with Seokjin. Jimin took the ladle from Seokjin and stirred the stew. Seokjin leaned on the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, "Jimin."

Jimin's eyes narrowed, "Why is your tone like that? You're scaring me." He joked. Namjoon suddenly entered the kitchen, standing beside Jimin to take a sniff of the stew.

"I want to marry her." Seokjin suddenly said in a low voice. Jimin and Namjoon's faces went from being blank to smiling messes as they did their best to not make any unusual sounds from the kitchen.

"I'm not Rianne-unnie, but I felt my heart fell to my stomach." Jimin said, making Namjoon laugh. Namjoon took the ladle from Jimin and tasted the stew, "Hyung, please do marry her, you are so ready for the marriage life." He commented, clearly praising his cooking.

"I'm just looking for the right time to propose, and looking for the right ring to propose in." Seokjin muttered. "I'll help you!" Jimin immediately said. "I'm also thinking about you, guys. Do you think you can survive without me nagging everyday?" Seokjin asked.

Namjoon was about to speak when Seokjin spoke again, "Do you think Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook… especially Jungkook, will survive without me?" He directed the question to Namjoon, purposely teasing Jimin.

"Hyuuuung! Someone else takes care of me and Taehyung now! Stop thinking about us and start doing something for yourself!" Jimin half-pleaded, obviously all for Seokjin's idea.

"What about Yoongi?" Seokjin asked. "Yoongi has Gail now." Namjoon answered. "What about Hoseok?" He asked again.

Namjoon sighed, "Hoseok told you a thousand times how grateful he is for your care and love for Maine. He told you that whatever you did, it was both enough and too much for him."

Seokjin was about to ask something again when they saw Jungkook in the living room, finally introducing his Toshimaru who he didn't shut up about ever since they started dating. They saw the girls welcome her with a hug. Seokjin even heard Rianne say, “Toshimaru! I didn’t know you were dating Jungkook and it’s been a while since I talked to Rishi.” Toshimaru held Rianne’s arms, “Rishi-unnie didn’t tell me that you’re dating Seokjin-oppa!” Rianne laughed, “That means my bestfriend can really keep secrets.”

Both Namjoon and Jimin stared at Seokjin, as if telling him that that's how it is for Jungkook now. Seokjin tapped Namjoon's shoulder, "But what about you Namjoon?" Namjoon smiled, "Hyung, marry her because you want to and you love her. I would've done the same if only I can."

Seokjin sighed again, "Okay, but the six of you will help me prepare for this." Jimin clapped, "I'll even ask Bang PD-nim to help!" He said, making both Namjoon and Seokjin flick their fingers on his forehead.

~

With the recent struggles that the group went through, and the changes that they’re about to face, Bangtan decided to go on a trip together, without the girls. Rianne was quick to let Seokjin go with the boys, telling him that they needed time for themselves too.

Rianne doesn’t know where they’re going. They just told her that they will be leaving in the afternoon and Rianne and the girls should all just stay in their house. Entering the house with a paper bag of bread in her hands, Rianne saw Taehyung and Lexi playing with Jungkook and Toshi. “Good morning!” She said to the four, while all of them beamed at her.

While playing, the four of them are singing to Taylor Swift’s Lover. “You seem to be in a good mood.” She said, Toshimaru nodding in her direction. “We are. Are you going to make breakfast?” She asked. Rianne nodded, “Where’s Jimin and Eunice?” Jungkook just pointed on the bathroom door.

“They’re taking a bath?” Rianne clarified. Taehyung smiled, “They’re supposed to, but you can check, noona.” Rianne walked closer to the bathroom door and tried to listen on what’s happening inside. She went back to the four, laughing, “They’re taking a shower, except they’re singing Paper Rings.”

“I’m going to check on Seokjin first.” She said, then walked away. She felt at ease inside Bangtan’s house. Everyone just seems to have a soft spot for each other and she still gets surprised by the combinations that she didn’t expect. Sometimes, she sees Jungkook and Eunice bickering, but neither Jimin nor Toshimaru gets in between them. Sometimes, she sees Gail with Lexi and Taehyung, but she never saw Yoongi pull her back to him.

As she passed by Yoongi’s studio, she heard Gail singing to Turning Page by Sleeping at Last while Yoongi was laughing. “What? Did I not get it right?” She heard Gail ask him. “No, baby, I love your voice. It makes me giggle like crazy.” Yoongi answered. Rianne smiled at the hallway.

Hoseok went out of Namjoon’s room, smiling at Rianne. “Are you looking for Seokjin-hyung?” He asked. Rianne nodded, “He’s in his room, packing. Thanks for letting us have this trip, noona!” Hoseok said before humming a love song.

Rianne entered Seokjin’s room, “Hey.” Seokjin immediately stood up and kissed her cheek, “Good morning! How was the walk outside?” She sat on his bed, “It was fine. It’s just weird that everyone’s playing a love song in this house. Is someone getting married?” She asked.

Seokjin was shocked, good thing he was facing the other way. “Huh? I don’t know. Maybe Yoongi and Gail?” Rianne just shrugged, “Maybe Taehyung and Lexi, about time.” She teased. Seokjin laughed with her, “Yeah. Maybe.” He faced her, but she’s already lying on her stomach, reading a book.

Seokjin smiled to himself.

~

Since she’s the oldest, she brought it upon herself to cook for the girls while the boys are away. Bangtan left after lunch and the girls have been doing all sorts of things in the house ever since. For dinner, both Gail and Eunice are pushing Rianne out of the kitchen, “We can do this, unnie! We’ll cook for us!” Eunice said while Gail pulled Rianne to sit next to Toshimaru on the living room couch. Lexi and Toshimaru kept Rianne entertained until Eunice and Gail brought their dinner to the living room.

The boys are all inside one of their big cars, parked outside their house. The truth is they’re not really going somewhere, they just want to prepare for Seokjin’s proposal. Seokjin doesn’t want to do something grand, he just wants it to be special.

Rianne smiled when she saw what Gail and Eunice prepared, “Kimbap?” She asked. The two nodded proudly, “We want to watch the movie early so we prepared something quick.” Gail answered. Toshimaru brought out her pink laptop and connected it to the TV screen.

_This ain't for the best_

_My reputation's never been worse, so_

_You must like me for me_

_We can't make_

_Any promises now, can we, babe?_

_But you can make me a drink_

Rianne heard Taylor Swift’s Delicate from the speakers, while pictures of him and Seokjin before they started dating flashed on the screen. It was the picture of the sky when they first met, Seokjin telling her that the sky is a great shade of blue that day before snapping a photo on his phone. After that, it’s the photo of the pancake that she made when he first visited her house. She didn’t even know that he took a picture of it.

_Dive bar on the East Side, where you at?_

_Phone lights up my nightstand in the black_

_Come here, you can meet me in the back_

_Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you_

_Oh damn, never seen that color blue_

_Just think of the fun things we could do_

_'Cause I like you_

Photos of them back in Dahyun’s birthday flashed on the screen. One was when Seokjin was giving her a drink, then when they were playing beer pong, then a group picture of the boys with Cammie, Lexi and Rianne without Jimin, then when the two of them were walking back to Seokjin’s car. “When was this, unnie? Where’s Jimin-oppa?” Toshimaru asked. Rianne smiled, “Dahyun’s birthday last 2016. He told us that he’s staying over.” Gail jokingly rubbed Eunice’s back, “Shut up.” Eunice said, making the girls laugh.

_Is it cool that I said all that_

_Is it too soon to do this yet?_

_'Cause I know that it's delicate_

_Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_

_Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_

_Delicate_

“Right, we’re going to head out.” Toshimaru said, pulling the other girls up. “I’m with you, let’s go.” Lexi said, holding Toshimaru’s hand. “What? Where are you going?” The girls ignored her and ran outside, “Stay there!!” Eunice shouted.

_Third floor on the West Side, me and you_

_Handsome, your mansion with a view_

_Do the girls back home touch you like I do?_

_Long night, with your hands up in my hair_

_Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs_

_Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share_

_'Cause I like you_

Rianne shook her head and returned her gaze on the screen. So this is why they left? The screen is now flashing clips of their first morning together after the party. Clearly, she’s wearing only Seokjin’s shirt and this is when Seokjin was telling her to smile at the camera. It showed clips of her kissing Seokjin’s cheeks then squishing both of their cheeks together.

The video’s transition and feel is edited greatly, as if a professional editor did it. That’s when it dawned on her that Jungkook pushed her out of his room for a lot of times these past few days. After realizing who edited the video, the screen suddenly turned black.

A video of Seokjin holding a guitar came out, “ _Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate, delicate.”_ He sang. She remembers this day well too. It was one of their video calls after the Reputation album was released and Seokjin is trying to find the right guitar chords to play. He performed for her when he got it right, making funny faces while singing, “ _Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Delicate.”_ Then he clapped for himself, Rianne clapping along too.

The screen turned black again, then the song continued to the bridge.

_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep_

_Are you ever dreaming of me?_

_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_

_I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_

_'Cause I like you_

Clips from their video calls flashed. It’s whenever she sleeps with the call still on, Seokjin just stares at her. Maybe he screen records all the time? She doesn’t know. The last video caught her smile in her sleep, then she saw Seokjin smile too.

Someone sat beside her. She turned her head and saw Seokjin. She quickly hugged him and burst down to tears, “What is this, love? Why? Did I forget something?” Seokjin just laughed, “You know, you always smile in your sleep. Even if I’m on the other side of the world, I’m asking the universe if you’re dreaming of me.”

“Of course, I do.” Rianne answered, Seokjin smiled at her saying ‘I do’, thinking about how lovely that would sound when it’s in front of the altar. “That’s nice to know.” He kissed the top of her head then slid down the couch to kneel on the floor.

He held both of Rianne’s hands and looked straight into her eyes, “I know that the past months have been rocky for us. I know I acted up, forcing you to come back home, but I hope it didn’t cross your mind that I’m going to leave you. You could be on another planet and I’ll still love you the same, my love.”

“I know, Jinnie. I love you too. I never doubted you.” She answered. Seokjin’s ears turned red, “Really?” He giggled then cleared his throat, “I mean, I love you so much!” This made Rianne laugh, “Stand up. Why are you kneeling?”

Seokjin ignored her question, then continued to talk. “Remember when you asked me if you should just stay here in Korea? Then I answered you that I’m not the one who will clip your wings. Then you told me that you’re just scared because our relationship is delicate, which is easy to break.” Rianne nodded, “I’m glad we grew together.” She said.

Seokjin smiled, “I want to clip your wings now,” Rianne’s eyes narrowed, thinking about how she still has to take specialization which means time away from him again. Is he stopping her now? A lot entered her mind, thinking what will she say to him, because she’s sure that she loves him but she’s also sure that she wants to continue with her studies.

She was about to say something when Seokjin gave her a peck on her lips, “I want to clip your wings now with mine. I want you to know that wherever you fly, I’ll be there with you, that you’ll never have to do anything alone from now on.”

Rianne has a hunch, but she doesn’t want to ask Seokjin if he’s proposing. With what he’s saying, that’s where he is heading, but she doesn’t want her hopes to be shot down so she just kept the thought and tears to herself.

He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. There’s a dainty ring inside, something she can still wear in her shifts. Seokjin’s breathing hitched as he tried hard not to cry, he’s feeling a lot of emotions right now which he doesn’t know why, but his heart pressed more on his love for the girl in front of him now.

"Delicate has two meanings. Few years back, we’ll tell each other that it means fragile, and we’re scared that our relationship is easy to break. Seeing you now and being with you now, I'll tell you its second meaning. It's intricately made in very fine quality. Love, we've worked hard in this relationship, but you make loving so easy and I want that for life. Please marry me."

Rianne finally let her tears fall, she nodded furiously, holding Seokjin’s hands tightly. “I will, love. Yes, I will marry you.” Seokjin let out a choked sob and inserted the ring on her finger before kissing her. They both smiled in the kiss.

There was a loud sound from a party popper before the rest of Bangtan and the girls entered the living room. “Congratulations!!!” They all shouted. They all hugged each other while the boys kept on messing with Seokjin.

“Let’s eat our real dinner now!” Lexi said, pulling Rianne and the girls to the dining room. “We’re next,” Yoongi said. Jimin immediately tapped his shoulder, “No! We’re next.” Taehyung shushed the two, “No!! We’re next.” Jungkook just shrugged and kissed Toshimaru’s temple, “Let’s get married tomorrow so I’ll beat them all.”

“Ya!!! That’s unfair!” All of the girls said when they heard Jungkook while walking to the dining room. The boys followed them, Namjoon walking behind them.

He smiled to himself and sighed, “We could’ve had that, Cammie.”


	9. Track 7: Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Being inlove is easy, but being inlove with a memory? Not so much.
> 
> Pairing: Namjoon x OC 
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Angst, Slight Smut
> 
> Rating: 18+
> 
> Warning: Implied smut, MCD
> 
> Word count: 14.5K+

_If there’s anything that Namjoon loves in New Zealand, it’s the morning air. He loves walking to school every morning. It gives him a chance to think things through while appreciating the scenery around him, but first, coffee._

_Namjoon saw a poster of an art exhibit happening at the 7th floor of the building where he buys cheap coffee. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to check if he still has spare cash to spend. Seeing that it’s only enough until tomorrow, he shrugged it off by entering the building. It was his first time entering the building since his cheap coffee is available in the convenience store here in the ground floor with a different entrance._

_The lobby is spacious, not too luxurious but not too simple either. He stood there for a while, contemplating if he should just go directly to school or not. For the second time that morning, he shrugged it off._

_He was about to press the elevator button but someone beat him to it. Namjoon stared at the girl beside him, recognizing her from the same school he’s in. It’s her eyes that he remembered seeing._

_The elevator door opened and they both went inside. This time, he beat the girl into pressing the 7th floor on the elevator button. The girl just smiled at him and stared at the floor. The silence inside the elevator wasn’t awkward, it actually felt funny, causing Namjoon to smile on his own._

_When the elevator door opened, Namjoon saw the girl walk to the left. He just went right, deciding to stare at the paintings on the walls first before going to the middle of the area wherein the sculptures were placed._

_Upon arriving in the middle of the exhibit, he stared in awe at the highlight of the event. It was a big, chiseled sculpture of a couple holding hands. One might say that it’s common, but Namjoon had his mouth open with all the details seen. The sculpture’s title is ‘Morning Air’, which is why Namjoon was in awe, because the artist made the sculpture look like the wind is blowing the couple away._

_How could the artist make it look so real when this is just a rock? Amazing, Namjoon thought. His phone vibrated, which means he only has five minutes before his first class starts. Namjoon carefully turned around, careful not to bump into any of the sculptures, but he bumped to a girl instead._

_It’s the same girl from a while ago. He doesn’t know why, but he never forgets her brown eyes. Namjoon thinks the girl recognized him too because she smiled at him, then slightly bowed._

_“Annyeong, I think we’ve met. I’m Cammie.” She said._

_~_

Namjoon sat upright on his own bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. There she is again, the love of his life, in his dreams, Cammie. Checking the time and seeing that it’s only 3 AM, he tried to sleep again.

He couldn’t. Not when he dreams of Cammie every night ever since Yoongi introduced Gail to them. Not when he hears Gail talk about art everytime with Yoongi, all he ever sees is Cammie’s enthusiasm again. Not when Gail reminds him so much of Cammie, how they are similar and different at once.

The next time he opened his eyes, it’s already 6 AM. Namjoon felt like he didn’t sleep at all, thus, he got out of bed groggily and made his way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, he found Taehyung opening the refrigerator door. “You didn’t come home last night.” Namjoon said.

Taehyung just shook his head, “Slept in another house. Anyway, why are you up early?” He asked. Namjoon was about to answer when Taehyung suddenly smiled at someone behind hima, “Good morning, Gail!” Gail just smiled at Taehyung and Namjoon before entering the bathroom.

“You okay?” Taehyung asked Namjoon. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be okay?” He grabbed the bread on top of the refrigerator and made toast. Gail got out of the bathroom and sat on the bar stool beside Taehyung. “Didn’t know you two got up early.” She said. Taehyung began explaining why he wasn’t home last night, his voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Namjoon is busy getting his cereal when Yoongi enters the kitchen, “You’re up early.” Yoongi said, making Taehyung sigh since that’s the third time he heard that today. “I just got home,” he replied. “I haven’t slept yet,” Namjoon answered before sitting on one of the bar stools beside Gail, carrying both cereals and toast.

“Do you want cereals? Or toast?” He asked Gail, but Yoongi answered for her. “She wants bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast which I will cook for her later.” Namjoon simply nodded, looking at Gail who stood up from the bar stool, “Actually, I might sleep a little more.” She walked to Yoongi and held his hand, “Come, baby.”

Namjoon watched them walk away. Taehyung moved to the bar stool beside Namjoon and nudged him, “Yoongi-hyung’s never gonna let her go. I just feel it.” Namjoon smiled in defeat, “I know that he’s never going to let her go.”

~

Namjoon didn’t get any sleep that day either. He opted to just work his ass off until the wee hours of the night so he’ll drift to sleep easily. Pulling the box under his bed, he removed the lid and smiled at his collection of post it notes and mini drawings from Cammie.

Jimin passed by and saw Namjoon sitting on his bed with the box on his lap. Seems like Namjoon forgot to close the door, but Jimin doesn’t want to intrude so he still knocks. Namjoon immediately looked up to him, “Hyung, I’m going to take Eunice out. It’s her last night here. Everyone’s out too. Do you want to come with us?”

Namjoon gave Jimin a smile. Jimin’s always so considerate when it comes to them and it’s time they give back to him, “Are you asking if I’m okay to be your third wheel? Naah. Go enjoy your date night!” Jimin walked over to Namjoon and being Bangtan’s angel, he hugged Namjoon, “Ya! You know I don’t do affections!” Namjoon said, making Jimin laugh.

“Are those from Cammie-noona?” Jimin asked, eyes on the box. Namjoon just nodded, “She likes making memories from little things.” Jimin pointed at one of the little papers, “This one’s my favorite! That’s the lake that we saw in New Zealand, right?”

Namjoon didn’t say a word and just stared at the paper, Jimin immediately rubbing his back, making the mood lighter, “Don’t worry, hyung! When Eunice flies out of this country, I’ll be your mini again.” He teased, making Namjoon jokingly punch his arm. “Park Jimin, go date your girlfriend and stop flirting with me! I. am. okay.” Jimin laughed while Namjoon pushed him outside of the room.

Before closing the door, Namjoon held Jimin’s arm, “Thanks, Jimin. Really. Enjoy your night.” Jimin smiled and winked at him before running downstairs. After closing the door, Namjoon thought about how Jimin helped him through it all.

He grabbed the little paper that Jimin said was his favorite and stared at it. He remembers what happened on that day clearly, as if it happened yesterday.

~

_After discovering that both of them are exchange students in New Zealand and they only have 6 months there, 2 months left to be exact, Namjoon and Cammie decided to make the most of it by visiting a different cafe or a different park every weekend._

_It was their last weekend in New Zealand when Namjoon asked Cammie if they could go to the park near the lake. “I promise, we’ll not walk too much!” Namjoon said, raising his right hand up to show Cammie that he’s sure. “You promise? You know that I don’t have the energy for long walks.” Cammie said, removing the blanket on her and walking to the bathroom._

_Cammie closed the door on Namjoon’s face, but Namjoon kept smiling. “I know that you don’t have the energy for long walks! You always hitch on my bike whenever I go cycling!” Namjoon decided to fix Cammie’s bed since he’s the one who woke her up. He lives a block away from her, but he’s always spending his time in Cammie’s apartment._

_Cammie opened the bathroom door to get her bath towel, “I don’t always hitch on your bike! You’re the one who wanted me to hitch just so I will hug you.” She bluntly said which made Namjoon laugh. “Fair point. Now, go take a bath.” He gently pushed her inside the bathroom and closed the door._

_Smiling to himself, he thought that maybe, he isn’t the only one falling in love. While Cammie is busy taking a bath, Namjoon takes it upon himself to grab the picnic blanket from the kitchen cabinet. He also took out the basket that they can use to bring food. He’s always there and he pretty much knows where everything is._

_By the time Cammie went out of the bathroom, Namjoon already finished making preparations. She dried her hair with a towel then she saw what Namjoon prepared. “Let me guess, you took out the things because you want me to do the food?”_

_Namjoon nodded, Cammie rolling her eyes, “You rascal.” Namjoon laughed and stared at her as she went to work. He observed how gently she does everything, his mind slowly drifting to her little paintings which she does intricately._

_Cammie’s the type of girl that always has a notepad or post-it notes in her bag along with her mini painting set which allows her to paint at any given time and at any given place. Whenever she paints when she’s with Namjoon, the boy will try his best to get any of her works, but she’ll always reply with, “No, this is my memory of today.”_

_She finished preparing the snacks so Namjoon grabbed the picnic essentials and opened the door for Cammie. As soon as the sunlight hit her skin, Namjoon’s world stopped. He knows that the sun is high above them, but why does he feel like he’s staring straight at it?_

_Cammie snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, “Namjoon! Let’s go.” She said, Namjoon slowly coming back to reality. He loves her eyes, especially when they’re outside and her eyes turn into this light brown color. He thinks he will always love that about her, the way she shines and the way her eyes are everything to him._

_While walking to the park, Namjoon took the courage to hold her hand. Terrified that he might get rejected, he bit his lower lip and kept his eyes straight ahead. Cammie felt Namjoon’s grasp on her hand. Her eyes automatically looked up to his face then trailed down to their holding hands. She smiled at him and held his hand too, “Now, we’re like that sculpture named ‘Morning Air’.” She pointed out._

_Namjoon swore that made his insides melt. The fact that she remembers that sculpture from their first meeting, he’s sure that he has to make her his. Upon arriving at the park, he spread the picnic blanket on the grass, Cammie immediately sitting down. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit under the sun?”_

_“I like tree shades better.” She said. Namjoon sat beside her, both of them facing the lake. “We got a few days before going back to Korea. What can we do on our remaining days here?” She asked Namjoon, giving him a sandwich that she made earlier._

_“Hmmm,” Namjoon drummed his fingers on his jaw, exaggerating the way he’s thinking, “Maybe we could go try extreme activities?” He asked, Cammie immediately shaking her head. “I don’t like extreme activities or sports of any kind. I’m sorry.” She sadly said. “Hey, don’t say sorry! That’s okay. We’ll just have to spend more time together since we’re done passing our requirements in school. You’re done, right?”_

_Cammie nodded, “Okay. I’ll teach you how to cook!” She offered. Namjoon instantly agreed, his heart beating loudly on his chest as he’s itching to say how he feels about her. Now or never, Namjoon, he thought to himself._

_“I’d also like to make you mine.. if that’s okay?” Cammie’s head immediately turned to Namjoon, “What?” He can hear his heartbeat now in his chest, scared again that he might get rejected. Namjoon cleared his throat, “I said, I want to make you mine.. and I’ll be yours too.. if that’s okay.”_

_Cammie narrowed her eyes at Namjoon and sighed, “What if we get back to Korea and you realize that you don’t like me anymore? We have different lives in Korea, Joon. It’s not always like this, like here in New Zealand.”_

_“We usually do things blindly, Cammie, if we’ll always know, then where’s the fun in that? I want to make it work, I hope you give me that chance, but if you don’t, that’s okay too. We’ll stay friends.” He confessed. Namjoon played with the grass beside him, facing away from Cammie, obviously scared and embarrassed at what he just said._

_Cammie rubbed on her chest, feeling her heart beating out of her chest, “Namjoon,” she said, almost a whisper. “Hm?” He looked back at her. Cammie sighed again and held Namjoon’s hand, “Today’s our first day then.”_

_Namjoon smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. His first kiss to her, to be exact. With blushing cheeks, Cammie pulled out her small notepad from her bag and began painting the lake in front of them._

_Showing Namjoon her simple painting of the lake and the park, she chuckled, “Look, Namjoon, this is what it looks like now that today is the best day of my life.”_

~

**Present; 2019**

Eunice gave all of the boys a hug before entering Yoongi’s car as she’s set to leave Korea today. When Eunice finally got to Namjoon, he smiled at her teasingly, “I’m glad you’re leaving. Jiminie told me that when you leave, he’s going to be my Mini again.” He teased her, Jimin immediately smacking Namjoon’s arm, “Hyuuung!!! Don’t listen to him, bubba!” He defended himself. Eunice just smiled, “As long as you keep him away from the girls, I’m good, oppa.”

Namjoon watched Yoongi and Gail walk to the car. Yoongi even opened the passenger’s door for Gail. Jimin wrapped his right arm around Eunice’s lower body, his hand gently grabbing her waist, his thumb rubbing on her curve. Namjoon saw Jimin pull her closer before planting a hard kiss on her cheek, making the both of them giggle and run to the car. Namjoon suddenly remembered Cammie in 2015.

~

**May; 2015**

_“Cammie, are you sure?” Namjoon is on his way to Cammie’s house to fetch her. They still have a few more days before Namjoon leaves for The Red Bullet Tour and it will be the longest they will be apart from each other ever since they’ve become a couple. “Yes, I’m sure! All my bags are packed, I’m ready to go.”_

_Namjoon chuckled, “Silly. I’m on my way now.” He stared at the cab driver who is staring at the traffic lights, waiting for it to turn green. “Did you tell your parents about this?” Namjoon asked, but he just heard Cammie laugh on the other line. “Namjoon, just.. fetch me here. Okay? I love you. I’ll be waiting.”_

_Cammie waited for his answer, “I love you too!” She ended the call and Namjoon was left with his thoughts again. When they got back from New Zealand, Cammie immediately introduced him to her parents. Her parents smiled sweetly to him, but the disapproval did not escape Namjoon’s eyes. It seems like they’re just trying to get along with him for Cammie, but if they were to choose, they would not have him as Cammie’s boyfriend._

_It’s hard for them to see each other, not because they don’t want to, but because Cammie’s parents rarely allow her to go out with him. They could’ve ended it right then and there, but Namjoon and Cammie? They found happiness on the random phone messaging, on the little notes they gave each other when they finally saw each other, on the little paintings that Cammie does whenever she wanted to preserve a memory._

_The cab stopped a block away from Cammie’s house, Namjoon just texting her that he’s already there. Minutes later, he saw Cammie running towards the car, a bag hanging on her shoulder. He opened the car door for her and she quickly ran inside the car. She was panting when he sat beside her, “Wait, let me breathe.” Namjoon closed the car door and told the driver to go. He rubbed Cammie’s back as consolation, “Is it your asthma again?”_

_“Yes, yes. Gods, I hate running!” She said, almost a whisper. “Don’t run again, hon.” Namjoon said, pulling her to a hug. “My asthma can suck it up, I will always run to you.” Cammie answered, Namjoon rubbing his cheeks as a joke of blushing._

_They made their way to Namjoon’s own unit that his parents let him use even before Bangtan’s debut. Namjoon carried Cammie’s things when they went out of the cab. After Namjoon paid the cab driver, he held Cammie’s hand then walked to his unit._

_He settled the takeout food on the dining table while Cammie looked around his unit. “Why is this the first time again that you brought me here?” She asked. Namjoon just chuckled, “It’s because I’m always busy practicing and your parents rarely allow you to go out.” She hugged him from behind while he’s opening the food containers, “But I still go with you, right? Aigoo, your girlfriend loves you so much.”_

_Namjoon shook his head, “My girlfriend should know that I love her so much more than she loves me.” He turned around and faced her, his wide smile showing, his dimples on full display. Cammie stared at her boyfriend lovingly, “Why is everything cuter when it’s young?”_

_Namjoon’s eyes suddenly widened, “Ya! Are you saying that I’ll get ugly when I get older?!” He asked with a grumpy face. Cammie laughed, “Dumb. You’ll become more handsome than you are now, and I’d like to see that, hon.”_

_She sat on the dining chair and pulled Namjoon’s chair near her, “Let’s eat close to each other.” Namjoon sat beside her and joked, “Might as well eat each other.” Cammie flicked a finger on his cheek, “I’ll insert a chopstick through your throat, Namjoon.”_

_“How are you so gentle yet so violent?!” He asked before eating. They ate in silence, occasionally nudging and teasing each other. After eating, Namjoon talked about their preparation for the tour while Cammie listened intently. “Sounds like a lot of fun and a lot to look forward to,” she said._

_“I’m excited to go on tour, hon! I’m just not excited that I’ll be far from you.” Namjoon sighed while Cammie held both of his hands. “Hon, my parents are so strict that I can’t even run on our own lawn. Don’t worry, I’ll be safe and sound.”_

_They moved to the couch to talk some more, “Yeah, about that, why are they so strict and you still do what you want?” Cammie drummed her fingers on her jaw, “Hmm, maybe because I’m hard headed? I make it up to them all the time.” Namjoon just shrugged, “I didn’t know you are hard headed.” He said._

_“All these years? My goodness, Joon.” She exclaimed. “What’s your first impression of me?” Namjoon suddenly asked. “A cool guy that loves art.” He smiled at her answer, “Well? Am I really that?”_

_“No,” she straight up said. Namjoon almost frowned but she spoke again, “You’re the coolest guy that makes the best art.” His dimples showed up again as he smiled, “What’s your first impression of me?” Cammie asked him._

_“My last,” he immediately said._

_“I love the riddles that you speak.” She rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide her smile. She stood up to get water but Namjoon grabbed her waist, making her face him. They stared at each other for quite a while, Namjoon rubbing her waist with his finger. “Why are you turning away? Smile, it’s my favorite thing about you.” He said again before planting a soft kiss on her lips._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his face closer, “Liar. You told me that your favorite thing about me are my eyes.” He threw his head back laughing before planting soft kisses on both of Cammie’s eyes, “They are! You are my favorite, all of you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really!”_

_Cammie sighed and grazed her finger on Namjoon’s dimple, “Show me.”_

_The next thing they know, they were under the covers. Neither of them know what they are doing, but could they really stop something that felt so right? Namjoon thought that seeing Cammie naked would make his hormones go crazy, but it didn’t, instead, he felt like she’s baring her soul to him – the same way he’s baring his soul to her._

_Sex for the first time would’ve been sloppy or steamy, but theirs felt more magical, satisfying, and most of all fulfilling. “So, how was it?” Cammie asked while she snuggled closer to Namjoon’s chest, Namjoon hugging her tighter. “How was what?” He asked._

_“The sex?” Her voice is muffled as she continues to plant soft kisses on his chest. “That was sex?” Namjoon teased. Cammie looked up to him, her forehead creased, “It wasn’t sex?” Cammie thought about it for a second time, thinking if she thought wrong of sex._

_“It was love making, hon.” Namjoon whispered. Cammie didn’t bother to hide her smile anymore, “Wow, as our years stack up, we become cornier.” He shook his head, “Maybe I’m getting better with words.”_

_“Aigoo, I love you so much, my best song writer.”_

_~_

**Present; 2019**

“Hyung, aren’t you going inside? Don’t tell me that Eunice grew that much on you already?” Taehyung nudged Namjoon’s arms before walking inside. Taehyung already turned away when a delivery van suddenly stopped in front of their house. Namjoon watched Taehyung face the gate again, “Oh! I think that’s the painting that I bought.”

Namjoon felt a sting to his heart again, remembering how much Taehyung loves pulling Cammie to each and every art museum. The painting was brought out of the van, but it was too big for Taehyung to carry and the boys don’t want other people entering their house. “Hyung! Help!” Taehyung shouted, which had Namjoon coming back to his senses.

Namjoon helped Taehyung carry the painting inside the house. As they removed the cloth hovered above it, Taehyung clapped while Namjoon just stared at it blankly. “Really, the Simpsons?” He asked Taehyung who’s still clapping. “What? Cammie-noona would love it!” Taehyung exclaimed. A thought suddenly came to Namjoon which he voiced out too, “2016.”

Taehyung nodded, “Yeah, hyung. 2016.” His eyes are still fixated on the painting. “It was 2016 when Cammie-noona went with me to that Simpsons exhibit while Lexi was busy practicing her volleyball sets in our living room.”

“She had fun that day, didn’t she?” He asked, holding on to every piece of memory that Cammie has. “Of course, hyung! I’m the social butterfly here, right? We even bought a matching Simpsons shirt which made you jealous!”

“ _Pabo._ ” Namjoon whispered, laughing at how stupid that reason to be jealous back then, but what can he do? “I’ll get my tools first, hyung. I’ll hang this somewhere here.” Taehyung turned his back on Namjoon then faced him again. “I miss her too, hyung.” He smiled, tight-lipped.

Namjoon sighed, “Yeah, me too. A lot.”

~

Namjoon and Taehyung finished hanging the Simpsons painting on the wall, Taehyung immediately asking Namjoon to take a picture of him in front of it. The other boys came, Lexi holding a box of Uno cards. “Let’s play!” She said, taking a seat beside Jungkook. Ten minutes into the game, Yoongi, Gail and Jimin entered the house. Jimin wordlessly went straight to his room, leaving Yoongi and Gail behind. Namjoon saw the couple walking with them to the living room.

The two sat beside Lexi who’s currently leaning on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Tomorrow’s your last day of vacation, boys, what will we do?” Lexi asked the bunch. They usually celebrate the last day of their vacations by eating outside or doing fun filled activities. “I say, we go skydiving!” Jungkook suggested.

Namjoon was about to reject but Seokjin was quicker, “Ya! What is this? Run BTS?!” Unlike Jungkook, there are hyungs that don’t like extreme adventures. “Can we stay home?” Yoongi interrupted. Namjoon noticed the slight pleading in his voice, “..if that’s okay with you, guys. I swear, I’ll cook our meals.” Yoongi added. Everyone just looked at each other, oblivious to the fact that Yoongi just wants more time with Gail, but Namjoon knows that he wants to fix his mess with Gail.

“Alright, hyung. I still need to finish songs, anyway.” Namjoon was the first to agree. As much as he sees Cammie in Gail, he knows that she’s not his and he just wants Yoongi to fix their mess. It’s bad to admit, but it’s also for his heart to let go of the hope that he can get another Cammie in his life. _Can he really get another Cammie in his life?_ He thought.

“Besides, Jimin might not be in the mood.” Hoseok added. “He told me that they got into a fight the other night because he doesn’t want Eunice to leave.” Taehyung blabbered. Lexi was quick to flick her best friend in the forehead, “Why are you so talkative?” She asked.

“The other night?” Gail asked, a sly smile forming on her lips. “Yes? Why?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi is just about to answer when Jimin emerges in the living room. “That was _that_ night, hyung, and whatever you’re going to say, don’t say it.” Yoongi just gave Jimin a sheepish smile then went back to talking with the others.

Namjoon felt the urge to help Yoongi so he said something that will help him prove his love for Gail, then he thought of the one thing that Yoongi kept through the years – **_his songs_**. “Are you done with your song, hyung?” Namjoon asked Yoongi. Gail turned her head, listening attentively. Yoongi wanted to smile at Namjoon, but he kept his cool. “Almost. It’s both easy and hard to write about myself, though.” He answered. Namjoon looked at Gail and gave her a smile, “Yoongi-hyung is used to writing songs about you, instead of himself.” 

“Really?” Namjoon saw the excitement in her eyes, her pupils dilating while staring at Yoongi, looking surprised. Yoongi did not speak after that. He just took Gail’s hand and pulled her into his work room. Namjoon smiled as he watched them walk towards the room. Taehyung sat beside him, rubbing his back, “That was cool, hyung.”

~

**Bon Voyage; 2017**

_Bangtan’s Bon Voyage trip in Hawaii is almost coming to an end, but the staff made sure that they get to eat and experience the Polynesian Cultural Center. The boys are in awe while staring at the statues on the way to the event’s place. Upon arriving at the event’s place, they saw a lot of people gathered already per table – their table being in the front row._

_Walking to the table, Namjoon already saw the maknae line eyeing the food on the buffet table. After sitting down, they are still looking around, observing the people and the place. An usher came to their table, telling them that they can already get food from the buffet table. They didn’t need to be told twice, they all went to get food, returned to the table and started eating._

_When they’re almost finished eating, an emcee suddenly comes on stage. Bangtan paid attention while the emcee talked to the crowd, occasionally asking questions. They watched the performance, Namjoon noticing that Taehyung accidentally spilled his drink on Jungkook’s lap. He laughed with them._

_The emcee suddenly said, “For those who are already engaged, please stand up.” Seokjin, who’s sitting beside Namjoon, pulled him up to stand. The both of them are laughing, thinking about Rianne and Cammie. The rest of the Bangtan boys laughed with them, saving the reactions since there are cameras. They just said, “Ya, ya! Sit down!” Namjoon and Seokjin finally sat down, Seokjin winking at Namjoon before whispering, “I’m going to let the girls know that we just announced our engagement to the world.” He joked. Namjoon slapped his arm playfully, “Drop it, hyung.” He said, but still laughed with Seokjin._

_-_

_“You did what?!” Cammie laughed while staring at Namjoon on her phone screen. “Jin-hyung pulled me to stand with him when they asked for people that are already engaged!” Namjoon repeated, Cammie rolled her eyes. “Oppa is really crazy, sometimes.” She said. Namjoon was about to say something else when he heard Rianne speak, “Joon, Cammie says Seokjin is crazy, but look at her too happy face. Her heart’s fluttering, I’m going to bet.”_

_“Unnie!” Cammie immediately ended her other video call with Rianne. She’s on a video call with Rianne on her laptop when Namjoon called her on her phone. “Sorry about that.” She smiled at Namjoon while he stared at her, “I miss you.” Namjoon whispered, hugging a pillow. “I haven’t seen you since we started the Wings Tour.”_

_“You’re coming home in a few days, right? See you soon, hon!” She tried her best to be cheerful, but Namjoon knows how much they miss each other. “I’m sorry that we have to miss each other like this.” He voiced out. Cammie shook her head, “Don’t say sorry. If we don’t miss each other, would you be able to write I Need U with Yoongi-oppa?”_

_Namjoon felt his heart soften more, “Thank you for being understanding, even if it hurts you.” Cammie turned to lay on her bed comfortably, “Ya. What are you saying? We work in the same company and I totally understand.” Namjoon just stared at her before sighing, “Hon, waiting is going to hurt every time, but I know you’ll always come back.” Cammie whispered before planting a kiss on the phone’s front cam as her kiss to Namjoon._

_~_

**Present; 2019**

Namjoon suddenly opened his eyes, realizing that his alarm was blaring for quite some time now. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard his phone call ringtone. Grabbing his phone, he saw Bang PD’s caller ID. “PDnim,” he said. “Are you still asleep? I sent you a text half an hour ago, Joon.” Bang PD said in a gentle tone. “Jinjja? I’ll check. We’re on our way there.” He answered before Bang PD hung up.

He sat at the edge of his bed, frustrated that he can’t sleep more. He knows it’s not healthy to dwell on his dreams about Cammie every night, but can he really help himself? In his dreams, Cammie brought up the time he wrote I Need U. He pulled out the box under his bed that contains all of Cammie’s small paintings and notes, Namjoon looking for that note from that video call night. He pulled it out and stared at it.

_Namjoon,_

_It’s hard when you’re not here, but at least you’ll always come back. I’m so in love with you._

_Cammie._

Namjoon let a faint smile escape his lips, “You know what’s harder, hon? Loving a memory.” He whispered. The door suddenly opened, revealing Taehyung who just finished taking a bath. “Your turn, hyung.” Namjoon just nodded and arranged the box under his bed.

~

Namjoon walked out of his room, holding his phone up. “Bang PD-nim sent me a text, we have a team meeting in an hour. Let’s go.” Hoseok stood up, followed by the maknae line. Yoongi and Jin are already waiting in the car. They filed in the car, one by one, “There’s a reason we workout, and this is it.” Namjoon joked, making the others laugh. Yoongi started driving as soon as he heard the last car door close. “Rianne’s coming home in a few days,” Seokjin announced, obviously wanting to smile.

Namjoon instantly smiled, remembering how close Rianne and Cammie are. He loves it when he gets to talk to Rianne because she always has something to tell him about Cammie, which they get to tease each other about after. “ _Jinjja_? It’s been that long? I miss noona!” Jungkook answered, clapping his hands. “Is noona a doctor already?” Taehyung asked. “2 more years, but she told me she misses me so she’s going to spend her break here.” Seokjin smugly said, as if making his members jealous that his girlfriend is coming over.

“I’m sure Lexi misses her too!” Taehyung added, “Oh shit, I miss Lexi too.” Taehyung held his chest and acted shocked. “You just saw each other last night! You don’t get to say that beside me when my girlfriend is in another country!” Jimin smacked his arm, making the boys laugh. Namjoon shook his head and stared at the houses they’re passing by, _at least your girlfriend is just in another country,_ he thought then sighed. 

Yoongi parked the car smoothly in front of BigHit, the boys coming out of the car one by one but still waited for each other before going inside the building. Namjoon came out first then he waited for Jungkook, “I haven’t seen your tattoo artist jogging around here for a while.” He said. Jungkook just shrugged, “Yeah, hyung, it’s been a while.” Namjoon saw longing in Jungkook’s eyes, but Jungkook did not push the topic and pulled him inside the building.

Hitman Bang entered the conference room first, followed by Sejin. The two sat in front of them then started whispering at each other. “Oh come on, why are you whispering in front of us?” Seokjin asked, the others bit their lip to hold back their laughter. Si Hyuk smiled at them, cutting the conversation he was having with Sejin. “I’m back from my vacation, boys. We can start talking about how you want this comeback to be. I already have a list of shows that want you in the early 2020 and we’ll confirm which shows you want. I also have the list of award show schedules for end 2019, we can already discuss the stages that you want to do. Also, I have to talk to Jimin after this meeting – alone.” He announced. The boys were just nodding along, but all eyes landed on Jimin when he said that he needed to talk to him alone.

After their meeting, Jimin went to see Bang PD alone while the six of them walked towards the practice room. Sejin caught up to Namjoon and asked if he could ask him something. “What is it?” Namjoon acknowledged. “Uhm, I know this is kinda personal. I just want to know if you met someone lately?” He asked.

Namjoon’s eyebrows furrowed, “Lately? I think not. What do you mean?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice. Sejin just shook his head, “Nothing. I’m just wondering if you’ve already moved on. I’m here for you, Joon.” Sejin tapped his shoulder while Namjoon just looked at him with a smile, “Aigoo, is this about Cammie?“ Sejin nodded, but Namjoon shook his head, "I’m okay. Stop worrying about me.”

~

On the day of Rianne’s arrival, Bangtan’s dance practice ended at 6 PM. Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi are all rushing home, Jungkook getting annoyed by their nagging to drive faster. “Ya! It’s not like you don’t touch them! Why do you need to see them exercise?!” Namjoon thought about Jungkook’s innocence and how much more they need to teach him and help him with, “The non-stop skinship is just in the early stages of relationship, Kook, when you get that feeling of settling down, it lessens.” He told Jungkook.

“I don’t think that’ll happen for me and Eunice even if we already feel like settling down.” Jimin immediately objected. Namjoon just said that it lessens because that’s what social media says and that’s what studies say, but in his reality, even before the last time he saw Cammie, they were nothing but clingy. Taehyung just laughed, “Well, considering that you’re both eternal flirts to each other, I agree. For me and Lexi, it’s enough that we’re together.” He said before looking at Yoongi. Yoongi just raised his eyebrows, “What?”

Hoseok asked Yoongi, “What about you and Gail, hyung?” Yoongi just smiled, “We’re…. private, really.” Jungkook innocently asked, “What do you do in private, hyung?” Yoongi reached forward to tap Jungkook’s head, “We just cling to each other, baby boy.” The statement made all of them laugh because Yoongi doesn’t really share much and Jungkook’s too innocent to ask.

Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook opted to just drop Jimin, Yoongi and Taehyung at their house and go out again to buy groceries. Without Yoongi and Jin, they just bought the basics and the ingredients that they usually use in the house. It didn’t take long for Jungkook to tap Namjoon’s shoulder, “Hyung, may I go get banana milk?”

“You’re asking me because you want me to pay for it right?” Namjoon clarified, Hoseok laughing beside him and waving Namjoon off. “Go get your banana milk, Kook, I’ll pay for it.” Hoseok said. Both Namjoon and Hoseok watched him skip happily to the refrigerators.

“I’ll pay for it,” Namjoon nudged Hoseok, indicating that he’s just messing around with Jungkook. “You and Jin always spoil him. Let me do it this time.” Hoseok said, but Namjoon is quick to counter, “Cammie would’ve done it, so I’ll always do it.” He answered.

Hoseok saw Jungkook walking back to them so he quickly changed the topic, “Should we buy our supply for our weekend trip too?” Hoseok asked. Jungkook answered quickly, “Hyung, I saw Toshimaru. She’s here. May I go after her and leave the groceries to you?”

Namjoon smiled, “Why do you even ask? Go!” Jungkook didn’t need to be told twice, he’s quickly on his feet while the two watched him go. “We’re going to teach him a lot of things.” Hoseok whispered. “Introduce your girlfriend to us first before meddling with Jungkook’s lovelife.” Namjoon said, Hoseok nodding. “I’ll take her with us this weekend, okay? She’s Jin-hyung’s cousin after all.”

~

“ _Gombae!!_ ” All twelve of them shout at the top of their lungs before downing a shot of soju. All of the boys have their partners with them except Namjoon and Jungkook which made them partners in every game that they’re playing for the weekend getaway. They’ve been drinking for 3 hours now which made everyone pretty drunk except for the ones who don’t get drunk easily – Seokjin, Jimin, Eunice, Yoongi and Lexi. 

With everyone else getting tipsy and so close to being drunk, Lexi was the first one to pull Taehyung from his chair, “Stand up, jagi. You’ve had enough,” Taehyung pouted, not wanting to miss any fun, “But it’s too early! Besides, we can sleep in tomorrow.”

Namjoon remembered all those times that Lexi and Cammie didn’t allow Taehyung to drink because his tolerance is low and they always designate him as the driver, “Tae, listen to your girlfriend. She knows you best.” Namjoon said while tapping his shoulder. Taehyung pouted again and waved to the boys before wrapping his arm around Lexi and walking upstairs with her.

Gail and Eunice both stood up to get more food in the kitchen while Maine and Rianne are just talking about the past. “Too bad you didn’t meet Cammie! You’re going to love her.” Rianne said to Maine. Namjoon immediately turned his attention to Rianne and Maine. “Who’s Cammie again?” Maine asked, not in a sober state anymore. “Namjoon’s girlfriend! It’s nice that we’re a lot here now. Before, it’s just me, Cammie, Jeongyeon and Lexi.. and Lexi’s not even Taehyung’s girlfriend back then plus Jeongyeon was always busy as an idol.”

Namjoon spaced out, flashbacks after flashbacks flooding through his mind along with the alcohol in his system. The last audible thing he heard was Jungkook saying that Jeongyeon reminds him of Eunice so much. It felt heavy for Namjoon. He bit his lower lip to suppress the tears that are begging to come out and he stared at his drink.

He wanted to not feel this way anymore, he wanted to get something out, something to lessen the burden he’s been carrying for long, “Gail reminds me so much of Cammie. It hurts, sometimes.” He said _sometimes_ , but in reality, the hurt never really left. “Namjoon..” Yoongi sternly said. “I’m sorry, hyung! Can you blame me? They’re almost the same!” Namjoon insisted, frustrated at the thought that he can see someone almost the same as his one true love, but she’s never his to begin with.

Yoongi stood up, “Ya! Ya! Hyung, just.. go upstairs.” Hoseok said, standing between Namjoon and Yoongi. Yoongi scoffed before going inside. Cammie will always be a sore topic for all of them. Namjoon brushed his hair in frustration with a heavy sigh. His eyes are already welling up with tears, “Fuck. It’s been 2 years and it still hurts just the same.” 

Rianne held Namjoon’s arms, “I’m sorry for bringing her up, Joon.” She looked at Seokjin, “I’ll stop drinking now.” Hoseok suddenly stood up when he saw that Hoseok’s car was pulling out on the driveway, Maine driving it. “Fuck.” Hoseok said.

“Fuck,” Seokjin said too, running with Hoseok to the garage, but both of them did not make it. “Get Yoongi’s car keys! I’ll call her,” Seokjin commanded. With alcohol in her system, Rianne is not sure what’s happening so she asked Seokjin, “What happened?”

All of them can’t process what’s happening because if there’s something, then only Seokjin and Hoseok know about it. They all stood up from the drinking area and made their way to the living room, Seokjin already alone fiddling with his phone there.

Yoongi went down the stairs, while the others sat in the living room. “Jin-hyung, can you explain to us what really is happening between Hoseok and Maine? What are you all running from?” Yoongi asked, all eyes now looking at Seokjin.

Seokjin sighed, “Ever since the start of their relationship, I already told them that it’s an endless chase, but the two won’t listen to me.”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“You see, those two met each other in a pub near Hoseok’s apartment.” Seokjin said.

All of them just stared at him, “And?”

“And I can’t just sit here waiting for what will happen next. I’ll tell you guys soon, okay? I’ll follow them.” Seokjin ran upstairs to get his car keys from his room and immediately followed the two. He left Rianne with the others to sober up.

~

Eunice fixed them all with a cup of coffee. In a short while, Jimin and Yoongi came back inside the house. They followed both Hoseok and Seokjin and now they came back with fear in their eyes, “There was an accident.” Yoongi mumbled incoherently. “What?” Gail asked, unsure of what she heard. “Maine-noona, car crash.” Jimin said, still staring into blank space.

Namjoon is the first to get up, pulling the others. “We need to go to the hospital. Please. Let’s go.” He said. He wanted to be there for Hoseok and Seokjin, he just wanted to be _there_. With a heavy heart, all of them made their way to the hospital.

When they entered the emergency room, Taehyung and Jungkook were quick to catch Seokjin when he fell to his knees. “Hyung, hyung, what is it?” Yoongi asked. Seokjin shook his head, “She.. didn’t.. make.. it. My cousin is a fighter, why can’t she make it?” Seokjin said, breaking into a mess of sobs. Rianne rubbed his back and Seokjin immediately buried his face on her neck, crying like a kid.

Namjoon felt something clench in his heart. Can they really experience this all over again? Can they really nurse a broken heart all over again? He knows that the boys had a hard time with him, but he is their leader, so he had to stand up for himself. Now, all he could do is be there for Hoseok.

Hoseok tugged gently on Maine’s hand, “Babe.. wake up.” Namjoon walked to him and rubbed his back, comforting him, but Hoseok just cried hard that it made the maknaes cry too. They’ve never seen him this broken.

“Charmaine, I told you that we will last.. Didn’t you tell me that we’ll get married as soon as I want? Baby, wake up, let’s go home.” Hoseok said, still tugging on her hand. “Hyung, she’s gone..” Namjoon whispered, not wanting to startle him. Even as he said those lines, he felt his heart shatter into pieces again. It was like a rewind of 2018, wherein Jimin was the one who told him the exact same words, _“Hyung, she’s gone.”_

“Namjoon, you don’t understand, she’s not supposed to die like this! We’re supposed to get married, she’s supposed to live the rest of her life happy with me! Namjoon, it’s unfair! What did I do wrong?” Hoseok ranted while clutching his other hand on his chest. “Hyung, you did not do anything wrong.” Namjoon answered. At that moment, he wasn’t sure if he’s talking to Hoseok or himself.

“But it’s unfair! I cherished her everyday, I adored her everyday, I gave her all the love I have every. damn. day. but I still lost her. _Fuck_. It fucking hurts.” Hoseok sobbed, Namjoon gave him a tight hug. Seokjin knelt beside Charmaine’s bed, crying his heart out.

“Charmaine, you brat, wake up.” Seokjin said, making the other members cry even harder. It’s hard seeing their two most cheerful hyungs cry like this. Hoseok suddenly blacked out, Namjoon catching him just in time.

After that.. after a long, _long,_ time, Namjoon broke down too.

~

**2017**

“Hon!” Namjoon ran to Cammie on a hospital bed, worry painted all over his face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t cook with Lexi in the house.” She said after hugging Namjoon. “My asthma kept on acting up.” She added. Namjoon swiped the stray hair in front of her face, “Should they do something about it now? It keeps on acting up lately.” Namjoon said.

Cammie just shook her head, “Nah. I just need to rest. My parents just need to bring me here because it went overboard last night.” Smiling, she ushered Namjoon to sit beside her. Namjoon sat like a good boy when Cammie grabbed his hand and held it with both of hers, “So, how was your Bon Voyage trip?”

Before answering, Namjoon looked at Cammie’s parents who were just sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. Her father just nodded at him, as if saying that it’s okay, just go. Namjoon started telling her stories about their trip, including the tour. Halfway through his story, both of Cammie’s parents stood up.

Her father walked to Namjoon and handed him the discharge paper, “Cammie can go out of the hospital today. She just needs to see the doctor one last time. I trust that you can take her to our house to rest, right?” Namjoon immediately stood up and bowed, “Yes, sir.”

Cammie’s father laughed and looked at Cammie endearingly, “Call me _father_. My daughter doesn’t stop talking about marrying you.” Cammie shot his father a bad look, “Appa! Just go!” She said, laughing too. Cammie’s mother held on to her husband’s arm before waving goodbye to both Cammie and Namjoon.

After they left, Namjoon just stared at Cammie, dumbfounded. “Did I just get your parents’ blessing?” He asked, happiness evident in his voice. Cammie just nodded, “What did you do? Did you blackmail them?” Namjoon joked.

Cammie rolled her eyes, “Ya! What am I to you? A gangster? I didn’t do anything!” Namjoon laughed and kissed her forehead, “I was just joking! I never thought that their blessing would come sooner than expected. They look at me as if I’m that one thing that you got wrong in your life.”

He sat beside Cammie and held her hands, “Joon, it’s not theirs to speculate if it’s wrong, if we are wrong. How can we be wrong? We met in New Zealand and we’ve been there for each other ever since. I support you in your craft and you support me in mine. Heck, without you, I might not even consider working in BigHit.”

Namjoon kissed the back of Cammie’s hands, “I’m just happy that we don’t need to hide anymore.” She chuckled, “When did I ever hide us? I was always vocal to my family.” In defeat, Namjoon answered, “Fine, it’s just me hiding us from the world because I don’t want the cameras on you… unless you want me to say it to the world now?”

Cammie smiled, “No need to do that. You, me and all the important people in our lives just need to know and we’ll be fine.” He agreed with her, “In another thought, they don’t need to know that much either. Just you and me, we’ll be fine.” Namjoon added.

“I can agree to that.” Cammie said, Namjoon planting a soft kiss on her lips. “This love is ours, anyway.”

~

**2018**

Few months before Bangtan started the Love Yourself World Tour, Cammie decided to treat them all to dinner. They just ordered takeout food and gathered in the dining area. “Since we haven’t really had a proper celebration for the success of your Love Yourself:Her album, consider this as it.” Cammie said, holding up a shot glass of soju. Namjoon snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to a back hug.

“Noona, you don’t really have to do this..” Jimin said, but Jungkook cut him off, “Jimin-hyung, don’t talk! Thank you for the food, noona!” The maknae line bowed to her before digging in, “What are you waiting for?” She asked Hoseok and Yoongi who haven’t started eating yet. Seokjin is busy setting up the laptop on the far end of the table so Rianne can see all of them.

Lexi wrapped her arms around Cammie, pulling her to a hug, “Let go for a while, oppa!” Namjoon gave them space, “Thank you, unnie!” Lexi said, Cammie hugging her back, “Anytime. Is Jeongyeon not coming?” Lexi just shrugged, “They’re off. Don’t tell Chim that I told you.” The two girls just played it cool, Lexi went back beside Taehyung. Namjoon pulled Cammie again to a back hug and whispered, “Love you.” in her ear. Cammie smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Seokjin finished setting up the laptop and held his shot glass high, “Since Cammie said that this is a celebration for the Her album and she paid for our meal, can we all cheer for Namjoon’s wonder and answer? She designed the album covers, after all.” The boys hooted, teasing Cammie who immediately blushed after Seokjin said that. “Oppa, you don’t really have–” Cammie was immediately cut off by the boys, “Gombae!!!!” They all shouted, making Lexi laugh hard.

They all drank a shot, Lexi looking at everyone, “What will Cammie-unnie and I do when you boys go on tour? We’ll be bored again!” She said. Taehyung wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “Just say you’re going to miss me.” Taehyung teased, Lexi immediately countered, “Nah. I can live without you.”

Taehyung was annoyed, “No, you can’t!” Yoongi laughed hard, “Ya! Ya! You were the one teasing her first! Why are you becoming annoyed?!” While they were laughing, Namjoon pulled Cammie’s small art materials from her bag, “Paint this moment for me?” He urged. She just complied, “I’ll paint the world if you ask me to.”

“Ya, you’re getting good with words too.” Namjoon said. “I’m writing letters.” She confessed. “For me? When will you give it to me?” Namjoon asked, excited. “Someday, hon, I’ll give it to you.” She planted another kiss on his cheek. “Now, eat up.”

~

A month before the boys go on tour, Namjoon is getting sulky that he can’t put his feelings into words. His head is on Cammie’s lap while she plays with his hair, “Hon, I just don’t think you should be hard on yourself. You’ve already done so much. The idea will come to you unexpectedly.”

Namjoon sighed, deciding that he wanted to talk to Cammie about his worries for the past few weeks. “Cammie,” He heard her steady breathing, “Hm?” Namjoon sat up and faced her, “Why are you always visiting the hospital these past few weeks?” She looked at him, “My father needs to visit his doctor, that’s why I always go with him.”

“But.. why does he cancel his appointments if you’re not the one going with him? Are you sure that he’s the one seeing a doctor?” Namjoon bravely asked. He remembered that there are times where in Cammie refused to go with his father which resulted in his father not pushing through the doctor’s appointment. He’s just wondering why would he cancel it when Cammie’s mother is with him already.

“That’s just because _appa_ likes me present every time.” She answered, as if pushing the topic off. “Are you sure you’re not sick or anything? If you are, I won’t go with the boys on tour.” Namjoon felt Cammie’s pinch on his arm, “Are you out of your mind? Go on a tour, go overseas, go see the world. Live your dreams! I am not sick.”

Namjoon almost pouted in front of her, “I’m sorry, hon. I’m sorry if I feel like you are lying to me. I just want to be always here for you, that’s all. I’d ditch anything for you in a heartbeat.” Cammie felt the familiar sting on her chest after hearing the word _heartbeat_ , “Kim Namjoon, don’t ditch everything for me. I love you so much for that, yes, but we all know your line of work. What will ARMYs feel if they don’t see you on tour? What will you feel when you don’t get the satisfaction of completing a song anymore?”

Sighing, Namjoon nodded, completely getting her point. “There are people trying their best for you, so try to be better for them, not only for me, okay?” She said, rubbing his cheek with her right hand. “I love you with all of my heart, Cammie.” Namjoon said in a heartfelt tone.

“Me too, Joon, with all of my _heart_.” She said before kissing him stupid. “How about we go out tomorrow? Just you and me.” He asked, Cammie immediately agreeing, “I’d love that! Where are we going?”

“Hm, how about we sleep together tonight, cook breakfast tomorrow morning, go to the local art museum, have a nice lunch date somewh—” Cammie cut him off by kissing his lips, “You know what? Surprise me. I’m good by just knowing half of the day.”

“Let’s go?” Namjoon held her hand as he stood up, pulling her with him. “Are you okay with sleeping with me in my room with Taehyung?” Cammie pushed him out of his studio, “Please, Joon, Lexi does it all the time with Tae. How can I not be okay?”

“But Lexi and Taehyung are not dating.” Namjoon pointed out. “What’s the difference? Those two don’t know that they love each other while we know we love each other and you’re my best friend.” Cammie blurted out. Namjoon held his chest as a joke, “Aigoo, my heart is fluttering.” His dimples are now on full display and Cammie swore that nothing can make her heart swell more.

That night, they comfortably cuddled with each other before sleeping. “Don’t stay awake for too long,” Namjoon said upon seeing Cammie’s expression as if she doesn’t want to sleep yet. “Don’t go to bed.” She said with a pout. Namjoon chuckled, “We’re on the bed already.”

“I mean, don’t sleep yet.” Cammie said, sounding annoyed, but laughing right after. “Say please.” Namjoon teased. “Please, talk to me longer.” She said with a kiss on his dimple. “Okay, you’re the boss.”

The last thing Cammie remembered was Namjoon talking about crabs and why he loves them so much. Of course, she knew about that already, but she likes hearing Namjoon talk. When she woke up the next morning, she saw Namjoon still asleep, so she planted a soft, quiet kiss on his lips before slowly getting up.

Scanning Taehyung’s side of the room, she saw that Lexi slept over too. What time did the two of them get home? She doesn’t know. She was sure that it’s pretty late when she fell asleep last night in Namjoon’s arms. She made her way downstairs quietly and went straight to the kitchen.

She was supposed to just cook for Namjoon, but she can’t help not cooking for the other boys and Lexi as well. While she’s busy cooking, a video call suddenly notified her phone. “Rianne unnie!” She said upon answering. “I miss you, Cammie!” Rianne said, turning on her bed. “Why are you up early?”

“It’s date day, unnie.” She said. “Ooh, let me guess, you can’t help but cook for the others too?” Cammie nodded at Rianne’s question, “I can’t let the children starve.” Rianne laughed at her answer. It has always been a joke to the three of them – Rianne, Cammie and Lexi, that the boys need their care and attention that’s why they always coo them as children.

They exchanged stories while cooking, “Is everyone still asleep?” Rianne asked, Cammie nodded. “How are you holding up?” She asked Cammie. Of all people, Rianne is the only one who knows about Cammie’s condition. Cammie looked around before answering, “The surgery is in a month or two, I’m not quite sure yet. I just want Namjoon to be on tour when it happens.”

Rianne faked a smile and sighed, “Cammie, I told you this countless times. You can’t keep pushing the surgery just because the boys are still there. Your symptoms are going as bad as it could, you’re having seizures and you’re already fainting. Cammie, listen to me.” Cammie let out a deep breath again, tears starting to pool on the corners of her eyes.

“You still haven’t told Namjoon. Even clues, you haven’t told him anything?” Rianne accused her, but how can she say that she’s wrong? She really doesn’t have the guts to tell him. He’s got a lot on his mind lately and she won’t be the one to weigh him down. “Unnie..” She muttered, but Rianne stopped her.

“Listen to me carefully, Cammie. Don’t cry. I understand, okay? With everything that the boys have to think about, you don’t want to tell him, but please understand that he’s Namjoon. He’s yours, and he deserves to know. Calm down, Cammie.” Rianne cooed, seeing that Cammie is on the verge of tears. “Unnie, I can’t faint here..” She said, almost a whisper.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, Cammie. Calm down. Do you feel your heartbeat?” Cammie nodded, but she’s holding on to her chest tightly. Both of them spent half an hour in a silent call, just Cammie trying to calm down herself.

Namjoon suddenly entered the kitchen, immediately smiling at her. She smiled at him too. “Is that Rianne noona?” She nodded. Namjoon made his way on her back and waved at Rianne, “Hi noona!” Rianne flashed a wide smile, “Hi, Namjoon! I’ll be going now, Jinnie just went online. See you soon, loves!”

“Okay, unnie!” Cammie cheerfully said before waving at Rianne again, then she hung up.

“You already made breakfast?” Namjoon asked. “Of course, let’s eat! Then you can date me.” She sweetly said before giving a lot of morning kisses to Namjoon. He opened the windows to let air in, “Morning air, just like in New Zealand.” He said.

Cammie placed a plate of pancakes in front of Namjoon, “You still remember the Morning Air? Aigoo, I’d walk to that lake over and over again if it’s with you.” She smiled and Namjoon just had to pull her to a tight hug, shocking her.

“Hon, your heart is pounding way too hard.” Namjoon pointed out, but he didn’t see Cammie’s eyes widening. She tried to play it cool, “You made that, silly. You always make my heart pound out of my chest when you show me how much you love me.”

Halfway through their breakfast, the boys started coming to the kitchen one by one. Namjoon and Cammie did not wait for the others to finish eating as they had places to go. The boys thanked Cammie for the breakfast she cooked and she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

She drank her maintenance pills, took a deep breath and talked to herself. “Just get through today, Cammie, please, for Namjoon, for you.” She whispered to the figure in the mirror. It didn’t take her long to be ready. Some of her clothes are already stashed here along with Lexi’s.

When she got out of the bathroom, Namjoon’s already waiting for her in the living room. He took her hand and kissed it, as if they’re in an old fashioned movie. They waved to the boys before going out of the house.

It is a bright, sunny day, almost the same as the first time they walked to that lake in New Zealand. They made their way to one of the exhibits that are visiting Seoul, Namjoon talking non-stop about almost everything. She loves the way he gets all talkative and baby when he’s with her. She loves how Namjoon is an intelligent person that acts innocent to almost everything, which made him cuter.

She loves how Namjoon can just act his age and himself when he’s with her. He doesn’t have to be a leader, or a role model, Cammie just likes him as Namjoon. When they entered the exhibit, they didn’t waste time and they quietly looked around. They can’t mingle with people that much too, with the fear of other people recognizing Namjoon. They’re both suited with their face masks and hats to hide their identity.

Cammie is busy staring at the biggest painting in the exhibit. It’s an abstract art that shows too much dark colors and bright colors all at once. She whispered, “ _Yeppeoda_ ,” before looking for the title of the artwork. Namjoon suddenly spoke beside her, “You’re prettier. Come.” He smiled and held her hand again to pull her out of the exhibit.

She felt her heart pounding against her chest again. The artwork she was looking at is named, _White Lies are not really White_ , thus making her feel guilty of not sharing her condition with Namjoon. The thing is, she already made up her mind.

She just had to get through today.

They spent the whole day together, Namjoon going out of his way and taking her to a restaurant that overlooks a beach. After eating lunch, Namjoon took her to an art studio wherein she’s allowed to use all art materials there for 2 hours. She tried her best teaching Namjoon how to paint, but they ended up rubbing paint on each other’s faces.

“This is why I don’t teach you!” She said while laughing. Namjoon kissed her lips and erased the blue paint near her lips, “I’m sorry I ruined your painting, hon.” Cammie shook her head, “Not at all. Whatever is in that canvas is art. We’ll just call it _Namjooning_.”

“Does _Namjooning_ means destroying?” He pouted, Cammie rubbed her thumb on his cheeks again. “No! Joon, you create so much more than you destroy! Namjooning means just going out there without a destination.”

“Hmm, I like the way you think.” He admitted. Cammie went bragging, “Or you just love me.”

After painting, Namjoon took Cammie to a petting zoo wherein they are allowed to interact with the animals. Cammie is having the time of her life feeding the animals, making Namjoon’s heart soft whenever he sees the small smile appearing on her face whenever an animal takes the food from her hand. Namjoon thought that maybe it will always be like this. Maybe he’ll always be endeared with everything that she does. Maybe she’s going to make him feel this way forever.

For the first time, Cammie’s parents invited Namjoon over for dinner. It was the first time that Cammie saw her parents laughing with Namjoon and openly talking to him about being an idol. They told him that he has their full support, even asking him if they can go to the first Love Yourself concert in Seoul. Namjoon told them that he’d get them tickets, of course.

Cammie’s heart swelled in a good way this time. Ever since Namjoon came to her life, she has gotten a lot better, which is why she doesn’t know why she is suddenly so sick again. Her symptoms are appearing almost everyday and her doctors wanted her to have the surgery as soon as possible.

She’s always thinking if she should just tell him, but she can’t bring herself into it.

That night, after dinner time and a movie with her parents, she accompanied Namjoon until the gate of their house. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the company, hon.” Namjoon said. Cammie smiled, “Of course. Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun!” She beamed. Namjoon pulled her to a tight hug, “I love you so much. I’m going to miss this while we’re on tour.”

“Then let’s do it as frequently as we can, just not on our workdays, obviously.” Namjoon laughed, “I’ll talk to Bang PDnim about it.” Cammie was quick to reject, “Ya! Do you want me to get fired?” Namjoon shook his head and planted soft kisses all over her face, “I was just joking, but you know that he likes you for me, right?”

“Who wouldn’t like me for you? I’m the only one for you.” She proudly said. Namjoon ruffled her hair, “That’s my girl. I love you so much. I’ll be going now.” After another last kiss, Cammie whispered an “I love you too,” in Namjoon’s lips, making them smile in silence.

Namjoon hailed a cab after that to return home. Cammie waved at him and watched him until the car was out of sight.

After countless times of contemplating whether she should tell him or not, she still decided not to.

~

On Bangtan’s last day in Korea before they left for the tour, Namjoon went to Cammie’s house to wake her up. He talked to her parents the night before, asked for their permission to let him have her today until the next morning because that’s about the time they’re going to leave. He planned the whole day ahead, even going as far as reserving a hotel room for them.

Cammie’s father opened the gate for him. Namjoon immediately bowed and greeted him a good morning. “Did you eat your breakfast already?” He asked Namjoon. “Yes, I’ll just pick Cammie up and we’ll get going.”

Upon entering the house, Cammie’s mother beamed at him, “Namjoon! You’re here. You and the boys put up a great performance last night. We love it!” She said, patting Namjoon’s arm. “Aigoo, thank you for coming last night, then!” After another series of compliments, Cammie’s mother led Namjoon to her room, telling him that he should just wake her up because she probably slept in.

It’s Namjoon’s first time entering Cammie’s room. They spent a lot of years together, alright, but since it’s only lately that her parents acknowledged him, he doesn’t really spend much time in her house. She saw Cammie lying on her bed, her arms wrapped tightly on a big koya pillow with Namjoon’s shirt on it. He smiled at the sight. Namjoon sat on the side of her bed, gently tapping her arm to gently wake her.

_She’s cold._

Namjoon quickly looked for an air conditioner and when he found nothing, he became alarmed. He touched Cammie’s arms, neck and face. Everything is _just cold_. “Hon, Cammie..” He gently said, but he received no response. He quickly ran downstairs, calling Cammie’s parents in panic.

“Cammie,” he panted. “Cammie, she’s..” he said between labored breaths, panic swarming his brain. Cammie’s father was the first one to ran upstairs, Namjoon following him too. As soon as Cammie’s father got his hands on her, he quickly touched her chest, tears starting to stream down his face. “What is it? What is it?” Her mother asked her husband. Namjoon saw Cammie’s father check her nose if she’s breathing.

“Call an ambulance,” Her father said, but Cammie’s mother is already weeping beside her. “Namjoon! Call an ambulance!” That was the only time Namjoon moved. His brain can’t process anything and he’s at a loss for words. He doesn’t know what’s happening.

He just called an ambulance and cried while staring at Cammie’s form. _She can’t be, she can’t be_ , he thought to himself. The ambulance didn’t take long. As soon as Namjoon heard it downstairs, he’s quick to scoop Cammie up with his arms and take her to the ambulance.

The drive to the hospital is quick. On normal days, he would’ve scolded the maknaes for driving too fast, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He just needs someone to attend to Cammie and tell him that everything’s going to be alright – that she’s alright.

When they enter the emergency room, Cammie’s doctor is already waiting for them. Her doctor ran along with the nurses that rushed to one of the emergency room’s cubicles. Namjoon is still crying. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Cammie ever since he found her in her room.

The doctor suddenly spoke, “She died in her sleep.” Namjoon heard ringing in his ears, holding on to the pole beside him, as if his knees are going to give up. He heard the painful wails of Cammie’s parents, or is that his? He doesn’t know.

He hugged Cammie’s lifeless form on the hospital bed, “Hon, hon. Hon, wake up.” He repeatedly murmured. “Hon, what happened to you? This isn’t a good joke, baby, please.” He held Cammie’s hands and kissed it repeatedly, “Cammie, please wake up. Please, baby, please.”

“What happened to her?” He asked the doctor, frustration evident in his voice, but most of all, he’s lost. “She’s been sick ever since she was a kid, didn’t she tell you?” It only made Namjoon cry harder than he was crying before. He hugged Cammie’s body again and when he felt someone pulling him off her, he pushed them off. “No, no, no!” He said, clinging onto her lifeless form again.

“I’m never letting go,” He said. He repeatedly said it until his tears dried on his face already. “Baby, why are you doing this to me?” He whispered. “What did I do wrong, hon? You can’t leave me like this, Cammie, please. Please. Please.”

“Namjoon,” Cammie’s father placed a hand on top of Namjoon’s shoulder. It only made Namjoon cry again. He spent the whole day crying, only letting go of Cammie when her parents told the nurses that they’re ready to put Cammie in a morgue already.

Namjoon struggled, a lot, not wanting to let go of her. “If this is the last time that I get to see her, can’t I look at her longer? If this is the last time I get to touch her, can’t I touch her longer?” He said in between sobs. Cammie’s father pulled him gently, “Son, until when? Don’t make this harder for all of us. It pains me – seeing the two of you like that. You and Cammie are always so happy whenever I see you. You brought the light in her eyes.”

He fell into a crying mess again, planting soft kisses on her hands and face until the nurses had to pull her away from him.

Even if he doesn’t like it and has no intentions of doing it, he finally let her go.

~

Bangtan still has spare time before the tour, they’re only leaving five days ahead. Namjoon told them that they can go ahead and he’ll just follow. All of them are sitting in the living room, trying their best not to stare at Namjoon, but miserably failed to do so.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry this has to happen.” Jimin was the first one to talk and hug Namjoon. The other boys followed him, not saying a word, just hugging him. Taehyung cried hard while Namjoon pulled him for a hug. Of all the maknaes, Namjoon knows how much Taehyung loves Cammie – his Cammie-noona that he can pull everywhere, his Cammie-noona that always sides with him whenever Namjoon is teasing him.

When they finished hugging, Yoongi spoke, “So, you want us to go ahead of you?” He asked. Namjoon just nodded, staring at the letter he was holding onto since last night. “We will never do that, Namjoon. It’s all of us or none of us will go. If you’re going to leave 3 days or 4 days from now, then we’ll leave 3 days or 4 days from now.” Seokjin dictated.

All of them agreed. The living room is silent, only sobs are heard. Jungkook’s face is buried at Hoseok’s shoulder, Taehyung now being comforted by Yoongi, while Jimin and Seokjin are staring into nothing, not knowing what are the right words to say to Namjoon.

Namjoon breathed heavily before speaking again, “I should probably read this.” He pertained to the letter and walked to his room, not waiting for the others to answer. He locked the room’s door upon entering and sat on his bed. He bit his lower lip to stop the tears from falling again, but as soon as he saw Cammie’s handwriting of his name, he lost it again.

His name is neatly written on the back of the folded letter, _Namjoon_ , it says. With a heavy heart, he gathered all of his courage to open the letter.

> _Hon, Namjoon,_
> 
> _Hi!_
> 
> _I won’t beat around the bush, so I just want you to know that I am very, very sorry. You’re going to leave for the tour in a few days, but I just felt the need to write this letter already. First, I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long. I’m sorry that I’m a coward and I can’t tell you that I have Long QT Syndrome. I’m sorry, really, really sorry._
> 
> _Second, I’m saying sorry because the only time that you’ll get to read this is if I’m not on Earth anymore. I’m sorry if I’m not here anymore, but wherever I am, always know that I am looking out for you._
> 
> _Thank you for coming to that art museum in New Zealand that morning. Thank you for coming into my life and deciding that you’ll never leave. I’m sorry if I can’t do the same from my end. Remember that time in the lake, when you asked me if we can date, and I told you that it was the most beautiful day of my life? I figured out just now that I was lying. That day was the START of the most beautiful days of my life. You brought back the sun to me, Namjoon._
> 
> _Before I met you, I was already feeling hopeless about my condition. My mindset is to only live life to the fullest until I die. But when I met you, I didn’t want to die anymore, I wanted to live with you. I spent everyday telling you how much I love you, just in case I die like my grandmother. She died in her sleep. She didn’t get to say goodbye to my grandfather, and I don’t want that for me, for us. I wanted to live this life as happy and as long as possible with you._
> 
> _Whenever you tell me that my eyes are your most favorite thing about me, I wanted to tell you the same, because that’s the truth, hon. Your eyes are my most favorite thing about you. I love how you look at me, love how your eyes look when you perform, love how your pupils dilate in concentration while you write a song. I just love your eyes. Whenever you kiss me and stare at me right after, my heart pounds violently in my chest, as if my sickness kept on acting up. It always dawns on me that I’m going to die and I’m going to miss your lovely eyes._
> 
> _I wanted to tell you sooner, but I don’t want you to treat me as a fragile person. Before writing this letter, I asked myself what was I thinking? How can I expect you to not treat me as a fragile person when in reality, I really am. I guess I just wanted to live life to the fullest with you, again, I’m sorry for repeating this over and over again._
> 
> _My parents never disapproved of our relationship. They just didn’t want me harboring a lot of feelings. In my condition, sudden anger, stress, or excitement is really bad for me, that’s why I always tell you that I feel my heart pounding on my chest when you make my heart flutter. Please don’t blame yourself when you read this, I love every minute of our relationship and if ever I’m going to be born with this disease again, I’d still be your girlfriend, unless you don’t want me anymore._
> 
> _Namjoon, always remember that my whole faith is with you. Whatever you write, do, sing and dance, it’s all amazing and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I wanted to be there in every performance that you will do, but now, it’s just a hope that the universe grants me. Please don’t be disheartened if I ever did leave this world._
> 
> _According to studies, the majority of people with my disease die early. That may be the reason why I have these thoughts. With you in my life, I feel like a writer that loves how this story started and how this story went on, but that writer has the happy ending in mind too – the only flaw is she doesn’t know what happens in the middle and if that happy ending in her mind is possible._
> 
> _It sucks that we’re like the sun and the moon. We love each other, but we can’t seem to be together. I wanted to say sorry again because I had these thoughts and I never shared them to you. I’d label you as the sun though, because you’re everything bright, happy, fulfilling and energetic. You are the sun and the rest of the boys, my parents, Rianne-unnie, Lexi and a few friends I’ve kept through these years are the stars. You just shined the brightest for me, Namjoon. I’m sorry if I’m the moon, I only shine in the dark, but always know that I shined for you._
> 
> _Please live a happy life, perform until you can, write songs until you can and influence the world until you can. If I do die, just take the moon road here to me, my love. I’m sorry._
> 
> _This letter is getting long already, heck, I’m not even sure if I’m going to die. I’m just having these negative thoughts in my head since paranoia is eating me up and my surgery is in just a few days after you leave for the tour._
> 
> _It’s already 3 AM. A few hours more and you’ll be up to rehearse for your Seoul performance. I’m wishing you all the luck because I will be watching! I love you so much, my Namjoon. I love you with all of my heart, even if my heart is broken, literally._
> 
> _I love you, Namjoon. I really do._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Cammie_
> 
> _PS: I’ve been thinking about your question if it’s okay to tell the world that you have a girlfriend. How about we do that after I have a successful surgery? But if ever you don’t want the world to know, then that’s okay too, this love is ours anyway and I’d be glad to keep you and our love to myself._

Namjoon thought that the water in his body would’ve been depleted by now, but tears are still flowing on his cheeks. He can’t find the right way to breathe after reading the letter from Cammie. It’s all cheerful, hopeful, sad and heavy at the same time.

He fell asleep hugging that letter to his chest, only waking up when Taehyung nudged him, saying sorry for using the key to open his room. “We’re going to the wake already. Do you want to come?” He asked. Namjoon nodded, Taehyung helping him up the bed, “Of course.”

~

**Present; 2019**

Jungkook and Hoseok were left alone in the dorm that day. Jungkook is busy cooking ramen while Hoseok just sat on the kitchen counter, staring somewhere far away. It has been a month since Maine passed away.

Bangtan did not get it easy. They spent weeks trying to get Hoseok to eat healthily again, trying to make him smile again, trying to make him talk again. They tried making him do those unnecessary sound effects again, but he doesn’t, and he didn’t want to. It seems like life left him too.

“Jungkook,” Hoseok suddenly said. Jungkook immediately looked up, “Yes, hyung?” They have always been so careful with their words around Hoseok, especially if they’re going to talk about something that reminds him of Maine.

“Do you remember my favorite movie?” Hoseok asked. Jungkook just nodded, “If only, hyung?” He put a bowl of ramen in front of Hoseok so he could eat. “Let’s eat dinner, hyung.” He said, sitting next to him.

“That was the first movie Charmaine and I watched. She even asked me if I know that the girl is going to die in a car crash.” Hoseok smiled bitterly, “It sucks, Jungkook. I learned from that movie that we should love the ones that are important to us as much as we can. Where did I go wrong for her to be gone so suddenly?”

Jungkook stood up from his seat and hugged Hoseok, “Hyung..” Hoseok’s tears fell again, “Don’t worry about me now, Jungkook. I just have unanswered questions, but I accepted it already. Even if Maine did not live long enough, at least, she won’t have to feel restless everyday anymore. I love her too much to question her decisions, and if she can’t hold on to life anymore, then it must’ve been painful for her. I just love her so much, Kook, it hurts.”

Hoseok pulled away from the hug, “So when you start to love, give it your all, alright?” He said. Jungkook just nodded, “I’m here for you, hyung.”

“I know, Jungkook.” Jungkook just smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders again. “Eat your dinner, hyung, or I’ll feed you.” He said, making Hoseok slightly smile at him.

They heard footsteps from the living room, coming into the kitchen. Hoseok looked up and asked him, “Is this really how it feels?” Namjoon just heaved a sigh and nodded, “It gets worse, hyung, but we’re alright, Jungkookie will take care of us.” He answered, trying to lighten up the mood.

“You’ll help me get through it, right?” Hoseok asked, his voice asking for assurance. “We’ll get through it together, okay, hyung?” Namjoon said before tapping Hoseok’s shoulder. Namjoon ate dinner quietly with Hoseok and Jungkook. As soon as they finished, Jungkook told his two hyungs that he needs to see Toshimaru tonight.

“As you should, Kook. Just go.” Namjoon said, Jungkook smiled and thanked him. When Jungkook went out of the kitchen, Hoseok looked at Namjoon. “Do you have somewhere to go? You’re dressed nice tonight.”

“I saw an art exhibit near BigHit and I was thinking of going, but Taehyung is not here so maybe I should just stay home.” He said. Hoseok immediately waved him off, “Nah, go. It makes you happy, right? Buy coffee for me on your way back.”

“Is that your motive?” Namjoon joked, Hoseok cracking up a slight smile. He stood up from the table and said his goodbye to Hoseok.

~

Namjoon is still undecided if he should go to the art exhibit or not. With this, he decided to get out of the cab two blocks away from the art exhibit. He walked under the moonlit night sky while contemplating if he should go or not.

After one block of walking, Namjoon saw the poster of an art exhibit. Its venue is above the Hoseok’s favorite coffee shop where he intends to buy coffee. With that, he decided to just enter the coffee shop and buy Hoseok his coffee. Namjoon’s mind is still bugging him to go to the art exhibit, so he quickly went out of the coffee shop and entered the door to the building.

The lobby is spacious, not too luxurious but not too simple either. He walked towards the elevator doors and when he was about to press the elevator button, someone beat him to it. Namjoon stared at the girl beside him, his eyes looking like he saw a ghost, not because of how the girl looked, but because he feels like this has happened before.

The elevator door opened and they both went inside. This time, he beat the girl into pressing the 7th floor on the elevator button. The girl just smiled at him and stared at the floor. Silence filled the elevator ride.

When the elevator door opened, Namjoon saw the girl walk to the left. He felt his heart tug again, remembering how familiar this scene is. Without giving it much thought, he went to the right side of the exhibit.

Upon arriving in the middle of the exhibit, he stared at the highlight of the event. It was a big painting that shows two lovers holding hands, while the space between them holds all the hardships in life. The painting is named, _Life makes love look hard_. Namjoon sighed, thinking about how unfortunate fate is for him and Cammie, but he can always begin again, right?

His phone vibrated and saw that Hoseok sent him a message, _“You still going to the exhibit or are you on your way home now with my coffee? If not, I’ll just buy it myself. :)”_ Namjoon wanted to buy something that will make Hoseok smile again so he quickly turned around to go back to the coffee shop, but he bumped into someone.

It’s the same girl from a while ago. Namjoon thinks the girl recognized him too because she smiled at him, then slightly bowed.

"Annyeong, I think we’ve met. I’m Bianca.” She said.


End file.
